With Or Without You
by T.Yuki
Summary: Bella e Edward são executivos de empresas rivais e obrigados a virar adversários. Será que com a renúncia do cargo de um dos dois, um amor verdadeiro pode florescer entre eles? - Todos Humanos.
1. Começo

Bella e Edward são executivos de empresas rivais e obrigados a virar adversários. Será que com a renúncia do cargo de um dos dois, um amor verdadeiro pode florescer entre eles?

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_Numa economia global e cada vez mais competitiva, apenas aqueles que são realmente bons sobrevivem. _

_Mas, a partir de um certo ponto, o dinheiro deixa de ser o objetivo. O interessante é o jogo e o principal é ganhar._

_Mesmo que com isso, seja necessário destruir a única chance de um amor verdadeiro._

_Mas se alguém sair perdendo nessa briga, as __circunstâncias_ serão outras.

_Até por que, 'Azar no jogo... Sorte no amor'._

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

- Porque isso agora Isabella? – Charlie perguntou, se acomodando na grande cadeira preta do presidente.

- Porque sim papai. Me canso com facilidade das monotonias. Quero fazer parte deste mundo. – Argumentei. – Por isso decidi que seria melhor arrumar um emprego

- Isso não parece muito a sua cara. – Ele desviou, coçando o queixo.

- Está me chamando de incompetente? – Apelei.

- Não. Estou dizendo que não é_ muito a sua cara_. Porque você quer trabalhar agora Isabella? Você parecia não se preocupar com isso antes.

- Mas antes eu ainda não tinha terminado a faculdade. E outra... 'O importante é fazer o que queremos e achamos certo.' – Murmurei, girando a cadeira despreocupadamente. – Você mesmo diz isso o tempo todo.

- Mas aplicado a diferentes situações Isabella. – Charlie fez uma careta.

Aplicado em situações de persuasão de clientes. Charlie sempre dizia isso pra conseguir um contrato ou outro.

- Você sabe o quanto eu odeio parecer uma menininha fútil, papai. Quero ser capaz de mostrar do que eu sou capaz...

- Certo. Faça o que quiser. Só não faça reclamações pra mim. Você sabe a decisão que está tomando. Eu tinha tantos planos pra você minha filha. Uma boa vida, com um bom cas-

- Planos? - Eu fiquei estática na cadeira. - Planos, papai? Planos com um dos seus bonequinhos? Um relacionamento com Mike, não é? Um bom casamento e assim eu estaria preservando a fortuna da família? Por favor _Charlie_, estamos em pleno século vinte e um! As coisas mudaram! E eu achei que você tinha seguido o fluxo. Mas eu vejo que você ainda é a mesma pessoa. Você me enoja!

- Isabella eu não diss- Charlie começou, ficando irritado.

Mas eu não ia deixar que ele decidisse minha vida assim.

- Não precisa falar nada. - Me levantei, jogando a mochila nas costas. - Eu sabia que você ia se tornar _isso_... Não sei por que te dei uma chance.

**_Dois anos depois…_**

- Não Alice! Não posso! – Falei pela vigésima vez, lendo de novo o contrato dos Muller.

_"5° Cláusula. – Todo e qualquer tipo de..."_

- Pode sim Bella! Você me deve uma saída. – Alice interrompeu e eu mordi o lábio pra não gritar um palavrão daqueles que eu sempre ouvi meu pai gritar.

Daqueles bem feios mesmo, sabe?

Mas eu _ainda_ sou uma pessoa educada.

AINDA!

Porque uma hora a paciência explode.

- Merda Alice! Já li a mesma frase quinze vezes! – Quase gritei e deixei a pasta de lado quando ela começou a rir.

Alice, sempre Alice. Revirei os olhos e acabei rindo com ela.

- Vamos Bella! Hoje é sábado. Não é dia de trabalhar. – Ela sorriu, puxando minha mão enquanto eu largava o lápis em cima da pasta.

Tudo bem, tudo bem..

Eu ia reler isso de noite mesmo.

- Todo dia é dia. – Sorri batendo continência e ela riu.

- Você anda trabalhando muito. – Me empurrou pro meu quarto e foi abrindo o guarda-roupa.

Alice e eu dividíamos um apartamento.

E o trabalho.

E roupas...

- É o que eu gosto de fazer. Ganho pra isso – Dei de ombros, enquanto Alice jogava algumas peças de roupas em cima da minha cama. – Acho que alguma coisa eu tenho que herdar dos Swan.

- Certo, certo... Coloque essa saia preta e esta blusa azul. – Alice murmurou depois de algum tempo escolhendo as roupas.

Aposto que ela não ouviu nada do que eu disse.

- Onde vamos? – Gritei do banheiro.

- Vamos a uma festa!

HÃ?

FESTA?

_Fuck!_

Odeio festas.

- Allie eu acho que eu nã-

- Ah, você vai sim! – Ela gritou, decidida.

Festas e Isabella não costumam existir com freqüência numa única frase.

- Alice, eu te odeio. - Murmurei baixinho, enfiando a cabeça debaixo do chuveiro.

Vai ser uma noite tenebrosamente longa...

* * *

Olá, queridas e amadas leitoras. :D

Essa é minha nova fic, onde Bella e Edward têm que superar trapaças da vida e tomar grandes decisões pra poder viver o amor que surgira futuramente.

Espero que gostem. :B

Os caps serão postados às quartas e aos domingos.

Deixem as opiniões, elogios, xingos, à vontade. \o

Aproveitem e vejo vocês amanhã com o próximo cap de 'Dream of me'. :*


	2. Cocktail

- Alice, eu te odeio. - Murmurei baixinho, enfiando a cabeça debaixo do chuveiro.

Vai ser uma noite tenebrosamente longa...

- Eu ouvi. - Alice disse, enquanto uma sombra de silhueta cobria o chão do banheiro.

Que palhaçada é essa?

E minha intimidade?

- Alice! Já falei pra você não entrar assim quando eu estiver aqui!

- E quem disse que eu faço as coisas que você diz? - Ela falou, provavelmente abrindo o armário.

Aposto que ela revirou os olhos.

Hmpf!

- Chata. - Murmurei revoltada.

Eis que surge um rosto estampado num sorriso debochado, depois da porta do box ser aberta.

Alice... NÃO... ESTÁ... AQUI... ME... OLHANDO...

- Chata que você mais ama no mundo. - Ela deu a língua.

- ALICE! SAÍ DAQUI! - Gritei jogando um montinho de água acumulada na minha mão bem no rosto dela.

- AAAHHH! - Alice soltou um berro.

Um berro mesmo.

**O **berro.

- Alice! Pra quê isso? - Fingi descaso, como ela sempre fazia quando eu dava piti.

Há!

Bem no cabelo!

Poderia até fazer uma dancinha da felicidade agora mesmo...

SE EU NÃO ESTIVESSE PELADA!

- PORRA BELLA! POR ACASO VOCÊ TEM COISA QUE EU NUNCA VI AÍ? CARAMBA! AI MEU DEUS, MEU CABELO! MEU CABELO! Sabe quantas horas eu demorei pra fazer isso? - Allie gritou, estressada.

Xi, fiz merda.

Ah, mas foi ela que começou...

- Allie, não foi nem cinco minutos. Seu cabelo é bo-

- HORAS E HORAS BELLA! Fiquei me preparando um bom tempo, só pra que algum homem escândalo visse ele desse jeito! E agora, você simplesmente jogou tudo pelo ralo! Sabia que... - Ela me interrompeu, começou a tagarelar e eu ignorei.

Puxei a toalha e enrolei no meu corpo assim que terminei de desligar o chuveiro.

Alice ia ficar pelo menos três minutos falando que nenhum homem ia querer sair com uma garota que estivesse com o cabelo dela agora.

Oh vida...

Hora de colocar o plano 'Amiga feliz' on.

- Allie! - Parei ela, segurando seus ombros. - Desculpa tá? Foi só _descontração_.

- Ah Bella! Meu cabelinho. Poxa vida... - Ela fez um biquinho de criança mimada.

Viu?

Já ta amolecendo..

- Quer ajuda amiga? - Forcei uma cara de amiga feliz, doida pra ajudar ela arrumar o cabelo.

- Ai que fofa! - Os olhos dela já estavam brilhando de emoção. - Não, tudo bem amiga. Eu arrumo meu cabelo sozinha.

- Certeza? Posso te ajudar e-

- Não tudo bem Bells. Pode ir. - Alice sorriu e eu saí dali pra me trocar.

Peguei a roupa que _ela_ escolheu e coloquei.

Acho que me acostumei a andar de saia depois que Alice _entrou_ na minha vida.

Alice é sempre tão Alice.

- BELLA! NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?

- O quê? - Olhei assustada pra Alice quando ela gritou nervosa.

Xi...

- Você não falou aquilo só pra me acalmar né? Porque se foi, eu faço você fazer uma hidratação capilar massiva em mim! - Ela gritou com os olhos estreitos.

Puts, ela percebeu...

Jesus, ilumine o resto de vida que ainda me resta.

- Allie, só porque eu nunca me ofereci pra te ajudar com o cabelo, não significa que eu seja uma pessoa maldosa, tá?

Só significa que eu não gosto de servir de cabeleireira...

Nem de barbie..

Mas isso envolve outras coisas.

- Você jura? - Alice perguntou com o biquinho.

- Claro, claro...

- Então me ajuda aqui. - Ela me puxou pro banheiro, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Oh meu Deus..

Porque eu abro a boca?

- O que eu tenho que fazer? - Perguntei cruzando os braços, enquanto Alice verificava se um negócio que estava na tomada, tinha esquentado o suficiente.

- Faz assim amiga. Sabe essa parte aqui atrás? - Ela apontou pra uma parte do cabelo. - Pega esse negócio, enrola uma parte do cabelo e...

Já me perdi.

É pra fazer o que mesmo?

...

- Prontinho! - Alice sorriu. - Você como cabeleireira é uma ótima atriz!

- Obrigada. - Forcei um sorriso malfeito e ela riu alto.

- Vamos. - Alice entrelaçou o braço no meu e nós fomos pro carro.

Alice insistiu em dirigir, alegando que na volta eu teria total acesso ao volante.

Ou seja, ela vai beber, arranjar um bofe, fazer alguma coisa com ele, amanhecer longe de casa, ou surgir as cinco e meia da manhã, me ligando pra que eu a buscasse em algum lugar que ela se perdeu.

É... foda!

- E onde é essa festa Alice?

- No Party's On. - Ela abriu um sorriso imenso.

HÃ?

- Aquela boate? Allie! Você sabe quem frequenta aquela boate? A MAIOR PARTE DOS SÓCIOS DA EMPRESA! Me recuso! - Levei a mão a porta, preparada pra sair dalí no primeiro semáforo fechado.

- Bella! Para de fogo na bunda!

FOGO NA BUNDA?

Alice já bebeu?

Que merda...

- Allie, fogo na bunda?

- É, você tá de doce. Relaxa. - Ela deu uma piscadinha. - Eles nem vão lembrar de você na segunda-feira. E outra que, não estamos trabalhando, concorda?

- Não sei não Allie...

- Relaxa. Vai ser bom. - Alice deu uma piscadinha pra mim e eu voltei minha mão no colo.

Já to até prevendo a palhaçada.

...

- Alice... Isso tá lotado...

- Eu sei. - Ela continuava sorrindo feito idiota. - Vem, a noite vai ser BOMBÁSTICA.

É.

Bombasticamente chata.

Pra mim, é claro.

- O que as gatinhas mais gatinhas da night querem? - Ouvi um homem falar assim que Alice e eu ocupamos duas cadeiras do bar. Ele era loiro e tinha olhos azuis tão claros que eu apostaria que eram lentes... Se não fossem tão completamente reais.

A música era trance... ou house... ou techno... Sei lá, não entendo de música eletrônica.

Mas a pista estava lotada.

MUITO LOTADA! Mesmo.

- Dois martinis, por favor. - Allie disse empolgada e o homem saiu com um sorriso malicioso pra ela. Então Alice se virou pra mim com a maior cara de 'Como ficou quente aqui'. - Tira essa aliança de compromisso Bella!

- Alice, eu tenho namorado.

- Eu sei, mas ele está em _Roma_. E você está _aqui_. Tira logo esse quilo de prata do seu dedo. Isso pode até atrair bandidos, sabia?

HÃ?

- Allie, eu não vou tirar minha alianç- Parei de falar quando senti um puxão no meu dedo e de repente não tinha mais nada na minha mão. - ALICE! ME DÁ ISSO AQUI! VOCÊ VAI PERDER! ME DÁ ISSO LOGO!

- Não vou não. - Ela colocou a aliança no bolso pequeninamente minúsculo do vestido.

Ela vai perder. Já to até vendo...

- ALICE! O que você acha que eu vou falar pro James se você perder essa aliança? ME DEVOLVE!

- Você vai falar assim: 'Perdi indo pra uma boate, me acabar em beijar caras desconhecidos'. - Alice sorriu e logo o moço trouxe duas tacinhas.

- Cuide disso com a sua vida. - Murmurei com raiva, pegando uma taça de martini e indo me sentar longe dos dois, que pareciam começar um papo empolgado.

A vida é uma droga.

Uma droga das grandes.

Virei o martini num gole só garganta a baixo e depois que pedi outra taça, encostei a cabeça na mesa, já entrando em depressão.

- Vê uma kamikaze pra mim. - Ouvi uma voz masculina ao meu lado e ele pareceu se sentar ali.

Hmpf!

E que ele não venha falar comigo.

- Moça, seu martini... - Um cara me cutucou e eu levantei o rosto pra pegar a taça.

- Obrigada. - Mexi despreocupadamente no palitinho que espetava a azeitona.

Alice é foda.

Me trouxe pra esse lugar escroto e ainda praticamente me obrigou a ficar aqui, esperando que ela terminasse de conversar com aquele barman.

Eu realmente espero que minha aliança esteja intacta. Senão Alice estará praticamente morta.

- Gim ou vodka? - Ouvi o moço ao meu lado perguntar e como não tinha ninguém ali, deduzi que a pergunta era pra mim.

Merda.

- Desculpe? - Perguntei, largando a azeitona pra olhar o homem.

Eu poderia ter engasgado agora mesmo.

Como esse homem... existe...?

Ele tinha olhos verdes, perfeitamente verdes; Traços finos, assim como os lábios vermelhos. O cabelo era meio acobreado e ainda que completamente bagunçado, era lindo. O rosto branco feito pérola dava um contraste com os cílios claros.

Deus mandou um Adônis pra terra. Amém.

- Seu martini... Tem gim ou vodka? - Ele perguntou, sorrindo de canto.

Certo.

Responder...

- Vodka. - Respondi desviando pra olhar a taça.

É vodka mesmo?

Nem sei...

Beberiquei a bebida e tive certeza.

É, é vodka.

- É sua primeira taça? - Ele perguntou, curioso.

O barman trouxe a bebida e ele agradeceu.

- Segunda. - Respondi, mexendo na azeitona de novo.

- Isso pode ser perigoso. - Ele riu e eu tive que olhar pra ele com um sorriso. Levantou a taça e tomou um gole da bebida. - Vermute e vodka é uma combinação poderosa.

- E a noite é longa. - Murmurei tomando um gole do meu martini e ele riu, divertido.

- É, a noite é longa. - Ele sorriu pra taça. - Mas a combinação ainda é poderosa.

- Certamente. - Respondi rindo e ele me acompanhou.

Ele entende de bebidas.

E o pouco que eu sei, eu aprendi bebendo.

Quando eu tinha meus dezenove anos...

Hmpf!

Já fui uma adolescente rebelde ok?

- Essa é uma kamikaze. - Ele murmurou olhando pra taça dele e chamando minha atenção pra mesma. - Tem vodka, cointreau e suco de limão. - Ele me olhou, com um sorriso de canto. - _É rápido e devastador, como o efeito de um furacão!_

- Parece que não vou ser a única bêbada aqui. - Sorri de canto.

- Como se sente com uma companhia? - Ele perguntou divertido.

- Ah, finalmente não estarei só. - Eu ri com ele e terminei minha taça de martini com o último gole.

- Qual vai ser a da vez? - Ele perguntou.

- Como?

- Qual a bebida agora?

- Não sei. Alguma sugestão? - Perguntei com um sorriso malicioso e ele riu.

- Ah, claro. Já experimentou a Frozen Daiquiri?

- Não.

- Me deixe participar dessa primeira vez... Duas Frozen Daiquiri, por favor. - Ele pediu e o cara foi preparar. Só agora eu percebi que a kamikaze dele tinha acabado.

Imagina o quanto de álcool isso deve ter.

As bebidas chegaram em seguida e ele pegou uma taça, levando a até perto do meu rosto e oferecendo o canudo pra mim.

Alerta vermelho: Homem lindo oferecendo cocktail na minha boca.

Tomei um gole e James que me desculpe.

- Esse Frozen Daiquiri tem rum branco, mix de limão e açúcar fino. Nem é tão alcoólico quanto você achou.

Era bom.

- É gostoso. - Murmurei lambendo os lábios e ele deixou a minha taça na minha frente. - É refrescante.

- Você vem a essa boate com frequência? - Ele perguntou tomando um gole da taça dele.

- Não. - Tomei um gole do Frozen. Cara isso é bom mesmo! - Não curto muito boates... E você?

- Não. - Ele fez uma careta. - Meu irmão me obrigou a vir pra cá hoje.

Eu ri.

- Sei como se sente. - Ele riu com a minha frase.

- Obrigada por partilhar desse momento de bebedeira comigo, hã... Hm... Qual seu nome?

Ah sim.

Meu nome...

Meu nome?

MEU NOME!

QUAL MEU NOME?

Estendi a mão na direção dele e me lembrei.

Quase soltei um suspiro de alívio...

- Isabella. - Sorri e ele apertou a mão na minha, me fazendo sentir um arrepio estranho. Acho que foi a bebedeira. - Ou Bella. Só Bella.

- Olá Bella. Sou Edward.

* * *

Olá leitoras!

Gostaram do segundo cap da fic?

Agradecimentos as primeiras leitoras: _Guerreira Soltária 12_, _Rh_ e _Allie_. Minhas fiéis companheiras. kkkk

Se você leu e gostou, deixe uma maravilhosa review contando tudo! E se não gostou também, sinta-se a vontade. ;B

Até quarta com o próximo cap dessa fic e vejo vocês logo mais com o cap de hoje de 'Dream of me'.

Beijos:*


	3. Bêbados

- Olá Bella. Sou Edward.

- Olá Edward. - Sorri, voltando a tomar um gole da minha Frozen Daiquiri.

Ficou um silêncio no ar e eu finalmente terminei minha taça.

Isso é bom mesmo. Espero que tenha a receita no google, porque eu amei!

- Bella... - Edward chamou e eu o olhei.

- Hm?

- Vamos dançar?

Dançar?

Eu?

Com ele?

Eu + ele?

Sério mesmo?

- Claro. - Ouvi minha voz e o rosto de Edward se iluminou num sorriso;

EU FALEI ISSO?

SÉRIO?

AAAAHH!

Já embebedei...

_Fuck!_

Nem dançar eu sei...

- Então vem. - Edward disse me puxando pela mão e me levando até a pista.

Devo acrescentar que levantar e não voar pro chão com a tontura que bateu, foi difícil.

Era muita gente.

Muita mesmo.

E conforme a gente andava entre as pessoas, éramos esmagados.

A luz era azul clara e só o que podia enxergar era a silhueta e o rosto de Edward.

Nunca fui de dançar, mas alguns movimentos bobos eu sabia.

Começamos com uma dancinha que parecia mais com deslocar o peso do corpo de uma perna pra outra. E conforme a batida foi aumentando, eu fui me sentindo mais leve, relaxada, livre. Literalmente. Edward pareceu entrar no ritmo e foi se aproximando de mim conforme dançávamos.

Me sentia mesmo muito diferente do que eu costumava parecer. Eu estava tão trânquila.

Os saltos não eram nada, meu corpo parecia se movimentar naturalmente, jogando o quadril de um lado pro outro numa cadência divertida. Eu estava dançando e aproveitando. Era bom.

Senti duas mãos na minha cintura, me puxando pra perto e fazendo meu corpo chocar em outro e eu mordi o lábio, gostando do toque.

_Fuck!_

To bêbada.

Me virei de frente pra aquele corpo que se mexia com o meu. Era Edward. E a dança começou a ficar perigosamente sensual, ainda mais com nossos olhos colados.

Podia sentir a colônia masculina que Edward exalava chegar ao meu nariz com uma lufada a cada movimento que nossos corpos faziam.

Se você me perguntasse agora mesmo quem é James, eu diria que é aquele agente secreto denominado 007. _Bond, James Bond_.

As músicas não mudavam de ritmo e se alguma delas trocou, eu não percebi. Parecia uma única batida viciante, que fazia meu corpo e o de Edward reagir naturalmente.

E que ninguém esteja realmente vendo isso.

Nenhuma imagem era perfeita aos meu olhos. Parecia que eles tinham tomado chuva, mas eu ainda conseguia distinguir coisas.

Edward segurava minha cintura e nós não nos separávamos nem um pouco. Cada centímetro de pele colado e mexendo. Indo até o chão e voltando demoradamente, deixando nossas pernas se entrelaçarem. Me virei de costas, ainda dançando e as mãos dele nunca me deixaram. Continuavam firmes na minha cintura.

Meu cabelo foi tirado do ombro, expondo meu pescoço. Edward apertou meu corpo contra o dele, deslizando os dentes pela parte recém descoberta e descendo até o ombro. Eu poderia ficar assim a noite toda.

Se Edward continuasse fazendo isso eu teria de arrumar duas bolinhas de enfeite de natal pra colocar nos futuros galhos de James.

E ele que me perdoe.

_AH MEU DEUS!_

_Porque eu pensei nisso?_

Era inacreditável; Eu estava dançando.

DANÇANDO COM UM DESCONHECIDO.

Alguém que eu nunca vi na minha vida.

Edward mordeu meu pescoço e eu senti que ele deixou uma marca ali perto. A boca macia subiu, traçando um caminho marcado pela minha pele em chamas e ele mordeu minha orelha.

Fechei meus olhos automaticamente, tombando minha cabeça de lado pra que Edward continuasse o trabalho.

Isso é tão bom.

Tão... _MEU DEUS! EU NÃO DEVIA ESTAR FAZENDO ISSO!_

Abri os olhos de imediato.

A imagem de James piscou loucamente na minha cabeça.

Parecia um outdoor imenso que piscava 'JAMES' em letras brilhantes.

_James! James!_

Mas por mais que gritasse loucamente, eu ainda preferia ficar ali, rebolando com o desconhecido que me embebedando sozinha no bar.

Edward era exatamente o tipo de cara que me faria rebolar. E eu estava fazendo isso.

_James... James.._

Mas isso foi só até Edward deslizar as mãos pela lateral do meu corpo, delineando minhas curvas e me fazendo soltar um som abafado pela garganta.

_Quem mesmo?_

- BELLA! - Ouvi alguém chamar.

Era Alice.

- Allie? - Chamei estreitando os olhos pro espaço na minha frente, tentando localizar alguém. Identifiquei os traços dela e ela avisou que estava saindo com um cara. Pelo que eu enxerguei, era o barman. Fiz um jóia pra ela com a mão, mais preocupada com a minha dança com Edward.

Dança que já estava precisando ser parada antes que eu fizesse merda.

E das grandes.

- Edwwward... - Chamei e ele parou de dançar, me olhando com curiosidade. Sorri. - Quero ummmma kamikaze.

Bosta de bebedeira! Nem falar eu consigo!

- Não s-s-sssei não... - Edward parecia meio confuso. - É muuuuuito forte.

A voz dele estava tão mole quanto a minha e eu ri, o puxando pela mão pra que fossêmos até o bar.

Tive que me apoiar em milhares de pessoas pra não cair no chão.

Tava difícil.

Sentamos no mesmo lugar de antes e só percebi que estávamos rindo feito idiotas, quando o barman soltou um pigarro e eu fiquei séria.

- Duas kamikazes. - Edward pediu.

O barman trouxe as duas taças e eu virei a minha em três goles.

PUTA MERDA!

É forte.

É forte pra caramba.

Se eu não tava bêbada antes, agora eu tô.

Edward começou a rir, provavelmente da minha cara de bêbada e eu acabei rindo com ele.

Um filete de bebida escorreu pelo canto esquerdo da boca de Edward assim que ele terminou de dar o último gole e antes que eu pensasse em fazer alguma coisa, minha mão tinha saído do balcão e estava passando no lugar, parando demoradamente no lábio inferior.

Acho que eu nunca senti tanta vontade de beijar alguém na minha vida.

E eu me amaldiçoei por beber.

_MALDITA HORA!_

Porque?

PORQUE MEU DEUS, PORQUE?

_Fuck!_

_Nem devia ter saído de casa hoje!_

Preciso me livrar do olhar de Edward.

Preciso de uma salvação.

Uma salvaç-

_Kinda shocked because I never really had any doubts,_

_Look into your eyes imagine life with out ya..._

_And the Love kick starts again, starts again..._

- AI MEU DEUS! - Soltei o maior grito e Edward pulou no lugar, despertando do transe. - Eu amo essa música!

Edward riu de mim e tirou as mãos da taça dele.

- Então vamos! - Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou pra pista.

Foi bom voltar a dançar.

Edward me puxou pra perto de novo e nós continuamos nossa coreografia mais algumas horas.

Sei lá, eu devia começar a sair mais.

Dançar... Com desconhecidos.

Desconhecidos como Edward.

Hmpf! Nem sem porque falei isso..

Mas era bom!

Já devia ser umas três da manhã, mas eu ainda tinha energia pra dançar o dia todo!

Muitas coisas pareciam ter acontecido mas eu só me lembrava de algumas.

Como Edward e eu dançando.

E...

Edward e eu dançando..

E depois mais algumas taças de kamikazes...

E mais dança.

Ah! Acho que foi _só_ isso.

- Temos que ir. - Ouvi Alice atrás de mim e eu soltei o pescoço de Edward pra me virar.

O cabelo do lado esquerdo parecia mais liso do que o do lado direito e pela boca borrada, eu aposto que ela se amassou loucamente com o barman.

- All-All-Allie? - Demorei pelo menos uma vida pra pronunciar o nome dela.

- Bella, você tá bêbada! - Alice acusou, rindo.

Não.

- Voc-cê é um g-g-gênio! - Gritei, sem parar de dançar.

Já tava no automático.

Eu dançava qualquer coisa que resolvessem tocar ali.

- Precisamos ir... Já são cinco e vinte! - Ela falou, fazendo uma falsa cara de choque.

Ok, errei as contas. Já são cinco!

- A noite é uma cr-crian... Criança! - Falei com um sorriso.

_Fuck!_

Devo estar com **_A_** cara de bêbada do século!

- Mas já é de manhã. - Ela sorriu.

- Eu ja vou... Prec-ci-ciso de água.

Mentira.

Preciso avisar Edward que é hora de dar tchau.

- Ok, te espero no carro. - Allie desviou o olhar pra algo atrás de mim e depois me olhou com um sorriso malicioso antes de sair.

Ah.

Ela viu Edward.

Vai ter sermão...

_Fuck! _

- Edward. - Chamei.

- Bella. - Percebi que ao mesmo tempo em que eu falei o nome dele, ele falou o meu.

Começamos a rir feito idiotas e eu percebi que tinhamos parado de dançar.

- Preciso ir... - Ele falou fazendo um biquinho.

- Eu tamm-bém. - Falei de volta e ele sorriu.

- Te vejo um dia?

- Um dia. - Concordei com a cabeça e ele riu.

- Tchau!

- Tchau!

Ah, que triste.

Queria ficar ali mais um pouco.

Saí da pista e fui andando.

Ok, to começando a sentir a porra dos efeitos colaterais!

Dores na perna, dores de cabeça, dores nos olhos, dor em tudo!

- Bella! - Ouvi alguém me chamar e quando me virei, vi Edward correndo na minha direção meio cambaleando.

Eu tive que rir.

- Oi.

- Oi. - Ele respondeu sorrindo. - Deixa eu te passar meu telefone.

- Hã?

- Meu telefone. - Ele sorriu. - Tem caneta?

_Fuck! _

Tudo que eu tinha era um batom no bolso. Tirei e mostrei sugestivamente pra ele, que riu.

- Serve... - Ele pegou o batom e eu estiquei o braço pra que ele anotasse o número ali, perto do pulso.

Não me pergunte porque, mas eu deixei..

- Deixa eu te passar o meu. - Falei puxando o batom da mão dele depois que ele escreveu. Olhei bem o braço dele, exposto pela blusa regata e eu quase infartei.

Que músculos...

Pisquei três vezes e escrevi o número ali, tendo só uma desculpa pra tocar o braço dele.

Que músculos mesmo!

Cara! Porque eu fiz isso?

PORQUE EU PASSEI MEU TELEFONE PRA ELE?

Droga! Eu bebi demais!

- Edward! - Ouvi um homem alto e forte gritar o nome dele.

- Já vou Emmett! - Edward gritou, dando o dedo do meio pro cara.

- Safado! - O homem, Emmett, gritou. - Não demora!

Eu ri alto com a careta de Edward.

Guardei o batom no bolso de novo.

- Te vejo por aí Edward! - Murmurei, voltando pra porta.

- Eu te ligo. - Ele sorriu e eu não tive como não retribuir.

- Certo. Até.

- Até.

Merda.

Eu devia voltar lá e apagar meu número!

Mas...

Vai que Edward vira meu amigo, não é?

Amigo...

* * *

Olá meninas. Como vão? Gostaram do cap?

Adorei as reviews tá?

Mesmo!

Agradeço as meninas Allie, Rh e Ana Krol. E a todas as outras gurias que andaram adicionando a fic como favorita. :B

Desculpem o atraso e vejo vocês por aí \o

Não esqueçam das reviews.

Beijos :*


	4. Nada bêbada!

Vai que Edward vira meu amigo, não é?

Amigo...

- Aqui Bella! - Ouvi a voz de Alice e fui até o carro.

Entrei no banco do passageiro e fechei a porta. Só então percebi que estava sendo observada.

- O que é isso? - Alice perguntou horrorizada, olhando pro meu braço como se ele fosse um pedaço de animal morto.

Hm... Que nojo.

- Um telefone... - Murmurei calmamente.

- Eu sei! Mas de quem? - Alice fingiu desinteresse, ligando o carro.

Aposto que ela tá segurando o discurso pra mais tarde.

- De um cara...

- Qual o nome dele?

- Edward.

- Hm, bonito nome. - Ela sorriu. - Ele beija bem?

Sabia...

- Não sei. Não o beijei.

- POR QUÊ? - Alice gritou, em choque.

- Porque eu tenho namorado.

- Ah! Grande coisa! James _ainda_ é considerado seu namorado?

- Pára Alice!

- Ok, ok... Não vamos discutir sobre o quanto eu odeio James... - Ela respirou fundo e me olhou assim que o semáforo parou. - Conta! Como ele é?

- Legal...

- SÓ? O quê? Ele não beija bem?

- Alice! Pára!

- Ok... - Ela segurou um riso debochado.

Falar em Edward me fazia me lembrar do meu controle pra não agarrá-lo.

Lembrar disso me lembrava que eu mantinha o controle pra não colocar galhos na cabeça de James.

E lembrar de James... Me lembrava...

- ALICE! Onde você colocou minha aliança? - Perguntei de uma vez, sentindo meu sangue ferver.

- AI MEU DEUS! - Alice freou o carro com tudo, gritando em pânico. Meu corpo foi pra frente e eu não fui de cara no vidro, porque tinha colocado a droga do cinto.

- O quê? - Perguntei preocupada, olhando em volta a procura de uma catástrofe...

Onde?

CORPOS? TIROTEIOS? MÁFIA ITALIANA? FREDDY KRUEGER? JIGSAW?

_Fuck!_

_Vamos morrer._

- Você _não está _bêbada! - Ele acusou, me olhando com uma cara absurda.

É SÓ ISSO?

Opa..

Pera.

- Como não? - Olhei pra ela em choque.

Claro que eu estou.

Me coloca pra andar de bicicleta e você vai ver só. Vou conseguir três costelas quebradas e uma fratura no quadril.

Se bem que eu conseguiria isso andando na rua...

- Olha só! Safadinha! Dançou com um cara gostoso, se esfregou nele, provavelmente beijou o cara como se precisasse daquilo pra viver e ainda por cima passou o telefone pra ele. BELLA, QUEM É VOCÊ?

- Alice! Acabei de dizer que não beijei ninguém! E eu estou bêbada!

- NÃO ESTÁ.

- ESTOU.

- NÃO ESTÁ.

- ESTOU!

_BIII!BIIIIII!_

Ok, só agora eu lembrei que estamos na rua ainda...

Alice voltou a dirigir.

Hmpf!

Como 'Você não está bêbada'?

É claro que eu estou. Sou uma pessoa em sã consciência pra saber que estou bêbada..

_Sã consciência?_

_Fuck!_

Não estou bêbada.

Poxa! Quinze taças de kamikazes, mais algumas de Martini não fazem droga de efeito nenhum em mim? Triste.

- Você fala que está bêbada, porque simplesmente não quer aceitar que chifrou o namorado que é 'puro' e não quer aceitar que caiu na night e achou um bofe melhor que ele. - Alice filosofou e eu bufei, com raiva.

- Pára de nóia Alice! - Falei revirando os olhos. - Eu não chifrei ninguém.

- Sei..

- To falando sério!

- Jura?

- De mindinho!

- Ok, ok... - Ela bufou. - Mas fala... Você bem que queria dar uns pegas loucos no bofe no cantinho do bar né?

- ALICE!

- O quê? Bella, hoje você mostrou que de santa não tem nada. - Ela balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente pra mim. - Vi a dança erótica sua e do seu peguete.

- Ele não é meu 'peguete'. - Murmurei começando a ficar irritada. - E não teve nenhuma dança erótica.

Teve só uma dança.

- Certo. - Ela concordou, ainda que nos lábios estivesse um sorriso malicioso. - Só se encoxaram perdidamente...

- ALICE!

- Ok, ok... Não está mais aqui quem falou...

Fez-se dois minutos de silêncio.

- Eu pegava.

- Pegava o quê Allie?

- O Edward.

- ALICE!

Que safadinha! Pode uma coisa dessas?

- Oh Bella! Sem ciúmes né? Eu só disse que _pegava_. Não que _vou pegar_... Até porque...

Hm...

Ela conseguiu um cara.

- O barman né? - Perguntei, já prevendo.

- Ele beija _TÃO_ bem. A boca dele é gostosa. Tem um gosto docinho de vodka com-

- Alice. Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos...

- Ok. - Ela sorriu, dando de ombros. - Mas ele é tão gostoso! - Ela deu um suspiro pesado e olhou pra mim depois de parar o carro na frente da garagem do prédio. O portão foi abrindo aos poucos... - Marcamos de sair!

Como?

Mary Alice Brandon _marcando pra sair_?

- Fala sério...

- Eu estou falando sério. - Ela continuou séria. O rosto sem nenhum resquício mínimo de humor.

CARAMBA!

- Não acredito! - Murmurei em choque.

Depois de estacionar o carro, Alice e eu pegamos o elevador.

E eu tive uma bela narração dos beijos de Jasper atrás da escada da boate.

Uma narração desnecessariamente detalhada. Quase vomitei.

- Allie, sério. - A chamei enquanto ela abria a porta do apartamento. - Onde está minha aliança?

- Eu não devia devolver... - Ela fez uma careta, respirando fundo. A mão largou a chave na porta e ela começou a tatear os bolsos. - Mas... Hm... Er. Opa!

OPA?

COMO ASSIM 'OPA'?

- Allie... Não me diga que...

- Bella! Eu jurava que tinha ficado no meu bolso! - Alice falou entrando em pânico.

PUTA MERDA!

MINHA ALIANÇA!

- ALICE! - Soltei o maior berro e logo abaixei o volume pra não acordar a vizinhança. - Diga que é uma piadinha de mal gosto e que minha aliança está intacta no seu bolso.

- Se você se sentir melhor com isso... - Ela murmurou desinteressada.

Abri a porta e fui pro meu quarto, batendo a porta atrás de mim com uma força exagerada.

James chega em menos de uma semana.

Imagina só a merda que vai dar...

Peguei meu celular na cama.

'Oito chamadas perdidas.' - 'Três novas mensagens.'

1 - 23:57:08 James.

2 - 23:57:54 James.

3 - 00:01:43 James.

4 - 00:02:02 James.

"Bella, meu amor. Você está ocupada?" - James 00:03:27

5 - 00:05:07 James.

"Não consigo falar com você... Você saiu com Alice? Não está tarde aí em New York?" - James 00:07:52

6 - 00:13:27 James.

7 - 00:28:54 James.

8 - 00:32:02 James.

"Queria te dizer uma coisa, mas não consigo falar com você. Tenho novidades. Me ligue quando voltar. Aliás, aonde você foi? Beijos, James" - James 00:40:09

Cara, devia ser umas cinco/seis horas DA MANHÃ quando James ligou pra mim. Fala sério.

Hmpf!

Nem vou ligar.

Que merda.

Precisava ter ligado oito vezes?

- Bella... Me perdoa? - Alice perguntou, surgindo na porta, que eu nem percebi ter sido aberta.

- Ai Alice... - Choraminguei. - E agora?

- Nós podemos comprar uma outra...

- Você me ajuda?

- Claro! - Ela sorriu.

Certo.

Domingo ia ser um dia cheio.

...

08:25:08 - James

Nem me lembrava de ter dormido, mas acordei cedo... Com o barulho do meu celular.

Fala sério... Fui dormir QUASE SETE HORAS DA MANHÃ e acordei AGORA?

"Bom dia meu amor. Porque ainda não retornou minhas ligações?"

_Fuck!_

Cara possessivo!

Que merda!

"Bom dia James. Estou muito bem, obrigada por perguntar. E você como vai? Não retornei suas ligações porque cheguei tarde de uma boate." - Escrevi, mas achei muito arrogante e apaguei.

Explicações demais...

Hmpf!

"Bom dia James. Esqueci meu celular na casa de uma amiga, por isso não retornei" - Enviei, colocando o celular no silencioso, enquanto me levantava e alcançava uma roupa qualquer no armário.

Odeio domingos.

Dia do nadismo.

Nada de interessante na TV, nada de bom pra fazer...

Antes de sair do quarto, vi o celular piscar.

Sei lá, comecei a me estressar.

08:32:09 - James.

"Que amiga?"

PORRA!

EU ESTOU BEM MESMO, OBRIGADA.

"Uma amiga James..." - Respondi desinteressada.

Meio minuto depois o celular tocou e eu fiz questão de rejeitar a chamada.

Não estou com paciência pra atender as ligações de James.

"Que amiga?" - A pergunta veio de novo e eu bufei.

"Isso realmente importa?"

"Talvez não, talvez sim..."

"Vou fingir que não importa."

"Porque não atende minhas ligações?"

"Estou ocupada."

"Fazendo o que?"

Não respondi. Larguei o celular na cama de novo e fui pro chuveiro.

Banhos costumam relaxar.

Tomei um banho, tirei a maquiagem do dia passado e anotei o telefone de Edward num papel depois de uma briga interna.

Afinal, era só um número de telefone não é mesmo?

Coloquei uma calça jeans escura, um casaco grande verde escuro e o primeiro tennis que vi na minha frente. Um gorro preto e um livro que estava lendo debaixo do braço.

O tempo mudou bastante e estava muito gelado.

Coloquei uma luva.

Primeiro porque eu não podia ficar andando por aí sem uma aliança. O que os fotógrafos fofoqueiros iam publicar? Isso só ia piorar minha situação com James.

Lado ruim de ser filha de um grande empresário? Cometa um deslize idiota e o mundo inteiro saberá que você um dia fez alguma coisa errada.

Segundo porque... CARA, TÁ FRIO! MESMO!

Desci as escadas do prédio e verifiquei o movimento da rua.

Parecia tudo muito calmo.

Afinal, que ser humano normal acorda as oito horas de um domingo?

Coloquei meu gorro na cabeça e comecei a ler o livro, andando pelas ruas.

Fui caminhando pela rua calmamente, procurando por uma padaria aberta, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Achei uma que me parecia bem legal.

O cheiro de pão fresco e café quente pareciam me inflamar.

Tudo que eu precisava era de uma xícara de café quente! Só.

- Uma xícara de café expresso, por favor. - Pedi ao velho e ele abriu um sorriso simpático pra mim.

- Sente-se. Já levo pra você. - Ele falou e eu me sentei em uma mesa afastada, perto da janela.

Lendo pela vigésima vez o mesmo livro, a mesma página, a mesma parte...

_"Minhas grandes tristezas neste mundo têm sido as tristezas de Heathcliff, e eu enxerguei e senti cada uma delas desde o início, pois ele é a suprema razão do meu viver. Se tudo o mais perecesse, e só restasse ele, eu continuaria a existir, ao passo que, se tudo permanecesse e ele fosse destruído, todo o universo se transformaria num lugar completamente estranho para mim, de que eu não faria parte. _Meu amor por Linton é como a folhagem dos bosques: o tempo o transformará, estou bem certa, assim como o inverno muda as árvores. Meu amor por Heathcliff assemelha-se às rochas eternas que jazem debaixo do chão: é uma fonte de prazer pouco visível, porém necessária._ Nelly, eu sou Heathcliff! Ele está sempre, sempre no meu pensamento..."_

Cathy sempre me deixava a pensar com essas palavras.

Sempre.

James era claramente meu Linton. Meu amor por ele era transformado como as estações. "Como o inverno muda as árvores..."

Será... Será que um dia eu acharia meu Heathcliff? Minha fonte de prazer necessária?

_"... pois ele é a suprema razão do meu viver."_

- Ah, hoje preciso de um café expresso, Gary! Fervendo! - Ouvi uma voz masculina que não me parecia muito desconhecida, mas não fiz questão de olhar.

_"Ele está sempre, sempre no meu pensamento. Não como uma alegria, já que nem sempre sou uma alegria para mim mesma, mas como o meu próprio ser..."_

Claro.

Se até Cathy pode ter um Heathcliff, o meu com certeza está a caminho. Desculpe James.

- Hã, hm... Bella? É você? - Ouvi a voz se dirigir a mim e quando levantei os olhos, vi Edward.

* * *

Olá queridas e amadas leitoras.

Olha só quem apareceu?

EU \O/

Como vão?

Gostaram do cap?

Agradeço cada review de vocês: Rh, Allie, Guerreira Solitária, F, JessyCullenMasenFroad e Lorena.

Fofas. *-*

Vejo vocês domingo, ou mais tarde com Dream of me. :*


	5. Nada melhor que um café

Se até Cathy pode ter um Heathcliff, o meu com certeza está a caminho. Desculpe James.

- Hã, hm... Bella? É você? - Ouvi a voz se dirigir a mim e quando levantei os olhos, vi Edward.

Ah meu Deus!

É mesmo o cara que eu quase agarrei na boate ontem?

- Edward? - Ainda que em choque eu consegui lançar um sorriso pra ele. - Você por aqui...

- É. - Ele sorriu de volta e olhou pra cadeira vaga na minha frente;

- Sente-se comigo.

De onde veio essa cara-de-pau que não me pertence?

Ele rapidamente puxou a cadeira e se sentou a minha frente.

Edward era realmente um homem bonito.

Um homem lindo, na verdade.

Hoje então, a situação não era diferente. Ele estava usando uma camisa azul clara de gola redonda por baixo do casaco preto, que ia até a altura do coz da calça igualmente preta. Os olhos pareciam mais verdes que ontem e os cabelos eram mais cobres que eu pude ver ontem na boate. Os lábios meio vermelhos ainda chamavam uma atenção perigosa.

- Muito frio? - Edward perguntou fitando minhas mãos com as luvas.

- Muito. - Sussurrei encolhendo os ombros. - E você?

- Um pouco. - Ele deu de ombros, se encostando nas costas da cadeira.

Nosso café chegou em seguida.

- Obrigado Gary. - Edward sussurou pegando a xícara com as duas mãos.

- Obrigada. - Sorri para o velho e beberiquei o café.

- Bom? - Edward perguntou sorrindo.

- Maravilhoso. - Murmurei antes de tomar outro gole. - Há anos que não tomo um bom café.

- Isso parece ruim. - Edward fez uma careta e levantou a xícara até a boca, tomando um gole demorado.

- Sabe, quando se mora com uma amiga que não sabe nem ao menos fazer um macarrão instantâneo, você esquece prioridades. Sabe, prioridades como esta. - Apontei pra caneca e Edward riu.

- Você mora com sua amiga a muito tempo? - Edward perguntou tomando outro gole do café.

- Dois anos. - Murmurei.

- Dois anos sem café? - Edward fez uma cara de abismado e eu ri. - Isso é terrível Bella!

- Eu sei. - Suspirei. - Mas eu não sei fazer um café tão bom como esse...

- Ah, é tão fácil. - Edward murmurou revirando os olhos.

- Ah, e você sabe fazer? - Perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Edward não tinha cara de quem fazia o próprio café.

Não, sem pré conceitos, mas... Olha só esse porte.

Ele realmente não tem cara de quem acorda cedo e faz café antes de trabalhar.

- Perfeitamente. - Ele sorriu, dando uma piscadinha com o olho direito pra mim.

Inspirar, expirar...

Não engasgar.

- Te mostro um dia.

- Cobrarei. - Disse tomando meu café e ele abriu um sorriso de canto.

Os olhos focaram algo pela janela. Ele olhava, mais não via. Só encarava.

Silêncio.

- Então, quando você quer?

- Quer o que? – Perguntei abaixando a xícara pra deixá-la sobre a mesa.

Esse café é mesmo bom.

Ou talvez minha abstinência tenha ajudado a me fazer aprovar qualquer tipo de café...

- O _meu_ café. – Edward respondeu com um sorriso de canto.

- Ah sim. – Abaixei os olhos pra mesa, com medo das reações diante daquele sorriso. - Não sei, ainda tenho minhas dúvidas...

- Não acredita que eu faço café? – Edward perguntou usando um tom ofendido e eu ri, o olhando de novo.

- Não. – Sorri debochadamente e Edward riu alto, atraindo uma atenção básica de uma mesa atrás dele. – Você não tem cara de quem faz café.

- E o que seria 'a cara de uma pessoa que faz café'? – Ele perguntou, se ajeitando na mesa e cruzando os dedos das mãos apoiadas perto da xícara.

Mãos grandes...

- Não sei. – Dei de ombros. – Mas sei que você não é esse tipo...

- Isso é ofensivo. – Edward murmurou com o sorriso torto de novo.

Só a maldita levantada de um canto da boca e ele consegue todo esse poder de sedução!

- Não, não. – Retifiquei. – Você só não tem cara de quem acorda cedo e prepara um bom café antes de ir pro trabalho... Não tome isso como algo ofensivo.

- Ahá! – Edward estendeu o indicador na minha direção, como quem percebe algo que antes não havia sido descoberto. – Não disse que fazia café logo quando acordo. Disse que fazia café.

Eu ri.

É, era uma boa desculpa.

- Desculpe então. – Ergui os braços em defesa. – Mas que hora é uma boa hora pra um café quente, que não seja logo cedo? – Perguntei, estreitando os olhos numa provocação e ele fechou os lábios numa linha forçada, num beco sem saída.

- Toda hora é hora? !- Edward falou quase numa pergunta, balançando as mãos como se deixasse a frase no ar e eu ri.

Passou-se alguns minutos naquele silêncio.

Edward pareceu intrigado com a alguma coisa. A boca abriu, tomando o ar pra fala, mas ela se fechou rapidamente. Um vinco se formou entre as sobrancelhas e a boca se contorceu.

- Sua toca esquenta a orelha? - Ele perguntou, abrindo um sorriso debochado.

Hã? Como assim?

Eu esperando a pergunta do século...

- Como se essa fosse realmente sua intriga inicial. - Conjecturei.

- É, realmente não era. - Edward deixou espaço pra minha dedução. - Mas eu prefiro deixar essa intriga pro final desse encontro.

A palavra_ encontro _fez meu estômago dar sinal de vida, mas eu logo afastei esse pensamento de adolescente e sorri.

- Ah sim. - Concordei. - Mas respondendo: Sim, esquenta.

Edward riu comigo.

- Suas orelhas estão geladas? - Perguntei;

- Não sei. - Edward deu de ombros. - Não as estou sentindo.

- Isso pode ser ruim. - Observei. - Talvez elas tenham congelado...

- É possível. - Edward riu.

- Posso? - Perguntei tirando a luva esquerda.

- O que? - Edward parecia confuso.

- Verificar suas orelhas. - Falei segurando um riso e Edward concordou com a cabeça, me oferecendo a lateral do rosto.

Na verdade era só uma desculpa pra tocar a pele dele.

Coloquei a mão sobre a orelha oferecida. Senti um arrepio esquisito que achei melhor ignorar.

Cara!

Edward deve ter virado um defunto!

- Muito gelada, sinto lhe informar. As chances da sua orelha ter congelado são grandes. - Falei.

Tirei a mão da orelha dele e as pousei no colo.

- Mais uma xícara de café? - Edward perguntou, olhando minha caneca vazia.

- Ah, por favor. - Concordei e Edward chamou Gary.

Conversamos por mais algum tempo, com umas quatro xícaras de café, no mínimo.

Edward era muito legal. Dono de um humor que me inflamava.

Meia hora com ele e eu já sabia as bandas favoritas, comidas favoritas, filmes favoritos, livros favoritos...

Edward não era do tipo clássico, mas dispensava músicas animadas de mais. Por isso evitava festas todo o final de semana com o irmão, Emmett. Odiava peixe, mas adorava atum... Tinha pavor a filmes extremamente românticos, mas não era contra clássicos do cinema. Tinha fascinação por livros como 1984, ou Admirável Mundo Novo, mas simplesmente odiava debater sobre política. Edward era um tanto contraditório, mas ainda assim, muito divertido e dono de uma personalidade formada.

- Que terrível! - Edward falou largando a xícara depois de olhar pro relógio. - Já passou das onze da manhã!

Onze da manhã e eu tomando café... Tsctsc.

- JÁ? - Falei duas oitavas mais alto, em choque.

Ok, talvez mais de meia hora com Edward e eu sabia de tudo isso...

Puts.

Alice deve estar tão louca da vida, achando que eu fui sequestrada...

- Preciso ir. - Ele disse com uma careta.

- Eu também. - Falei de volta, lembrando de James e fazendo uma careta involuntária.

Fuck! Ainda tenho que aguentar horas e horas de falatório dele.

Edward fez questão de pagar as xícaras de café, depois de muita insistência da minha parte.

- Você não me parece muito desconhecida, Bella. Queria saber de onde te conheço. Sabe, não é todo dia que encontramos pessoas como você.

É, essa era a intriga dele.

Sorri, abaixando o rosto quando sentia minhas bochechas queimarem.

- Não sei. - Dei de ombros.

Talvez de revistas. Sabe, Isabella. Isabella Swan.

Mas é claro que eu não ia falar isso assim, na cara dele.

Bateu outro vento gelado e Edward tremeu.

- Você ainda está com só 'um pouco' de frio? - Perguntei e ele riu alto.

- Não. Está mesmo muito gelado. - Edward franziu o nariz e eu ri. Mas fiquei séria quando ele começou a me encarar.

Edward parou os olhos no meu por algum tempo.

Parecia um tempo interminável pra mim.

- Quero te ver de novo. - Ele falou num sussurro.

É, eu também queria vê-lo de novo.

Mas não podia oferecer assim, na cara-de-pau.

Então algo me ocorreu.

Tirei a touca da cabeça, abrindo um sorriso de canto.

- O que...? - Edward começou, confuso.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés, até alcançar o alto da cabeça de Edward. Coloquei a touca, ajeitando os fios rebeldes do cabelo dele no lugar.

Edward ficou excepcionalmente lindo com a touca preta. Realçava os olhos verdes.

- Ficou bem em você. - Disse terminando de ajeitar a touca e Edward riu.

Desviei os olhos da touca pro rosto de Edward, e me arrependi no mesmo instante.

O rosto de Edward estava perto. Muito perto.

Os olhos verdes me prendiam de forma assustadora.

E assim, de perto, eu podia ver como Edward era além de lindo por fora.

Os olhos declaravam muito da personalidade dele. Era praticamente possível ver a alma dele através das orbes que me encaravam.

E então, eu me vi perdida ali. Era como se deixassem tudo em câmera lenta. O mundo parecia parar de girar.

Parecia que ao mesmo tempo em que eu me perdia, eu estava salva.

Ouvi uma buzina vinda da rua e foi como se chamassem meu nome.

Era meu sinal pra me libertar daquela prisão.

Me afastei de Edward rapidamente, colocando as mãos firmemente fechadas em punhos nos bolsos.

Fez-se um silêncio enquanto nós encarávamos o chão.

Mordi o lábio com força.

- Hm, qual é a da touca? - Edward perguntou, apontando pra touca e acabando com o silêncio.

- É pra você se lembrar de me devolver a próxima vez que nos vermos. - Falei e Edward abriu um sorriso.

- Nove horas é um bom horário de tomar café? - Edward perguntou. - É cedo o suficiente?

Isso é um convite?

- É. Nove horas é um bom horário pra café.

- Te vejo amanhã Bella. - Edward falou e eu tive que sorrir.

Uma forma tão antiquada de convidar alguém pra tomar café.

Dei um passo pra trás.

- Te vejo por aí Edward.

Ele abriu um sorriso de canto, antes de se virar.

Fui caminhando pelas ruas, indo de volta pro apartamento.

Me sentia estranhamente feliz, leve.

- BELLA! - Alice gritou assim que eu abri a porta. - Sabe que horas são? MEIO DIA! Eu achei que tinham de sequestrado e te enviado pra algum país deconhecido pra ser usada como escrava branca, ou que-

- Allie, eu estou bem. - Sorri, fechando a porta atrás de mim. - Só fui tomar café.

- Podia ter me avisado. - Ela fez uma careta e se jogou no sofá. - Aliás, Charlie ligou.

_Charlie ligou._

Minha estranha felicidade e leveza de repente mostraram um lado obscuro.

Ótimas noticias pra um domingo de manhã.

* * *

Olá Amadas Leitoras. *-*

Como vão? :B

Gostaram do cap?

**Linii ih, - **kkkk. Relaxa Linii, acontece. :B É, James é mesmo um saco! ¬¬' kkkk Curiosidade acalmada? Ou não? kkk

**Allie,- **Pois é, eu também pegava. kkkkk Chifrar? Kkkk Veremos. Próximos capítulos teremos novidades :B

**lolo,- **Own, obrigada! AHH! Desculpa lolo. É pra dar uma tensão básica, sabe? kkkkk

**Guerreira Solitária,- **Mas tem gente que bebe adoidado e não fica bêbado mesmo. Eu, por exemplo... kkkkkkkkkk Acontece.

**F,- **Isso mesmo, fique firme. \o/ kkkk Obrigada. *-*

**JessyCullenMasenFroad,- **Oh, me desculpe pela maldade. kkk É só pra deixar mais emocionante. kkk

**Pietra,- **Obrigada! *-* E aí, gostou do cap? *-*

Agradeço as reviews e as gurias foférrimas que adicionaram a fic. ;B

Bom meninas, vejo vocês quarta-feira.

Não esqueçam as reviews. \o

Até mais tarde, pras que acompanham dream of me. \o/

Beijos :*


	6. Edward, Edward Cullen

_Charlie ligou._

Minha estranha felicidade e leveza de repente mostraram um lado obscuro.

Ótimas noticias pra um domingo de manhã.

- O que ele queria? - Perguntei. A frieza cortava minha voz.

- Sei lá. - Alice deu uma mordida enorme num pão. - Ele pediu pra você ligar de volta.

- Hm.

- E seu celular tocou a manhã toda! - Ela reclamou. - Trocaram seu número pelo da pizzaria foi?

- James. - Suspirei.

Ah não.

Já piorou o suficiente com a ligação de Charlie.

Não quero nem saber de James. Não agora;

- Alice, coloca isso. - Falei jogando um casaco preto pra ela.

- Por quê? - Ela me olhou, confusa.

- Vamos comprar uma aliança.

- Tem que ser hoje? - Ela fez uma cara manhosa.

- Tem! Amanhã eu tenho que trabalhar Alice! - Reclamei. - Se você não tivesse se metido na droga do meu namoro, não precisaria sair de casa num domingo a tarde!

- Que saco! - Alice reclamou, largando o pão de lado e colocando o casaco.

A puxei e fomos pra longe dali.

Foram pelo menos duas horas pra achar a droga de uma joalheria por ali perto.

- Era mais grossa... - Alice comentou, olhando pra aliança prateada simples nos dedos da atendente.

- Não... Era mais fina. - Murmurei.

- Era grossa!

- FINA!

- Era desse tamanho. - A atendente disse.

COMO ASSIM?

- Desculpe, mas como você sabe? - Perguntei.

- Senhor James comprou aqui... - Ela disse.

PUTA QUE PARIU!

- Você não precisa contar nada pra ele. - Alice disse.

- Sabe, só pra não acabar com meu relacionamento... - Sorri.

- Não falamos sobre outras vendas. - Ela comentou.

Então porque ela falou que James comprou aqui?

Gente louca...

- Vou levar. - Falei, tirando a carteira da bolsa.

.

- Liga pro seu pai. - Alice falou assim que entramos no carro.

A aliança no meu dedo parecia pesar VINTE quilos a mais.

- Para que? - Perguntei olhando pra fora da janela do carro.

- Para dar notícias, Bella.

- Ele não precisa de notícias minhas. - Retruquei.

- Claro que precisa, ele é seu pai!

- E daí?

- Bella!

- O quê?

- Ligue pra ele. Só pra deixar essa história de lado.

Hmpf.

.

Assim que chegamos no apartamento, Alice foi pro quarto.

E eu fiquei encarando o telefone por pelo menos vinte minutos.

Ligar ou não?

Alice devia estar conversando com aquele barman dela no Messenger.

Peguei o telefone.

Ligar.

Disquei o número e esperei pacientemente.

- Alô? - A voz grossa de Charlie ecoou na linha.

-...

- Bella?

-...

- Minha filha, fale comigo! - Charlie pediu.

Ignorei o nó na minha garganta e forcei meus lábios.

- Oi, Charlie. - Minha voz saiu meio quebrada. Merda!

- Ah filha! Fiquei tão preocupado!

_Mentiroso._

-...

- Isabella, volta pra casa. Volta pra mim, minha filha.

- Não posso.

- Porque não?

- Eu tenho minha vida, Charlie.

- Sua vida começou ao meu lado!

- E você espera que eu te agradeça por isso? - Falei com uma voz cortante. Talvez tenha sido demais...

Mas que tipo de pai espera dois anos pra saber notícias da filha?

-...

- Olha Charlie, você me ligou pra falar isso?

- Queria notícias sobre você, filha. Como você está?

- Estou bem. Fique calmo, Charlie. Notícias ruins costumam chegar com pressa.

Charlie ficou mudo.

- Preciso ir...

- Me ligue. Me ligue pra tudo que precisar.

- Até. - Falei antes de bater o telefone no gancho com uma força exagerada.

Agarrei uma almofada e me esforcei ao máximo pra não cair em lágrimas.

Não chore Isabella, seja forte!

Decidi que ia deixar essa história de Charlie de lado.

Não ia pensar em nada de problemático.

Fui pro quarto e me escondi debaixo dos cobertores depois de colocar um moleton largo.

O celular estava lá, paradinho ao lado do travesseiro.

'Quatro chamadas perdidas' - 'Cinco novas mensagens'

Todas as chamadas de James, pra mudar muita coisa...

"Bella, me responde" - James 09:00:03

"Bella, você tá brava comigo, amor?" - James 09:15:05

"Bella, atende minhas ligações..." - James 09:39:47

"Tudo bem, você está irritada. Me ligue quando se acalmar!" - James 10:13:52

"Peguei um gosto especial por cafés, sabia? Te vejo amanhã." - Número desconhecido. 12:56:08

Sorri ao ler a última mensagem, ignorando o mal humor súbito que queria me inflamar depois de ler as mensagens de James.

Peguei o bloquinho que tinha o número de Edward e comparei com o que tinha mandando a mensagem.

É, era Edward.

Me aconcheguei na cama e fechei meus olhos.

Nada melhor que algumas horinhas de sono. Pra acabar com a minha mal dormida noite por causa de uma _não-ressaca_.

.

- BELLA! - Ouvi Alice gritar, me chacoalhando.

Eu tinha dormido bem.

Credo, até babei.

- Hm? - Gemi, agarrando o travesseiro.

- Ai que susto! - Ela suspirou. - Pensei que você tinha morrido.

Ah qual é. Ela me chamou porque achou que eu tinha morrido?

- Alice, vai pro seu quarto. - Gemi, me aconchegando debaixo dos cobertores quentinhos.

- Sabe que horas são?

-...

- Oito e cinquenta e dois... - Ela gritou de longe.

Ok, horinhas nada. Eu apaguei geral.

Só oito e cinquenta e dois...

Dá pra enumerar as coisas que eu tenho que fazer hoje.

Minha primeira reunião com os Cullen é só as dez e meia. Já pra começar o dia mal.

Na verdade eu nunca estive em uma reunião com os Cullen, mas Jack, meu chefe, sempre diz que as reuniões com eles são problemáticas.

_The Cullen's_ é uma empresa fechada para membros da família. Parecia mais como uma herança profissional que passava de geração em geração.

Pelo que eu ouvi, os Cullen são contra nosso estilo de trabalho e sempre tentam se opor as indicações que damos às outras empresas. Muitas vezes eles conseguem 'pegar' um dos nossos possíveis sócios.

E eles são competentes. Muito competentes.

Hoje nossa reunião seria com alguns novos representantes da _Muller'Spot_, exportadora nacional de petróleo no país.

Era um contrato gordo e importante.

Pra essa reunião, eu tinha que ter lido o contrato dos Muller...

_Fuck!_

Eu também tenho que rever os contratos da Dorothy, porque às três da tarde ela vai até a empresa...

E também tenho que tomar café com Edward as nove hor-

Abri meus olhos, em choque.

OITO E CINQUENTA?

AAAHHHH!

Levantei num pulo, indo pro chuveiro com pressa.

Peguei a primeira saia e camiseta que vi pela minha frente. Coloquei um casaco preto por cima da roupa e um salto alto da mesma cor. As luvas não ousaram sair de perto de mim. Joguei o celular e a pasta dentro da bolsa e passei pela sala correndo.

Nem ia olhar as ligações de James.

- Bella! Onde você vai? Você tem que estar lá só às dez sabia? Você ligou pro seu pai? BELLA! BELLA, VOLTA AQUI!

Saí de casa, ignorando as perguntas de Alice.

Entrei no meu carro e peguei o caminho para a padaria.

O dia parecia meio feioso. Céu nublado e vento gelado. Terrível!

No carro eu pude respirar calmamente.

Vamos lá Isabella, respire normalmente.

- Olá, Gary! - Cumprimentei o velho com um sorriso.

Por sorte ainda não estava chovendo.

AINDA.

- Olá Bella! - Gary sorriu. - Café?

- Por favor. - Pedi.

- Um pra mim também. - Ouvi a voz de Edward atrás de mim e me virei automaticamente. Lá estava ele, usando o mesmo casaco de ontem. A touca na cabeça e um sorriso estampado no rosto lindo.

Lindo?

Eu disse lindo?

Ok, não tem como dizer que Edward é feio. Isso é impossível!

- Oi.

- Oi. - Sorri.

- Achei que não viria, Swan. - Edward falou, abrindo um sorriso e me indicando a mesma mesa que tínhamos nos sentado ontem.

- Estou aqui. - Falei batendo continência e ele riu.

Uma pequena parte do meu cérebro se perguntou como ele descobriu o 'Swan'.

Eu tinha dito?

.

As horas resolveram voar.

Quando eu menos esperei, já eram dez horas

Hora de ir.

_CynThur x The Cullen's_

- Tenho que ir. - Falei largando minha xícara.

- Já? - Edward fez cara de choque.

- Tenho uma reunião.

- Ah, é mesmo. - Edward concordou.

Mas eu não lembro de ter comentado com ele.

Será que eu to perdendo a memória?

Levantei e Edward fez o mesmo.

Me sentia estúpida em ficar pelo menos uns vinte segundos olhando pra cara dele sem falar nada.

Edward tinha algo que parecia chamar por atenção.

Dei um passo pra trás antes que passasse de vinte segundos.

- Tchau Bella. - Edward abriu um sorriso tristonho.

- Tchau Edward. - Me virei, indo em direção ao carro.

Acho que se eu chegar antes das dez e meia, dá pra ler o contrato dos Muller rapidinho...

- Bella! - Edward chamou e eu me virei pra vê-lo.

- Hm? - Mordi o lábio. Eu estava começando a achar que chegaria atrasada...

_Seja breve Edward, por favor. Ainda tenho que ler o contrato dos Muller pra reunião com os Cullen..._

- Queria que soubesse... - Edward começou. - Que você é muito especial, Bella... Eu... Eu queria ser especial pra você.

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem febrilmente e mordi o lábio com mais força.

- Você também é especial Edward. - Sorri.

- Não, não sou. E nem posso ser. - Edward falou e um silêncio se instalou no ar. Ele ergueu a mão e a pousou no meu rosto, deslizando o polegar pela minha bochecha. Era uma frase estranha. Tão estranha quanto a que veio depois: - Não fique brava.

Edward se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo na testa demoradamente antes de virar e sair.

Fiquei parada, olhando as costas dele sumirem pela esquina.

Como assim?

Frases completamente desconexas e sem sentindo algum pra mim. Principalmente vindas de Edward, um homem que eu conhecia quase três dias e que eu já podia considerar um... Amigo.

O que Edward realmente quis dizer com 'Não sou e nem posso ser'?

Eu estava confusa. Muito confusa. Completamente confusa.

Mas eu tinha uma reunião.

Ignorei e entrei no carro, indo pra empresa com pressa.

_Primeiro o trabalho, depois Edward._

.

- Oi Bella! - Jack sorriu, entrando na minha sala com um sorriso amarelo.

Eu tinha terminado de ler o contrato dos Muller pela terceira vez.

É, acho que já estou pronta.

- Oi Jack.

- Preparada para os Cullen? - Ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha;

- Preparadíssima.

- Então vamos. - Jack sorriu. - Eles já estão no prédio.

Fomos até a sala de reunião. Mike Newton já estava lá. Os representantes da Muller'Spot também estavam lá.

Sentei a mesa, ao lado da cadeira de Jack.

- Oi Bella. - Mike cumprimentou, me encarando com um sorriso largo e eu murmurei um 'Oi Mike'.

Aproveitei a demora dos Cullen pra reler um trechinho da papelada.

- Bom dia, senhores. - Ouvi uma voz grossa, mas não levantei o rosto.

- Bom dia. - Uma voz melodiosamente feminina disse.

- Bom dia Carlisle, Rosalie. - Jack respondeu, sem resquícios de felicidade e eu tive que olhar.

Primeiro, para o presidente dos Cullen.

Ele era alto, branquelo e loiro. Os olhos estampavam confiança pelas orbes claras;

Bem vestido num terno que eu apostaria que foi feito por medidas e carregando apenas um grampeado de folhas.

Ele tinha exatamente o perfil de um típico presidente de empresa.

Só de olhá-lo, eu podia sentir o quanto ele era confiante no próprio trabalho.

Carlisle. _Carlisle Cullen_.

Senti um frio na barriga.

Parecia ridículo. Afinal, dois anos de reuniões e eu nunca me senti assim.

A loira estampava um sorriso largo.

Vaidosa. Era como eu a descreveria.

Os olhos bem delineados e a boca bem tingida pela maquiagem. Tinha um vestido bem colocado no corpo e o cabelo bem penteado.

Parecia até uma barbie.

Rosalie. _Rosalie Cullen_.

Olhei de novo pras letras do contrato.

Me sentia enjoada.

Os Cullen tinham mesmo essa coisa poderosa de mexer com a gente.

- Bom dia. - Disse uma voz masculina aveludada, tingindo o ambiente de cores quentes.

E tingindo meu ouvido de uma sensação conhecida.

A cadeira foi arrastada e eu engoli em seco.

Não, não pode ser...

Olhei pra cima e dei de cara com dois pares de olhos verdes me encarando pesarosamente;

Senti uma coisa horrível me inundar por completo.

Lembro de ter dito que parecia que ao mesmo tempo em que eu me perdia nos olhos dele, eu estava salva.

Me perdia porquê Edward era exatamente o que eu devia evitar.

Como aqueles problemas que você se mantêm distante, mas eles são tentadores demais pra simplesmente evitar...

E eu estava salva porque... Porque sei lá, simplesmente me sentia bem ao lado dele.

Mas não dentro de um sala de reuniões, tentando tirar o contrato da mão dele e salvando a honra da empresa.

A voz repetia na minha mente:

_'Que você é muito especial. __Eu queria ser especial pra você.'_

_'Não, não sou. E nem posso ser.'_

_'Não fique brava.'_

Não fique brava.

Isabella, a bobinha.

Como eu não percebi?

Não fique brava, porque.. Porque ele é um Cullen. E por ser um Cullen, Edward não pode ser especial pra mim.

Lá estava ele. Sem a touca e com um pulôver azul marinho, sem casaco. O queixo travado e os olhos parados em mim.

E a raiva explodiu dentro de mim, borbulhando em cada pequena célula do meu corpo.

Edward. _Edward... Cullen_.

_FUCK!_

* * *

Olá amadas.

Como vão?

Eu vou bem, obrigada. kkk

**Guerreira Solitária,-** Calma guria, tudo no seu tempo. kkkk

**Nathy,- **Ah, obrigada por aparecer por aqui também fofa *-* E aí, ta gostando?

**Allie,-** Já leu? Eu comecei a ler, mas interrompi. Porque era um livro velho de biblioteca. E quando eu digo velho, é porque é MESMO velho. Uma gramática quem nem existe mais. kkkk Olha, doidinha por um chifre no James. kkkk

**Rh,-** Opa, imagina só se realmente fosse um Kellan. *-* Babei. kkkkk Enfim, acho que você está certa. :X

**F,- **Isso mesmo! kkkkk Firme e forte feito gelatina ou firme e forte mesmo? kkk

**Ana Krol,-** Ah, obrigada. *-* Sem problemas, apareça sempre que puder. ;B E aí, ta gostando mesmo? *-*

Gente, obrigada pelas reviews.

Gente, quero deixar claro que as coisas acontecem calmamente, ok?

Nada muito rápido, pra rolar mais tensão. kkk

Mas o cap de hoje foi bem revelador. ;x

Espero que tenham gostado e vejo vocês domingo..

Ou jajá com dream of me. kkkk

Beijos beijos :**


	7. CynThur x The Cullen's

Edward. Edward... Cullen.

_FUCK!_

- Podemos começar? - Ouvi Jack perguntar.

- Claro. - Carlisle respondeu, mas eu não virei pra ver qual era cara que ele tinha feito.

Não virei porque tinhas simplesmente os olhos verdes de Edward parados em mim.

_A reunião Isabella! _- Minha mente gritava.

Certo. Reunião.

Passei os dedos pelos cabelos os jogando pra trás e eles cairam no pelo meu rosto, fazendo uma cortina entre Edward e eu.

Me concentrei no começo da conversa de Carlisle e Jack.

Foquei meus olhos no Cullen 'Mestre' e tentei manter a atenção no que ele falava.

Os representantes da Muller se ajeitaram nas cadeiras, interessados em pegar cada detalhe da conversa.

- Pelo que sabemos da situação econômica dos Muller, as decisões oscilam entre aumento do preço do comércio interno e externo. Ocorreu uma inflação no mercado e agora essa situação pode ser converti-

Perdi a linha.

Primeiro porque eu não conseguia ouvir o que ele falava sem notar o quanto ele passava segurança sobre o que dizia.

Era fascinante.

Segundo porque os olhos de Edward ainda pesavam sobre mim.

Pesavam doloridamente. Pareciam capturar cada pequeno movimento meu.

- Mas isso com certeza mexeria com o estrutura não só dos Muller, mas também de outras empresas. - Jack disse. - Tanto nas petrolíferas internacionais, quanto nas nacionais.

- Exatamente. - Concordou um dos Muller. - Uma cadeia viciosa.

Edward pareceu despertar e se ajeitou na cadeira, deixando o braço encostado nas costas da mesma, perfeitamente relaxado.

- Porém, o tanto que a comercialização interna pode obter como resultado, a externa também pode. Um aumento igualitário. - Edward disse.

- Não exatamente. - Discordei. Talvez porque o que Edward disse não era o que eu achava. Ou porque era o fato de Edward estar falando e eu simplesmente estava contendo uma ravia descontrolada dele. - Os níveis de comércio externo nos últimos meses decaíram muito com essa inflação. - Pude ver Carlisle sorrir de canto minimamente e Edward parou os olhos em mim de novo. Um olhar que parecia demonstrar uma certa fascinação. Olhei para Jack antes que eu falasse algo errado olhando pra Edward. - E as chances de um aumento igualitário, como ele mesmo disse, - Apontei sugestivamente para Edward e olhei para Cullen Mestre. - São as mesmas de um decorrente desperdício de exportação.

Mike concordou com o que eu tinha dito.

Se bem que se eu dissesse que gosto de pão com presunto e queijo, ele concordaria também...

- E se eles permanecerem com o mesmo número de gastos? - Rosalie rebateu normalmente. - Porque os níveis ecônomicos oscilaram exatamente por um gasto maior do capital recebido. Principalmente de empresas sócias...

- Não muda nada. - Jack disse.

- Nem um pouco? - Edward perguntou, sorrindo de canto. - A situação muda. Veja bem, a Muller'Spot já teve empresas sócias de grande porte. Algumas delas permaneceram com o mesmo número de gastos e outras simplesmente resolveram investir em gastar o dinheiro com coisas superficiais. O resultado foi óbvio. As que permaneceram, como a AkerWon, continuam com o mercado internacional e nacional; E as outras, simplesmente foram excluídas de uma posição no ranking de valorizadas. AkerWon é uma empresa que, atualmente, ainda é sócia dos Muller. Pela boa estratégia, é claro.

- Já que estamos comparando, - Comecei e Edward me olhou, atento. - Como você mesmo comentou, sobre a AkerWon. Esse é exatamente o tipo de empresa que além de não nessecitar de um gasto maior, tem uma fama internacional demasiada. Não seria necessário em momento algum, que ocorresse algum desvio maior de capital pra investir em alguma área aparentemente deficiente.

Edward controlou, mas o canto esquerdo da boca dele ousou levantar.

O grisalho dos Muller concordou comigo e Carlisle assumiu a palavra assim como Jack fez o mesmo em seguida.

Mike pouco falou, assim como Rosalie, que parecia um tanto entediada.

Comentei mais algumas coisas depois, sempre rebatendo o que Edward dizia.

Por quê?

Porque eu estava EXPLODINDO de raiva dele.

Ok...

Me sentia estupidamente ridícula.

Afinal, Edward era só um cara a mais que eu conheci nesse mundo enorme. Podia muito bem deixar essa história de lado e esquecer que ele existe. Podia ser só como o cara que um dia eu conheci numa boate e por uma coincidência nada natural da vida, era um dos possíveis inimigos profissionais meus.

Podia...

Mas não era.

Edward e eu tínhamos conversado tanto. Eu o consideraria como um amigo. Pelo menos a algumas horas atrás. Um amigo que me deixou _estranhamente_ irritada!

E o ridículo é que a palavra 'amigo' não parecia se encaixar a ele. Não que ele fosse mais que isso, nem menos... Por isso mesmo eu me sentia irritada.

Depois de um tempo, fiquei quieta, prestando atenção na conversa. Ou tentando prestar atenção.

Edward de repente pareceu esquecer que estávamos numa sala de reuniões. Os olhos tentavam a todo custo me prender. Ou simplesmente paravam na minha mão direta, demoradamente no meu dedo anular. E eu estava cada vez mais desconfortável com aquilo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Edward me intimidava, eu sentia uma enorme raiva que me dava vontade de chegar nele enchê-lo de tapas!

BOBO!

Maldita hora que eu conheci Edward!

Maldita hora!

_E bendita hora._

Me agradava tanto a presença dele...

- Bella... - Ouvi Jack me chamar baixinho e quando levantei o rosto, Carlisle estava com a mão estendida na minha direção.

Me levantei da cadeira automaticamente e apertei a mão dele, dando um sorriso discreto em resposta ao sorriso imenso dele.

- Um prazer te conhecer Isabella. - Ele falou, ainda sorrindo simpaticamente.

- Igualmente Carlisle. - Falei e ele me soltou, saindo da sala depois de cumprimentar Jack.

- Tchau Isabella, tchau Jack. - Rosalie sorriu, saindo da sala.

Cullen malditamente lindos e educados!

Hmpf!

Os representantes da Muller'Spot foram os primeiros a sair da sala e agora só Jack, Mike e eu estávamos ali.

Só então eu percebi que Edward não estava mais na sala.

Mentira. Eu já tinha percebido.

Me afundei na cadeira depois de virar um copo de água inteiro goela abaixo.

Queria simplesmente ir pra casa e tomar um banho gelado.

- Você foi excepcionalmente bem hoje, Bella! - Jack elogiou. - Rebateu tudo que um dos Cullen dizia.

Edward.

Cullen.

Sei lá, peguei raiva desse sobrenome.

Soltei um risinho desconfortável e Jack saiu da sala com Mike.

Juntei minhas folhas de falsas anotações e me levantei da cadeira, indo em passos lentos pra fora da sala.

- Bella! - Alice falou, aparecendo assim que eu pisei porta afora e eu pulei de susto.

- Diga Allie...

- Estive pensando...

- Um exercício admirável Allie. Muito bem. - Sorri - Continue praticando...

- É sério. - Ela revirou os olhos e riu comigo.

- Diga.

- Não acreditaria em quem eu vi! - Ela fez a maior cara de 'Que bafão'.

- Quem?

- Vou deixar que você mesmo descubra.

Revirei os olhos e ela foi andando comigo.

- Ligou pro seu pai ontem?

- Sim.

- E então?

- Então o que?

- Como foi Bella? - Alice perguntou, curiosa.

- Um típico papo chato.

- Conte-me tudo! - Alice pediu e eu contei.

Estávamos andando pelo corredor, a caminho da minha sala enquanto eu falava sobre Charlie. Narrei nossa mínima conversa em segundos.

- Não pensa nem em perdoá-lo? - Alice perguntou assim que eu abri a porta da minha sala.

Me encostei na mesa e a fiquei olhando parada na porta.

- Não estou aberta a propostas de perdões. - Falei, abrindo um sorriso de canto.

- Você não é assim. Sei que vai acabar mudando de opinião sobre seu pai _de novo_. - Alice sorriu.

- E como anda o serviço? - Perguntei a ela, desviando o assunto.

Alice era minha 'secretária'.

Na verdade ela estava terminando a segunda faculdade. A primeira que ela tinha feito era design de interiores. E agora estava terminando a de moda. E o emprego era só um jeito de terminar de pagar a faculdade... E bom, era um aumento pra lista do currículo.

E Allie era realmente muito boa no que fazia.

- Ótimo! - Ela sorriu. - Se Deus quiser eu saio daqui no próximo mês!

- Vai me deixar? - Fiz um biquinho e ela riu.

- Você sabe que não. Moramos no mesmo apartamento. - Ela sorriu, dando um passo pra trás. - Tenho que ir. Dorothy vem hoje, não se esqueça de ler o contrato.

- Pode deixar. - Bati continência e ela saiu rindo.

Prendi o cabelo num coque frouxo e e fiquei olhando pro pés, pensativa.

Tantas coisas acontecendo.

James, Charlie, Edward.

Charlie, Edward, James.

Edward, James, Charlie.

Reuniões, contratos...

Argh!

Me dava até dor de cabeça...

- Bella, meu amor! - Ouvi uma voz masculina ressoar na porta e olhei pra cima apressadamente.

E eu congelei no lugar.

James estava parado na porta da minha sala, sorrindo abertamente.

Sorria como se fosse uma criança vendo o papai noel pela primeira vez.

James não devia estar aqui.

Roma. Ele devia estar em Roma até quinta-feira da próxima semana, gravando cenas pra um filme que ele iria fazer, não é mesmo?

Então o que ele fazia aqui, segunda-feira às quinze pra meio-dia, na porta da sala do meu trabalho?

Mas não foi isso que me fez congelar.

Foi algo atrás de James, quase no fim do corredor, parado e prendendo meu olhar.

Edward.

James se mexeu na minha frente e me deu um beijo. Ou simplesmente moveu os lábios nos meus imóveis. Ele me beijou, mas eu nada fiz.

Eu não conseguia me mexer, não pisquei. Edward abaixou o rosto, paracendo franzir o nariz e quando James saiu da minha frente, ele voltou a me olhar.

Parecia como se Edward tivesse feito um vudú quente pra me prender ali...

- Meu amor, você não sabe o quanto eu senti sua falta. - James falou, puxando a porta de vidro e a fechando na minha frente.

E eu continuei olhando Edward, esperando que cada pequeno pedacinho dele sumisse da minha frente.

Juro que minha vontade era abrir a porta e falar com Edward. Dizer o quanto ele havia sido covarde em não me dizer que sabia quem eu era hoje cedo e soltar toda a minha raiva nele.

James pareceu muito quieto e eu o olhei.

- Bella, meu amor! Diga alguma coisa, querida! Não está feliz em me ver? - Ele perguntou, sorridente.

- Estou sim, James. - Falei, abrindo o melhor sorriso que pude e ele pareceu se contentar com o mínimo.

Eu teria que conversar com ele.

As coisas realmente não andavam tão bem quanto a alguns meses. James e eu mal nos beijávamos, mal nos viamos. Eu não me lembro de ter uma boa conversa com ele sobre música, ou... Qualquer coisa. Estávamos _tão_ afastados. Eu não me lembrava de ter sentido algo por ele tão forte.

- Você está linda hoje! - Ele sorriu e veio me beijar de novo.

Era minha chance de ver se eu ainda sentia alguma coisa por ele.

Você sabe o quão bom é beijar um cara que você ama? Parece que você ouve fogos de artifício. Seu estômago enche de borboletas e você se arrepia. É como se o mundo parasse de girar e de repente só existisse você e ele. E mais ninguém, mais nada. Sem problemas, sem dificuldades. Tudo parece tão fácil.

Agora eu sentia a boca de James na minha e e eu tentava me lembrar do quão bom era a época em que eu sentia tudo isso só em vê-lo.

Era visível. Eu não o amava mais.

* * *

Olá queridas, amadas, fofas, gatildas, chuchus, luxos da minha vida. ;B

Como vão? *-*

Pois bem, estamos aqui com o próximo cap da fic.

Aliás, fiquei inteiramente grata com o número de reviews que vocês enviaram. Obrigada lindas. ;B

**A.C,-** E aí tá gostando? .-. Não sei não, acho que ele não fez não. :B

**Allie,-** kkkkkk Ri horrores Allie. Mas o pior que é verdade. O proibido é mais gostoso. x.x

**Nathy,-** Own, obrigada *-* É, tem MUITA água pra rolar debaixo dessa ponte. Muitas coisas pra acontecer.

**Finhaa Masen,- **Ahhh! *-* Obrigada linda. É, tem muita coisa pra acontecer. Muitos conflitos.. :B

**Nah Cullen,-** AAAHHH! kkk Leitora nova *-* E aí, ta gostando? Verdade, James bem insuportável. ¬¬'

**Waanda Halyra,-** Owwn, *-* Amou mesmo? *o* kkkk Postei. *-*

**F, -** Sim, sim. Tensão chegando com tudo. kkkk

E aí, gostaram do cap?

Deixem vossas opiniões sobre. \o

Hm, próximos caps serão... Interessantes. Algumas doses de James e Edward... :B

Vejo vocês por aí,

Beijos \o


	8. James, seu estúpido!

Agora eu sentia a boca de James na minha e tentava me lembrar do quão bom era a época em que eu sentia tudo isso só em vê-lo.

Era visível. Eu não o amava mais.

- James... - Murmurei contra a boca dele, tentando o empurrar com a mão no peito dele.

Mas ele provavelmente entendeu tudo errado e começou a puxar minha cintura pra perto dele, acelerando o jeito que mexia a boca na minha.

Eu estava começando a me sentir enjoada com aquilo.

- James! - Chamei, me levantando e indo pro outro lado da sala enquanto ele me encarava curioso.

- Bella? O que foi? - Ele perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

- James, eu acho que... Que precisamos conversar. - Falei mexendo no cabelo nervosamente.

Não dava pra simplesmente namorar alguém que você não ama.

Eu não amava James. Não mais.

- Depois nós conversamos. - Ele sorriu. - Tenho algo pra você!

James mexeu no bolso direito e tirou de lá uma caixinha preta aveludada.

Oh!

Por tudo que é mais sagrado nessa vida, eu realmente espero que seja um par de brincos!

- James, eu acho que devíamos conversar primeiro. - Fiz outra tentativa, mas James se levantou e parou de joelhos na minha frente.

Não podia ser_ pior_.

- Bella, meu amor... - James começou e eu tentei de novo:

- James, você não precisa faz-

- Bella, me ouve! - James sorriu.

NÃONÃONÃO!

- Isabella Swan, você quer ser minha mulher?

_Fuck!_

Essa era exatamente a pergunta que eu não queria ouvir de jeito nenhum.

- James, precisamos mesmo conv-

- Bella! Me responde.

- James, eu não acho que seja uma boa hor-

- Bella, responde.

- James, eu ainda acho que devíamos convers-

- Estamos juntos a três anos e tudo isso sempre foi tão maravilhoso e-

- Maravilhoso? Maravilhoso onde James? Nós mal nos vemos! - Explodi mas ele parecia muito determinado a continuar o discurso dele:

- E agora nossa vida pode ser melhor. Você e eu, juntos pra sempre e-

As palavras dele começaram a rondar minha mente e eu me senti zonza com tudo aquilo. Muita pressão, muita pressão!

_James, Edward, Charlie._

_J__ames, eu não te amo, James eu não te quero, James eu não..._

- JAMES! - Gritei, deduzindo que só assim ele me ouviria. - EU NÃO VOU ME CASAR COM VOCÊ!

Ele parou no lugar, me olhando em choque.

O queixo escorregou e a boca abriu. Os olhos ficaram arregalados.

- B-Bella e-eu...

- Não James! Chega está bem? - Explodi.

- M-Mas Bella... - James se levantou, parecendo começar a ficar irritado com alguma coisa. - Você tem um outro cara? É isso não é?

- Outro cara? - Perguntei retoricamente. - Ah por favor James, achei que confiasse em mim!

- E eu confio, meu amor. Pense Bella, nós podemos ser felizes jun-

- Não James! Não sou seu amor. Você não me ama e eu não te amo! Não tem como existir felicidade nessa droga de namoro!

- Droga de namoro? - Ele perguntou, irritado.

- Exatamente! James, sabe a quanto tempo eu não te vejo? - Perguntei. - MESES, JAMES!

- Se isso é por causa do meu trabalho, saiba que eu não posso simplesmente largar tudo pra atender as suas expecta-

- Não James, não comece! - Eu o cortei. - Nunca fui contra seu trabalho. Nunca. E fique calmo, nunca tive grandes expectativas vindas de você.

Me virei e fui até a porta, mas assim que toquei a maçaneta, James segurou meu braço.

- Fala sério Isabella! Você no mínimo arranjou outro idiota pra carregar no bolso não é? - James perguntou, mostrando um lado tão seco que eu nunca tinha visto. Estúpido! - Será que ele vai ter a mesma paciência que eu tive pra aguentar todos os seus problemas com Charlie?

- Você não sabe de nada! - Gritei, tentando me livrar do aperto dele.

- Não sei de nada? Todas as suas brigas com aquele paspalho!

- Lave a sua boca pra falar de Charlie. Ele não é um exemplo de pessoa, mas você com certeza sabe ser pior!

- Ah, tenha dó Isabella! Você só arrumou um idiota pra carregar feito chaveiro! Eu espero que ele almeje tanto sua herança quanto eu! - James falou.

Eu travei no lugar.

Meu sangue borbulhou e eu senti meus olhos lacrimejarem.

A mão dele soltou meu braço e ele engoliu em seco.

- Tanto quanto _você_? - Gritei, largando a maçaneta da porta.

- Bella, n-não foi isso que eu q-quis dizer.

- CALA A BOCA! - Gritei e ele se afastou um passo. - Você é só mais um idiota tentando pegar a fortuna dos Swan, não é mesmo? Você é tão incapaz de criar dinheiro com as próprias mãos que precisou arranjar uma idiota como eu pra cair nas suas garras!

- B-Bella... - Ele tentou colocar a mão no meu rosto, mas eu a afastei.

- Nunca mais olha pra minha cara. - Falei friamente. - Esquece que eu existo. E enfia essa porra de aliança de casamento onde não bate sol!

Lembro de ter visto Charlie falar isso pra alguém um dia.

- Bella, eu te amo... - James falou, fingindo tristeza. - É só uma briga idiota que nós podemos resolv-

- James, saia daqui! - Falei apontando pra porta. Me afastei alguns passos dele e pressionei os dedos na ponte no nariz. Eu não ia chorar por ele. - Agora! SAIA!

- Ah, quer saber Isabella? Chega! - James gritou. - Eu cansei de fingir que estou apaixonado por você. É, eu realmente queria colocar as mãos no dinheiro do seu pai, está bem? Você acha que alguém pode simplesmente chegar em você sem nem pensar na grana monstra que seu pai tem? Você é muito ingênua Bella! Por isso vive de briguinhas estúpidas com Charlie! Se você tivesse um pingo de consciência, estaria ao lado dele, preparada pra assumir todas aquelas empresas assim que o velho passasse dessa pra melh-

Eu não me segurei.

James era vinte vezes mais estúpido que eu achava.

E ele não era ninguém pra julgar meu relacionamento com Charlie! Isso era meu e do meu pai! Não de James.

Fechei a mão em punho e levei até a cara daquele imbecil com toda a força que um dia eu imaginei que teria.

- Você nunca mais, NUNCA MAIS, ouse falar da minha vida! Você nunca fez parte dela! - Saí, ignorando que de repente todas as pessoas que estavam la fora, fitavam a porta da minha sala.

Nossa platéia com certeza gostou de vê-lo com o nariz sangrando. Eu também gostei.

Saí de lá, andando pra qualquer lugar que fosse oposto de onde James estava. Alice tentou falar comigo, mas eu andei mais rápido e ela não me acompanhou. Ou simplesmente parou de me seguir.

Entrei num lugar qualquer e bati a porta com força. Por sorte não tinha ninguém lá.

Era a copa dos funcionários.

- Idiota! - Gritei pra mim mesma. - Como você acreditou em James? Imbecil!

Me encostei numa parede, passando as mãos pelo rosto, em frustração. As malditas lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

Então eu percebi que a parede não era uma parede. Era uma porta, que tinha acabado de ser aberta.

Então uma mão tampou minha boca e um braço passou pela minha cintura, me puxando pra dentro de um lugar escuro e pequeno.

Só podia ser sequestro, assalto, estupro...

Eu ia gritar. Gritar o máximo que eu podia.

Mas o lugar não era tão escuro quanto eu achei e quando me viraram de frente eu nem pensei em considerar um grito.

Até porque tinham dois pares de olhos verdes me encarando. Suas mãos me soltaram e ele deu um passo mínimo pra trás, já batendo as costas na prateleira de coisas atrás dele.

Mas ainda assim estávamos muito próximos e isso me deixou um tanto atordoada.

Estávamos na despensa. Fazendo o que eu não sei...

- E-Edward... - Gaguejei.

- Bela, eu... - Edward começou, mexendo nervosamente no cabelo bagunçado. Os olhos pareciam um tanto angustiados. - Eu não queria deixar que você descobrisse as coisas desse jeito. Eu sei que você provavelmente me odeia e que não considerou nem a idéia de me perdoar, mas eu não fiz de propósito!

Não, eu não o odiava.

- Podia ter me dito que sabia quem eu era! - Gritei, irritada.

- Me desculpa Bella. - Edward se aproximou de novo, pegando minhas mãos nas dele.

- Edward! Você é um _Cullen_! - Falei, tentando me desfazer das mãos dele.

- Bella, as coisas não precisam ser assim.

- Não é um decisão sua! Não é uma decisão minha!

- É uma decisão nossa. - Edward falou e eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem muito com o uso do 'nosso'.

Mas eu ainda estava irritada.

Eu estava muito irritada. Queimando em ondas de ódio!

Tentei me afastar dele, mas além do espaço daquela droga de despensa ser pequena, eu era fraca.

O único passo que podia ser dado ali dentro tinha sido usado por Edward e ele estava próximo de mim.

Tive um ataque de chiliques.

Minha mente era pura loucura.

_Edward, contratos, Charlie, James, Dorothy, reuniões, Cullens..._

Muitas coisas pra resolver, muita pressão psicológica!

Tentei me desfazer das mãos de Edward de novo, mas não tinha muito sucesso e sem que eu percebesse, estava batendo nele, com socos das mãos fechadas em punhos.

Eu estava explodindo de raiva.

_Edward, contratos, Charlie, James, Dorothy, reuniões, Cullens..._

Mas não era em Edward que eu queria descarregar toda minha frustração.

Assim que percebi o que estava fazendo, agarrei a blusa dele e parei minhas mãos quase com uma força impossível.

Odeio agir por impulso.

Tentei normalizar minha respiração, olhando pras minhas mãos agarradas na camisa azul dele.

- Me desculpe. Eu... - Comecei, procurando algo pra dizer a ele. - Eu não te odeio.

Levantei meu rosto e só então me dei conta do quanto estávamos próximos.

Muito próximos.

* * *

Olá chuchus da vida \o

Como vão?

Pois bem, aqui segue o oitavo cap da fic, carregado de brigas. x.x

**F,- **Gostou? *-* Ah, que máximo. E desse? :B

**Wannda Halyra,-** kkkk Own, que bom *-* Continuarei, pode deixar ;B

**lolo,-** kkkk Own, obrigada *-*; É, Bella deu um perdido no James e Edward assumiu o posto. kkkk

**Lunna Cullen,- **Sim, sim. James é mesmo um personagem EXTREMAMENTE chato. ¬¬ kkk Hu-hum. Edward só soube aquele dia mesmo :B

**Rh,- **kkkk ooi :B É, ela já descobriu sobre o Edward. E ela também terminou com James :B

**Ana Krol,-** kkkk Acontece :B Own, obrigada. *-* Ta gostando? :B

**Finhaa Masen,- **kkk, Oh, fiél companheira. *-* kkkk Sim,sim. Muuuitas confusões pela frente, muitas.

**Allie,-** kkkkk. Ela deu um fora nele. Mas será que eles serão felizes para _sempre_? :O kkkkk

**Nathy,-** AHHH! Obrigadaa. *-* Owwn, gostou tanto assim? *o* Prontinho, ansiedade melhorou um pouco? :B

Amei as reviews gatas. ;B

E aí, gostaram do cap? Ansiosas pelo próximo? :B

Hahaha, aguardem até domingo ;D

Hm, até lá. \o

Ou até mais tarde pras que acompanham a outra fic :B

Beijos amores, :*


	9. Isso não devia ter acontecido

Muito próximos.

Os braços de Edward estavam na minha cintura, prendendo meu corpo no dele assim como minhas mãos prendiam ele perto de mim. Ainda assim, nossos rostos tinham uns enormes quinze centímetros de distância.

_Vamos lá Isabella. Honre sua capacidade de ser um ser pensante e se afaste. Vamos lá..._

Abaixei o rosto assim que percebi a distância perigosa.

Tudo perto de Edward se tornava automaticamente perigoso.

- Edward eu-

- Shh! – Edward me calou, apertando o indicador da mão direita nos meus lábios e eu levantei o rosto.

As pontas de nossos narizes se chocaram e eu corei em perceber que o dedo dele nos meus lábios, era o que impedia o contato completo das nossas bocas. Minha respiração falhou.

O olhar de Edward me fez sentir esquisita. Os olhos presos nos meus, me deixando com as pernas bambas, me encaravam tão intensamente que eu não duvidaria que pudesse surgir faíscas dali.

Edward abaixou a mão lentamente, puxando meu lábio inferior pra baixo e o fazendo encostar minimamente na boca dele.

_Perigoso demais._

Eu sou fraca. Fraca demais.

_Vamos lá Isabella! Use a massa cinzenta e saia dessa despensa apertada._

Os braços de Edward enlaçaram minha cintura e eu apertei mais a blusa dele debaixo dos meus dedos. Podia sentir cada linha de músculo do corpo dele prensado no meu e isso era mui...

PERIGOSO!

Ah meu Deus, o que eu estou fazendo?

- E-Ed-dwa... - Eu comecei mas nem fui capaz de terminar.

Minha garganta secou e meus lábios não se mexeram.

Ah meu Deus! Essas pedras verdes...

Os olhos dele ainda me prendiam e eu me rendi.

Fechei meus olhos e me permiti ser conduzida pelo envolvimento, ainda que minha mente gritasse pra que eu não o fizesse.

Assim que meus olhos fecharam, senti os lábios de Edward se moldarem aos meus levemente. De início eu fiquei parada, absorvendo as sensações que me inundaram. Era um misto de incendimento e tremor que passou pelo meu corpo. Meu estômago pareceu vibrar com o toque e se encheu de asas de borboletas, que batiam apressadamente ali.

Meus lábios se moverem sobre os dele, se abrindo por milímetros pra que nossas bocas se enroscassem calmamente.

Edward mordeu meu lábio e depois moveu a boca na minha inocentemente. As mãos apertavam minha cintura, me empurrando até encostar nas prateleiras atrás de mim.

Hálito doce de menta.

_NÃO ISABELLA! NÃO SE DEIXE LEVAR... por... esses lábios... deliciosos..._

E que lábios deliciosos.

Um tanto viciantes.

Um pouco só.

Bem pouquinho.

É.

Certo, talvez deliciosamente viciantes ao extremo.

Minhas mãos foram para os cabelos dele, se enroscando nos fios macios e o puxando pra perto de mim. Podia ouvir nossas respirações se entrecortarem. Senti a ponta da língua dele deslizar pelos meus lábios sensualmente e eu os abri, permitindo que nossas línguas se encontrassem, me inflamando num arrepio pela espinha.

A língua dele parecia explorar minha boca, despertando os meus desejos mais íntimos de tê-lo por perto. Os lábios sugavam os meus e os mordiscavam.

Edward separou nossos lábios por instantes, os deixando roçarem enquanto respirávamos um o ar do outro calmamente. Ele depositou um beijo delicado nos meus lábios e eu respondi com fervor ao selar. Nossas bocas se encontraram de novo com mais ardência e não tinha nem um pouco de inocência ali.

Era um beijo quente e úmido. Gostoso.

Podia sentir o ardor, a queimação, a viscosidade nos lábios dele.

Registrei ao longe o barulho da porta da sala se fechando, mas eu ignorei e deixei que meus lábios continuassem se mexendo nos de Edward.

Cinco segundos depois a porta fez o mesmo barulho e eu deduzi que quem quer que fosse, tinha ido embora.

A língua de Edward apareceu de novo e eu permiti que a minha se juntasse a dele num dança sensual.

Então, fui pega de surpresa.

A porta da despensa abriu com tudo e eu pulei de susto, soltando a gola da camisa de Edward ao mesmo tempo em que ele se afastou de mim.

- B-Bella? - Alice perguntou em choque. Ao lado dela uma moça loira nos encarava com a mesma cara de choque.

- Bella? - A loira repetiu, me olhando com os olhos estreitos de quem força a memória.

- Rosalie! - Edward exclamou em choque.

- Edward? - Ela perguntou. Rosalie. Rosalie Cullen.

- Edward! - Alice falou.

Alice conhecia Edward?

- Alice? - Perguntei em choque.

- Rosalie! - Alice repetiu, olhando em choque pra loira.

E eu me senti MAIS que confusa.

- O que...? - Comecei.

- Ah meu Deus! - Rosalie gritou, em choque. - Você é a Swan!

'A Swan'

Ah, é assim que me conhecem.

Que máximo.

- Rose... - Alice chamou e eu quase engasguei com a intimidade delas. - Você é uma Cullen?

Rosalie olhou pra Alice e concordou com a cabeça.

- Me casei com Emmett, Allie. - Ela sorriu._ Allie_.

Emmett. O irmão de Edward.

_Edward._

Ah meu Deus! Eu beijei Edward!

Não, não, não, não, não...

Isso não podia ter acontecido!

Ah meu Deus! CADÊ MINHA SANIDADE?

Afundei o rosto nas mãos e passei pelas duas, que tampavam minha saída pela porta.

- Bella! Bella, me espera. - Ouvi Edward falar enquanto eu andava mais rápido. Corri até minha sala e peguei minha bolsa que estava fácil em cima da mesa. Ignorei os papéis ao lado da minha mesa, endereçados ao meu nome e o telefone que parecia gritar por atenção.

Novamente eu tive que ignorar as pessoas me olhando enquanto eu corria até o elevador.

Apertei o botão, mas parecia que as coisas não estavam dando muito certo pra mim.

- Bella! - Ouvi a voz de Edward me chamar em algum lugar dali e eu resolvi descer as escadas.

Só três andares.

Preciso me exercitar afinal.

- Bella, não foge de mim. Precisamos conversar. - Edward falou, alguns lances atrás de mim.

- Edward, não temos nada pra conversar! - Retruquei, me apressando.

- Bella! Não é assim! Você percebeu o que acabamos de fazer? - Edward ainda falava, parecendo se aproximar e eu resolvi acelerar ainda mais.

Sim, eu percebi o que acabamos de fazer.

Nós nos beijamos. E foi bom. Foi muito bom!

Mas não podia ter acontecido.

- Foi um erro Edward! - Falei.

- Não foi um erro, Bella! - Edward falou segurando meu braço, assim que chegamos na garagem do prédio. Ele me virou de frente pra ele, procurando pelos meus olhos, que eu fazia questão de deixá-los em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse no rosto dele. - Olha pra mim Bella. Olha nos meus olhos e diz que foi um erro.

Eu... Eu não posso.

- Edward, me solta! - Desviei, tentando puxar meu braço.

- Diz pra mim, Bella! - Edward pediu de novo e eu vacilei, o olhando nos olhos. Aquelas orbes verdes me encaravam com tanta intensidade que eu me esqueci o que era pra falar, me senti presa ali. Mas Edward fez questão de repetir. - Fala olhando nos meus olhos que foi um erro! Porque não foi o que eu achei.

- E-Edward e-eu... - Engoli em seco e soltei meu braço da mão dele. - Isso não devia ter acontecido.

- Porque não, Bella? - Edward perguntou, em choque. Como se fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

- Você não vê, Edward? - Gritei. - Eu disse que isso não pode mudar!

- Isso o quê? - Ele perguntou.

- Essa coisa toda: Eu e você. Swan e Cullen! - Falei e ele bufou.

- Bella, pára! Já disse que as coisas não precisam ser assim.

- Não precisam, mas são! - Falei e me virei pra sair dali, mas ele segurou meu braço de novo e me fez virar de frente pra ele.

- Bella... - Edward chamou, passando os braços na minha cintura e me abraçando. - Me ajuda a mudar tudo isso...

Eu abaixei minha guarda e afundei o rosto no peito dele, só pra sentir o cheiro uma última vez.

Eu considerei abraçá-lo, mas talvez eu não quisesse soltar...

Eu considerei desistir de tudo e aceitar a proposta dele, mas talvez não fosse o suficiente...

Eu considerei persistir que aquilo era errado e fazê-lo entender tudo, mas eu não queria ter _mais_ consciência de que ia acabar...

Eu considerei muitas coisas, mas nada parecia ser o certo.

Tudo que eu concluí era que eu queria que Edward me abraçasse.

- Edward! - Ouvi uma voz masculina o chamar de longe. E eu reconheci como o Cullen Mestre.

Me afastei de Edward, escondendo meu rosto com o cabelo.

Ainda assim eu podia ver o rosto dele se enchendo de confusão e tristeza.

- Hora de ir, _Cullen_. - Falei e assim que percebi uma silhueta se aproximando, eu saí e fui direto pro meu carro.

- Bella... - Ouvi Edward falar uma última vez e eu bati a porta do carro com força.

Talvez um café quente fosse me ajudar. Talvez eu _realmente_ só precisasse de um café.

.

- Quentinho, Bella! - Gary falou, animado. Encheu minha xícara com o café quente com um sorriso enorme.

E aqui estou eu, na mesma cadeira, da mesma mesa, na mesma padaria, tomando o mesmo café...

- Obrigada, Gary. - Agradeci, tomando a xícara entre as mãos.

- Onde está Edward? - Ele perguntou, olhando pro lugar vazio na minha frente.

Oh, por Deus! Tudo agora quer me lembrar de Edward?

- Por aí... - Respondi com indiferença, fitando a cadeira vazia e tomando um gole do café quente. Desceu pela minha garganta feito fogo e eu sorri com a sensação.

_Nada melhor que um choque de realidade._

Cinco minutos passaram até que Alice entrou no lugar toda saltitante. Terrível.

- Bella! - Ela se sentou na cadeira a minha frente. A cadeira de Edward.

- Como você me achou? - Perguntei.

- Seu carro. - Ela deu uma piscadinha e eu abri um meio sorriso. - Ah Bellinha, não fica assim não. Volta pra ele.

- Alice, não se pode voltar pra um lugar que nunca se esteve. - Falei e depois tomei um outro gole do meu café.

- Tudo bem. Eu sei como se sente. - Ela sorriu tristonha. - Todos os problemas. Charlie, James... Edward.

- Hn.

- Vai dar tudo certo Bella. - Ela tentou me animar. - As coisas sempre dão certo.

- Alice, eu não quero que as coisas dêem certo. Eu quero que elas parem de acontecer!

- Hã? - Alice ficou confusa.

- Quero que Edward _pare_ de aparecer na minha mente toda hora! Quero que as coisas _parem _de me lembrar ele! Quero _parar_ de me sentir desse jeito!

- Que jeito? - Ela perguntou, com um sorrisinho maroto brotando nos lábios e eu afundei minha cabeça nos braços em cima da mesa.

- Desse jeito que ele me faz sentir... - Murmurei bem baixinho e senti Alice fazer um cafuné nos meus cabelos.

- Calma, minha amiga. - Ela falou e eu vi um sorrisinho triste na voz dela. - Por mais que você não queira... As coisas vão dar certo.

Não preciso que as coisas dêem certo.

Preciso parar de pensar nelas.

Eu sei que eu posso.

Vamos lá Isabella, pare de pensar em Edward!

* * *

Olá queridas!

Pois então gostaram do cap? ;D

Eu amei as reviews! Loucamente! *w*

**Laine,-** kkkk Ah, obrigada por aparecer então. *-* Hm, eu estive pensando sobre isso. Acho que vou acrescentar um dia de postagem. ;D

**Wannda Halyra,-** kkkk. Ok, ok. Que bom que está amandooo. *w* Isso me faz feliz. kkkk

**Gui,- **Omg! É... Eles se beijaram. :x E depois apareceu alguém. kkkk E aí, ta gostando da fic? ;D

**F,-** Kkkkkkkkkk É. Rolou 'beijoca'. kkkkkk Hm, não sei, não sei... :X

**Guerreira Solitária,- **Ahh! Finalmente! Tá se cuidando né? Se não eu mesma te amarro numa camisa de força e te arrasto pra lá mocinha. kkk Te cuida. ;D

**Allie,-** Só palpite. Mas no final eles sempre ficam felizes e tals. kkkkk Ah, obrigada por salvar as duas fics nos favoritos. *-* kkkk

**Rh,- **Bella's invocadas. kkkk Claro! Eu também ficaria invocada com um cara-de-pau feito James.. x.x kkkk Não, não. Edward é um príncipe fofo. *-* kkkkk

**Lunna Cullen,-** kkkkk. Sim, rolou beijo. :O James é mesmo um idiota. ¬¬ Sim, ele teve o que mereceu! Yay! kkkk

**Nathy,-** Nem eu, menina... Nem eu ficaria com raiva dele. E nem ela. kkkkk

**lolo,-** Kkkkkk É, agora o lindo-maravilhoso-fofo-delicioso do Edward pode ajudá-la \o/ kkkkk

**Finhaa Masen,-** James é uma coisa de louco! Ele e o Mike são sempre os vilões das fics. kkkk Tudo bem, às vezes tem o Jacob... ¬¬ kkkk

**Ana Krol,-** kkkk, James é esperto. Foi logo na boca da butija. kkkkk *-*

Pois então. Reviews fofas, respondidas. \o/

E aí, gostaram do cap?

Eu estive pensando... O que acham de um dia a mais pra posts?

Estive pensando em 'domingo, quarta e sexta'. Que tal? ;D

Vejo vocês por aí...

Não esqueçam de apertar o botão azul e deixar as reviews fofas! *-*

Amo vocês e...

Beijos \o/


	10. Jornais são sempre problemáticos

Eu sei que eu posso.

Vamos lá Isabella, pare de pensar em Edward!

.

_Minha vida é um inferno. Minha vida é um inferno. Minha vida é um inferno.._

Tic-Tic-Tic-Tic-Tic

- Bella, você pode _por favor_, parar de apertar a tampa dessa caneta? - Allie perguntou e eu soltei a caneta dramaticamente.

- Hn.

-...

- Alice, como você conhece Rosalie? - Perguntei.

Mentira. Eu queria saber de onde ela conhecia Edw-

Rosalie. É, Rosalie.

- Ela faz faculdade de moda comigo. - Alice sorriu. - E é irmã de Jasper. E casada com Emmett, que por sua vez é irmão de Ed-

Jasper?

- Quem é Jasper? - A cortei antes que ela terminasse o nome.

Eu sou forte.

Só estou evitando forçar mais ainda meus pensamentos sobre... _ele_.

- Aquele barman lindo que eu estou saindo...

- Ah.

- O que você achou desse contrato da Dorothy? - Ela perguntou.

Ah é.

Ainda tem a reunião da Dorothy.

Mas É CLARO que ainda tem alguma coisa pra hoje.

_Como se o dia não tivesse sido ruim o suficiente pra acabar..._

- Achei... - Comecei. - Um inferno. Assim como a minha vida...

- Bella, pára de achar que sua vida é um inferno!

- Mas é Alice! Não se pode fugir das circunstâncias.

- Vamos tomar um café? - Ela perguntou, largando os papéis na minha mesa.

- Mas acabamos de sair da padaria do Gary... - Reclamei.

- Bella, faz uma hora e meia. Preciso de mais café antes que eu durma com essa sua cara de defunto deprimido!

Fiz uma careta mais acabei me levantando e indo com ela.

Era ridículo que todas as pessoas do escritório estavam me olhando com a maior cara de pena.

Parecia que eu estava de luto pelo acidente do meu terceiro marido e dos meus cinco filhos.

Ah, pelo amor de Deus! - Eu só terminei com um idiota!

Alice e eu fomos até a Starbucks e ela escolheu um Cappuccino e eu um Frappuccino com chocolate.

Sei lá. É bom, mas acho que café do Gary é bem mais... Natural.

Lembro que Edward disse que o café que ele faz é melh-

_Merda!_

_Não pense nele, Isabella!_

- Bella! - Alice chamou, parando numa pequena banca de jornais pra poder ver as revistas de moda.

Ela compra pelo menos seis revistas de moda, seis de decoração, seis de cabelo, seis de maquiagem...

Papel pra salvar o mundo!

- Boa sorte com isso. - Falei, tomando um gole do Frappuccino. Pude ver do outro lado da rua, uma moita perto de um árvore se mexer.

Ah.

Estreitei os olhos e vi um moço baixinho e meio careca com uma máquina de fotográfica bem bonita que me focalizava.

Aposto que essa é do tipo que é possível contar quantos fios tem na raiz do meu cabelo!

Dei um tchauzinho com uma carranca pra ele e o cara caiu de bunda no chão, provavelmente de susto.

AH, QUAL É.

Como que não ia ver uma moita viva?

Então ouvi um baque surdo e quando olhei pra Alice, o copo de plástico dela estava no chão, todo estatelado, vazando café pra todo lado.

Triste.

- São três dólares perdidos, Allie. - Falei.

- AH MEU DEUS! - Ela arrancou um jornal da mesinha.

- Chegou agorinha! - O cara falou, sorridente.

- O que? - Perguntei, tomando outro gole da minha bebida. - Gisele Bündchen tingiu o cabelo?

- Bella! - Alice me olhou.

- Hn.

- Você está no jornal! - Ela gritou e o cara arregalou os olhos pra mim.

Que beleza.

Tirei os óculos escuros do rosto e o cara abriu a boca num O.

Alice e a boca grande.

- Sobre? - Perguntei.

- Você e James.

- JÁ?

COMO ASSIM?

- Já. Diz assim: 'Rompimento repentino?' - Ela leu, atenta. - "Nesta segunda-feira de manhã, surgiram alguns boatos de que Isabella Swan, executiva filha de Charlie Swan, teria terminado o namoro de três anos com o ator de filme de ação, James Buckley. De acordo com pessoas do trabalho da jovem, os dois teriam brigado sobre um possível pedido de casamento, que foi veemente recusado por ela."

- Ah, fala sério! - Choraminguei.

- Ah meu Deus! Isabella Swan está comprando meu jornal. - O cara disse em choque.

Errado.

Alice está comprando seu jornal.

- Meu Deus! - Alice ficou em choque de novo.

Sinto cheiro de merda jogada no ventilador.

- Qual é a da vez? - Perguntei.

- Ainda continua... - Ela falou, passando os olhos pela folha. - "Segundo as mesmas fontes, Isabella teria ido até um lugar afastado da empresa por alguns minutos, (onde um homem possivelmente a esperava) e depois seguido até o estacionamento _acompanhada_! A executiva não estava na companhia de seu possível ex-namorado, mas sim de um provável novo affair: Edward Cullen, executivo da empresa The Cullen's. Os dois se despediram com um abraço caloroso e Isabella foi embora sozinha em seu carro."

Abraço caloroso? AFFAIR? HÃ?

- M-Mas... C-Como... - Gaguejei, confusa.

COMO ASSIM?

- AI MEU DEUS!

- O que foi agora Alice? - Perguntei com medo.

- Tem uma foto sua com Edward! - Ela gritou e eu arranquei o jornal da mão dela.

Lá estava eu nos braços de Edward, encostada nele enquanto os braços longos me apertavam.

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem e eu devolvi o jornal pra Alice.

Como se não fosse ruim o suficiente a briga com Edward, eu ainda teria que aguentar os problemas da imprensa.

A minha vida é _mesmo_ um inferno!

- Temos um problema Alice. - Falei. - Temos um grande problema.

- Bella, eu acho melhor nós voltarmos pra empresa. - Alice sugeriu e nós fomos de volta pra lá.

...

- Bella! - Ouvi Jack me chamar assim que pisei no andar, saindo do elevador com Allie.

Por favor Jack, me diga que você não leu o jornal de hoje;

- Hm?

- Você leu o jornal de hoje? - Ele perguntou, sério.

Fuck!

- Li. - Respondi, caminhando pra minha sala e Jack me seguiu logo atrás de Alice.

- Você leu sobre _você_? - Ele perguntou assim que entramos na sala e Alice fechou a porta, nos deixando à sós.

- Li. - Respondi, me encostando na mesa pra olhá-lo. Cruzei os braços firmes no peito e mantive a cara séria.

- Bella! Você está saindo com o Cullen? - Jack perguntou. - Justamente com o Cullen?

- Jack, isso não é a seu respeito. - Falei e ele contorceu o nariz numa careta.

- O que aconteceu com James? - Ele insistiu. - James era um bom rapaz. Vocês se amavam.

- Decidir se ele era um bom rapaz ou se eu o amava ou não, cabe a mim! - Retruquei e ele fez uma careta.

- Charlie vai ficar uma fera! - Jack disse, abrindo a porta depois de jogar o jornal na cadeira.

- Charlie é outra pessoa que não tem exatamente nada a ver com a minha vida pessoal, Jack. - Falei e ele me fuzilou com o olhar. Peguei o jornal na cadeira e o abri na frente do meu rosto. - Tenha um bom dia.

A porta foi fechada e eu o ouvi sair bufando. Meio segundo depois, Alice entrou na sala.

- Você não foi demitida né Bella? - Ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Como se Jack fosse mesmo demitir Isabella _Swan_! - Respondi jogando o jornal de lado.

Tudo nessa vida acontece por causa desse maldito sobrenome!

Argh!

Porque Charlie não muda pra... _Rice?_ Charlie Rice. Isabella Rice. Viu?

Soa melhor que Swan.

Ah, grande coisa. As coisas iam continuar a mesma porcaria!

- Bella... - Allie chamou e eu a olhei. - Procure por Edward.

Ah meu Deus!

- Pra que Alice? - Perguntei, me mexendo pra sentar na minha cadeira.

- Pra vocês conversarem! - Ela revirou os olhos. - E não me venha com essa de 'Não temos o que conversar', ou 'Não quero conversar com ele'. Ligue pra ele e resolva essa confusão logo!

- Alice... - Comecei, mas ela me interrompeu:

- Pense como as coisas vão parecer mais simples se você resolver esse problema com Edward.

Respirei fundo e tomei meu Frappuccino até que começasse a fazer um barulho chato de que o líquido tinha acabado.

- Vou pensar, está bem? - Disse. - É só isso que te prometo.

- Pense com carinho. - Ela deu uma piscadinha e se virou, saindo da sala e me deixando sozinha com todos os meus pensamentos.

Talvez eu devesse falar com Edward.

Talvez eu realmente devesse conversar com ele.

_Edward._

Eu sei que eu não devia, mas o nome dele estava fazendo grandes aparições na minha mente;

Trazia algumas lembranças. Me lembrava dos olhos verdes claros, os cabelos cobres macios que eu pude sentir nas pontas dos meus dedos, dos lábios com gosto refrescante de menta... Os lábios que estiveram nos meus. Aquele gosto bom de menta...

_E eu nem devia estar pensando sobre isso._

Pessoas se beijam o tempo e não ficam assim. Eu também devia agir normalmente com isso...

_Vamos lá Isabella, aja normalmente._

Peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem pro celular de Edward.

"Acha que _podemos_ conversar?"

Dois minutos se passaram e meu celular piscou:

"Acho que _precisamos _conversar!"

Certo.

_E lá se vai minha teoria de 'não pensar nele' pelo ralo..._

- Bella? - Alice chamou, parada numa cadeira a minha frente, bem sentadinha me olhando com a maior cara de confusão e eu me perguntei se ela estava ali a muito tempo.

- Hn?

- Dorothy desmarcou a reunião. - Ela avisou e eu abri um sorriso. - Ela sempre faz isso quinze minutos antes da reunião começar.

- Ótimo! - Falei, digitando uma mensagem pra Edward.

Peguei minha bolsa e levantei com pressa.

- Onde você vai? - Alice perguntou.

- Tenho que falar com Edward.

.

- Não quer nada Bella? - Gary perguntou de novo e eu neguei com cabeça.

Terceira vez que eu venho aqui SÓ hoje! Gary vai ficar rico!

- Não, Gary. Obrigada. - Sorri e ele se saiu. Cinco segundos depois, Edward entrou na padaria.

_Lindo como sempre..._

- Oi. - Ele falou, se sentando a minha frente. O típico cheiro de menta se espalhava pelo ar quando ele falava.

- Oi. - Mordi os lábios e criei coragem pra tentar falar alguma coisa. - Edward eu ach-

- Não, Bella. - Ele me interrompeu. - Quero começar tudo de novo.

- Começar tudo de novo? - Perguntei confusa.

- Eu quero me aproximar de você. - Ele falou, sério. Os olhos mantinham aquela intensidade costumeira que me fazia perder a linha. - Quero te conhecer sem que você seja uma Swan. Quero que você seja você, mas sem ser a filha de Charlie.

- Edw-

- É sério Bella. - Edward continuou sério. - Por favor, me dê uma chance de me aproximar de você.

- E você seria... - Eu comecei.

Ia ser idiotice aceitar aquilo... Mas me parecia uma idéia idiota tentadora.

- Eu sou só Edward. - Ele deu de ombros. - Como aquele cara que você conhecia há algumas horas atrás. Nada Cullen.

Abaixei a cabeça pra esconder um sorriso bobo que brotou nos meus lábios.

- Acho que... - Comecei e acabei o olhando de novo. - Acho que podemos tentar.

_Tudo que eu precisava era de uma maldita idéia idiota pra aceitar voltar a pensar nele livremente..._

Edward sorriu torto de um jeito lindo e, pra minha surpresa, ele estendeu a mão na minha direção.

- Edward. Edward Masen. - Ele falou e eu apertei a mão dele.

- Isabella. Isabella Marie. - Falei.

É.

Talvez eu não pudesse parar de pensar nele.

Talvez não fosse realmente _possível_ agir normalmente com Edward.

* * *

HEEEY HO! LET'S GO \O/

Hmmm. Gostaram do cap? ;D

Gente, obrigada master pela quantidade de reviews *-*

**F,- **kkkkkk Hm, eles meio que se resolveram :B

**Nathy,- **Aeaee \o/ Tadinhos deles. x.x kkk Mas acho que melhorou um pouco. ;D

**Allie,- **UHUUUUU! Mais um dia \o/

**Finhaa Masen,- **kkkkk Verdade, Bella cabeça dura! X.X kkkk. Eu não ia fugir. Poderiam até me prender ali perto dele e eu não ia pedir pra me soltarem. kkkkk UHUU! Que bom que tá gostando *-*

**Ana Karol,-** aeaeee, \o/ kkkk Tadinho dele x.x Bella é boba, não?KKKK. Edward em deprê eu consolo. ;D kkkk

**Rh,- **Alice é sempre o cupido casamenteiro que eu sei. kkkkkk Aeaee, \o/ Mais um dia então. ;D

**lolo,- **kkkkk Verdade, cortou o clima legal. x.x kkk Ela quer o Edward, eu também quero, você quer, todas queremos. kkkk

**Linii ih,-** MENINA! Pensei que tinha batido as botas. kkkk Brincadeira. Ah, perguntas demais. Tudo será brevemente respondido. kkkkk ;X FÉRIAS! FREEDOM! kkkk

**Guerreira Solitária 12,- **OMG! kkkkk Ah, pimenta? Pimenta é bom. ;B

**Gui,- **kkkk É, ela não esqueceu mesmo. kkkkk aaah *-* que bom :B

Bom meninas, acho que é só.

Não esqueçam que sexta tem cap. ;D

E... Vejo vocês por aí. Ou sexta-feira. ;D

Não esqueçam de deixar as reviews \/

Beijoss :*


	11. Crepúsculo, fim do dia

É.

Talvez eu não pudesse parar de pensar nele.

Talvez não fosse realmente _possível_ agir normalmente com Edward.

Edward sorriu e soltou minha mão.

- Vai querer um café? - Ele perguntou e eu fiz uma careta.

- Acabei de tomar um copo imenso de Frappuccino de chocolate. - Falei.

- Starbucks? - Ele perguntou.

- Starbucks. - Concordei e Edward riu baixinho.

E nós começamos a conversar.

E eu me sentia tão bem em poder conversar com ele livremente de novo.

Tudo bem, ainda era impossível esquecer que ele era filho de Carlisle e tals, mas... Eu acho que podia viver com isso.

Tomei mais duas xícaras de café e ainda comi um pedaço de bolo de chocolate que Gary insistiu.

Acho que nunca tomei tanto café num dia só...

Não percebi, mas quando olhei pra fora da janela e parecia que a noite ia chegar, me bateu uma dúvida.

- Que horas são? - Perguntei e Edward e ele olhou no relógio.

- Cinco e vinte. - Edward suspirou.

Como quatro horas passaram e eu não percebi?

- Alice costuma brigar comigo quando chego em casa depois das sete. - Falei e ele riu alto.

- Posso te mostrar uma coisa? - Edward perguntou, um tanto divertido.

- O quê? - Perguntei curiosa.

- Um lugar. - Edward sorriu. - Prometo te trazer de volta antes das sete.

Fingi pensar um pouco e Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperançoso.

- Pode ser. - Falei e ele sorriu.

- Então vamos. - Ele deu uma piscadinha e chamou Gary.

Uma piscadinha pode não ser nada pra ele... Mas pra mim é mesmo um antídoto pra pensamentos.

Impressionante como não passa muita coisa com nexo na minha cabeça numa hora dessas.

Edward fez questão de pagar a conta - mais uma vez - e nós fomos embora.

- Vamos no meu carro. - Edward falou. - Depois eu te trago pra você buscar o seu.

Entrei no volvo prateado e bem cuidado que Edward tinha.

Lá dentro o cheiro bom de menta reinava de forma enlouquecedora e eu imaginei se esse cheio estivesse presente em todo lugar que fosse 'dele'.

Eu suportaria.

Edward foi dirigindo pra um lugar aparentemente distante. Demorou pelo menos uns vinte minutos até chegarmos lá. Entrou no meio de um mato estranho afastado do centro da cidade e parou o carro num lugar sereno e harmonioso.

- Vem. - Edward chamou, dando a volta no carro com pressa e abrindo a porta antes que eu pensasse em terminar de soltar o cinto do meu corpo.

Nos sentamos no capô do carro e eu tive uma bela visão da cidade iluminada pelas luzes coloridas. Afinal, New York é New York.

O sol parecia desaparecer aos poucos, sumindo entre as nuvens alaranjadas e rosadas.

- Isso é lindo! - Murmurei.

- É o crepúsculo. - Edward sussurrou. - De novo.

E eu me peguei olhando o sol se esconder pelos olhos verdes de Edward, que pediam uma atenção absurda.

- Outro final. - Ele continuou, olhando pro nada. - Não importa quanto os dias sejam perfeitos, eles sempre têm que acabar.

- Outros dias perfeitos virão. - Murmurei, voltando minha atenção pro céu e Edward pareceu colar os olhos em mim quando eu fiz isso.

- Assim espero. - Ouvi ele sussurrar baixinho, talvez pra ele mesmo.

- Como você descobriu esse lugar? - Perguntei, o olhando. De repente nós estávamos mais perto sem que eu nem percebesse.

- Dirigindo. - Edward deu de ombros. - Dirigir é meu hobbie pra me livrar problemas. Mas faz um bom tempo que eu não venho aqui;

- Significa que seus problemas diminuiram. - Sorri e Edward olhou pro céu de novo, sorrindo de canto. Eita homem bonito, viu?

- Parece que sim. - Ele falou depois de alguns segundos pensando.

Eu?

Eu me permiti encostar a cabeça no ombro dele, pertinho do pescoço só pra sentir o cheiro bom que inflamava meu pulmão.

- Mas parece que você tem algum problema. - Edward falou, virando o rosto pra me olhar e o queixo dele esbarrou no meu. O dedo indicador passou por debaixo dos meus olhos, onde devia estar aquela olheira terrivelmente roxa!

Bem que Alice pede pra eu sar uns negócios pra esconder isso.

- Muitos. - Corrigi, abrindo um meio sorriso. Suspirei profundamente e olhei pro céu, onde as nuvens quase preenchiam o sol por completo. - A minha vida é complicada.

- Descomplique-a. - Edward disse simplesmente, sorrindo torto.

- Não sei se posso.

- Eu te ajudo. - Edward respondeu, parecendo mesmo disposto a me ajudar.

Eu o olhei e nossos narizes se esbarraram com a proximidade.

Lá estava eu de novo, presa num mar verde claro que me afundava aos poucos numa tentação chamada: Edward Cullen.

- Bella, - Edward começou sussurrando e deixando o hálito quente de menta pinicar meu rosto. - Eu quero te beijar.

Tudo bem, eu também quero, ok?

Tirei meu rosto do ombro, encostei a testa na dele e em menos de alguns segundos, nossos lábios se encontraram, me trazendo uma sensação já conhecida de borboletas no estômago.

Afundei os dedos no cabelo macio de Edward e ele apertou minha cintura com a mão, enquanto a outra apoiava no capô do carro e ele abaixava meu corpo até que eu estivesse deitada ali. Os lábios sempre mexendo nos meus lenta e carinhosamente.

Os lábios de Edward se afastaram dos meus e ele passou a dar leves beijinhos pelo meu rosto. Minhas bochechas, minha mandíbula, meu queixo e por fim minhs palpebras antes de depositar um selo demorado nos meus lábios. Tão carinhosamente...

Abri os olhos e dei de cara com os dele me encarando. Um sorriso singelo nos lábios pareciam chegar com maior intensidade nos olhos verdes.

- Seis e quarenta. - Edward falou baixinho, depois de encarar o próprio braço ao meu lado.

- Hora de ir, Masen. - Falei e ele riu baixinho, provavelmente pelo uso de um sobrenome diferente.

- Hora de ir, Marie. - Edward concordou e eu resolvi aproveitar um pouco mais nossa proximidade pra beijá-lo mais uma vez.

Provar o gostinho de menta de novo, sentir a boca dele moldando a minha...

Eu sei.

Estou abusando da sorte.

- Seis e quarenta e cinco? - Arrisquei contra os lábios dele e Edward olhou pro relógio.

- Seis e quarenta e sete. - Ele falou e eu fiz uma careta.

- Então vamos. - Me levantei depois de Edward e nós fomos pra dentro do volvo.

Edward ligou o rádio numa estação qualquer e manobrou o carro pra saírmos dali enquanto eu olhava o sol desaparecem nas nuvens agora escuras.

A música enchia o ambiente, tocada pelo violão calmo e eu sorri pro nada ao ouví-la.

É, acho que só precisávamos de paciência.

Foi um silêncio confortável até a padaria. Às vezes me pegava olhando Edward dirigir e nem percebi quão rápido tinha passado.

- Sete horas em ponto! - Edward deu uma piscadinha, parando o volvo atrás do meu carro.

- É, você tem palavra. - Disse rindo com ele.

- Toma café comigo amanhã de novo? - Edward perguntou.

- Nove horas? - Perguntei.

- Nove horas. - Ele concordou e eu levei a mão até a porta, mesmo não querendo sair dali. - Bella?

Eu me virei e o rosto de Edward a uns belos vinte milímetros de distância me pegou de guarda baixa. Os olhos dele me prenderam e eu comecei a gaguejar sem que pervebesse.

- Tenha uma boa noite. - Ele falou e me roubou um selinho antes de se afastar com uma cara um tanto envergonhada.

Eu tossi antes de abrir a porta. Me sentia meio zonza e precisei apoiar no carro pra poder sair.

Por Deus! Que poder esse homem tem hein?

Fui pro meu carro e esperei que o carro de Edward saísse da minha visão pra poder finalmente dirigir.

Não queria correr o risco de bater o carro olhando pra ele.

.

- ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA? - Alice começou a gritar e eu nem tinha fechado a porta ainda... - EU ENTREI EM DESESPERO! FAZ SEIS HORAS QUE VOCÊ SUMIU DE VISTA! QUER ME MATAR? FALA TÁ? EU ME JOGO DA JANELA! AGORA JOGUINHO MENTAIS NÃO CONTA! VOCÊ PODIA TER SIDO ESTUPRADA! SABE O PERIGO DAS RUAS DE NEW YORK ISABELLA? HOJE MESMO SAIU NO JORNAL QUE UMA MENINA FOI MORTA A TIR-

Alice... Sempre Alice.

- Eu estava com Edward. - Resumi e ela estreitou os olhos pra mim.

- Ah é?

- É.

- E NÃO LIGOU PRA ME AVISAR? - Ela perguntou em choque.

- Desculpe. Esqueci. - Falei, me jogando no sofá e Alice continuou andando na sala de um lado pro outro.

- Eu fiquei aqui, desde as cinco horas procurando por notícias suas! Seu pai ligou e-

- Charlie ligou? - Perguntei.

- Ligou! - Alice parou de falar se sentou ao meu lado, respirando com calma. - Parece que você tem outro problema com o Cullen. Charlie não gostou nada-nada da 'amizade' de vocês.

Charlie tinha que aparecer justamente agora, só pra foder tudo de uma vez só!

Fala sério...

* * *

Heeeey ! \o/

Meninas, fiquei tão feliz com o número de reviews.

E aí, como vão vocês? ;D

Quase chorei. kkkk *-*

**F,- **É, com os dois pode ser que sim... Mas Charlie apareceu ;D

**Ana Krol,**- Kkkkk; É verdade, pelo menos um já foi resolvido. Agora Charlie chegou.¬¬'

**Guerrerira Solitária 12**,- kkkkk Eita Rafa. Domingo eu esqueci de vocÊ não? Desculpe. kkkkk

**Allie,-** É, confuso não? x.x kkkkk Hm, eu também queria sair no jornal com ele. kkkkkk

**Linii ih,-** É, sempre tem um problema não? x.x kkkk Freedom é mesmo muito bom. kkkkkk Suas perguntas serão respondidas com o tempo. ;D E isso pareceu frase de tarô né? x.x kkkkkk

**ferpbiagi,- **Kkkkk Será? :B

**Adriana Paiva,-** kkkk Mas é. A 'merda' sempre vem com naturalidade. kkkkkk Você é nova por aqui, e aí ta gostando? *-*

**Rh,- **Eu também! kkk. Vivo imaginando as pessoas tipo 'Cara, eu to te vendo aí, tirando fotos minhas'. kkkk

**Gui,- **Parece que a imprensa ajudou não? .-. kkkk ;D

**nathy,-** Isso mesmo. Sempre seja você mesmo. \o/ kkkk Own, que bom que esta adorando *-*

**Finhaa Masen,-** Ninguém resiste não é? EU não resistiria. kkkkkk

**YasminneMuller**,- Ahhh! Obrigada *-* Que bom que tá amando. *-* Cap veio rapidinho não? ;D

**Jessy,- **AHHH! Obrigada *-* Que bom que gostou. Espero que tenha gostado desse também. ;D

Bom, eu amei as reviews, de novo *-*

Obrigada pelo carinho, fofas*-*

Hm, não esqueçam as reviews e vejo vocês domingo \o

Pra quem lê minha outra fic: Dream of me. Perdão, o cap vem mais tarde porque eu vou precisar saiir.

Beijos lindas, até \o


	12. Telefonemas problemáticos

Charlie tinha que aparecer justamente agora, só pra foder tudo de uma vez só!

Fala sério...

- E aí, onde vocês foram? - Alice perguntou animada.

- Edward me levou pra um lugar. - Sorri. - Ver o fim do dia.

- Own, que lindo. - Alice sorriu e eu revirei os olhos. - Então parece que vocês se acertaram...

- É... - Murmurei incerta.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei Alice. - Respondi. - Edward falou que devíamos começar de novo. E nós fizemos isso. Nós somos... Amigos agora.

Amigos?

Nós somos amigos?

Não, nós não somos amigos.

Não quero que Edward seja meu amigo.

- Então... Está tudo certo... - Alice ficou confusa. - Não é?

- Nós nos beijamos de novo. - Falei, mordendo o lábio e Alice abriu a boca num O gigante.

- DE NOVO?

- Hu-hum.

- Amigos não se beijam, Bella! - Alice reclamou e eu simplesmente me perdi em pensamentos.

Talvez meu plano inicial de perdoar Edward e pensar nele como um amigo não fosse realmente aceitável na minha mente.

Eu não conseguia pensar nele como um amigo, sem pensar em beijá-lo. Era quase impossível.

Eu podia considerar que... Talvez eu estivesse me apaixonando por Edward.

Ou talvez eu já estivesse apaixonada por Edward e todas as vezes que ele me beijou só afirmaram isso.

É, tudo bem.

Eu estava mesmo apaixonada por ele.

**Edward POV**

_Os lábios dela._

_A pele dela._

_Os olhos chocolates._

_As bochechas coradas..._

- Edward, qual é a da parada hein? - Emmett perguntou enquanto eu o levava pra casa dele no meu carro. - Saquei que você ta caidão por alguém...

- Não to nada... - Neguei.

- Ta sim, Edward! - Emmett insistiu. - É a garota da foto?

- Que foto? - Perguntei confuso.

- A foto que saiu no jornal hoje...

Não respondi. - Desde quando Emmett lê jornal?

- Você ta de olho em aguém.

- E se estiver?

- Me conte. - Emmett piscou. - Sabe o quanto seu irmãozão pode te ajudar?

- Contar o que?

- É a garota da foto não? - Emmett começou.

- Bella. - Corrigi.

- Certo, Bella. - Ele permitiu, abrindo um sorriso malicioso. - O que acontece entre vocês?

- Nós estamos... Ficando, eu acho.

- Acha? Como você _acha_ que está ficando com alguém, Edward? - Emmett perguntou, indignado.

- Achando. Eu não sei o que acontece de verdade...

Emmett ficou calado por alguns segundos, pensativo.

- Ela é uma Swan, não? - Ele perguntou.

- Isabella Marie Swan, filha de Chalie. - Suspirei, dando de ombros. Parei o carro no meio fio e desliguei.

- Porque tem que se apaixonar logo pela filha dele?

- Quem falou em apaixonar, Emmett? Não confunda as coisas: Eu disse que estamos _ficando_.

- Pára de agir como um muleque de quinze anos e presta atenção no que você tá sentindo.

- Não to sentindo nada, merda!

- Claro que tá! - Emmett insistiu. - Você pensa nela desde aquela vez que a gente foi na boate!

- Ah Emmett, não enche!

- Você é foda, Edward! - Emmett reclamou. - Porque se apaixonar logo pela Isabella?

- Não é algo que eu possa controlar! - Quase gritei. Emmett estreitou os olhos pra mim. - Essas coisas acontecem do nada, ok? Não é como se pudesse tomar rédeas da situação! Que merda, Emmett!

- Você está admitindo que se apaixonou por ela?

- E se estiver? - Praticamente gritei e Emmett sorriu por completo, mostrando todos os dentes da frente.

- Se estiver, eu posso te ajudar. - Ele piscou e eu continuei sério. - Não é brincadeira não, Edward. É sério. Eu te ajudo.

- Não sei se você pode...

- Vamos lá, admita.

- Admitir o quê?

- Você sabe!

Respirei fundo pelo menos três vezes pra não socar a cara dele.

- Eu estou apaixonado por Isabella Swan, satisfeito? - Soltei de uma vez só antes que me arrependesse e esfreguei as mãos no cabelo.

Emmett tem o poder incondicional de me irritar.

- Muito bem. - Emmett sorriu feito criança. - Eu te ajudo.

Meu celular tocou de repente e eu quase assustei com o toque repentino.

- Alô?

- Edward? - Pude ouvir a voz de Carlisle três oitavas mais alto e me lembrei de quando eu era criança e fazia coisas que não podiam ser feitas.

Mas eu não fiz nada que não tinha que ser feito agora.

- Diga papai.

- Você anda saindo com Isabella _Swan_? - Ele perguntou, obviamente irritado.

- Do que você está falando? - Perguntei e Emmett me encarou com confusão.

- Charlie Swan acabou de me ligar pedindo que você se afaste da filha dele antes que ele faça algo errado! - Ele gritou na outra linha. - Quem é Isabella Swan _pra você_, Edward?

O que eu fiz? Eu desliguei o telefone na cara dele.

Carlisle que me perdoe, mas as coisas não vão acontecer ou deixar de acontecer por causa dele ou de Charlie.

Isabella Swan é pra mim, a mulher pela qual estou apaixonado.

- Emmett, você fica por aqui. Tenho uns problemas. - Falei e ele desceu do carro.

Antes que eu pudesse responder o 'Tchau' dele, o carro já estava longe.

**Bella POV**

O telefone tocou e eu atendi por impulso, afinal o telefone estava ao meu lado.

- Alô?

- Isabella. - Charlie cuspiu. - Posso saber o que você tanto faz com Edward _Cullen_?

Charlie.

Charlie bem agora que eu descobri que me apaixonei.

Charlie bem agora que eu descobri que me apaixonei pelo filho de quem ele não suporta.

Dane-se. _Eu_ me apaixonei, não Charlie.

- Boa noite, Charlie. - Falei ironicamente. - Eu vou muito bem, obrigada por perguntar. E você?

Alice coçou o pescoço e saiu da sala, parecendo perceber que aquilo ia render.

- Não venha com brincadeirinhas pra cima de mim, Isabella! Posso saber porque você e Edward _Cullen_ saem toda hora?

- Na verdade não, Charlie. Você não pode. - Falei calmamente.

- Você não está namorando aquele... Cullen desgraçado, está?

- Não te interessa, Charlie. - Continuei com o mesmo tom enquanto ele gritava na linha. - O que acontece ou deixa de acontecer comigo não tem nada a ver com você.

- Tem sim. Você é minha filha, Isabella. Não pense em esquecer isso por um momento.

- Tarde demais pra lembrar disso, Charlie. É só o que você tem a dizer? - Perguntei retoricamente. - Então, boa noite.

Desliguei o telefone e bufei, estressada.

Ain! Porque as coisas têm que dar tão errado?

Fui pro quarto e me afundei no colchão depois de bater a porta com uma força exagerada.

Maldita vida complicada! Por que tudo isso comigo? Por que comigo?

Tantas pessoas nesse mundo gigante e as coisas acontecem SÓ comigo.

Ouvi a campainha tocar mas me recusei a sair dalí. Alice pareceu abrir a porta do quarto e ir até a sala, mas eu não me preocupei em ver o que era. Apenas agarrei um travesseiro e me calei.

Só precisava do silêncio. O silêncio sempre me acalmava.

Mas alguém bateu na porta três vezes, baixinho.

- Entre. - Murmurei tão baixo que talvez não fosse o suficiente pra que 'alguém' ouvisse.

A porta se abriu calma e cuidadosamente.

- Bella? - Ouvi a voz de Edward soar tão baixo que por um instante eu fiquei em dúvida se era ele mesmo ou não.

- E-Edward? - Gaguejei, me sentando. A porta abriu por completo e Edward apareceu.

Me levantei num ímpeto e abracei a nuca dele, juntando nossos lábios com pressa. Não era realmente o que eu precisava, mas sentir que Edward estava ali me deixava dois por cento mais calma.

Edward fechou a porta com o pé, correspondendo ao meu beijo calmamente.

Quando percebi, nós estávamos deitados na minha cama, parados e nos olhando sem dizer uma palavra. Os olhos verdes que me afundavam no mar calmo, me encaravam com tanta intensidade que eu me perdia e não sabia de onde tirar forças pra dizer alguma coisa.

E não tinha o que ser dito. Eu só precisava que ele ficasse perto de mim.

_"Meu inimigo é apenas o teu nome._

_Continuarias sendo o que és, se acaso Montecchio tu não fosses._

_Que é Montecchio? Não será mão, nem pé, nem braço ou rosto, nem parte alguma que pertença ao corpo._

_Sê outro nome. Que há num simples nome?_

_O que chamamos rosa, sob uma outra __designação teria igual perfume._

_Assim Romeu, se não tivesse o nome de Romeu, conservara a tão preciosa perfeição que dele é sem esse título._

_Romeu, risca teu nome, e, em troca dele, que não é parte alguma de ti mesmo, fica comigo inteira."_

* * *

Hey meninas!

E aí, como vocês vão? kkkk

Eu vou bem, obrigada. kkkkk

Amei as reviews, de novo ;D

**Guerreira Solitária 12,- **Charlie e... Carlisle também. x.x kkkkk

**Pietra,- **kkkkk que bom *-* Já postei. ;D

**JessyCullenMasenFroad,-** É, eu acabei não postando... Mas aqui está ;D

**F,- **Esqueci. kkkkk Acontece, acontece. ;D

**Wannda Halyra,-** aaah! Amou de novo? *-* kkkkk Prontinho, postei. ;D

**Allie,-** kkkk Romeu e Julieta? Que honra. kkkk Mas você viu a fala ali na última parte? É da Julieta Capuleto. ;D Menina, eu nem sei. Estava um dia desses sem fazer nada e comecei a escrever e pensar... Daí foi acontecendo. ;D Mas jura que é tão boa quanto dream of me? que máximo. kkkkk Ouviu? *-* Decidi que esse ia ser o título da fic pela música. kkkk

**lolo,- **Charlie foi contra, é claro. =/ Mas parece que Charlie e Carlisle não vai seer o suficiente. ;D kkkk

**Gui,-** Ownn *-* Nada melhor que um passeio pra um lugar bonito com um cara mais lindo e perfeito: Edward. kkkkkkkk

**Linii ih,-** Sim, teve um Edward POV. ;D Gostou? kkkk Sim, teve uma conversinha entre Bella e Charlie :x kkkk Será que Rose vai? Ou não? :X Veremos. kkkkkk Ah, eu amo algumas frases específicas de Crepúsculo. kkkk *-*

**Rh,-** Charlie chegou e já chegou querendo botar ordem. kkkkkkkk Hm, o que será que vai acontecer hm? ;D kkkk

**Ana Krol,- **Ahan. Se não tivesse ido uma foto dos dois pra revista, Charlie não ia saber e consequentemente, tudo estaria mais feliz. i.i kkkkk

Bom meninas..

Primeiramente, desculpem por não aparecer aqui domingo :x

Espero que tenham gostado do cap. ;D

Deixem reviews sobre e...

Eu vejo se dá pra aparecer por aqui amanhã;

Tudo depende do número de reviews. kkkk

Vejo vocês por aí...

Beijos, até \o/


	13. Saia do meu apartamento, Charlie!

Acordei com o som de algo ao longe e quase me amaldiçoei por ter dormido.

Era a porta do sala sendo mínima e silenciosamente aberta. Mas eu pude ouvir passos ali. Devia ser Alice voltando da padaria ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Edward ainda estava dormindo e nós estávamos na mesma posição que ontem, sem nos mexer nem um pouco.

Soltei meu braço esquerdo de debaixo do pescoço dele e me livrei da mão dele na minha cintura cuidadosamente pra me levantar.

Fui até o banheiro e lavei meu rosto. Escovei os dentes duas vezes e penteei meus cabelos até que eles estivessem completamente lisos e os prendi num coque mal feito antes de voltar pro quarto.

Edward estava sentado na cama bem parado, me olhando.

- Oi. - Ele sussurrou sorrindo.

- Oi.

Fui até a cama e me sentei de frente pra ele.

Silêncio.

Parecia que tinham gritado: Estátua!

- Charlie não nos quer juntos. - Falei num murmúrio, abaixando o olhar pras minhas mãos.

Edward ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Então ele segurou minhas mãos nas dele e eu o olhei.

- Carlisle não nos quer juntos. - Ele sussurrou de volta.

Não me surpreendi muito. Já era algo de se esperar.

Me mexi pra mais perto possível de Edward e ele encostou a testa na minha.

- Não quero ficar longe de você. - Sussurrei tão baixo que quase fiquei em dúvida se tinha mesmo saído.

Eu ia contar. Eu ia falar com todas as letras que eu tinha me apaixonado por ele e não tinha muita importância sobre o que ele ia dizer depois disso. Eu só precisava contar. Meus olhos fugiram pras nossas mãos juntas.

Só dizer essas simples e pesadas palavrinhas. Vamos lá Isabella...

- Me apaixonei por você. - Disse. Procurei os olhos claros de Edward e não pude esconder um sorriso bobo.

- Eu também me apaixonei por você, _Cullen_. - Sussurrei esfregando nossos narizes e Edward sorriu;

**Edward POV**

- Não quero ficar longe de você. - Bella praticamente cochichou e se eu não estivesse tão perto, provavelmente não escutaria.

Era minha chance.

Eu só precisava falar. Contar a verdade pra Bella.

Não podia nem imaginar a reação dela, mas eu queria que ela estivesse totalmente sã do que tinha feito comigo; Do que ela me fez sentir...

- Me apaixonei por você. - Falei e os olhos dela procuraram pelos meus com pressa. Parecia que ela precisava ter certeza que tinha mesmo ouvido alguma coisa. Um sorriso singelo brotou no cantinho da boca dela e Bella esfregou a ponta dos nossos narizes.

- Eu também me apaixonei por você, _Cullen_. - Ela sussurrou baixinho e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

Eu a beijei, desfrutando por poder fazer isso livremente. Sentir os lábios dela nos meus de novo, as mãos entrelaçando nos meus cabelos, puxá-la pra perto e aprofundar nosso beijo...

De repente a porta abriu com tudo e eu me afastei de Bella quando ouvi uma voz.

- Mas que pouca vergonha é essa? - Charlie cuspiu me olhando com raiva. - O que esse menino está fazendo aqui?

- C-Charlie... - Bella sussurrou em choque.

- Isabella, o que é isso? Trazendo garotos pro seu quarto? - Ele falou.

Pude ver Alice no corredor com a maior cara de choque.

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui, Charlie? - Bella se levantou, já preprada pra expulsar Charlie dali e eu me senti de mãos atadas, mas ainda assim me levantei também.

O que eu ia fazer? Me meter na briga deles? Era uma briga que não tinha absolutamente nada a ver comigo.

Bella travou no corredor e eu vi outra sombra se aproximar.

- Vamos embora, Edward. - Carlisle disse, frio.

Ah, pelo amor de Deus. O que ele está fazendo aqui?

- Vá embora você. - Falei, o cortando. Ele me encarou em choque por alguns segundos. - Não vou sair daqui até que Bella não que me queira por perto.

Na verdade eu nunca recebi nenhuma "bronca" de Carlisle. Eu era um bom filho e ele nunca precisou alterar a voz comigo.

E eu nunca me impus contra qualquer coisa que ele dissesse. Mas eu não iria abaixar minha cabeça, colocar o rabo entre as pernas e sair feito um moleque de quinze anos com medo dele.

Eu sou um homem. Um homem de vinte e cinco anos e eu sei o que quero e o que é certo pra mim!

- Por Deus, _Cullen_!Tome as rédeas desse menino! - Charlie cuspiu para meu pai. - E você, tire esse moleque daqui, Isabella.

Antes mesmo que Carlisle pudesse dizer algo contra Charlie, Bella se estressou.

- Não. - Bella gritou como se fosse óbvio. - Saia daqui você, Charlie. Eu não permiti que entrassem no _meu_ apartamento.

- Você é_ minha _filha. - Ele falou.

- Sua _filha_, não sua_ propriedade_. - Bella cuspiu antes de esfregar o rosto com as mãos. - Saia daqui, Charlie. Ou eu chamo a polícia!

A polícia chegaria até mesmo _depois_ da imprensa e Charlie bufou com Carlisle.

- Se você ficar aqui, Edward, está recebendo um convite pra sair da minha casa. - Carlisle falou, me tratando como se eu fosse mesmo um menino de quinze anos qualquer. Sem considerações. Como um dos empregados da empresa.

- Mande preparar minhas malas. - Falei, frio e ele ergueu a cabeça num gesto orgulhoso como se dissesse que não ia voltar atrás. - Busco minhas coisas ainda hoje.

Eu não precisaria de uma trégua dele. Poderia muito bem me virar sem Carlisle.

Carlisle saiu e Charlie ficou encarando Bella por alguns segundos enquanto ela não ousava quebrar a luta entre eles.

- Não estou brincando, Charlie. - Bella disse depois de um tempo. - Saia do meu apartamento ou eu chamo a polícia!

Charlie me lançou um olhar vingativo repleto de nojo e suspirou, ainda de cabeça erguida.

- Você é como sua mãe. - Charlie cuspiu com raiva pra Bella.

Virou as costas e saiu, batendo a porta da sala com força.

- E-Eu... - Alice gaguejou. - Bella, eu estava indo trabalhar, mas... Mas eles entraram assim que eu abri a porta e-

- Tudo bem, Allie. - Bella interrompeu, respirando com dificuldade. Mordeu o lábio com força. - Pode ir.

- Eu posso ficar aqui hoje. - Ela falou. - Eu ligo pra Jack mais tarde e-

- Pode ir, Allie. - Bella repetiu, esboçando um sorriso pra amiga. - Eu vou ficar bem.

Alice veio até Bella e deu um beijo na testa dela, murmurando um 'Cuide dela, Edward' antes de sair do quarto.

Assim que a porta da sala se fechou de novo, Bella desabou em soluços e por um instante eu achei que ela ia desmaiar.

A abracei e a levei até a cama sem deixar que nos separássemos nem um pouco e permitindo que ela encharcasse minha camisa com lágrimas. Bella estava se afundando no choro compulsivo e eu não sabia o que fazer.

Então eu a abracei e deixei que ela ficasse ali comigo, aliviando a dor que a machucava.

Não sei por quanto tempo, mas Bella se afastou algum tempo depois.

- D-Desculpe, Edward. - Ela gaguejou num sussurro. - Você não precisava ver isso.

- O que te machuca tanto, Bella? - Sussurrei ajeitando uma mecha do cabelo dela que caia pelo rosto, me impedindo de ver seus olhos vermelhos e levemente inchados. - Não diga que não é nada!

- Charlie... - Ela começou, já fungando. - Charlie não é meu pai. Não o pai que eu conheci quando era pequena. Não o pai que me criou desde que nasci, que brincou comigo, que cuidou de mim. - Ela limpou novas lágrimas que apareceram nos olhos chocolate dela. - Ele é um estúpido ganancioso! Um completo idiota!

- Mas é seu pai. - Limpei novas lágrimas que escaparam ali. - E você o ama.

- Não. - Ela negou, prendendo os olhos nos meus. - Eu amava meu_ pai_: Não _Charlie_.

Eu a abracei de novo, beijando os cabelos com cheiro de morango.

- Minha mãe... - Bella começou de novo e eu a olhei. - Minha mãe não aguentava mais o casamento com ele e... Um dia ela fugiu com um outro cara. - Ela deu de ombros. - Um jogador de beisebol qualquer. Mas ela o amava e eu tenho certeza que ele a amava também. - Bella fungou, fazendo uma pausa pra respirar. - Então Charlie ficou arisco. Sem amigos, sem companheiros, sem ninguém. Ele vivia quieto e parado, sempre murmurando que Reneé foi uma decepção pra ele. Mas ele ainda era meu pai. Até que... - Bella respirou fundo de novo. - Reneé morreu num acidente de carro.

Eu estava em choque.

A versão da imprensa sempre foi tão fria e... Seca. Charlie era um amargo pra vida, sem amigos e cheio de escrúpulos e ponto!

Por isso Bella estava chorando. Pra Charlie, Reneé era uma decepção.

_"Você é como sua mãe."_

Pra ele, Bella também era uma decepção.

Não podia. Bella era tão doce. Tão linda, feminina, orgulhosa, calma e e delicada. Tão bela!

- Então... Charlie morreu com ela. - Bella terminou a história. - Se entregou ao trabalho, pulando de cabeça no mundo dos negócios. Toda a atenção dele era voltada pros negócios. Ninguém mais existia. Nem mesmo eu.

Um silêncio se instalou no quarto.

- Sinto muito, minha linda. - Sussurrei, beijando a bochecha úmida dela. - Não chore.

**Bella POV**

Eu sabia que Edward me ver chorando não era a melhor opção. Mas eu precisava tanto de uma companhia.

E agora de uma explicação, porque ninguém chora por nada.

Contei a história de Charlie pra Edward e ele me ouviu atentamente, sem dizer nada enquanto eu desabafava.

- Sinto muito, minha linda. - Ele murmurou dando um beijo na minha bochecha. Os olhos encontraram os meus de novo. - Não chore.

Limpei meu rosto com as costas das mãos e me permiti abraçar Edward com força.

- Obrigada. - Sussurrei. - Por ficar aqui comigo.

- Você é importante pra mim. - Edward sussurrou, se afastando pra me olhar nos olhos daquele jeito intenso. - Não poderia te deixar numa hora dessas. Vou estar com você até o fim.

Sorri, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem um pouquinho.

Eu gostava de ser importante pra ele, porque ele era importante pra mim.

- Vou estar com você até o fim. - Repeti.

Aproveitei a distância que nos separava e o beijei. Era quase um remédio pra minha dor. Eu não estava totalmente sozinha. Edward estaria comigo, como ele mesmo disse.

* * *

Olha quem apareceu nessa tarde maravilhosa de natal \o/

EU! \O/

Sumi né? Desculpem x.x

Enfim, cap prontinho e postado. ;)

Tensão no ar, não?

Carlisle, Charlie. x.x

Obrigada máximo as gatinhas que deixaram reviews:** F, Jenny, Rh, Allie, Linii ih, Gui, Dryka, Ana Krol e Amanda Regina Magatti**.

Desculpem não responder, mas no próximo cap eu respondo, ok? ;D

Acho que ele vêm segunda-feira, já que terça vou viajar. ;D

Feliz natal lindinhas! Muitas felicidades pra vocês e a família \o/

Deixem reviews e façam a autora feliz nesse dia lindo. kkkk

Beijos lindinhas. =**


	14. Confusão com James

Eu já estava quase dormindo com o cafuné de Edward.

Ele me acolhia nos braços e eu me encostava no peito dele, respirando o cheiro bom que tinha na camisa.

Meus olhos se fecharam e eu senti algo vibrar na coxa de Edward, me fazendo abrir os olhos automaticamente.

- Desculpe. - Edward tirou o celular do bolso e olhou pra tela. - É meu irmão.

- Atenda. - Falei, me livrando dos braços dele pra que ele pudesse sair dalí.

Edward me deu um beijo na bochecha antes de se levantar e atender o telefone na sala.

- Diga, Emm. - Ouvi Edward falar. - Sim, ele apar-

Eu não estava realmente a vontade com aquilo e resolvi voltar ao meu plano inicial que era dormir.

Fechei meus olhos e agarrei o travesseiro que Edward esteve usando. Respirei o cheiro bom inúmeras vezes antes de sentir meus músculos relaxarem aos poucos e a escuridão me alcançar.

Acordei algum tempo depois, sentindo dedos deslizarem pelo meu rosto. Contornando minha mandíbula, meus olhos, meu nariz, meus lábios...

Abri os olhos e dei de cara com Edward sentado no chão, me olhando com um sorriso singelo.

- Não queria te acordar. - Ele sussurrou e eu abri um sorriso, pegando a mão dele do meu rosto e entrelaçando os dedos nos dele.

Me sentei na cama e Edward se sentou ao meu lado, saindo do chão. Nossas mãos ainda estavam juntas e eu me senti uma adolescente passando pela magia do primeiro amor, sorrindo feito idiota pros nossos dedos juntos.

- Já tenho um lugar pra ficar. - Edward falou sorrindo e eu o olhei, levando um choque de realidade.

Edward foi expulso de casa por minha causa.

- Ah meu Deus! - Soltei a mão de Edward em choque. - Carlisle te tirou de casa por minha culpa não foi? Ah meu Deus, Edward. Me desculpe! Eu não queria que as coisas acabassem assim e-

- Não foi sua culpa... - Edward cortou, pegando minhas mãos nas dele de novo. -_ Ele_ me tirou de casa, não _você._ - Edward riu baixinho. - Emmett, meu irmão, vai me dar um lugar pra ficar por enquanto.

- Ah Edward! Eu não queria atrapalhar, eu-

- Pára. - Edward apertou o indicador nos meus lábios. - Eu já ia comprar uma casa pra mim mesmo. - Ele deu de ombros, tirando o dedo da minha boca assim que percebeu que eu não ia falar nada.

- Desculpe, ainda assim. - Murmurei e Edward revirou os olhos antes de me roubar um selo demorado.

- Venha comigo. - Ele pediu se afastando repentinamente como quem se lembra.

- Aonde?

- Quero te apresentar ao meu irmão. - Edward sorriu e eu corei. - Ele é idiota, mas gente boa.

Eu ri.

- Vou buscar as coisas e vamos pra casa dele. - Edward sorriu. - Venha comigo.

- Não sei, Edward. Melhor você ir sozinho. - Falei insegura. - E se seu pai estiver lá? Não, não quero mais encrencas com ele.

- Carlisle foi direto pro trabalho. - Edward deu de ombros. - Eu o conheço. Só mamãe deve estar lá. - Ele sorriu. - Esme gostaria de te conhecer. Ela vive comentando que eu estou com cara de bobo apaixonado.

Eu ri baixinho e Edward ajeitou uma mecha do meu cabelo, me olhando de um jeito que me fez parar de rir.

- Eu sou um bobo apaixonado. - Ele sussurrou.

Edward sorriu torto, se aproximando pra me beijar de novo. E de novo, mais uma vez...

E eu enterrava os dedos nos cabelos da nuca dele e o puxava pra perto enquanto as mãos dele prendiam minha cintura e nosso beijo se aprofundava e eu me perdia na sensação boa que me inflamava e...

Quando percebi, estava quase arrancando a camisa dele e achei melhor me afastar.

Edward esperou alguns segundos enquanto sua respiração se acalmava com a minha e se levantou num movimento lento.

- Vamos? - Ele sorriu, estendendo a mão na minha direção.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. - Edward sorriu e eu peguei a mão dele e me coloquei de pé em frente a ele.

- Mas antes... Preciso de um banho. - Apontei pra minha roupa de ontem que ainda estava usando.

Edward foi assistir TV na sala enquanto eu corria pro chuveiro.

Banho rápido de menos de cinco minutos. O cheiro do meu xampu de morango me fez acalmar os hormônios que gritavam sobre Edward estar assistindo TV na minha sala, a menos de vinte metros de distância de mim. A água quente desfez os nós dos meus músculos tensos nas costas e eu saí do chuveiro o mais rápido possível.

Então caí na duvida que me deixou pelo menos dois minutos escolhendo uma roupa.

Acabei optando pela jeans mesmo. Até porque hoje eu ia me dar um dia de folga do trabalho.

Uma jeans escura, a primeira camisa azul que eu vi na minha frente e eu estava pronta.

- Prontinho. - Apareci na sala depois de secar os cabelos e desembaraçá-los. Edward sorriu, desligando a TV e se levantando.

- Bonita. - Ele falou e eu corei, olhando pro lados e mordendo o lábio nervosamente.

- Vamos? - Desviei e ele sorriu mais, me acompanhando até a porta depois de pegar nossos casacos.

Fomos pro carro de Edward e eu suspeitei que em algum lugar, estivesse um fotógrafo maldito nos espiando só pela sensação de estar sendo observada. Mas eu ignorei e entrei no carro com Edward.

Então a primeira parada foi na casa do Cullen. A casa tomava um quarterão inteiro! Era enorme e branca, cheia de janelas. Edward entrou pelo portão preto e estacionou o carro perto da porta, depois de atravessar um caminho cheio de flores e plantas. Uma casa chique.

- Você vai descer? - Ele perguntou.

- Acho melhor eu te esperar aqui. - Sorri de canto e Edward permitiu, saindo do carro calmamente.

Ele subiu os degraus até a porta e pareceu hesitar em abrir a porta ou tocar a campainha, mas acabou abrindo a porta - que parecia destrancada - e entrando. Encostei a cabeça no banco e fechei os olhos, pensativa.

Eu sabia que essa minha relação com Edward não ia durar muito tempo.

Ontem foi o primeiro dia que nós nos aproximamos mais. Um abraço, beijos... E Charlie e Carlisle já tinham caído em cima da gente. Não ia ser fácil e talvez não fosse nem ao menos duradouro.

Por mais que eu quisesse poder ficar perto de Edward, poder viver normalmente com ele, como qualquer mulher que se apaixona por um homem, eu sabia que não ia ser simples como parecia. Eu sabia que essa sede incessante dos nossos pais por nos separar não ia ficar por menos. Ainda mais conhecendo Charlie.

Mas eu queria tanto poder ficar com Edward livremente, sem problemas.

Abri os olhos ao ouvir alguém bater no vidro e dei de cara com uma mulher bonita de cabelo caramelo, sorrindo amigavelmente pra mim. Esme.

Minha respiração falhou e antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, Edward abriu a porta.

- Minha mãe fez questão de te conhecer... - Ele suspirou revirando os olhos. - Mamãe, essa é Bella. Bella essa é minha mãe, Esme.

- Olá Bella. - Esme sorriu, me abraçando assim que me coloquei de pé. Eu abracei de volta, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem demais com a leveza que ela me tratava. Tão calma e doce.

- Olá, Esme. - Cumprimentei e ela se afastou, ainda sorrindo.

Dois caras de preto trouxeram enormes malas pretas e colocaram no porta-malas do carro de Edward, enquanto Esme olhava a cena com a mão no rosto, cobrindo a boca e balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Depois de despedidas e Esme pedindo incansavelmente pra que Edward se cuidasse, nós fomos embora.

- Cuidem-se! - Esme gritou, balançando a mão num 'tchau' enquanto Edward sumia com o carro e deixava uma buzina pra ela.

Parecia meio ridículo, mas eu me sentia bem em sair do território 'Cullen'.

- Não tomamos café hoje! - Edward falou enquanto parávamos no semáforo e eu ri ao perceber isso e sentir meu estômago concordar.

- Não, não tomamos. - Falei rindo e Edward me acompanhou.

- Acha que podemos parar em algum lugar antes de ir pra casa de Emmett?

- Claro. - Sorri.

- Starbucks? - Ele perguntou.

É, Starbucks parace uma boa.

- Starbucks. - Concordei e assim que o semáforo abriu, Edward pegou o caminho pra lá.

Fomos pra loja e entramos depois de descer do carro. Lá o movimento não era dos bons e quando eu percebi, Edward estava segurando minha mão disfarçadamente enquanto esperávamos a nossa vez na fila um pouco grande.

- Acha que pode me dar um beijo? - Ele perguntou, sussurrando no meu ouvido e eu me arrepiei, olhando em volta.

Não parecia que ninguém estava esperando que nós nos beijássemos pra levar fotos pra uma revista. Se bem que nessa altura do jogo, o que ia importar uma foto simples com Edward? Abri um sorriso antes de roubar um beijo de Edward.

Não tinha ninguém atrás de nós e umas três pessoas na nossa frente, o que me dava um tempo a mais pra beijá-lo. E eu já estava quase me perdendo no jeito que os lábios dele mexiam nos meus.

- Patético! - Ouvi uma voz masculina atrás de mim e Edward e eu nos separamos imediatamente. Me virei de frente pra ele, enxergando com mais precisão a cara lavada de James. - Foi por _ele_ que você me largou, Bella?

Edward respirou pesadamente atrás de mim, ainda mantendo minha mão junto a dele.

- Eu não precisei de outra pessoa pra te largar, James. - Falei calmamente. - E _ele_, é Edward.

Duas pessoas na nossa frente. Uma a menos.

- Então é verdade? - James perguntou retoricamente, abrindo um sorriso idiota. - Então os dois estão mesmo juntos?

- Não sei porque isso te interessa. - Edward cortou. - Mas se você precisa tanto saber: Sim, nós estamos juntos.

Uma pessoa na nossa frente.

- Bella se livrou de mim, quem garante que ela não vá fazer o mesmo com você? - James falou e eu o fuzilei com o olhar.

Edward riu de escárnio, mas ainda divertido.

- Então é verdade? - Edward repetiu a pergunta de James. - Você levou mesmo um fora?

Eu quis rir, mas não ri. Era um clima tenso ali.

- Você vai ver como vai acabar sem nada. - James falou. - Não vai conseguir nem um cent-

- Diferente de você, eu não quero o dinheiro dela. - Edward cortou, revirando os olhos de tédio. - O que eu preciso da Bella, eu tenho.

Ninguém na nossa frente e eu percebi que de repente as pessoas começaram a nos encarar. Cara, eu odeio toda essa atenção!

- O que? Ela já te deu um talão de cheques assinados? - James perguntou e Edward soltou minha mão, já estressado. - As coisas não eram assim comig-

- Edward, deixa isso pra lá. - Falei, colocando as mãos no peito dele quase como se o detivesse, mas não foi o suficiente.

De repente James estava no chão, com o nariz sangrando e Edward bufava de raiva.

- Diferente de você, _novamente_, o dinheiro que eu preciso pra viver, eu tenho e eu consegui sozinho. - Edward cuspiu com raiva.

- Seu imbecil! - James gritou, enquanto dois caras tentavam o levantar e ele se esquivava do toque deles com repugnância.

- Vamos embora, Edward. - Pedi.

Edward respirou fundo e deu uma última olhada em James antes de pegar minha mão na dele e me puxar pra sair dali.

Quando nós saímos, tinham no mínimo uns nove fotógrafos mirando as malditas câmeras na nossa direção. Flashes pra todos os lados em meio a uma gritaria terrível que pedia por uma atenção minha ou de Edward.

Merda! Merda! Merda!

* * *

James, James... ¬¬'

Oh vida complicada, hein? kkk

Pois bem, próximos caps teremos as explicações que vocês tanto querem sobre os Cullen e os Swan e essa briga dos dois, certo? ;B

E aí, como foi o Natal de vocês, meninas? *-*

Amei as reviews gatinhas, obrigada ;D

Viu? Passamos de 100 já! O:

Não vou responder uma por uma, de novo. Mas obrigada: **Rh, Pietra, JessyCullenMasenFroad, F, Jenny, Ana Krol, Gui, Guerreira Solitária 12 e lolo**.

Obrigada lindinhas *-*

Hm, não sei quando o próximo cap vem. Vou viajar hoje e não sei quando volto. Mas se eu conseguir um tempo, posto outro cap essa semana. :B

Então, pra quem eu não ver...

FELIZ ANO NOVO GATAS! Que 2011 seja cheio de realizações *-*

Deixem o máximo de reviews que puderem, eu fico tri feliz *-*

Beijos :**


	15. Explicações

Quando nós saímos, tinham no mínimo uns nove fotógrafos mirando as malditas câmeras na nossa direção. Flashes pra todos os lados em meio a uma gritaria terrível que pedia por uma atenção minha ou de Edward.

Merda! Merda! Merda!

Edward abriu a porta do carro pra mim e e eu entrei ao mesmo tempo que ele.

Pude ver James dentro da Starbucks, fugindo dos fotógrafos com uma careta enquanto o nariz jorrava sangue.

Edward arrancou com o carro e em menos de minutos nós já estávamos longe da bagunça.

Um silêncio um tanto desconfortável enchia o lugar e eu me peguei mordiscando o lábio e batucando os dedos no joelho.

Alguns minutos depois, Edward estacionou o carro em frente a uma casa grande e bege.

- Tudo bem? - Perguntei num sussurro.

Edward olhou pra mim, abriu um sorriso e pra minha supresa, puxou minha nuca pra perto e me beijou. Me beijou como se pudesse estampar nos meus lábios milhares de coisas que ele queria dizer. Depois se afastou - cedo demais - pra encostar a testa na minha e deixar os olhos nos meus.

- Você sabe, não é? - Edward cochichou, os olhos parecendo ver além da minha alma. - Sabe que eu não quero nada além de _você_, não sabe?

O que mais Edward ia querer de mim?

Dinheiro ele obviamente não precisava. Era só olhar pra casa dos pais dele e agora pra casa do irmão. O carro de Edward, a roupas que ele usava.

Não podia imaginar outra coisa que Edward quisesse de mim.

- Sei. - Cochichei antes de beijá-lo.

De repente eu ouvi um batuque na janela e nós nos separamos. Um moço alto e largo de cabelos escuros e batidos sorria animadamente na nossa direção. Me lembrava dele na boate, mas agora eu podia vê-lo de perto. O engraçado é que ele era grande e forte, mas tinha covinhas.

- Esse é o idiota do meu irmão. - Edward revirou os olhos antes de sair do carro. Soltei o cinto e antes que pensasse em sair do carro, o irmão de Edward abriu a porta.

- Então essa é a _Swan_, não? - Ele sorriu mais largo e Edward bateu no ombro dele com força, cochichando alguma coisa. - Desculpe.

Eu ri, saindo do carro e sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem com a felicidade que ele me recebia. Pensei que Edward ia falar alguma coisa, mas ele ficou me olhando com um sorriso também e eu comecei a achar que tinha alguma coisa de errada comigo.

- Beleza. - O irmão de Edward falou depois de olhá-lo esperando uma iniciativa. - Edward tá mofando, mas eu falo. Sou Emmett, mas me chame de Emm, ok?

- Ok. - Eu ri enquanto Edward revirava os olhos. - Sou Isabella, mas me chame de Bella, ok?

- Gostei dela. - Emmett sorriu e cutucou o peito de Edward com o cotovelo. E eu acho que foi forte, porque Edward começou a tossir. Emmett abriu os braços na minha direção. - Um abraço no cunhado, hã?

A palavra 'cunhado' me pegou surpresa, mas eu o abracei ainda assim.

Não, eu não o abracei, porque meus braços não davam volta no corpo dele todo e eu simplesmente sumi nos braços dele. Ele ficou tombando nossos corpos de um lado pro outro, como se fosse um urso e por um instante, eu achei que meu estomâgo tinha parado em outro lugar dentro de mim.

- Vamos logo, Emmett... - Edward interrompeu revirando os olhos e Emmett me soltou, passando um braço nos ombros de Edward.

- Que ciumento! - Emmett riu, antes de ajudar Edward com as malas.

Eles foram na frente e eu me perguntei se devia entrar depois deles.

- Vem, Bella! - Emmett gritou e eu entrei.

A sala era um lugar espaçoso e trânquilo. Dois sofás de couro preto e uma mesa de centro de vidro. Estantes de carvalho encostadas à parede e no outro canto um bar cheio de garrafas importadas.

Eles deixaram as malas em frente a uma escadaria enorme que dava pro segundo andar.

- Ursinha! - Emmett gritou e a loira desceu as escadas com um sorriso. Se ela era a 'Ursinha' com certeza Emmett era o 'Ursão'.

- Olá, _Swan_. – Rosalie falou depois de descer todos os degraus. Um sorriso estampado nos lábios vermelhos. Visivelmente sempre vaidosa.

- Bella. – Edward corrigiu.

- Ah, sim. – Rosalie sorriu. – Bella.

Edward subiu com as malas pra tomar um banho rápido e Rosalie fez questão de que eu ficasse pro almoço. Eu aceitei, até porque não tinha nem tomado café.

Minutos depois da mesa ser posta, Edward desceu as escadas, usando uma calça preta e uma camisa clara.

O almoço foi servido junto com o vinho e nós começamos a conversar.

- Porque fazem questão de me chamar de 'Swan'? – Perguntei.

- Força do hábito. – Emmett deu de ombros. – Papai sempre se refere a Charlie ou a você como os 'Swan'.

- Ah. – Mordisquei a mistura do prato.

Tudo bem, eu os conhecia como os 'Cullen'. Somente.

- Mas eu prefiro te chamar de Bella. – Rosalie sorriu. – É melhor.

- Também acho. – Emmett concordou e Edward apenas sorriu torto pra mim.

- Tenho uma dúvida. – Rosalie comentou.

- Diga. - Emmett falou, tomando um gole de vinho.

- Porque Charlie e Carlisle se odeiam? - Ela perguntou.

- Eles não se odeiam. – Falei e depois considerei a hipótese depois de lembrar como Charlie tinha tratado Carlisle no meu apartamento. – Ou não se odiavam antes de toda essa briga.

- Charlie e Carlisle eram amigos há alguns anos atrás. – Emmett falou. – Na época que Carlisle era residente no hospital.

- Carlisle fez medicina? – Rosalie perguntou em choque.

- Não por muito tempo. – Edward falou. – Depois de um acidente que ele não conseguiu salvar ninguém, junto com o trabalho da equipe, Carlisle mudou de área. Desistiu das biológicas, apesar de ter um bom desenvolvimento ali e partiu pras exatas. Então alguns anos depois ele abriu a 'The Cullen's'.

- E o que acabou com a amizade dos dois? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Um dos pacientes que Carlisle não conseguiu salvar, tinha alguma relação com os Swan. – Emmett explicou.

Edward me encarou em choque. Os olhos arregalados e a boca meio aberta enquanto ele encaixava peças de um enorme quebra-cabeça.

- Alguém que você conhecia, Bella? – Rosalie perguntou e eu já podia sentir meu coração inflar com as memórias.

- Minha mãe. – Murmurei virando um gole de vinho pela garganta. Emmett largou o garfo e ele caiu no prato ao mesmo tempo em que o queixo de Rosalie também escorregou.

- Ah meu Deus! – Rosalie cochichou em choque e antes que pudesse começar um discurso de desculpas, eu resolvi terminar a história:

- Charlie achou que Carlisle não tinha feito o suficiente pra salvá-la e os dois brigaram feio. Foram horas e horas de gritaria. – Falei e Rosalie cobriu a boca em choque. – Daí Charlie resolveu abriu uma empresa. Como se fosse um jeito de se vingar dele.

- E... E por isso vocês não podem ficar juntos? – Emmett perguntou.

- Não. – Edward discordou. – Nós podemos sim.

- Eles não querem, mas nós podemos. – Falei e Rosalie sorriu.

O resto do almoço foi normal, sem perguntas demais.

- Veja! – Rosalie entregou um livro preto de veludo enorme. Peguei o livro nas mãos, um tanto confusa.

- Não ria. – Edward falou com um sorriso. – Não costumo sair muito bem em fotos.

Como se isso fosse realmente impossível.

- Você não acreditaria no quanto Edward era loirinho. – Emmett falou, se ajeitando preguiçosamente no sofá enorme. – Eu sempre achei estranho demais, sabe? Meio gay...

- Isso porque você é um invejoso! – Edward riu e os dois começaram uma guerra de almofadas enquanto eu abria o álbum e via as fotos.

Edward e Emmett juntos, usando camisas de bandas aos – no mínimo – sete anos. Edward era realmente loiro! Incrível como era possível identificar os dois. Edward era mais baixinho e loiro, com um sorriso animado no rosto e os olhos verdes. Já Emmett era moreno e maior. As covinhas sempre presentes no sorriso travesso de quem pensa em planos mirabolantes que podiam ser vistos nos olhos escuros dele.

Conforme eu virava as páginas, as fotos iam ficando mais recentes. Os dois mais novos. Rosalie em algumas. Edward parou a briguinha com Emmett e afundou no sofá ao meu lado com um sorriso lindo. Já o irmão dele foi pro lado de Rosalie e os dois começaram a cochichar.

Parei de virar as páginas quando vi uma foto específica. Edward e uma mulher loiro-arruivada abraçados. Ela sorria como se tivesse ganhado o melhor prêmio. Era recente, aposto.

- Essa é recente. – Comentei e Edward concordou com a cabeça, fazendo uma careta.

- Quem é ela? – Perguntei.

- Tanya. – Edward falou. – É uma mulher da empresa.

Então algo muito curioso passou pela minha mente: Edward tinha uma namorada?

- É sua namorada? – Perguntei tentando parecer normal.

Tudo bem, era uma pergunta estranha pra se fazer depois de agarrá-lo com beijos quentes quando estávamos na cama do meu quarto. Muito estranha, na verdade.

Mas eu não sabia a resposta.

Edward arregalou os olhos e depois lutou pra esconder um sorriso.

- Não. – Ele falou e eu me enchi de alívio. Segurou meu queixo com a mão e me olhos nos olhos _daquele_ jeito intenso. – Ela não é você.

Foi impossível não sorrir antes de roubar um beijo dele.

- Que fofos. – Ouvi Rosalie falar e eu me afastei dele, já me sentindo corar.

O celular de Emmett tocou e ele foi embora pro trabalho, prometendo deixar Rosalie na empresa.

- Emmett não trabalha na empresa do seu pai? – Perguntei em choque.

- Emmett é engenheiro. – Edward respondeu. Hm, um 'não seguidor de tradições da família'.

Depois que Emmett e Rosalie foram embora, eu caí numa dúvida cruel sobre o que Edward e eu iríamos fazer. Ele falou que tinha mais alguns álbuns na mala e nós acabamos indo pro novo quarto dele. E eu fiquei umas duas horas olhando fotos.

Por Deus! Edward sempre foi tão lindo. Desde bebê até hoje.

- Você era um bebê realmente charmoso... – Comentei e ele riu baixinho no meu ouvido.

- Todo bebê é charmoso. – Ele falou e eu ri.

- Mas você era excepcionalmente charmoso. – Falei e depois ri com ele.

Me lembro de ter comentado mais alguma coisa com Edward e de repente nós estávamos no beijando, num amasso escandaloso. Beijos famintos e calmos que me fizeram perder a cabeça. Beijos e beijos...

Quando percebi, estava com as mãos por dentro da camisa dele, deslizando os dedos pela barriga bem malhada e definida de Edward, praticamente arrancando a camisa. Podia sentir a mão direita dele por debaixo da minha blusa, subindo e descendo os dedos pela minha coluna quase intocavelmente. Eu já podia sentir que estava arrepiada demais e quebrei nosso beijo. Mas os lábios de Edward desceram pela minha bochecha, minha mandíbula, meu pescoço...

Não. Ainda não.

- E-Edward, eu não ach-acho que seja a melhor hora e- Comecei, e pude sentir Edward sorrir contra minha pele.

- Sem pressa, minha linda. Sem pressa... – Ele falou e eu tirei minhas mãos da barriga dele depois que ele tirou a dele da minha blusa. Juntou nossos lábios de novo num beijo calmo e antes que se apronfudasse, Edward se afastou e me abraçou, enquanto eu enterrava o rosto no peito dele.

* * *

Apareci! :D

Como foi o Ano Novo? *-*

Hmmmmm, um capítulo de explicações! :B

Todas satisfeitas? :B \o/

Que tal um descanso de problemas pra Edward e Bella?

Por pouco tempo, mas um descanso. ;x

_Reviews:_

**Guerreira Solitária 12,-** kkkkk. Veja como passou rápido. O cap já está aqui e eu também. kkkkkkkk Sim, James é pior dos piores das piores escalas listas de pior dos piores. kkkkkk

**Na Cullen**,- kkkkkk James é mesmo um idiota. Mas um murro é melhor que nada não? Com certeza foi mais forte do que o da Bella ;D kkkkk

**Finhaa Masen,- **Sim, James é o personagem mais odiado. kkkkkk Obrigada Finhaa. *-* Tudo de bom em 2011 pra você, muita paz, amor. ;D

**Gui,-** Verdade. Quando as coisas estão se acertando, James aparece ¬¬' Vamos dar um descanso pra eles. kkkk

**Ana Krol,-** É, do jeito que o cara é, vai dar um jeito de sair por cima da carne seca. kkkk

**Rh,-** Pois é. James, Charlie e ate Carlisle! Pelo menos Emmett, Rose e Esme estão bem com ela. ;D

**Linii ih, -** Ahh! Não gostou da minha cidade? =/ kkkkk Eu acho São Paulo magnífico! *-* Mas não liga não. Somos muito anti-sociais. u_ú ' Brincadeira. Mas tem mesmo muito paulista emburrado por aí. kkkkkkkk E que Deus abençõe seu primo! \o/ kkkkk Pois é, sem rejeições de mais Cullens. Basta só Carlisle. ;B

**F,-** Kkkkkkkkk Ri horrores com o 'James, puto! ú_u" kkkkkk

**Pietra, -** Aeaee, que bom que gostou do cap. :B

Certo...Hm...

Incrível como eu sempre esqueço o que tenho pra falar x.x'''

E aí meninas, estão gostando da fic? :B

Hm, não faço a mínima idéia de quando o próximo capítulo vem.

Vou fazer o possível pra postar ainda essa semana, antes de viajar de novo.

Então me façam feliz e deixem reviews pra me estimular :B

Beijos gatas e vejo vocês por aí \o/


	16. Quase!

- Sem pressa, minha linda. Sem pressa... – Ele falou e eu tirei minhas mãos da barriga dele depois que ele tirou a dele da minha blusa. Juntou nossos lábios de novo num beijo calmo e antes que se apronfudasse, Edward se afastou e me abraçou, enquanto eu enterrava o rosto no peito dele.

Acabei pegando no sono e quando acordei, já era tarde.

Depois disso Edward me levou pra casa e _por sorte _- lê-se pelo barman no telefone - Alice não reclamou do horário. E eram oito e meia!

Quarta-feira eu voltei pro trabalho depois de tomar café com Edward, que também foi pro trabalho. Ignorei o ódio contido nos olhos de Jack, totalmente direcionados a mim e trabalhei normalmente. Apesar de 'normalmente' não significar que foi realmente normal. Muita gente - praticamente TODOS - com seus mini-escritórios em frente a minha sala, liam enormes jornais e revistas.

O 'anormal' era que Edward, James e eu estávamos em todas as capas.

Às vezes apelavam pelo lado romântico, estampando fotos de Edward e eu nos beijando e outras, a maior parte, Edward socando o rosto de James.

Olhando assim parecia até que teve uma super produção pra aquilo, porque a foto da mão de Edward no rosto de James ficou em perfeita qualidade.

Enfim, Edward me buscou pra almoçar e depois me levou de volta. E quando era a hora de ir embora, Edward apareceu na porta da empresa, pronto pra me dar uma carona. Daí nós íamos pra minha casa e passávamos horas nos beijando. Mas depois Edward ia embora.

Quinta e sexta também foram assim.

Já no fim de semana foi diferente. Edward me convidou pra ajudá-lo a escolher uma casa e eu fui.

Passamos a manhã toda e uma parte da tarde procurando uma boa casa e Edward como um bom perfeccionista, visitou doze casas. DOZE CASAS. E é sério.

E por escolha do destino, Edward gostou justamente da última. Era uma casa boa. Eu diria que era completamente exagerada já que só Edward ia morar ali, mas ele gostou.

A casa não tinha nenhum móvel, sem decorações - talvez por isso tenha conquistado Edward. - , garagem coberta pra três carros, jardim, piscina, 3 suítes, duas salas, sendo uma sala de ginástica, e uma cozinha grande! Tudo bem distribuído num terreno ENORME!

Mas era uma casa linda. Com certeza.

Martelo batido e nós fomos pra meu apartamento.

Sábado choveu depois das cinco horas e por sorte nós já estávamos no apartamento. Alice não estava lá.

Edward e eu passamos o resto da noite assistindo filmes no sofá de casa, enrolados no mesmo cobertor, comendo pipoca...

Foi ótimo!

Depois fomos pro quarto de novo e passamos um bom tempo nos beijando e nos beijando...

E quando eu acordei, eram nove horas da manhã de domingo, com Emmett ligando desesperadamente pra Edward.

E o começo da semana foi a mesma coisa.

Exceto na quinta.

Eu tinha terminado de fazer o slide pra apresentação(que já era amanhã) e só estava eu na empresa, fora os seguranças. Tinha avisado pra que Edward me buscasse duas horas mais tarde e quando ele chegou, eu tinha acabado de salvar o slide no meu pen drive.

- Oi. - Edward sorriu na porta e eu corri pra dar um beijo nele. Eu sei, menos de seis horas que a gente não se via e eu me sentia como se não o visse há anos! - Pronta?

- Quase. - Sorri, pensando no quanto eu devia estar com o cabelo bagunçado. - Desliga meu computador e eu vou no banheiro rapidinho.

Corri pro banheiro e como o previsto, meu cabelo estava terrível! Rebelde, com fios soltos pra todos os lados, um caos!

Mas nada que fosse realmente impossível de arrumar.

Quando saí do banheiro, Edward estava na cadeira em frente a minha mesa, girando com a maior paciência e eu ri.

- Estou pronta. - Sorri e nós fomos embora.

Edward e eu aproveitamos que Alice não estaria no apartamento e fomos pra lá. Eu me sentia bem a vontade com ele, e por mim, ia ser naquela noite que eu ia deixar as coisas acontecerem.

Pelo jeito estava dando certo. Edward e eu estávamos num amasso monstruoso no meu quarto. Nossos sapatos tinham sido esquecidos na sala e depois de uns cinco minutos nos beijando, eu tive a cara de pau de arrancar a camisa dele.

Eu estava queimando de vergonha, mas os lábios dele nos meus me faziam esquecer esse detalhe. E a língua dele na minha, e as mãos correndo pela lateral do meu corpo, tudo era quase um anestésico pra mim.

Sua mão escorregou pra dentro da minha blusa e foi subindo pelas minhas costas lentamente, levando o tecido junto até que ele saísse de mim.

Desfrutei por completo da barriga de Edward a mostra, não deixando de deslizar as mãos por ali nem um segundo. E que barriga! Deuses...

Edward colou nossos corpos e eu quase entrei num frenesi só de sentir a barriga dele na minha. E o quanto ele estava... Hm... Animado.

E aquela pegação estava me deixando no mesmo estado e eu abri o zíper da calça dele.

Mas ouvir um barulho na sala não estava no plano. Os beijos de Edward desceram calmamente pelo meu pescoço e eu esqueci que tinha ouvido alguma coisa ali, até que literalmente, alguma coisa tinha caído no chão. Edward se afastou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Você ouviu isso? - Edward perguntou e eu concordei com a cabeça. - Alice saiu mesmo?

- Ela disse que ia sair com um cara. - Falei e outro barulho ecoou na sala, fazendo Edward se levantar.

Eu juro que queria trancar a porta e empurrar Edward pra minha cama de novo e os 'bandidos' ou quem quer que estivesse lá, tivesse que esperar mais um pouco.

Eu fui atrás dele, escondendo meu tronco atrás das costas dele.

No sofá alguma coisa se mexia de um jeito estranho e eu podia ouvir uns barulhos de suspiros que pareciam gemidos.

- Mas o quê...? - Edward começou e de repente um ser humano caiu do sofá e foi pro chão de cara, daí Alice surgiu com o cabelo bagunçado, a boca borrada e a maior cara de 'Não é nada do que você está pensando'.

- Bella? - Alice falou.

- Alice. - Edward revirou os olhos.

- EDWARD? - O ser humano loiro do chão perguntou e eu o reconheci como o barman. Aliás, o qual era o nome dele mesmo?

- Jasper! - Edward cuspiu com uma cara de incrédulo.

Isso mesmo, Jasper.

- Bella! - Alice repetiu.

- Alice! - Jasper olhou pra ela.

- Jasper! - Edward repetiu no mesmo tom de antes.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, não vamos começar. - Falei e Alice soltou uma risadinha envergonhada.

Também, pudera.

- O que vocês dois pretendiam fazer no sofá? - Perguntei.

- Nada. - Jasper respondeu prontamente, já de pé, vestindo apenas uma jeans. - Aliás, oi. Sou Jasper.

Ele estendeu a mão na minha direção e o cumprimentei, tentando não mostrar muito já que estava de sutiã atrás de Edward.

- Bella. - Falei com um sorrisinho envergonhado. - Alice, podemos con-

- Sim. - Ela sorriu, colocando a blusa por cima do corpo enquanto vinha até mim e nós íamos pro quarto.

- VOCÊ NÃO IA SAIR? - Perguntei.

- Achei que você ia sair! - Ela falou.

Bufei frustrada colocando minha blusa de novo.

- Vocês...? - Ela perguntou.

- Não! Sabe, parecia ter um ladrão na sala! - Reclamei.

- Desculpe. - Ela fez uma careta.

Nós voltamos pra sala e eu estendi a camisa de Edward pra ele, que colocou rapidamente depois de fechar a calça.

- Que tal... Um drink? - Alice perguntou e nós concordamos.

Por Deus. Que situação. Alguém pode por favor, atirar no meio da testa de Alice?

* * *

Demorei mais apareci. ;D

Cap não tão longo já que vou viajar. Mas eu volto tchutchucas. ;D

Falei que teríamos um descanso de probelmas pros dois, não?

Pois bem, já acabou. kkkkkkk

Obrigada pelas reviews gatas e sinto muito em não poder respondê-las.

Bom, vou indo. Bjs :*


	17. Surpresas

Foram umas duas horas tomando drinks, como Alice tinha sugerido. As conversas no começo foram constrangedoras, mas depois foi melhorando.

Edward e Jasper foram embora depois de algum tempo. Edward me avisou que iria começar a arrumar as coisas na casa dele e por isso não íamos tomas café juntos na manhã seguinte. Eu ainda ofereci ajuda, mas ele falou que Emmett ia conseguir alguém pra ajudá-los.

Eu tive uma noite de sono calma e acordei umas seis horas da manhã, com o celular tocando.

E quando eu realmente percebi que alguém estava me ligando, já pensei um monte de desgraças. Afinal, tem que ter alguma coisa realmente bem insana pra me tirar da cama numa hora dessas.

- Alô? – Atendi sonolenta.

- Bella! – Charlie falou empolgado.

- Hm? – Gemi, me sentando na cama do quarto escuro.

Eu sei que é horrível pensar nisso, mas... Eu realmente espero que alguém tenha morrido pra que Charlie me ligue uma hora dessas!

- Você estava dormindo?

- Mas é claro! Você não? Pois deveria!

- Que horas você usualmente acorda? – Ele perguntou curioso, ignorando meu comentário.

- Ah... Hm, Charlie... Você não me ligou pra perguntar que horas eu acordo, não é?

- Oh, não. – Ele riu, divertido. – Você pode passar aqui em casa hoje?

- Que bicho te mordeu, Charlie? – Perguntei. – De onde veio essa felicidade? Sabe, eu achei que você achava que eu era igual a minha mãe.

Demorou alguns segundos pra que Charlie se recuperasse.

- Bella, eu estou disposto a te pedir desculpas sobre tudo que eu disse. – Charlie falou.

Eu entrei em choque. Definitivamente não sabia o que falar.

- Não podia ter ligado mais tarde? – Perguntei.

- Ah, desculpe. – Ele riu.

Fiquei uns dois minutos quieta.

- Apareça aqui as nove, minha filha. – Ele parecia sorrir e antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa, ele desligou.

Fiquei algum tempo olhando meu celular, pensando nas coisas que eu teria que fazer no dia.

Eu realmente poderia estar acordando lá pelas onze da manhã, aproveitando bem o sono...

Mas eu não consegui. Levantei quase uma hora depois e tomei um banho. Coloquei uma roupa qualquer e quando fui pra sala, Alice estava de saída.

Algumas horas depois eu fui pra casa de Charlie. Era estranho estar lá de novo. O jardim estava a mesma coisa. Talvez com mais cores de rosas e outras flores que eu ao menos sabia o nome. Estacionei o carro na porta da casa depois de passar pelo portão da entrada. Bati na porta três vezes e Charlie apareceu sorridente, enrolado num enormee roupão azul de algodão aberto e eu quase revirei os olhos ao ver que ele estava de pijama.

- Olá querida!

- Hn, oi.

- Entre. – Ele deu espaço pra que eu passasse e eu o fiz.

Impressionante como a casa continuava a mesma coisa. Talvez uma manta mais escura em cima do sofá vinho de veludo, novas cortinas, o carpete mais novo e as paredes de madeira com mais verniz que nunca. O cheiro amadeirado forte do perfume preferido de Charlie era forte ali e eu quase me assustei em senti-lo depois de tanto tempo. Entrei e me sentei no sofá, um tanto desconfortável. Charlie fez o mesmo e se sentou no sofá a minha frente.

- Bella, minha filha, eu quero te pedir desculpas. Sobre aquele dia no seu apartamento. – Ele começou, sério. – Mas é que você e o _Cullen _estavam tão... Envolvidos.

- Edward. – Corrigi.

- Que seja... – Ele murmurou dando de ombros e respirei fundo. – Enfim, eu quero pedir desculpas sobre aquilo. Eu não devia ter entrado no seu quarto. Ainda mais quando vocês dois estavam num momento íntimo e... – Ele fez uma pausa, parecendo curioso sobre outra coisa que passou na mente dele. - Aquilo é o que as pessoas chamam de 'beijo de língua'? – Ele perguntou de repente curioso, franzindo as sobrancelhas em confusão e eu corei em vinte tons de vermelho.

Ah Charlie, não me faça falar sobre a língua de Edward na minha boca...

- Não, não responda. – Ele fez uma careta e eu escondi um riso mordendo o lábio. – Por Deus! Onde eu estava?

- Na parte de ter entrado no apartamento. – Ajudei.

- Ah sim, obrigado. – Ele sorriu. – Eu espero que você seja feliz, somente. E que isso seja, _ou não_ com o Cullen.

Charlie fez questão de enfatizar o 'ou não'.

- Edward. – Corrigi de novo.

- Você entendeu. – Ele reclamou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Desculpas aceitas?

- Prometa que não vai se meter mais na minha vida, Charlie.

- Não vou mais. – Ele balançou a cabeça como se concordasse com o que eu disse. – Você e _Edwin_ são livres pra fazer o que quiserem.

- Edward. – Corrigi pela vigésima vez.

- Certo, acho que nunca vou me lembrar direito. – Ele deu de ombros. – Seu pai está ficando velho.

Ou rabugento...

- Venha, vamos tomar café. – Ele sorriu, se levantando pra ir até outro cômodo que era a cozinha, e eu o acompanhei.

- Você faz o café? – Perguntei depois de me sentar e perceber que ele estava mexendo na cafeteira.

- Seu pai está ficando velho, mas não inútil. – Ele riu, ainda que parecesse completamente confuso sobre onde colocar o pó de café. – Na verdade é a primeira vez que eu faço café. Sabe, quero passar uma boa imagem pra minha filha.

Eu ri baixinho por breves segundos.

Ele começou a ter dificuldades em mexer ali e eu fui até lá ajudá-lo. Era tão simples!

- Ah, não sabia que era tão prático assim... – Ele murmurou depois que o café estava sendo feito e eu ri.

- Parece que não. –Comentei, me encostando a bancada da pia em frente a ele.

Fiquei uns dois minutos o olhando.

Charlie ainda não era velho como ele fazia questão de aparecer. Eu diria que ele estava muito bem pra idade dele. Sem muitas rugas além das da testa e apesar das olheiras, ele realmente não parecia tão velho. Os cabelos eram excepcionalmente escuros, sem nem um fio grisalho, o que na verdade ajudava muito em fazê-lo parecer mais novo. Charlie não estava velho, não estava acabado, e eu não entendia porque viver sozinho, isolado, sem ninguém. Como assim?

- Nunca pensou em se casar de novo? – Perguntei e só depois que terminei de falar, pensei no que tinha dito e mordi o lábio.

Charlie e eu nunca tivemos tanta liberdade pra esses tipos de conversa.

- Não me querem. – Ele deu de ombros e riu comigo. Mas depois ficou sério de novo. – Não, nunca pensei. - Charlie respirou fundo. - Não sei se posso...

Cruzei os braços, interessada.

- Porque não?

- Não é fácil se desfazer de uma pessoa, Bella. – Ele se virou, mexendo nos armários. – Acho que você é muito nova pra saber, mas um dia você entenderá.

Eu não dei continuidade. Ele parecia um tanto desconfortável com o assunto e eu não queria que as coisas ficassem mais tensas do que já normalmente eram, então mudei de assunto.

- Talvez se você tirar esse bigode, ou até fazer um peeling facial, sabe, pra tirar as rugas... – Apontei pro rosto dele, rindo. – Talvez... Elas te queiram.

Ele riu divertido, ajeitando as coisas na mesa.

Foi uma manhã no mínimo... Diferente.

Hora ou outra Charlie dava um jeito de dar uma alfinetada no meu relacionamento com Edward, mas depois murmurava um 'Sem falar sobre o Edwin'.

Eu não sei de onde nesse mundo ele tirou esse bendito 'Edwin', mas talvez não tenha sido justamente desse mundo...

Ele pediu pra que eu ficasse pro almoço, mas eu disse que teria de ir. Ele ainda perguntou algumas coisas sobre a empresa e comentou sobre pensar em voltar a participar dos negócios e então eu fui embora.

Almocei com Alice num restaurante perto do prédio e contei a ela sobre o dia com Charlie.

- Eu definitivamente acho que foi a experiência mais natural que eu tive com Charlie depois de... Bom, depois de tudo que aconteceu. – Comentei antes de tomar um gole do suco de uva.

- Eu disse! – Ela sorriu, quase quicando no lugar de alegria.

- Disse o quê? – Perguntei.

- Eu disse que você ia acabar mudando de idéia sobre seu pai, de novo. – Allie riu e eu revirei os olhos.

- Eu disse que foi a mais natural, não significa que eu o perdoei.

Em nenhum momento eu disse que tinha desculpado ele. Do mesmo jeito que ele não prometeu que ia me deixar em paz.

Seria uma troca justa se desse certo. Bom, talvez...

Depois de almoçar, Allie e eu passamos na Starbucks e depois de um café expresso, fomos pra empresa dos Muller, onde ia acontecer a reunião que ia decidir quem ia ser o novo sócio deles. Jack e Mike já estavam lá. Pelo que nos disseram, a reunião ia ser uns vinte minutos atrasada.

- Não esqueça, Bella! É nossa chance. – Jack encorajou e eu sorri.

Algum tempo depois da nossa chegada, Rosalie e Edward chegaram. Era lindo ver o sorriso de Edward enquanto ele passava por nós e ia conseguir informações com alguém.

- Estou tão orgulhosa de você, amiga. – Alice sorriu emocionada e eu ri. Meu celular vibrou.

"Me encontre no jardim dos fundos." – Edward.

Dei um jeito de sair dali e fui pro lugar depois de achar.

- Edward? – Chamei baixinho e pra minha surpresa, ele surgiu de debaixo de uma árvore e eu pulei de susto.

- Desculpe. – Edward riu baixinho e eu o abracei. Era bom ver o sorriso dele de novo.

- Como foi a manhã? – Perguntei sorrindo feito uma boba com o sorriso torto dele.

- Teria sido melhor na sua companhia. – Ele falou com um biquinho e eu corei. - E o seu, como foi?

- Hoje foi um dia longo... Conversei com Charlie.

- Jura? Isso é bom... Eu acho. Quero dizer, talvez não... – Edward começou a ficar confuso e eu ri.

- Foi... Estranho. – Comentei me lembrando do olhar empolgado do Swan. Ele estava... Radiante! – Charlie parecia... Confiante.

- Tomara que seja uma coisa boa. – Ele sorriu e eu o beijei.

Um beijo diferente, extremamente calmo. Definitivamente diferente.

- Bella, eu t- Edward começou e eu pensei no que aquele começo de frase deveria ser. Meu estômago virou e eu gelei.

Seria um 'eu te amo'? Oh meu Deus! E se realmente fosse?

E se não fosse?

Ah, Deus!

- Bella, está na hora. - Ouvi a voz de Jack vindo de algum lugar atrás de mim e Edward parou de falar, correndo pro meio das árvores.

Jack, faça o favor de se jogar do sétimo andar, por favor? Porque eu estou disposta a fazer isso por você, posso te jogar de lá sem problema algum.

- Já? - Tentei parecer normal, coçando despreocupadamente a nuca.

- Nervosa? - Ele sorriu animado e eu neguei com a cabeça, o acompanhando pra fora dali.

Alguém poderia dar um tiro na cabeça dele. Mas nada dessas coisas acontecem quando é pra acontecer. Quero dizer, não que eu realmente queira a morte de Jack... Enfim.

Fomos pra sala de reuniões no segundo andar e todos já esperavam por nós lá.

Seriam duas apresentações de dois representantes de cada empresa. Mike, Rosalie, Edward e eu. Nessa ordem.

Mike foi o primeiro.

As propostas colocadas no slide me orgulhavam, já que a maior parte das palavras fui eu quem coloquei. Mike era terrível em expor idéias, mas as idéias em si, não eram das piores. Só precisavam ser ajustadas.

Depois de tudo, Edward pediu que colocassem o pen drive dele, enquanto ele organizava uns últimos papéis na mesa e se preparava pra começar a falar.

Um dos Muller comentou sobre alguma coisa com outro cara e eu pude ouvir um 'interessante' no meio, o que me fez prestar atenção no trabalho de Edward.

Então foi quando eu vi o que tinha na tela. Aquelas páginas tão familiares pra mim... Eu congelei.

Ah, não. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

* * *

Quem é vivo sempre aparece. \o

Eu estou aqui, nessa linda tarde de domingo, que foi o único tempo livre que eu consegui, pra postar mais um cap da fic.

Desculpem o atraso, queridas. Mas eu fiquei completamente sem tempo por aqui. x.x

Enfim, cap postado. :B

Espero que tenham gostado, não esqueçam as reviews. :D

Vejo vocês quarta-feira?

Certo, quarta-feira. :B

Até \o/


	18. Confusões

Então foi quando eu vi o que tinha na tela. Aquelas páginas tão familiares pra mim... Eu congelei.

Ah, não. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Definitivamente aquilo não era um trabalho dos Cullen. Aquele era o meu trabalho!

O meu trabalho onde todas as partes que se referiam a CynThur tinham sido modificadas pra 'The Cullen's'.

E eu lembro de ter mostrado aquele slide maldito pra Alice, Jack, Mike... E Edward. Porra!

Mike, Jack e Alice me olhavam num choque confuso enquanto eu deixava de olhar pra tela e olhava pra Edward, que parecia confuso.

Mas que bela facada.

Então é por isso que Edward se aproximou de mim? Fingiu estar apaixonado e todo aquele teatrinho idiota? Por causa de uma droga de contrato estúpido?

Por Deus! Como eu posso ser tão idiota?

Saí da sala com raiva, borbulhando de ódio enquanto todo mundo parava de olhar pra tela pra me ver. Pude ver alguém me seguir, segurando meu braço assim que eu dei o terceiro passo pra fora da sala.

- Bella. – Edward chamou. – Espera. Eu quero falar com você.

- Falar comigo? Falar o que, Edward? – Quase gritei, me desfazendo da mão dele no meu braço. Meus olhos pareciam arder de ver Edward na minha frente. – Falar no quanto eu sou idiota? Imbecil? Uma estúpida? Não precisa não. Já sei.

- Bella, não fui eu quem colocou aquele seu trabalho no meu pen driv-

- Ah, não. Claro que não. – Cortei com a voz carregada de sarcasmo. – Meu slide que eu te mostrei ontem, apareceu milagrosamente no seu pen drive por obra divina? Ah, tenha um pingo de cara-de-pau, Edward!

- Não fui eu!

- Ah, por favor, Cullen. Chega de mentiras. - Cuspi. - Você tem o que queria. Volte pra sala e assine o contrato.

- Bella. – Jack chamou, atrás de Edward. – Não é uma boa hora pra discussões. Estamos no meio de uma reunião.

Eu estava tão cansada de tudo aquilo. E ainda com essa coisa agora.

Reuniões, Charlie, Carlisle, Edward, Jack... Sempre tantas preocupações! Sempre tantas coisas pra eu cuidar!

Eu poderia me livrar de todas elas!

- Não quero saber dessa porcaria de contrato, Jack! – Gritei pra ele. – Eu cansei de tudo isso, ok? Cansei!

- Mas Bella, é sua chance de crescer profissionalmente. Sua chance de levar o nome da sua família pra um nível mais alto ainda. – Jack persistiu.

Voltei pra sala, mas me recusei a me sentar. Todos ali me olhavam em choque, ou provavelmente esperando que a reunião continuasse normalmente, ou que fosse adiada pra outro dia. Enfim, pouco me importava.

- Me desculpem. – Pedi olhando especificamente pro representante dos Muller, que concordou com um aceno imperceptível da cabeça.

Eu precisava tomar uma atitude. Fazer pela primeira vez, algo que eu realmente queria.

- Sinto em informar oficialmente que... – Precisei respirar fundo pra não desabar nas lágrimas malditas que ardiam enchendo meus olhos. – Que a empresa CynThur está fora da concorrência pra assinar o contrato com os Muller.

De repente todos estavam murmurando e suspirando em contradição.

- Tem certeza, Isabella? – Ouvi um dos Muller falar olhando pra mim e eu sequei uma lágrima que escorreu pelo meu olho antes de concordar com a cabeça e sair da sala. Pude ver que Edward ia me seguir, mas Rosalie o segurou.

- Bella. – Jack chamou, autoritário. – Você acabou de jogar um contrato milionário no lixo!

- E você vai fazer o que, Jack? – Gritei, vinte vezes mais alto e eu sabia que tinha uma atenção enorme em cima de mim.

- Você sabe muito bem...

- Então faça! Vamos lá, Jack. Me demita...

Ele bufou e esfregou o rosto com as mãos, visivelmente frustrado.

- Não posso... – Ouvi ele murmurar.

- Por que você é mais um boneco! Um fantoche, Jack. – Falei entre dentes. – Vá em frente, chefinho. Demita a filha do seu patrão!

- Não, Bella.

- Seu frouxo. – Cuspi. – Certo. Você não pode, mas eu posso. Eu me demito, Jack. Cansei de toda essa mentira. Faça minhas contas, não trabalho mais aqui. – Saí pelas escadas do prédio com pressa, deixando a platéia boquiaberta, Jack feito estátua e mais uma dúzia de curiosos na sala de reuniões.

- Bella. – Ouvi Edward chamar assim que cheguei à garagem e ele segurou meu braço de novo, me virando de frente pra ele. – Você tem que acreditar em mim! Eu não fiz aquilo!

- Acreditar em você? – Perguntei, me afastando dele uns bons três passos. – Como eu posso acreditar em você, Edward? Seu pai me odeia e você é filho dele. Quem pode afirmar que não foi tudo uma mentira? – Falei com a voz quebrada pelo maldito choro. – Quem pode dizer que todos aqueles beijos, todos os toques... Foi tudo uma mentira, não foi? Não precisa mentir agora, Cullen. Não sou mais capaz de acreditar em você de qualquer forma. – Dei de ombros.

Pude jurar que vi os olhos de Edward se encher por um instante, mas ele esfregou o rosto com as mãos e virou o rosto pro outro lado.

- Isso, Bella. Acredite nisso. – Ele falou com uma voz embargada, se afastando um passo. – Acredite que tudo que aconteceu foi uma mentira. Eu sou um bom ator, não? Mereço um prêmio. Acredite que por ser filho da pessoa que seu pai mais odeia, eu simplesmente não sou capaz de te amar. Que todas as vezes que eu te toquei, foi por querer seu slide. Que todas as vezes que eu te beijei, foi pensando no seu maldito trabalho! – Ele praticamente gritou a última parte. Esfregou o rosto de novo antes de me olhar. Os olhos pareciam queimar e pelas bochechas vermelhas eu podia perceber que ele tinha derrubado umas mínimas lágrimas. – Se apegue às suas mentiras pra viver sua vida.

- Não inverta os papéis, _Cullen_. – Falei, limpando as bochechas. Rosalie e Alice nos olhavam em choque do topo da escada. – Não tente me fazer parecer uma estúpida nessa briga idiota!

- Você não acredita em mim!

- Me faça acreditar em você, Edward. – Falei, séria. – Me dê um motivo pra que eu possa acreditar em você!

- Eu nunca seria capaz de mover um dedo pra te prejudicar! – Edward falou, mantendo os olhos fixos no meu. – Bella eu t-

- _Nada convincente, Cullen_. – Cortei, nem um pouco disposta a perder minha cabeça de novo. – Você nunca seria capaz de mover um dedo pra me prejudicar então mexeu a mão toda de uma vez.

- Você não confia em mim! – Edward praticamente gritou, como se estivesse descobrindo algo chocante. – Nunca confiou! Nunca acreditou numa maldita palavra que eu te disse. Eu devia ter imaginado. Devia ter considerado o quando esse relacionamento ia ser conturbado. Nem sua relação com o próprio pai é normal. Não é uma relação sadia e respeitável! Vocês não se comportam com o seres humanos normais! Comigo não ia ser diferente. Isso nunca poderia ser normal. Nunca poderia ser como qualquer outro relacionamento. Com James foi assim! Comigo foi assim e vai acabar do mesmo jeito. E depois vem outro idiota e vai ser assim até que você se canse de usar as pessoas. - Edward cuspiu com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Aquilo me deixou atônita. Foi como um belo tapa na cara.

Edward era a única pessoa que eu achei que nunca ia falar do meu relacionamento com Charlie. Mas olha lá quem estava nos supreendendo de novo. Que belo dia, não?

Ele pareceu ficar em choque com as próprias palavras e se aproximou de mim, colocando as mãos nos meus braços e eu me afastei dele o enchendo de tapas.

- Bella, me desculpa eu não queria-

- Então era isso que você achava desde o começo, Edward? – Perguntei me afastando mais uns três passos de distância. Os olhos de Edward ardiam em culpa. – Se era isso que você pensava, porque ainda insistiu em ficar perto de mim quando soube quem eu era? Porque você me procurou? Porque você me beijou? Porque fez questão de que nosso contato continuasse? Porque insistiu nessa porcaria de relacionamento? Se foi tão conturbado quando você imaginou, porque deu continuidade a _isso_? – Perguntei me afundando em lágrimas enquanto me afastava mais uns bons passos e me aproximava do meu carro.

Edward ainda tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não queria ouvi-lo. Andei até o carro e abri a porta, tentando enxergar alguma coisa já que meus olhos estavam cheios demais.

- Porque eu te amo! – Ele gritou e eu estaquei no lugar. – Mas isso _não é convincente também_, não é Bella? Não é bom o suficiente pra você. Você não confia em mim e eu só estraguei mais ainda a situação. Se antes você não confiava em mim, agora você certamente me odeia, ou seja lá o que for. Mas mesmo que você não queria acreditar em mim, eu não queria ter dito aquelas coisas. Nenhuma delas. E apesar de você não ligar, não entender ou não aceitar, eu ainda te amo. Me desculpe se não era o que você queria de mim.

Eu o olhei ao longe. Os olhos prendiam os meus, mas aos poucos minha vista foi ficando embaçada pela água. Edward abaixou o rosto antes de subir as escadas com Rosalie.

Meu peito rompeu num choro compulsivo e eu comecei a soluçar.

- Vamos, meu bem. Vamos... – Alice falou, me conduzindo pro banco do passageiro.

.

Eu estava um caco.

Horrível, acabada, destruída. Não me sentia assim desde que minha mãe tinha morrido. Era um buraco terrivelmente enorme formado no meu peito.

Alice passava as mãos pelo meu cabelo enquanto eu me agarrava a um travesseiro da minha cama e chorava baixinho.

Charlie com certeza diria que eu não sou uma boa Swan se me visse agora.

- Você... – Alice começou e eu suspirei. – Você já considerou que talvez não tenha sido ele?

Respirei fundo e deixei passarem alguns minutos.

- Já. Eu quis com todas as forças que não fosse ele. Eu quis enxergar isso e acreditar. – Falei num murmúrio. – Mas não sei se consigo.

- Não foi ele, Bells. Eu sei que não foi. – Ela falou séria procurando me olhar nos olhos, mas eu fechei minhas pálpebras. – E eu sei que você também sabe.

- Não é só isso, Alice. Eu estou pouco me lixando pro trabalho. – Abri meus olhos e ela me encarava curiosa. – Eu me sinto mal com tudo que foi dito. Cada acusação, cada palavra. Não sei como nós dois podíamos dar certo um dia. Você viu o que ele pensa de mim? É isso que as pessoas pensam de mim, Alice? Edward e eu nunca vamos dar certo. Não sei por que tentamos.

Ela ficou quieta por um segundo antes de me abraçar.

- Porque vocês se amam. – Ela falou e eu solucei no seu ombro. – E quem se ama tem que ficar junto. Vocês foram feitos pra ficar juntos.

Não sei por quanto tempo chorei antes de pegar no sono.

* * *

OH GOD! X.X

Fight. =/

Sad, sad...

Próximo cap teremos um POV de Edward, que tal? ;B

Viram? Apareci no dia certinho. kkk

\o

Reviews gatas:

JessyCullenMasenFroad - kkkk Choque? KKK. É, Charlie falou com a Bella. Vamos ver o que isso acaba. :B

Hmmm - Não demorei. :B Rapidinho, não? kkk

F - Babados. kkkkk Deu briga, infelizmente. =/

Linii ih - Ah, sem problemas. Pode perguntar; :D Edward aprontou... E agora, o que será que Charlie tem a ver? kkkk

Guerreira Solitária, - kkkkkkk VIu? Apareci mocinha. E antes da meia noite. kkkkkk Sim, coisas feias aconteceraam. kkk

Bom gatas, vou-me. \o

Não esqueçam das reviews.

Vejo vocês domingo, pode ser? '-'

**XxX ** ;*


	19. Confusões, Edward POV

**Edward POV**

- CARLISLE? CARLISLE? Emmett! Você não tem amigos? – Perguntei em pânico, olhando Emmett fechar a última caixa de coisas.

- Tenho. – Ele deu de ombros. – Mas Carlisle se ofereceu e eu aceitei ajuda.

É por isso que Emmett é um idiota. Eu peço uma única ajuda boba: "Emmett, chame um dos seus amigos pra nos ajudar a levar as coisas pra minha casa." E ele convida Carlisle! CARLISLE!

Que parte do 'nós não estamos conversando' que eu falei há uma semana atrás, ele não entendeu?

Hoje era sexta e eu aproveitei que a reunião era as duas pra sair cedinho. Emmett e eu íamos levar as coisas pra minha nova casa. Os móveis iam chegar depois de nós e as caixas das minhas coisas já estavam no meu carro e no de Emmett. E outras pelo jeito, iam no carro de Carlisle.

- Você é um idiota. – Falei o acompanhando enquanto levávamos as últimas caixas pro carro.

- Edward. – Rose chamou no meio do corredor.

- Hm? – Me virei pra olhá-la.

- Tanya pediu pra que eu te entregasse. – Ela estendeu meu pen drive na minha direção.

- Deixa junto com o seu. – Dei de ombros. – Tanya disse que o meu slide já está aí.

- Certo. – Rose concordou saindo pelo corredor.

Carlisle nos esperava lá em baixo, mas eu não falei com ele. Ele ainda ficou me olhando, esperando que eu dissesse um 'oi' ou um 'bom dia', ou qualquer coisa. Mas eu só dei a caixa a Emmett, que as colocava no porta-malas de Carlisle e fui pro meu carro.

Chegamos na minha casa e eu fui empilhando as caixas na porta já que Emmett estava empolgado em levá-las pra dentro.

- Edward. – Carlisle chamou.

- Hm? – Coloquei uma caixa a mais em cima de outra e o olhei, sério.

Tudo que eu menos queria hoje era um briga. Muito menos com Carlisle.

- Edward, nós precisamos conversar, filho.

- Diga. – Me encostei no carro e cruzei os braços, o olhando e esperando que ele começasse.

- Edward, essa falta de conversa entre nós dois está deixando sua mãe muito preocupada. – Ele suspirou. – Esme me fez prometer que ia tentar falar com você.

- Ah, está explicado o seu interesse repentino em ajudar a carregar as coisas. – Falei rindo de escárnio.

Mas é claro. Desde quando Carlisle é solidário mesmo? Ah, sim. Nunca foi.

- Não foi só por isso. – Carlisle revirou os olhos. – Você é meu filho, eu quero o melhor pra você.

- O melhor pra mim? – Perguntei e pude ver Emmett voltando pra dentro da casa, nos deixando a sós. – Você me expulsa de casa, se oferece pra carregar as minhas coisas pra dentro da minha casa, reforçando a idéia de me expulsar e ainda quer o melhor pra mim?

- Edward, não fale assim. – Carlisle bufou. - Você sabe muito bem porque eu te tirei de casa.

- Não, eu não sei.

- É aquela menina... – Ele franziu o nariz.

- Bella. – Corrigi.

- Que seja. – Ele cuspiu e eu comecei a me estressar. – Edward, ela não é o melhor pra você.

- Quem é você pra me dizer o que é melhor pra mim? – Perguntei já estressado. – O que você pode dizer sobre ser melhor pra alguém?

- Você só está agindo como um adolescente bobo! – A voz dele começou a ficar alterada. – É só uma paixão boba, Edward. Não confunda tudo e acabe com a sua vida!

- Não é uma 'paixão', Carlisle. – Falei e ele pareceu irritado por eu ter o chamado pelo nome. – É muito mais do que isso. Eu a amo.

- Você tem noção de como vai ser esse relacionamento, Edward? – Carlisle praticamente gritou, me olhando como se eu fosse um menino de doze anos que quebrou o vidro da vizinha com uma pedra. – Conturbado! Uma bagunça! Vocês nunca vão estar em paz. Você mesmo viu como ela se relaciona com o próprio pai. Ela não respeita o próprio pai, quem dirá você! Eles nem ao menos agem como seres humanos normais!

- Você não pode falar nada. Não sabe o que aconteceu com os dois. – Falei e acabei me aproximando um passo e apontando um dedo pra ele. Depois tomei uma quantidade de ar desnecessária antes de olhá-lo. Eu precisava me acalmar antes de fazer qualquer merda, afinal, Carlisle ainda era meu pai. – E como você pode falar alguma coisa sobre ser pai? Sobre agir como seres humanos normais? Nosso relacionamento nunca foi dos melhores, Carlisle. Não julgue Charlie e Bella se nós nem ao menos servimos de exemplo.

- Não misture as coisas, Edward. – Carlisle falou, esfregando os cabelos com as mãos. – Você vai ver. Está sendo com você, como foi com aquele ex dela. Vai acabar do mesmo jeito. E depois vem outro idiota e vai ser assim até que ela se canse de usar as pessoas.

- James não tem nada a ver comigo, Carlisle. – Cuspi, já muito puto da vida. Nessa altura, minha paciência tinha virado pó a muito tempo e pouco me importava que Carlisle ainda era meu pai. – Eu não sou ele. E não fale assim da Bella. Eu não seria capaz de me manter quieto se você ousar falar algo sobre ela. Isso já passou dos limites!

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Edward. Pare de agir assim! Você acabou de me ameaçar por causa dela!

- Não. Pare você, Carlisle. Pare de ser contra as minhas decisões. Pare de querer destruir a minha vida.

- Eu sou seu pai! - Carlisle gritou.

- E eu não tenho culpa disso! - Gritei de volta e foi tão chocante pra ele quanto foi pra mim. Respirei fundo, me afastei dele e abri o porta-malas do meu carro. Aquela conversa estava definitivamente terrível. – E seu carro foi de grande ajuda, obrigado.

Carlisle suspirou pesadamente enquanto eu voltava a empilhar as caixas. Passou uns dois minutos enquanto ele me olhava.

- Pode ir, Carlisle. – Falei. – Emmett me ajuda no resto. Agradeça a Esme pela oferta de ajuda.

- Edward, já disse que não vim só porque sua mãe pediu.

- Certo. Então pelo menos vá por conta própria. – Retruquei e ele virou as costas pra mim, indo até o próprio carro e bufando.

- Você ainda vai perceber que eu estava certo. – O ouvi murmurar antes de sair com o carro e eu bati a porta com uma força exagerada que provavelmente poderia ter trincado um vidro.

- Edward? – Emmett chamou e eu o olhei. – Desculpa, cara.

- Deixa isso pra lá, Emm. Essa merda de conversa ia acontecer alguma hora. – Esfreguei os cabelos e Emmett passou o braço pelos meus ombros.

- Olha lá. Parece que seus móveis já estão a caminho. – Ele apontou e eu pude ver o caminhão enorme chegando na nossa direção.

Foram umas boas duas horas levando os móveis pros devidos cômodos com as ajudas dos caras e eu tive que dar uma boa 'caixinha' pra eles.

Meu quarto tinha a cama, o colchão e mais uma parte dos outros móveis que eu não fiz questão de ajeitar. Afinal, eu só precisaria de uma cama nessa altura.

A sala também estava no mesmo jeito. Sofás envoltos por sacos plásticos, armários e outras coisas. Cozinha tinha a geladeira, mas um monte de coisas que Emmett fez questão de arrumar.

Ou seja, ele só foi arrumar a geladeira pra comer o que Rosalie tinha comprado pra minha casa...

Nem percebi o tempo passar, mas quando dei por mim, Rose estava ligando freneticamente pra Emmett, exigindo urgentemente minha presença na empresa e eu pude perceber que faltava apenas dez minutos pra reunião. Emmett prometeu que ia fazer o que pudesse ali e eu fui embora. O que Emmett realmente ia fazer era ligar a TV, o vídeo game, a geladeira e ajeitar alguma coisa na sala de ginástica.

Fui correndo pra casa de Rosalie e nós fomos com o carro dela direto pra empresa dos Muller, onde hoje, ia ser a apresentação.

Propostas, propostas...

Já podia sentir um friozinho típico na barriga. Nada demais. Algo que eu sempre ignorava antes de qualquer reunião.

O segredo dos Cullen é não mostrar intimidação.

Assim que cheguei no prédio, vi Bella, Jack, Newton e Alice conversando baixinho e não pude deixar de sorrir assim que ela me olhou. Newton era um cara esquisito. Ele que sempre me olhava cheio de ódio, hoje tinha um ar subestimado e prepotente nos olhos. Nada que realmente me afetasse. Assim como o olhar de desprezo de Jack. É, parecia mesmo que nós tínhamos uma fama terrível pra eles...

Pelo jeito a reunião ia demorar um pouco e eu dei um jeito de ir até um lugar afastado na empresa. Um lugar no jardim dos fundos quase imperceptível. Mandei uma mensagem pra Bella e em minutos ela apareceu ali. Entrando nas pontas dos pés dos saltos, olhando pros lados atentamente com os olhos chocolates. Linda!

- Edward? – A ouvi perguntar e saí de trás de uma árvore, a fazendo levar a mão no coração e eu imaginei que tinha a assustado.

- Desculpe. – Sussurrei rindo e ela sorriu antes de me abraçar.

- Como foi a manhã? – Ela perguntou sorridente, jogando os braços na minha nuca e eu simplesmente sorri. Sorrir com Bella era praticamente inevitável. Inevitável e incontrolável.

- Teria sido melhor na sua companhia. – Pude perceber as bochechas dela ganharem um tom mais vermelho do que o normal. – E o seu, como foi?

- Hoje foi um dia longo. – Bella suspirou. – Conversei com Charlie.

- Jura? Isso é bom... Eu acho. Quero dizer, talvez não... – Comecei a ficar confuso e ela sorriu.

- Foi... Estranho. – Ela parou os olhos no longe. – Charlie parecia... Confiante.

- Tomara que seja uma coisa boa. – Sorri.

Ficamos uns dois minutos nos olhando e eu a beijei.

Tinha algo de diferente no nosso beijo. Nossas bocas se mexiam numa sincronia além de calma. Era como se estivéssemos no limite de alguma coisa.

Mas era bom tê-la perto. Era bom negar todas as palavras de Carlisle na minha mente. Era bom ter provas do quanto Bella era importante e o melhor pra mim. Eu a amava.

- Bella, eu t- Comecei, decidido em falar talvez, a primeira declaração de que eu a amava.

- Bella, está na hora. – Ouvi Jack falar, se aproximando e eu corri pra me esconder.

Fomos pra sala de reunião.

Os Muller fizeram um longo discurso antes de passar a palavra pra nós. Como foi pedido, Bella e os falsos Swan's começaram. Foi o slide do Newton primeiro. Nada mal.

Ótimas propostas, e eu diria que tinha o dedo de alguém superior a ele na forma que as palavras foram colocadas. Mas a forma que ele as apresentou quando foi falar não foi das piores.

Enfim, era nossa vez.

Rosalie fez questão de que o slide dela ficasse pra depois do meu e eu coloquei o meu enquanto me preparava pra começar meu discurso.

Mas pra minha total surpresa, não foi o meu slide que começou a passar. Não foi o meu slide que fez os Muller comentar algo aos sussurros com sorrisos. Não foi o meu slide, simples assim.

Bella me encarou repentinamente e eu estaquei com o olhar que ela dirigia a mim. Era um choque terrivelmente acusador que gritava por decepção.

Horrível.

Bella simplesmente se levantou e saiu da sala bufando de raiva.

- Bella. Espera. Eu quero falar com você. – Chamei, segurando seu braço pra que ela me ouvisse

- Falar comigo? Falar o que, Edward? –Praticamente gritou puxando o braço pra longe de mim. Os olhos chocolates começavam a se encher. – Falar no quanto eu sou idiota? Imbecil? Uma estúpida? Não precisa não. Já sei.

- Bella, não fui eu quem colocou aquele seu trabalho no meu pen driv-

- Ah, não. Claro que não. – Bella cortou com a voz cheia de ironia. – Meu slide que eu te mostrei ontem, apareceu milagrosamente no seu pen drive por obra divina? Ah, tenha um pingo de cara-de-pau, Edward!

Mas que bosta! Não fui eu!

Eu estava prestes a falar algo, mas fui interrompido.

- Bella. – Jack chamou atrás de mim. – Não é uma boa hora pra discussões. Estamos no meio de uma reunião.

E os dois começaram a gritar.

De repente Bella simplesmente passou por mim e foi pra sala.

- O que está acontecendo, Edward? – Rosalie perguntou ao lado de Alice.

- Esse trabalho não é meu! Não fui eu quem fez! É o slide da Bella. – Falei quase gritando. – E Bella não acredita em mim.

- Mas... – Alice me olhou confusa. – Como foi parar no seu pen drive?

- Eu não sei! Não faço a mínima idéia!

Bella falou alguma coisa e de repente estava todo mundo em choque e em segundos ela saiu com Jack na cola do pé.

- Espera. – Rosalie me parou quando eu ia atrás dela. – Isso vai dar a maior merda!

Jack gritou alguma coisa e Bella gritou de volta e pelo jeito eles estavam mesmo brigando. Mas pouco me interessava. Eu queria que Bella me ouvisse e acreditasse em mim.

Bella estava com a ponta do nariz vermelha e os olhos cheios de água. As bochechas completamente úmidas e as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Então ela virou as costas e desceu as escadas com pressa.

- Bella! – Eu tentei chamá-la pra que ela parasse, mas ela não parecia disposta a isso.

- Bella! Você tem que acreditar em mim! Eu não fiz aquilo! – Eu a parei, mas ela se afastou de mim com repugnância.

- Acreditar em você? – Ela cuspiu entre as lágrimas, se afastando alguns passos. – Como eu posso acreditar em você, Edward? Seu pai me odeia e você é filho dele. Quem pode afirmar que não foi tudo uma mentira? Quem pode dizer que todos aqueles beijos, todos os toques... Foi tudo uma mentira, não foi? Não precisa mentir agora, Cullen. Não sou mais capaz de acreditar em você de qualquer forma. – Deu de ombros.

Era horrível ouvir aquilo. Era doloroso e... Ardia, queimava. Principalmente nos meus olhos.

Como ela podia pensar isso de mim? Como ela podia se quer imaginar que eu tinha feito alguma coisa?

- Isso, Bella. Acredite nisso. – Me afastei um pouco enquanto senti que algumas gotas saiam pelos meus olhos. Patético, eu sei. Mas ainda doía. – Acredite que tudo que aconteceu foi uma mentira. Eu sou um bom ator, não? Mereço um prêmio. Acredite que por ser filho da pessoa que seu pai mais odeia, eu simplesmente não sou capaz de te amar. Que todas as vezes que eu te toquei, foi por querer seu slide. Que todas as vezes que eu te beijei, foi pensando no seu maldito trabalho! – Gritei. Como ela podia...? Como ela pôde jogar todas as minhas palavras no lixo? Como ela era capaz de simplesmente apagar tudo que antes foi dito? Esfreguei meu rosto em frustração e sequei a água que resolveram sair. – Se apegue às suas mentiras pra viver sua vida.

- Não inverta os papéis, _Cullen_. – Ela limpou o rosto. – Não tente me fazer parecer uma estúpida nessa briga idiota!

- Você não acredita em mim!

- Me faça acreditar em você, Edward. – Os olhos ficaram fixos nos meus. – Me dê um motivo pra que eu possa acreditar em você!

- Eu nunca seria capaz de mover um dedo pra te prejudicar! – Falei sério. – Bella eu t-

Bella, eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu amo você. Só você. Eu te quero pra sempre. Eu vivo por você. Eu te amo.

- Nada convincente, Cullen. – Ela cortou e eu bufei. – Você nunca seria capaz de mover um dedo pra me prejudicar então mexeu a mão toda de uma vez.

- Você não confia em mim! –Gritei em choque.

Como ela simplesmente esqueceu tudo que nós dissemos um pro outro? Foi uma mentira pra ela?

Meu sangue já estava fervendo e eu comecei a me perder no meio de milhares de pensamentos.

_"Conturbado! Uma bagunça! Vocês nu__nca vão estar em paz. Você mesmo viu como ela se relaciona com o próprio pai. Ela não respeita o próprio pai, quem dirá você!"_

_"Eles nem ao menos agem como seres humanos normais."_

_"Você vai ver. Está sendo com você, como foi com aquele ex dela. Vai acabar do mesmo jeito. E depois vem outro idiota e vai ser assim até que ela se canse de usar as pessoas."_

– Nunca confiou! Nunca acreditou numa maldita palavra que eu te disse. Eu devia ter imaginado. Devia ter considerado o quando esse relacionamento ia ser conturbado. Nem sua relação com o próprio pai é normal. Não é uma relação sadia e respeitável! Comigo não ia ser diferente. Isso nunca poderia ser normal. Nunca poderia ser como qualquer outro relacionamento. Com James foi assim! Comigo foi assim e vai acabar do mesmo jeito. E depois vem outro idiota e vai ser assim até que você se canse de usar as pessoas. – Gritei.

Carlisle.

"Está sendo com você, como foi com aquele ex dela. Vai acabar do mesmo jeito. E depois vem outro idiota e vai ser assim até que ela se canse de usar as pessoas."

Foi ele quem julgou o relacionamento de Charlie e Bella. Foi ele quem falou de James. Ele disse isso. Não eu.

Merda! MERDA!

_"Edward, seu inútil. Seu imbecil. Seu idiota_!" – Podia ouvir minha própria voz gritando na minha mente.

Eu me aproximei dela, mas ela me encheu de tapas enquanto os olhos derramavam as lágrimas antes mesmo que ela precisasse piscar.

- Bella, me desculpa eu não queria-

- Então era isso que você achava desde o começo,Edward? – Ela perguntou se afastando. As lágrimas caiam e eu desejava de todas as formas que eu pudesse arranjar uma arma e dar um tiro na minha testa! Puta que pariu, porque eu tenho que ser tão idiota?

- Se era isso que você pensava, porque ainda insistiu em ficar perto de mim quando soube quem eu era? Porque você me procurou? Porque você me beijou? Porque fez questão de que nosso contato continuasse? Porque insistiu nessa porcaria de relacionamento? Se foi tão conturbado quando você imaginou, porque deu continuidade a _isso_? –

_"Porque eu te quero, te amo, preciso de você mais que tudo. Bella, você é minha vida agora"_

Ela terminou de falar e simplesmente se virou, indo até o carro dela. Era horrível vê-la daquele jeito. Era como se estivessem me destruindo lenta e dolorosamente.

- Bella, eu... – Comecei, mas ela não me ouviu e eu não sabia o que falar. Abriu a porta do carro e eu pude ouvir o choro dela ecoar silenciosamente pelo estacionamento.

Eu não sabia o que falar. Não sabia se podia simplesmente responder tudo como a voz idiota da minha mente respondia automaticamente. Mas eu precisava falar alguma coisa.

- Porque eu te amo! – Gritei. – Mas isso _não é convincente também_, não é Bella? Não é bom o suficiente pra você. Você não confia em mim e eu só estraguei mais ainda a situação. Se antes você não confiava em mim, agora você certamente me odeia, ou seja lá o que for. Mas mesmo que você não queria acreditar em mim, eu não queria ter dito aquelas coisas. Nenhuma delas. E apesar de você não ligar, não entender ou não aceitar, eu ainda te amo. Me desculpe se não era o que você queria de mim.

.

Eu estava acabado.

Me sentia um zumbi. Exausto, cansado, mole. Era como se estivesse me preparando pra morte. Patético, eu sei.

Me contratariam pra The Walking Dead só pela minha cara.

- Emm disse que vocês já levaram as coisas pra sua casa. – Rosalie comentou, dirigindo até a minha nova casa. Tínhamos passado na casa dela e eu enchi duas mochilas com o resto das minhas roupas antes que ela me levasse pra casa.

- Uh-hum. – Falei desinteressado.

- Vai dar tudo certo no final, Edward. – Ela falou me olhando assim que parou o carro na frente da casa.

- Não, não vai. – Falei olhando pro teto e sentindo uma nostalgia terrível me abraçar. – Eu acabei com tudo. Eu a tirei de mim. Eu a fiz me odiar. Eu nunca quis isso. E agora ela me odeia.

- Pára de falar essas coisas, Edward! – Rosalie reclamou. – Eu sei que você não colocou aquele trabalho no seu pen drive.

- Não falei disso. Eu disse coisas horríveis a ela. Coisas que eu nunca tinha nem pensado. Coisas que saíram pela minha boca, simplesmente. – Falei tomando uma enorme quantidade de ar.

- Quem ama perdoa, Edward. – Rosalie sorriu.

- Não. – Discordei abrindo a porta. – Amar é nunca ter que pedir perdão, Rose. E eu fiz tudo errado. – Me levantei e fechei a porta do carro depois de ajeitar as mochilas nas costas. – Obrigada pela carona.

* * *

Big Chapter ladies! ;D

Como vão vocês nesta maravilhosa (lê-se terrível pra mim) tarde quase noite de domingo? :B

Eu vou bem, obrigada. :B

Cap postado.

Não vou responder as reviews porque eu ainda tenho duas fics pra atualizar, sabe. q kkkkk

Beijos tchutchucas. Vejo vocês quarta, certo? ;*


	20. Visitas

Era horrível entrar na casa enorme sozinho. Na minha mente, nessa hora, Bella e eu estaríamos entrando aqui juntos, de mãos dadas, ou nos beijando como dois adolescentes bobos que não conseguem se soltar. Nós tomaríamos uma taça de uma bebida qualquer, jogaríamos uns dez minutos de conversa fora e voltaríamos a nos beijar. Então nós iríamos pro meu quarto e nos amaríamos a noite toda no meu colchão novo. Só nós dois, sem interrupções.

Mas aqui estava eu. Só eu.

Me afundei no sofá encapado pelo plástico e enterrei o rosto nas mãos. – E assim eu fiquei até que a noite chegasse.

Doía.

- Eu gostaria de não ter assistido o show. – Ouvi uma voz masculina e levantei os olhos a ponto de ver Carlisle na porta da sala.

Não me importava que ele me visse chorando feito um pivete qualquer que perdeu a pipa. Pouco me importava o que ele ia falar, o que ele ia fazer ou como ele tinha entrado. Pouco me importava a existência dele. Pouco me importava qualquer coisa.

- Ah, me desculpe. Não vamos reembolsar o preço dos ingressos. – Retruquei me levantando e procurando nas caixas uma garrafa qualquer de bebida.

A única que eu achei foi de uísque. Era bom o suficiente.

- Não gosto de te ver chorando. – Ele falou, parecendo desconfortável.

- Então vá embora, Carlisle! – Gritei apontando pra porta. Umas vinte oitavas mais alto. – Só vá embora! Não ia fazer diferença nenhuma se você não estivesse aqui!

- Edward, estou tentando te ajudar.

- Ajudar como? – Perguntei frio, abrindo a garrafa. – Vá embora. Arranje alguém e comemore sua vitória: Isabella_ Swan_ e Edward_ Cullen_ finalmente separados.

- Eu nunca faria isso. – Carlisle fechou a porta atrás dele e eu ri de escárnio, enchendo um copo qualquer e virando o líquido pela garganta; - Edward eu...

Ele ficou quieto e eu virei outro copo.

- Eu sinto muito. – Ele murmurou. – Eu vi vocês brigando.

- Você não foi o único. – Retruquei.

- Edward, você não queria dizer aquelas coisas. – Carlisle falou.

- É claro que eu não queria! Eu nunca nem pensei nisso! Eu nunca fui capaz de pensar nada contra ela, Carlisle. – Eu fui até ele, mantendo os olhos presos nos dele. – Eu virei pra mulher que_ eu_ amo e falei coisas que _você_ disse! Eu destruí minha vida com suas palavras!

- Eu sei. – Ele murmurou e eu me afundei no sofá de novo, largando o copo no chão. – Me desculpa, meu filho. Eu só não queria confusão e em vez disso, eu causei mais ainda. Edward, eu sinto muito. Eu sei que você a ama. Eu não posso odiar algo que você ama.

- Eu me odeio, pai. – Solucei. – Eu sou um imbecil. Eu só faço merda. Eu devia morrer!

- Não fala essas coisas, Edward! – Carlisle se sentou do meu lado e me abraçou.

- Eu preciso dela, pai. Eu a quero, eu a amo!

- Vá atrás dela, Edward.

- Ela me odeia.

- Não, ela não te odeia.

Foda-se. Ela devia me odiar. Eu me odiaria.

Bom, eu me odeio de qualquer forma.

Fui tomando um copo e depois outro e outro... Até que Carlisle escondeu a garrafa de mim e foi embora. Isso devia ser umas quatro da manhã.

Quando acordei era meio dia e quinze e eu agradeci mentalmente por não ter lembrado quando eu dormi.

Chovia monstruosamente, parecia que o mundo ia acabar em água.

Meu celular tinha sete chamadas de Emmett. Fora as de Rosalie, Carlisle e Esme.

Mas nenhuma dela.

Fui pra cozinha e acabei começando a arrumar as coisas por ali. Guardei umas coisas nos armários. Louças, algumas comidas... Montei as coisas na geladeira, mudando a posição de tudo a cada cinco segundos. Então dois minutos depois eu me irritei e bati a porta da geladeira com força.

Que bosta!

Não estava com fome, mas ainda assim mordisquei um salgadinho de queijo fedido que tinha ali. Quando eu olhei pro relógio, já era umas quatro e meia e eu me senti um idiota por ter ficado meia vida arrumando a cozinha.

- Edward. – Emmett chamou e eu fui pra sala. Era estranho ver as pessoas entrando na minha casa do nada.

- Você devia tocar a campainha, sabia? – Perguntei me jogando no sofá.

- E você devia tomar um banho, sabia? – Ele rebateu com uma careta. – Você fede a uísque e chulé.

- É salgadinho de queijo. – Retifiquei e ele me entregou um controle do video game.

Foram quinze minutos de jogo em silêncio. E eu estava perdendo de lavada. Na verdade mesmo eu nem fazia questão de saber se estava jogando certo ou não.

Sabe quando você olha uma coisa, mas realmente não vê?

Pois bem, eu via o carinha de Emmett batendo no meu, mas na minha mente, o rosto de Bella sorrindo pra mim era só o que aparecia. Bella sorrindo, todas as vezes que eu a abracei, nossos beijos quentes.

_"- Você sabe, não é? Sabe que eu só quero você, não sabe? – Perguntei segurando seu rosto nas mãos._

_- Sei. – Ela concordou com um sorriso antes de me beijar."_

_"- Não quero ficar longe de você. - Bella praticamente cochichou e se eu não estivesse tão perto, provavelmente não escutaria._

_- Me apaixonei por você. - Falei e os olhos dela procuraram pelos meus com pressa._

_- Eu também me apaixonei por você, Cullen. - Ela sussurrou baixinho e eu não pude deixar de sorrir."_

- Edward? – Emmett perguntou balançando a mão na frente do meu rosto e eu pisquei. Na tela eu podia ver que Emmett tinha ganhado o jogo e eu me perguntei a quanto tempo ele estava me chamando.

Eu devia estar boiando há uns cinco minutos ou mais.

- Hm?

- Cara, você ta acabado. – Ele reclamou.

- Ah, obrigado. – Ironizei.

- Se você realmente precisa dela, não fique aqui parado. – Ele falou e mexeu no celular, que tinha acabado de vibrar.

- Eu preciso dela. – Falei.

- Então levanta essa bunda desse sofá e vai atrás dela!

Era verdade! Eu tinha que me mexer!

Eu preciso tanto dela. Preciso concertar as besteiras que eu disse. Preciso lutar!

- Eu vou indo... – Ele murmurou.

Me levantei num supetão e Emmett me parou.

- Cara, antes toma um banho. – Ele franziu o nariz. – Sério, você fede!

Emmett foi embora e eu fui terminar de comer meu salgadinho na cozinha.

Não dá pra chegar na casa dela implorando por comida também, não é?

Impressionante como cinco minutos depois, Rosalie apareceu.

- Edward, eu já sei de tudo! – Ela gritou e depois parou e ficou me encarando dos pés a cabeça. – Credo, você ta acabado!

- Já ouvi isso em algum lugar. – Lambi os dedos com o restinho do salgadinho e ela precisou de um minuto pra se recompor.

- Enfim, eu descobri como tudo aconteceu! – Ela falou empolgada. – Bom, não sozinha, é claro. Alice me ajudou e eu descobri tudo!

- Onde você conseguiu a chave? – Perguntei.

- Emmett disse que a porta tava aberta. – Ela deu de ombros e foi me seguindo enquanto eu subia pro meu quarto. – Edward, é sério. Eu já sei como tudo aconteceu!

- Estou ouvindo. – Falei, virando a mochila de ponta cabeça e pegando a primeira roupa que eu vi na minha frente.

- Alice e eu colocamos nosso lado investigativo em ação. Pois bem, não foi você quem colocou o trabalho da Bella no seu trabalho!

- Essa parte eu sabia.

- Mas nós temos suspeitas. Ontem cedo você disse que Tanya ia colocar seu trabalho no seu pen drive. Então nós já tínhamos um suspeito, mas quem daria o acesso ao trabalho da Bella? – Ela disse usando um som especulativo de locutor de seriados investigativos antes de voltar a falar. Eu aproveitei pra ajeitar as roupas de cama no colchão, porque pelo jeito, ia demorar... – Nós fomos atrás de pistas e encontramos Jack. Falamos com ele sobre os últimos funcionários que saíram da empresa antes de ontem quando você saiu com a Bella. Tínhamos três novos suspeitos. Josh, o funcionário de limpeza, o próprio Jack e Newton. Fomos direto falar com Josh. Ele falou que estava limpando o saguão quando vocês dois foram embora. Disse que assim que vocês saíram, Newton desceu e falou com alguém no celular e então uma moça apareceu na empresa e os dois foram pra o andar da sala da Bella.

- Você quer dizer que...? – Comecei, sentando no edredom bem esticado no colchão.

- Tanya e Mike tinham um complô! – Ela soltou num grito. – É claro que não íamos deixar por menos! Fomos até o Mike e Alice arrancou a verdade dele! Tinha que ver a cara de tomate frito de Mike! Ele parecia aflito com alguma coisa, mas soltou o verbo.

Uma pequena parte do meu cérebro perguntou o que era uma cara de tomate frito, mas eu ignorei.

- Mas porque Mike e Tanya fariam isso? – Perguntei confuso.

- Mike tem uma queda enorme por Bella e bom, nós sabemos do tombo de Tanya por você. Lembra aquela vez que ela tentou te agarrar? – Ela comentou e eu revirei os olhos.

- Ela não me agarrou. Ela só tropeçou e caiu... acidentalmente... no... meu colo e... – Ela fez uma careta. – Ok. Eu entendi.

Mas que porra! Eles acabaram com tudo. Sabia que aquele Newton não era flor que se cheire.

Minha vontade era destruir o Newton! Eu sabia que aquele olhar de superioridade que ele me lançou ontem cedo era estranho.

A frase da Dona Esme surgiu na minha mente: 'Tome cuidado com essa loirinha arruivada. Ela é capaz de fazer de tudo por você.'

Mães tem presságios medonhos!

- O que você está esperando pra ir atrás da Bella? – Ela perguntou em choque.

- Você sair pra eu tomar um banho. – Expliquei com um sorriso e ela quicou pra fora do quarto berrando um "Boa sorte."

Entrei no chuveiro e tratei de tomar O banho. Eu estava mesmo fedendo a uísque e salgadinho de queijo. Lavei o cabelo e passei o sabonete no corpo pelo menos umas quatro vezes. Assim que saí do chuveiro e coloquei a primeira roupa que vi na minha frente, comecei a escovar os dentes meticulosamente.

Na quarta vez a campainha tocou e eu imaginei que fosse Rose de novo. E depois tocou de novo... E de novo...

Daí eu larguei a escova irritado e fui ver pela janela do quarto, quem era o ser humano que nessa chuva terrível de cair o mundo, estaria tocando constantemente a minha campainha as sete horas da noite!

E eu corri escada abaixo antes que ela saísse dali.

* * *

Olá gatinias do meu coração.

Como vão vocês?

Eu não sei porque, mas adoro esse cap. :B kkkk

Parece que as coisas estão tomando um rumo mais certo agora.

E nós já sabemos quem armou toda a barraca. u.ú'

Morte ao Mike! \o/ kkkk

Volto domingo gatas.

**XxX** ;*


	21. Reconciliação

**Bella POV**

A previsão do tempo para New York é um dia chuvoso e nublado com possibilidades de nevoada de madrugada.

Mas isso tinha começado ontem, então provavelmente hoje ia ser tão ruim quanto o dia passado.

Eles sempre erram essas previsões estúpidas, apesar desse dia estar mesmo com cara de que ia ser pior ou igual ontem.

- Posso pegar seu casaco? - Ouvi a voz de Alice vinda da única luz que entrava no quarto pela porta aberta.

- Pode.

- Você vai ficar bem enquanto eu sair?

- Claro.

- Eu... Vou resolver uns negócios, já volto. - Alice sorriu, saindo as pressas pra fora do quarto e em seguida, eu pude ouvir a porta do apartamento se fechar.

Eu não queria, mas me levantei da cama e fui me arrastando até a cozinha.

Meu estômago pedia por alguma comida e só então eu me dei conta de que não comia desde meu último almoço com Alice antes de ir pra empresa.

E aquilo tudo me trazia uma chuva de lembranças terríveis.

Eu tinha passado no mínimo umas quinze horas naquela cama, pensando, pensando... Quase podia ouvir meus neurônios funcionando.

E quando Alice saia pra fazer alguma coisa, eu chorava baixinho, esperando que ela não me ouvisse de jeito nenhum. Agora com a casa só pra mim, a situação seria bem menos incomoda. Eu podia me afogar na minha própria mágoa, sentada na cadeira da cozinha.

Impressionante como Edward resolveu não sair da minha cabeça.

Cada vez que ele sorriu pra mim; que ele me olhou daquele jeito que fazia meu coração perder uma batida...

As palavras dele tinham me machucado, muito. Mas ainda assim alguma coisa me dizia que não eram palavras dele.

Eram muito agressivas. Não, definitivamente não eram de Edward. Ou era nisso que eu queria acreditar.

Lá pelas cinco horas, eu resolvi assistir alguma coisa na TV.

Mas hoje em dia tudo tem que ter uma representação amorosa. Nos filmes, ação, comédia, terror, sempre tem um casal! Sempre!

Aquilo me irritou e eu achei melhor deixar num canal de culinária qualquer.

"_E hoje teremos esse maravilhoso bolo de morango com cobertura de chantilly, amigos. Essa maravilhosa receita é ótima pra ser feita no dia dos namorados, pra você que ama seu companheiro e quer fazer uma surpresa pra ele. Vocês sabiam que dizem que o morango é a fruta do amor?_"

Daí eu desliguei a TV e fui tomar um banho. Aquilo já estava saindo do controle!

Demorei o máximo que podia no chuveiro e tentei de todas as formas não pensar em Edward. Mas ele aparecia em cada coisa besta que eu pensava. Quanto mais eu tentava me esquivar, mas ele aparecia na minha mente.

Já eram sete horas quando eu decidi tomar uma posição.

Coloquei a primeira calça jeans e camiseta que vi pela minha frente, peguei um casaco marrom velho que tinha no armário e saí na chuva decidida a tomar uma providência. Ignorei o celular que deixava claro que Alice tinha me ligado no mínimo umas quatro vezes e o coloquei no bolso por precaução.

Entrei no carro e fui até o lugar que eu deduzi que Edward estaria.

- Bella? - Emmett arregalou os olhos quando me viu na porta da casa dele.

- Onde... Onde Edward está? - Perguntei entre fôlegos.

- Bella, é melhor você colocar uma roupa seca e se acalmar. Entra e eu te aju.. - Emmett começou, mas eu o interrompi.

- Não, Emmett. Eu estou bem, obrigada. Onde Edward está?

- Na casa dele. - Emmett respondeu e eu corri pro carro. - BELLA, CUIDADO!

Fui pra casa de Edward. Toquei a campainha uma vez, mas ninguém atendeu. Então eu toquei de novo e pareceu que tinha passado uns vinte minutos apertando aquela droga repetidamente. Aquela chuva chata, meu choro descontrolado, meus olhos inchados...

Eu só esperei que nenhum fotógrafo soubesse o novo endereço de Edward.

A casa continuava completamente quieta e escura e aquilo foi acabando com minha coragem, corroendo minha decisão de tomar uma posição...

Então eu desisti.

Desisti de tentar melhorar minha vida. Desisti de Edward. Desisti de tentar conversar com ele.

Andei até o portão da frente da casa, completamente molhada pela chuva e prevendo o pior resfriado da minha vida.

- Bella! – Edward chamou e eu me virei a ponto de ver ele largar a porta aberta e vir na minha direção.

Sabe quando de repente o mundo fica lindo? O dia parece mais feliz. As cores da noite ficam vibrantes, os sons formam uma linda música de fundo. Até mesmo a chuva, que antes era horrível pra mim, agora tinha se tornado algo mágico.

Tudo isso só em ver Edward correr na minha direção com um moletom cinza e uma camisa preta larga de uma banda qualquer que ia até o calcanhar dos pés descalços.

Eu corri na mesma direção que ele e quando estava perto o suficiente, me atirei em cima de Edward, apertando os braços na nuca dele com toda a força que eu podia.

Sentir o típico cheiro de menta de Edward, poder abraçá-lo... Me fazia sentir eu mesma.

- Bella, eu preciso tanto de você. – Edward murmurou com a voz abafada no meu pescoço. – Eu não sei se posso viver sem você, me desculpa. Me perdoa, por favor.

- M-Me desculpe. – Solucei e Edward abraçou minha cintura com força. – Me perdoa, Edward. Eu fui tão idiota! Eu... Eu te amo tanto e...

- Bella, eu te amo. - Edward interrompeu, se afastando pra me olhar e abrindo um sorriso antes de me dar um beijo molhado.

Edward era tão minha vida que eu não seria capaz de viver sem ele por muito tempo. Era como viver sem ar.

Beijar Edward com todo aquele sentimento no jeito que nossos lábios se mexiam me fazia inflar de felicidade. Uma felicidade gigante que talvez não coubesse em mim. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era no quanto eu o amava e no quanto eu precisava dele.

- Me desculpe. – Pedi de novo com a testa colada na dele enquanto nossa respiração se acalmava.

- Não, _me_ desculpe. - Edward negou com a cabeça. - Eu fui um idiota em dizer aquelas coisas pra você.

- Eu te desculpo. - Sorri.

- Fique comigo hoje. – Ele pediu, abrindo um sorriso torto.

- Hoje e sempre. - Sussurrei antes de beijá-lo de novo enquanto ele nos levava em passos lentos pra dentro da casa.

* * *

Owwn, os pombinhos voltaram *W*

Que lindo. kkk

Como foi a semana de vocês? '-'

Vejo vocês quarta?

Certo. Quarta eu aproveito pra responder as reviews, pode ser? ;D

**XxX** ;*


	22. E você precisa de roupas?

- Fique comigo hoje. – Ele pediu, abrindo um sorriso torto.

- Hoje e sempre. - Sussurrei antes de beijá-lo de novo enquanto ele nos levava em passos lentos pra dentro da casa.

Edward fechou a porta atrás de mim, mas não me soltou. Eu não fazia questão de soltá-lo também e quando eu percebi, meu casaco já estava no chão da sala e nós estávamos rumando o quarto de Edward.

Edward se afastou por um instante quando eu comecei a arrancar a camisa encharcada dele.

- Bella, tem certeza? - Ele perguntou.

- Tenho. - Murmurei apressada, voltando a beijá-lo.

Senti o colchão nas minhas costas enquanto Edward se desfazia das minhas roupas lentamente e eu das dele. Alguns minutos depois, nossas roupas estavam no chão e nós nos amávamos no colchão novo de Edward enquanto a chuva aos poucos parava.

.

Eu acordei cedo. Talvez umas cinco horas depois que eu dormi...

O sol entrava clarinho pela janela do quarto inacabado de Edward e batia no peito nu dele. Devia ser umas sete da manhã.

Edward estava largado no colchão. Um braço prendendo minha cintura e o outro descansando em cima da barriga definida, quase coberta pelo lençol. Os olhos fechados, o semblante calmo, as sobrancelhas relaxadas e cobertas pelo cabelo liso e bagunçado que com o sol, ficava mais bronze ainda.

Sorri involuntariamente, corando ao lembrar dos momentos de ontem a noite.

Todas os beijos de Edward por toda minha pele, o toque delicado, a expressão dele quando chegávamos no limite...

Edward mexeu a mandíbula, tremendo as pálpebras antes de piscar lentamente, abrindo os olhos verdes e os parando em mim antes de abrir um sorriso torto.

- Você está aqui. - Edward murmurou com a voz rouca e eu concordei com cabeça, sorrindo.

- Estou.

- Não era um sonho. - Ele deduziu, sorrindo mais.

- Tive minhas dúvidas... - Murmurei, esticando a mão pra tocar o rosto dele. - Mas você está aqui, em carne e osso.

- Eu te amo. - Edward sorriu, se aproximando pra me beijar uma vez, e de novo...

E um celular tocou no chão e ele se afastou, olhando pro chão confuso.

- Meu celular... - Murmurei alcançando minha calça ali e pegando meu celular, que por sorte não tinha ido por água a baixo, literalmente. - Alô?

- BELLA! - Alice gritou do outro lado da linha a eu pulei de susto, arrancando um sorriso de Edward. - Onde você está? Sabe desde que horas eu estou te procurando? Emmett disse que você passou pela casa dele e-

- Allie, eu estou bem. - Murmurei, olhando Edward se levantar e ir procurar na mala alguma roupa.

- Onde você está?

- Sua roupa foi pro brejo. - Edward murmurou levantando as roupas encharcadas. - Peça pra Alice trazer alguma coisa pra você vestir. Vou dar um jeito nessas.

E Edward saiu andando pela casa de cueca boxer preta na maior tranquilidade, e eu corei ao perceber que tinha que falar com Alice.

- ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? - Alice repetiu aos berros.

- Alice... Eu preciso que... Você traga uma roupa seca pra mim...

- Você pegou essa chuva? Sabe o perigo disso, menina? Onde você está? Num hotel? Tá tudo bem, Bella?

- Eu to bem, Alice. - Respirei fundo, me jogando nos lençóis e criando coragem pra falar com ela. - Eu... Eu estou na casa de Edward.

Fez-se um silêncio monstruoso na linha.

- E precisa de roupas?

- Sim.

- Isso significa que alguém tirou suas roupas?

- Alice!

- Ok, ok... - Ela riu. - Me passe o endereço.

Uns vinte minutos depois, Alice apareceu por lá e eu fui abrir a porta pra ela, já que Edward estava no chuveiro.

Abri a porta e Alice passou os olhos pelo meu corpo, segurando um sorrisinho.

- É de Edward? - Ela apontou pra camisa enorme que eu usava, rindo em seguida.

Revirei os olhos e arranquei a sacola que ela segurava na mão.

- Obrigada.

- Boa manhã. - Ela sorriu, dando alguns passos pra trás. - E não esqueça, querida. Você ainda tem uma penca de problemas pra resolver... E Charlie ligou.

Fechei a porta, tentando esquecer minha verdadeira realidade, onde milhares de coisas ainda tinham que se acertar e Edward apareceu na escada, já pronto na jeans e camisa simples.

- Que tal um café no Gary? - Ele perguntou empolgado e eu ri.

Tomei um banho e coloquei a roupa que Alice escolheu e logo Edward e eu fomos pra lá.

Nenhum sinal de vida fora da casa de Edward e eu sorri com a possibilidade de ninguém saber o endereço dele ainda. Fomos pra padaria e Gary ficou feliz em nos ver, dizendo que tinha lido alguma coisa no jornal sobre nós nos separarmos e eu soltei um risinho sem graça.

Pedimos café puro e um bolo de chocolate que parecia apetitoso.

- Você não saiu da empresa, não é? - Edward perguntou. - Agora que sabemos que foi de má intenção, você não precisa sair de lá.

Eu o encarei, confusa.

- Sabemos que o que foi de má intenção?

Edward me olhou, de repente tão confuso quanto eu.

- Alice não te contou?

- Sobre?

- Sobre quem colocou o seu trabalho no meu pen drive...

- Não. Alice não me contou nada. - Fiquei confusa. - O que ela deveria me contar?

- Rosalie disse que ela foi com Alice atrás de quem tinha feito isso, e descobriram que Tanya e Mike aprontaram tudo. - Edward falou e eu o encarei em choque por alguns minutos.

Tanya... A mulher da foto com Edward. Hmpf, eu sabia que ela não era boa pessoa, mas...

Mike?

Mike Newton? Tem certeza?

- Mike? - Perguntei em choque. Gary trouxe os cafés e Edward tomou um gole, agradecendo a ele enquanto eu digeria a informação.

- Sim. - Edward deu de ombros. - Eles tinham um plano pra nos separar, ou qualquer coisa do tipo...

MIKE?

Mike é tão... Desprovido de inteligência. Não que ele seja burro, mas ele não teria capacidade de pensar em algo do tipo.

Ok, tinha Tanya... Mas Mike no plano ainda me deixava um tanto em choque. Não, eles tinham pensado nisso tudo SOZINHOS?

Aquilo me deixou confusa, mas eu achei melhor esquecer esse pensamento. Eu tinha que aproveitar meu momento com Edward.

- Mas estamos juntos. - Edward sorriu pra mim, segurando minha mão por cima da mesa. - Isso que importa.

- Sim, isso que importa. - Eu sorri, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele. - Te amo, Edward.

- E eu te amo, Bella.

Meu celular tocou e eu atendi, querendo matar quem fosse por destruir um momento fofo.

- Alô?

- Isabella Swan? - Ouvi uma voz masculina desconhecida.

- Sim. Quem fala? - Pergunte e Edward me olhou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Aqui é do NewYork-Presbyterian Hospital. - A voz falou e eu congelei. - Estamos ligando porque, bom... Seu pai acabou de ser internado.

* * *

BOA NOITE TCHUTCHUCAS \O/

Como vão? Como vão? *-*

Vou bem, obrigada :B

Passei rapidinho. x.x

Vejo vocês domingo? *-*

Até \o

**XxX** ;*


	23. Más notícias

- Isabella Swan?

- Sim. Quem fala?

- Aqui é do NewYork-Presbyterian Hospital. Estamos ligando porque, bom... Seu pai acabou de ser internado.

- C-Como? - Gaguejei, sentindo minha respiração falhar.

- Charlie Swan sofreu um acidente de carro. Ele perdeu o controle do veículo depois de ter um infarto.

- Infarto?

- Bella? O que está acontecendo? - Edward perguntou, pegando o celular da minha mão quando eu comecei a tremer.

Minha vista estava embaçada, minha respiração curta e eu não conseguia parar de tremer.

- Você quer ir pro hospital? - Edward perguntou e eu concordei com a cabeça enquanto ele tirava alguns dólares do bolso e deixava sobre a mesa.

Edward me ajudou a ficar de pé e me levou até o carro.

Era um sentimento tão horrível que tinha me preenchido. Me cegava e prendia meu ar pra longe de mim e eu quase não sabia se ainda estava nesse mundo.

Não percebi quando Edward parou o carro no hospital, mas de repente nós estávamos lá dentro e Edward conversava com a recepcionista.

- Charlie Swan. - Edward falou e a mulher digitou apressadamente no computador.

- Você é o que dele?

- Filha. - Eu falei com a voz trêmula e Edward passou o braço pela minha cintura enquanto a mulher ia chamar um médico.

- Fica calma, minha linda. - Edward tentou me fazer ficar mais tranquila, deslizando os dedos pelo meu braço. - Vai ficar tudo bem.

- E se não ficar, Edward? - Eu gaguejei, começando a soluçar. - E se não ficar tudo bem? Já não tenho mãe, agora como eu vou viver sem meu pai? Logo agora que as coisas pareciam se acertar e...

- Shh. - Edward me abraçou, beijando o topo da minha cabeça enquanto eu afundava no peito dele. - Você não vai viver sem seu pai.

- Isabella? - O doutor chamou e eu o olhei, piscando pra poder enxergá-lo.

- Sim.

- É ótimo que você tenha vindo. O caso de Charlie é grave. - O doutor falou sério, parecendo nem um pouco piedoso em me falar o que tinha acontecido.

- Quão grave? - Edward perguntou quando eu não consegui falar nada.

- Charlie perdeu o controle do veículo e depois de bater na alça da estrada, o carro capotou algumas vezes. - O médico explicou e eu voltei a soluçar. - Nós o trouxemos pro hospital com traumatismo craniano, fora o braço direito e algumas costelas quebradas. Ele perdeu muito sangue.

- O que isso significa? - Perguntei num sussurro.

- Charlie está em coma. - O médico esboço uma careta triste. - O que aconteceu foi uma veia do coração dele estava obstruída e por sorte não teve uma morte súbita. Como ele perdeu os sentidos, o carro capotou ficou sem controle.

- Oh meu Deus. - Eu soltei num suspiro de choque.

Aquela sensação horrível pinicando nas minhas veias...

Porque as coisas da minha vida tinham que ser tão difíceis? Era meu destino sempre sofrer com alguma coisa?

- Ele vai ficar bem? - Edward perguntou e o médico o olhou sério.

- Isso só saberemos com o tempo.

..

Na primeira semana foi meio inevitável não aparecer todos os dias no hospital. E foi a semana mais dolorida pra mim.

Eu chorava nos braços de Edward por um tempo interminável e só parava quando o sono me domava.

Eu parava em frente a janela de visão do quarto de Charlie e ficava olhando por horas e horas.

O braço e a barriga enfaixados e alguns curativos na testa. Perfeitamente parado, sem mover nenhum músculo qualquer nem por um espasmo involuntário.

Aquele era Charlie, praticamente um cadáver.

Mas como Edward vivia repetindo, tudo ia ficar bem e Charlie ia melhorar.

Eu acreditava nisso cegamente e apesar de nenhuma melhora no quadro, eu ainda tinha a esperança de que Charlie ia levantar daquela cama.

A imprensa pegou pesado depois de tudo isso. Pelo meu relacionamento com Edward, por Charlie, pela empresa, até pelo meu relacionamento com Carlisle. Eu não o via há tempos!

Toda hora querendo saber notícias sobre Charlie, como ele estava, quem estava no controle das empresas..

Ah sim, eu assumi o controle da empresa.

Jack fez uma boa recepção, mas eu podia ver que muitos dali ainda não achavam que eu era boa o suficiente pra cobrir o lugar de Charlie.

Eu sei que meu pai gostaria de ver que eu cuidei bem dos negócios dele. E foi pensando nele que eu aceitei ficar no controle das coisas.

Tomei o lugar de Charlie e caí de cabeça nos negócios, o que Edward dizia que não era saudável.

Mas eu entendi Charlie.

Quando você se preocupa com alguma coisa que toma seu tempo por completo, você não pensa em nada mais. E era bom ter meus pensamentos completamente voltados pros negócios da empresa.

Tudo bem. Eu não enxergava nada além do trabalho. E se enxergava, doía.

Alice, Rosalie... Edward. Não que eles fossem o motivo da minha dor, mas eram todos tão reais.

Quando eu via Edward, eu me sentia confusa. Eu não sabia como agir.

Não ia chorar, não queria machucá-lo, porque eu sabia que Edward se sentia mal por me ver daquele jeito e não poder fazer nada. Eu não sabia sobre o que conversar porque tudo que eu via eram números de gráficos e notícias sobre o mundo dos negócios.

As coisas perto dele eram tão reais. A realidade me machucava e eu evitava isso.

Na empresa eu me refugiava. Eu não era Isabella, não era ninguém. Só uma pessoa que tem o que fazer e não precisa pensar em nada. Só no lógico, no provável e possível.

Eu não precisava lidar com o que eu sentia.

Mesmo que isso estivesse tirando meus prazeres pessoais... E me afastando das pessoas que eu amo.

**Edward POV**

Em um segundo nós estávamos felizes, tomando café juntos e de repente chegou uma ligação que fez Bella empalidecer.

Tinha alguma coisa a ver com Charlie e quando Bella começou a tremer, eu larguei uma quantidade qualquer de dólares na mesa e saí com ela sem dar explicações a Gary.

Charlie estava praticamente acabado.

Quando o médico disse que só dava pra saber se ele ia ficar bem com o tempo, Bella teve uma crise compulsiva de choro por horas.

Alice, Rosalie e Emmett vieram assim que eu liguei pra eles. As duas acalmaram Bella, já que eu não fazia idéia do que fazer e Emmett ficou umas boas horas dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem.

Passou uma semana e Charlie ainda estava na mesma.

Bella ia todos os dias ao hospital e ficava o máximo tempo possível do lado dele, até que o horário de visita pedia que ela fosse embora.

Depois de algumas semanas, Bella começou a receber uma pressão dos acionistas da empresa e acabou assumindo o lugar de Charlie.

Não, pior! _Ela se tornou o próprio Charlie!_

Eu não a via, não a tocava e quase nunca falava com ela ao telefone.

Meu horário não ajudava muito também. Eu ia pra empresa cedo e voltava de tarde, mas Bella saía praticamente de noite, porque entrava algumas horas mais tarde do que eu.

Bella de repente pareceu mais fria. Quando nós nos víamos - o que acontecia um vez na semana - ela parecia meio perdida, diferente.

Ela não chorava por Charlie como na primeira semana, não parecia nem um pouco triste com a situação.

Aquela não era a minha Bella desde que Charlie tinha entrado em coma.

Não era a mulher que me beijava, que me abraçava ou chorava por saudades do pai como há alguns meses.

- Edward? - Rosalie agitou a mão na frente do meu rosto e eu me ajeitei na cadeira da minha sala, voltando pra realidade chata que eu ainda estava.

- Desculpe.

- Eu estive pensando... - Rosalie começou. - Onde você estava?

- No passado. - Murmurei esfregando o rosto com as mãos.

- Porque você não conversa com a Bella? - Rosalie adivinhou, fazendo uma careta tristinha pra mim. - Alice não consegue falar com ela direito, mas talvez você consiga.

- Eu nem me lembro da última vez que a vi, Rose. - Eu suspirei.

- Edw... - Rosalie ia começar, mas o telefone da minha sala tocou e eu atendi.

- Doutor Jared quer falar com o senhor. - Kate falou. Eu estranhei a ligação do médico de Charlie, mas eu pedi que ela passasse e eu atendi.

- Edward?

- Sim.

- Desculpe pela ligação. - O doutor começou, um tanto embaraçoso. - Não tenho boas novas sobre Charlie e eu sinto que precisarei da sua ajuda com Bella.

* * *

Eu sei, girls. Eu sumi. X.X

Eu ia postar ontem. JURO.

Mas o fanfiction tava de cu doce. Não só pra mim, mas pra várias tchutchucas. :D

Sobre os outros dias.. Hm... Nem tenho boas desculpas pra dizer, então não vou falar nada. x.x

Hmm, deixe me ver... Obrigada pelas reviews (:

Olha, eu juro de pé junto que quarta-feira eu estou aqui. U.Ú

EU VENHO, SÉRIO. q

heuheuehueh

Bom é só. Espero que tenham gostado do cap. :)

**XxX** ;*


	24. Você estava esperando por mim?

**Bella POV**

_"Não sei se quero descansar por estar realmente cansada ou se quero descansar para desistir."_

_(Clarice Lispector)_

Eram os últimos papéis que eu tinha que assinar e depois eu tinha umas boas horas sem nada pra fazer. Podia reler alguns contratos, mandar alguns e-mails...

É, eu tinha feito tudo antes mesmo do horário de almoço de Alice acabar.

- É o seguinte! - Eu pulei ao ouvir a voz de Alice depois que a porta foi aberta com certa agressividade.

- Cruzes, Alice! Que susto! - Eu reclamei.

- Desculpe. - Alice soltou uma risadinha sem graça e depois assumiu um semblante nervoso. - Precisamos conversar.

- Algo errado? - Eu perguntei. - Os últimos papéis que você me deu pra assinar, eu coloquei na sua mesa, você viu?

- Vi. Mas não é sobre isso que nós temos que falar.

Hmm, estranho.

- E nós temos que falar sobre...? - Eu comecei, me aconchegando na cadeira enorme de Charlie enquanto a encarava.

Alice se sentou na cadeira a minha frente e cruzou as pernas antes de bater os cílios rapidamente, provavelmente pensando no que ia falar.

- Eu conversei com Rosalie. - Ela soltou e eu ergui uma sobrancelha antes de suspirar.

Ah não, essa conversa de novo?

- E definitivamente, eu preciso saber o que aconteceu com você! - Alice colocou a mão na cintura.

- Nada aconteceu comigo, Allie. - Eu revirei os olhos, voltando a prestar atenção no e-mail que eu escrevia.

- Não aconteceu nada? - Ela me encarou em choque. - Bella, a última vez que você saiu foi quando Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett e eu arrastamos você e Edward pra aquele barzinho, há um mês e meio.

Passou tanto tempo assim? Deuses!

- E se eu não me engano... - Ela soou sarcástica. - Foi a última vez que Edward te viu também.

- Edward e eu nos encontramos depois de alguns dias. - Eu rebati e ela revirou os olhos.

- E eu aposto que não se viram mais depois disso.

- Alice, nós estamos sem tempo, ok? - Eu cocei o pescoço. - Não temos tempo pra nos ver toda hora.

- Vocês não têm tempo? Ou você não tem tempo? - Ela me encarou e eu fechei o notebook, porque na verdade, já tinha esquecido o que eu ia escrever há muito tempo. - Edward está saindo às seis e meia, sabia? E você pode sair daqui a hora que você quiser, não precisa ser nove da noite, ok?

- Alice, eu tenho coisas pra fazer por aqui. - Eu quase gritei. - Você quer que eu jogue tudo pro ar e corra pros braços de Edward?

- Quero. - Alice soltou como se fosse óbvio. - Eu quero que você seja a mesma pessoa que chorou por ter brigado com Edward. A mesma pessoa que xingava Charlie quando ele ligava pra você e exigia notícias, porque ele era contra seu namoro. A mesma pessoa que xingava James quando ele aparecia com qualquer lorota sobre você nas revistas. A mesma pessoa que lia livros por diversão, que assistia TV pra passar o tempo, que acordava cedo pra ir tomar café. Qual é Bella, você não tem mais emoção nenhuma?

- As coisas mudaram Alice. - Eu murmurei, abaixando o rosto pra olhar qualquer lugar que não fosse o rosto dela;

- É, as coisas mudaram. - Alice concordou. - Charlie está em coma. A empresa está nas suas mãos. Houve uma melhora no crescimento econômico da empresa, e pra você, é só. - Alice suspirou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. - Talvez você não saiba, mas Jasper e eu estamos namorado. Edward terminou de arrumar a casa que ele comprou o cabelo dele cresceu, caso você não tenha percebido. E você... Bella, eu não sei quem é você, mas eu sei que em algum lugar, você ainda existe.

Eu encarei Alice por alguns segundos enquanto digeria as palavras dela.

- Eu queria minha amiga de volta, se fosse possível. - Alice suspirou, os olhos enchendo enquanto ela começava a balançar a perna. - Eu sei que as coisas não vão bem pra ela, mas eu também sei que ela pode suportar. Ela tem a mim e a Edward. Nós estamos esperando por ela há muito tempo.

Mordi meu lábio e engoli ao máximo aquele nó que tinha se formado na minha garganta. Abaixei minha cabeça e batuquei os dedos na mesa nervosamente.

Quando a porta da sala fechou, eu solucei baixinho.

Chorar doía. Não, eu digo literalmente.

Minha garganta parecia quente e cheia enquanto meus olhos derramavam aquelas lágrimas grossas sem que eu precisasse piscar pra que elas rolassem nas minhas bochechas.

A respiração quase me faltava e por um instante eu achei que ia morrer.

Quando meu celular tocou em algum canto da sala, eu me obriguei a engolir o choro e limpei meu rosto às pressas.

- Alô. - Eu atendei depois de ter certeza de que minha voz não ia falhar.

- Isabella? Tudo bem? - Ouvi uma voz masculina perguntar um tanto confusa e eu deduzi que minha voz não era das melhores.

- Tudo sim. - Pigarreei. - Doutor Jared?

- Sim. Isabella, eu gostaria de pedir que você viesse até o hospital, por favor.

**Edward POV.**

- Doutor Jared quer falar com o senhor. - Kate falou. Eu estranhei a ligação do médico de Charlie, mas eu pedi que ela passasse e eu atendi.

- Edward?

- Sim.

- Desculpe pela ligação. - O doutor começou, um tanto embaraçoso. - Não tenho boas novas sobre Charlie e eu sinto que precisarei da sua ajuda com Bella.

...

- Não sei, pai. Alguma coisa aconteceu com Charlie. - Eu disse confuso e Carlisle arregalou os olhos ligeiramente.

- O que aconteceu com Charlie? - Carlisle ficou alerta. - Ele está bem?

- Eu não sei. - Mexi no cabelo nervosamente. Essas perguntas sempre me pegavam sem repostas. - Doutor Jared me ligou e... Eu estou indo lá.

- Edward, qualquer notícia que voc...

- Qualquer notícia que eu tiver, eu te passo. - Murmurei e Carlisle concordou com a cabeça enquanto eu saia da empresa e corria pro meu carro.

É assim que as coisas tinham que acontecer?

Cheguei no hospital em menos de dez minutos e estranhei que Bella ainda não estivesse lá.

O Doutor parecia ocupado com alguma outra coisa e eu sentei na sala de espera, esperando algum sinal de vida naquela sala vazia e silenciosa.

Ah, mas eu queria que essa ligação não tivesse chegado nunca.

O que faz alguém chamar o namorado da filha do cara que está internado? Coisa boa não podia ser. E aquilo prendia meu ar na garganta.

Por Deus! O que eu ia fazer se Charlie... Deus! E Bella? Como ela reagiria?

Eu desejei interminavelmente que nada tivesse acontecido a Charlie.

Esfreguei o rosto com as mãos e bufei alto enquanto a recepcionista me encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Bebi um copo de água e voltei a sentar no meu lugar, tentando parecer normal.

Talvez tenha passado alguns minutos até que eu ouvisse a voz de Bella falando com a recepcionista.

Era ridículo, mas eu até senti um frio na barriga quando ouvi a voz dela. Aquela voz preocupada, cheia de emoção.

Emoção que eu não via há um bom tempo.

- Edward? - Bella perguntou em choque e eu me virei pra olhá-la, ficando de pé no mesmo instante.

- Bella. - Eu tentei sorrir, mas não deu muito certo.

Não é legal encontrar uma pessoa no hospital. Não mesmo.

Alguns minutos de silêncio pesaram no ar e eu pigarreei, pensando em algo pra dizer.

- Não esperava você aqui. - Bella murmurou, encarando o chão.

Era aquele tipo de frase que quebrava minhas pernas e eu me chutei por ter saído de casa.

É, talvez Bella não precisasse de mim. Talvez o Doutor Jared tivesse se enganado em me chamar.

- É, eu imaginei. - Eu cocei o cabelo. - Eu... Eu acho que eu vou indo, desculpe.

Soltei o ar que eu nem percebi ter segurado e avancei um passo pra sair dali, mas pra minha surpresa, Bella pousou a mão fina delicadamente no meu braço, me parando. Ergueu os olhos redondos na minha direção.

- Fique. - Ela murmurou mordiscando o lábio nervosamente e eu parei no lugar.

Aquele tipo de olhar dela me fez sentir o quanto ela estava mal.

Um olhar vazio e embaçado pelo brilho que fazia tremer o lábio inferior no quase choro.

Bella abaixou o olhar pro meu braço e segurou minha mão na dela. A mão tão leve, delicada.

- Desculpe. – Ela soltou num murmúrio cortado pelo choro engasgado na garganta. - Eu não estava aqui antes.

Deslizei o polegar debaixo daqueles olhos tristes onde duas olheiras grandes e roxas apareciam visivelmente por cima das bochechas pálidas. Os lábios secos e brancos ainda tremiam enquanto ela segurava os olhos bem fechados.

Ver Bella naquele estado me cortava profundamente.

- Você está tão cansada, meu amor. – Sussurrei e senti meu dedo umedecer enquanto Bella começava a soluçar baixinho.

- Eu não agüento, Edward. – Bella sussurrou entre soluços. – Eu tento, mas não eu posso suportar sozinha.

- Não tente tanto. - Eu limpei o rosto dela apesar de outras lágrimas começarem a surgir.

- Eu tenho que tentar. – Bella soluçou. - Mas eu...

- Eu te ajudo. – Ofereci imediatamente e Bella finalmente me olhou.

Os chocolates brilhantes e úmidos por cima dos longos cílios pararam em mim.

Era quase como se pudesse ver através da minha alma. Como se pudesse ver além do que a visão dela permitia, além de qualquer coisa que fosse.

A mão frágil subiu até meu rosto e ela afagou minha bochecha carinhosamente. Mexeu no meu cabelo como se o ajeitasse e sorriu fraco.

- Você estava esperando por mim? – Bella perguntou, esboçando um começo de sorriso.

- Há muito tempo. – Eu concordei, me abaixando pra beijar a testa e depois as bochechas úmidas dela.

Bella deu um beijo na ponta do meu queixo antes de passar os braços pela minha cintura e enterrar a cabeça no meu peito.

E Deus! Aquilo quase me levou pro céu.

Eu a abracei de volta e afundei o rosto nos cabelos lisos dela, cheirando o tão familiar morango do shampoo preferido dela.

- Obrigada por me esperar. - Bella murmurou com a voz abafada e eu sorri.

Era tão bom ter os braços dela na minha cintura, pedindo por proteção, pedindo silenciosamente pra que eu a ajudasse. Me fazia sentir quase completo.

- Isabella? Edward? – Doutor Jared apareceu e Bella se mexeu pro meu lado depois que eu a soltei. – É bom que vocês tenham vindo.

* * *

Antes de qualquer coisa..

A culpa foi total e completamente do fanfiction. O cap está pronto há tempos. A Rafa sabe disso. HEUHEUEHUHE

OMG! O que será que vai acontecer com Charlie Swan?

Algum chute? HEUEHUEHEUHEUH

Enfim, obrigada pelas reviews, lindas. Um 'bem-vindo' pras novas leitoras. HEUHEUHE

Próximo cap eu respondo todas, pode ser? x.x

Acho que é só.

Domingo estarei aqui em prontidão, certo? ;D

Vocês estarão comigo? :X

É só.

**XxX** ;*


	25. Eutanásia

- Obrigada por me esperar. - Bella murmurou com a voz abafada e eu sorri.

Era tão bom ter os braços dela na minha cintura, pedindo por proteção, pedindo silenciosamente pra que eu a ajudasse. Me fazia sentir quase completo.

- Isabella? Edward? – Doutor Jared apareceu e Bella se mexeu pro meu lado depois que eu a soltei. – É bom que vocês tenham vindo.

Eu gelei. A cara do Doutor não era das melhores. Expressava uma frieza que fez Bella tremer ao meu lado e eu passei o braço pelos ombros dela, tentando passar qualquer sinal de segurança.

- O que acontece com Charlie? - Bella perguntou, mordiscando o lábio de nervoso ou provavelmente controlando o choro que parecia escondido em algum lugar.

- Venham comigo. - O Doutor pediu e nós o acompanhamos.

Entramos no quarto quieto de Charlie, onde apenas as batidas do coração e a respiração compassada e calma dele tinham um espaço. Bella foi até a cama de Charlie e o olhou, os olhos já marejados e o lábio tremendo.

- Charlie está aqui há dois meses e meio, quase três. - O Doutor começou. - E bom... Você sabe que não houve nenhuma alteração do quadro de Charlie, Isabella. Charlie está em estado vegetativo e nós sabemos que seu cérebro não dá sinais.

Bella apenas limpou as bochechas e concordou com um ligeiro aceno.

- Isabella, sinto em dizer isso, mas... As chances de Charlie acordar são mínimas. O coma é profundo e não tivemos nenhum sinal de que ele pode voltar a consciência. Ele se alimenta por sonda e o coração bate com fraqueza. As chances de ele ter uma recuperação neurológica razoavelmente satisfatória são de, provavelmente, uma em 1 milhão .

- Hmm, prossiga. - Bella murmurou, levando a mão até os fios dos cabelos escuros de Charlie.

- Não quero uma resposta agora. É uma decisão totalmente sua. Mas quero que você pense em tudo que já aconteceu e no que Charlie decidiria. - O Doutor Jared pareceu meio encabulado em falar aquilo. - Queremos que você tome uma decisão sobre desligar os aparelhos de Charlie.

**Alice POV**

- O que você acha? - Jasper perguntou, apontando pro terno bem ajeitado num plástico protetor.

- Muito formal, meu amor. - Eu suspirei, jogando mais um bombom na boca. - Porque você não usa uma roupa normal do seu guarda-roupa?

- Você não acha que é um tanto informal demais pra uma entrevista de emprego? - Jasper perguntou, colocando o terno no guarda-roupas de novo e eu dei de ombros.

- É você, na medida certa. - Eu sorri e Jasper veio ao meu lado do sofá, roubando um bombom da caixa que ele tinha me dado.

- Acha que Edward pode me emprestar uma das camisas dele? - Jasper perguntou de boca cheia e eu revirei os olhos.

- Claro. Liga pra casa dele.

- Não tenho o número da casa dele.

- Tem lá em casa. - Eu sorri. - A gente pode passar lá antes de ir jantar naquele restaurante que você falou. E eu aproveito pra pegar um casaco, porque essa noite vai ser fria.

- Ótima idéia. - Jasper sorriu e nós saímos de casa.

Um silêncio se formou no carro enquanto nós esperávamos que o sinal abrisse.

- Então, você falou com ela? - Jasper quebrou o silêncio, recomeçando um assunto que nós tínhamos encerrado lá no apartamento dele.

- Eu tentei. De novo. - Suspirei, olhando pro céu de New York pela janela do carro.

- Acha que deu certo dessa vez?

- Não sei. - Eu dei de ombros. - Não sei de mais nada.

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio e o sinal abriu. Não demorou muito pra que nós chegássemos no edifício.

Nós chegamos até o apartamento, mas quando eu encaixei a chave pra abrir a porta, alguém girou a maçaneta de dentro do apartamento.

- B-Bella? - Eu gaguejei ao vê-la com o nariz vermelho, assim como os olhos, que estavam cheios de água.

- Oh, Allie... - Bella começou a soluçar antes de atirar os braços na minha cintura e afundar o rosto no meu pescoço. - Eu preciso tanto da ajuda de vocês.

- Bella, o que aconteceu, meu bem? - Eu perguntei, tendo uma péssima sensação pinicando no meu sangue.

Eu entrei em casa ainda abraçada a Bella e assustei com Edward saindo da cozinha.

- Edward? - Eu estranhei.

Edward? Edward aqui em casa? E Bella... Bella chorando?

- Alice, que bom que você chegou. - Edward suspirou e Bella me soltou pra pegar o copo de água que ele segurava.

- Oi, Jasper. - Bella soluçou depois de alguns goles. - Desculpe, eu...

- O que aconteceu, Bella? - Jasper entrou no apartamento assustado e encarou Edward por alguns segundos.

Ninguém falou nada.

Bella só agarrou Edward e encharcou a camisa dele já encharcada, enquanto os dois se sentavam no sofá do apartamento quieto.

- Doutor Jared quer desligar os aparelhos de Charlie. - Edward murmurou.

- D-Desligar? - Meu queixo caiu e Jasper colocou a mão no meu ombro, me ajudando a sentar.

- E o que a Bella disse? Ela deixou? Charlie... - Jasper deixou a frase incompleta.

- Bella não sabe o que fazer. - Edward concluiu, abraçando Bella com força. - Ela ainda tem um dia pra tomar a decisão.

- Oh meu Deus. - Eu murmurei ainda em choque.

Charlie ia morrer se desligassem os aparelhos, não é? Por Deus!

- Bella... - Eu chamei e ela se afastou de Edward, me olhando por baixo dos cílios com os grandes olhos cheios de lágrimas. - O que você vai fazer, meu bem?

- Eu... Eu não sei. - Bella soluçou. - Eu sei que Charlie não tem sido o melhor pai do mundo nos últimos tempos. Eu sei que ele nunca me apoiou nas decisões que eu tomei, nunca esteve ao meu lado, mas ele é meu pai. Ele pode ter sido a pior pessoa do mundo, mas ele é meu pai, Alice! Eu não posso simplesmente aceitar que alguém tire a vida dele assim. Eu não tenho esse direito! Ele pode ser vazio, frio, mas não merece isso. Eu... Eu o amo.

- Então não faça. - Eu sussurrei, ajeitando os cabelos dela.

- Mas e se ele estiver sofrendo, Allie? E se essa decisão for a única coisa que o prende aqui? Eu não quero ser responsável pelo sofrimento dele.

- Oh meu bem. - Eu limpei o rosto dela, arrumando os cabelos atrás da orelha. - Não fique assim. Eu sei que no fundo você sabe o que fazer. Você sabe o que é certo.

Bella abaixou a cabeça e segurou a mão de Edward;

- Eu tenho medo.

- Não tenha. - Edward suspirou e deu um beijo na testa dela. - Nós vamos estar aqui pra qualquer decisão que você tomar.

- Obrigada. - Bella sussurrou tão baixinho que eu quase fiquei em dúvida se tinha ouvido ou não. - Acho que vou deitar um pouco.

- É melhor. - Eu afaguei sua mão.

- Vocês vão sair? - Bella perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Não. - Jasper assumiu. - Estaremos aqui se você precisar.

- É. - Concordei.

- Obrigada. - Bella murmurou antes de ir pro quarto com Edward.

Nós ficamos quietos enquanto a porta do quarto fechava.

- É uma decisão difícil. - Eu suspirei.

- É, mas eu sei que a Bella vai decidir o que é certo. - Jasper sorriu. - Pro quarto?

- É, pro quarto. - Eu concordei.

**Edward POV**

Eu ajudei Bella a tirar os sapatos e a cobri. Ela parecia tão cansada que quando fechou os olhos, eu achei que tinha dormido na hora, então eu caminhei silenciosamente até a porta, com o intuito de deixar que ela dormisse em paz.

- Edward. - Bella chamou baixinho e eu parei na metade do caminho.

- Hm?

- Fica aqui comigo. - Bella pediu esticando a mão na minha direção.

Eu fui até a cama e me deitei ao lado dela, abraçando sua cintura e ajeitando seus cabelos.

- Eu estou aqui. - Murmurei depositando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Você sempre está aqui. - Bella esboçou o seu melhor projeto de sorriso do dia e se virou pra ficar de frente para mim.

- E sempre vou estar. - Eu sorri.

Bella ficou me olhando por algum tempo, deslizando os dedos pelos meus cabelos.

- Eu amo você, sabia? - Bella murmurou. - Você sempre está aqui e eu sei que sempre estará.

Eu devo ter sorrido feito um menino de cinco anos.

- Também amo você.

Bella ficou quieta de novo, só afagando meu cabelo e me olhando.

- Quando foi a última vez que eu disse isso? - Bella perguntou de repente.

- Há um tempo atrás. - Eu dei de ombros.

- Eu amo você. - Ela murmurou. - Eu vou te dizer isso todos os dias, eu prometo.

- Tudo bem. - Eu ri. - E eu vou ouvir e te dizer que eu amo você também.

Bella sorriu e depois pareceu ficar mais tristinha.

- Não fica assim, minha linda. - Eu dei um beijo na ponta de seu nariz.

- Edward, são tantas coisas acontecendo. - Bella sussurrou com os olhos já úmidos. - Eu não sei se eu vou conseguir.

- Você vai, eu estou aqui.

- E agora Charlie... Eu... Eu não sei o que fazer. - Bella murmurou com um biquinho.

- Você vai tomar a decisão certa, eu sei.

Bella suspirou antes de me abraçar com força, enterrando o rosto no meu pescoço.

Ah, era tão bom tê-la nos meus braços novamente, sentir a respiração dela no meu pescoço...

- É isso! - Bella murmurou de repente e eu saí do meu transe pra olhá-la.

- Hm?

- Eu decidi.

- O quê? - Eu perguntei.

- Ninguém vai desligar nenhum aparelho. Eu sei que Charlie pode voltar.

* * *

Olá leitoras.

Perdão por ter desaparecido. Se você lê minha outra fic, deve ter lido lá que eu fiquei mal e caí na cama. =/

Mas já estou muito bem, obrigada. :D

Thanks pelas reviews, espero que gostem do cap de hoje e...

Vejo vocês quarta? ;D

Dessa vez eu venho, é sério. Eu venho U.Ú

**XxX** ;*


	26. Não confio nele

**Bella POV**

Decidi que era hora de mudar.

Eu precisava disso, Alice precisava disso, Charlie precisava disso, Edward precisava disso e eu precisava de Edward.

Eu parei de chorar depois daquela noite. Eu tinha uma decisão, minha mente estava feita.

Charlie viveria como teria de ser. Por aparelhos? Era assim que ele deveria viver? Pois então ia ser assim que as coisas iam acontecer.

Eu informei ao doutor minha decisão em relação a Charlie no dia seguinte e por mais que ele tentasse me convencer de todas as formas, eu disse que não.

- Isabella, pense mais um pouco. Quanto tempo você precisa? Eu te dou o tempo que você quiser. - Ele tentou, mas eu bufei.

- Doutor Jared, já está decidido. Eu não quero que façam nada com Charlie. Ele vai continuar nessa cama.

- Continuar como um vegetal! - O Doutor praticamente gritou e apesar daquilo ter me atingido, eu respirei fundo e engoli em seco.

- Já está decidido. - Eu murmurei de novo antes de sair.

Naquele dia, eu fui almoçar com Edward.

Era como voltar ao passado, há alguns meses atrás, quando nós passamos o tempo todo juntos.

- Alguma coisa... - Eu comecei, largando o garfo em cima do prato. - Alguma coisa nesse Doutor Jared não me deixa satisfeita.

- Tipo o quê? - Edward perguntou, deslizando os dedos pelos meus cabelos.

- Não sei. - Eu bufei. - Ele é muito... Interessado.

- Interessado em quê? - Edward se afastou pra me olhar com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Em Charlie.

- Ah sim. - Edward riu. - Achei que era em você.

- Edward. - Eu o olhei pasma. - Eu nem olharia pra cara dele se ele estivesse "interessado" em mim.

- Não mesmo? - Edward perguntou. - Sabe, ele é alto e forte...

- Nem comece. - Eu apertei a mão dele no meu colo e me afundei ainda mais no peito dele, pouco me importando que as pessoas estivessem olhando demais pra nós, ou com o fotógrafo 'escondido' a duas mesas a frente. - Você é alto, e forte, e tudo que eu preciso.

- O que você prometeu que ia...

- Eu amo você. - Eu o cortei antes que ele pudesse terminar e Edward sorriu como um menino.

- Também amo você. - Ele sussurrou antes de me beijar.

Um beijinho simples e calmo, mas que melhorou meu dia em noventa por cento.

- Você vai pra empresa? - Edward perguntou.

- Não... Acho que vou visitar Charlie. - Eu enterrei o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço. - Quer ir comigo?

- Se você quiser que eu vá.

- Eu quero. - Respondi de imediato e Edward apertou um braço na minha cintura.

- Isso é tão bom. - Ele murmurou com a boca colada nos meus cabelos. - Você por perto, nos meus braços, dizendo que me ama, que me quer por perto. Senti sua falta.

Eu senti uma pontada no peito. Por ter deixado Edward tão pra baixo me afastando, por ter deixado ele assim.

- Desculpe. - Eu murmurei na pele de seu pescoço.

- Não se desculpe. - Edward se afastou pra me olhar. - Diga que vai estar aqui, todos os dias, daqui pra frente.

- Eu vou estar aqui, todos os dias, pra sempre. - Eu murmurei e Edward sorriu antes de me beijar de novo.

Nós fomos pro hospital depois que eu liguei pra avisar Alice de que não ia trabalhar. Edward me acompanhou até o quarto de Charlie e ficou em silêncio enquanto eu o olhava e pensava em algo pra dizer a ele.

Charlie me ouviria? Ele ao menos sabia que eu estava aqui, apertando a mão dele com toda a força que eu tinha pra não cair em lágrimas?

Eu respirei pra dizer algo, mas alguma coisa se mexendo no lado esquerdo me fez parar meu processo.

Aquilo era... Era a perna de Charlie se mexendo?

- Isabella. - Doutor Jared apareceu de repente, sorrindo pra mim como se eu acabasse de ver alguma coisa que não podia ter sido vista. - Voltou cedo, hã?

- Charlie está com espasmos. - Eu constatei, apontando pra perna dele se mexendo. - Isso é alguma coisa?

- Charlie está com espasmos? - O Doutor pareceu fingir surpresa e se aproximou de Charlie pra olhá-lo.

- Isso é bom? - Edward perguntou, vindo pro meu lado.

- Isso é um sinal, não é Doutor? - Eu perguntei, de repente sentindo uma sensação esperançosa pinicar na minha corrente sanguínea. - Isso significa alguma coisa, não é?

Doutor Jared respirou fundo e analisou o soro caindo na aveia de Charlie.

- Não, não significa nada. - Ele murmurou. - Não é nada. Só um espasmo.

- Como não é nada? - Eu perguntei em choque. - Você disse que o cérebro de Charlie não respondia... Um espasmo é uma resposta, não é? É alguma coisa!

- Não significa nada. - Doutor Jared falou pausadamente, me encarando com uma cara séria quase irritada.

Edward respirou fundo ao meu lado.

- Como você sabe que não significa nada? - Edward perguntou.

- Eu sou o médico aqui.

- Médico? Muito bem. Então refaça os exames. - Edward falou firme.

- Por quê? - Doutor Jared me olhou em choque, quase como se Edward tivesse pedido pra que ele se jogasse da janela. - Não é necessário.

- É um pedido. - Edward trincou o queixo.

- Não é necessário. - Ele repetiu.

- Porque não? - Edward rebateu. - Não estamos pedindo nada de ofensivo, certo _Doutor_?

Doutor Jared respirou fundo e se afastou da cama de Charlie.

- Vamos refazer os exames hoje mesmo. - Ele bufou saindo da sala.

- Estúpido. - Edward murmurou, o seguindo com os olhos.

- Obrigada. - Eu sorri e beijei a bochecha dele.

- Esse cara é mesmo estranho. - Edward murmurou voltando a olhar Charlie.

- Eu disse. - Eu suspirei. - Não confio nele.

- Vou resolver isso. - Edward murmurou. - Vamos embora.

- O que você vai fazer? - Eu perguntei saindo do quarto com ele.

- Você vai ver. - Edward franziu as sobrancelhas e nós saímos do corredor.

* * *

Eu disse! EU DISSE QUE ESTARIA AQUI \O

HEUHEUEH

Boa noite gatas. :B

Espero que gostem do cap de hoje.

Ahhh, um super obrigada a todos que estão adicionando a fic como favorite, thanks babies. *O*

Vejo vocês domingo? *-*

**XxX** ;*


	27. Descoberta

**Edward POV**

Eu tinha pedido pra que minha secretária fizesse algumas pesquisas pra mim.

Sobre a carreira de Charlie, a carreira do Doutor Jared e alguma possível relação entre os dois.

Enquanto ela pesquisava, eu trabalhava numa pilha de contratos que tinham que ser resolvidos.

- Doutor Edward... - Ouvi a voz dela na porta da minha sala e eu suspirei, esfregando a mão no rosto.

Tinha ficado naquilo a tarde toda!

- Diga, Kate.

- Eu fiz as pesquisas que o senhor pediu... - Ela começou, apertando os óculos na ponte do nariz e me entregando algumas folhas. - Bom, pelo que eu achei, existem alguns boatos que caíram na mídia sobre uma suposta ameaça de trabalho entre Dr Jared e o Dr Charlie. De acordo com algumas pessoas informadas, este Dr Jared foi culpado pela morte de alguém muito próximo ao Dr Charlie. - Ela fez uma pausa pra me olhar por cima dos óculos com um ar um tanto amedrontado. - Eu também li algumas coisas sobre Dr Carlisle, seu pai.

- Meu pai? - Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, confuso. Peguei os papéis das mãos dela e procurei alguma folha que citasse o nome dele.

- Dr Carlisle foi médico há alguns anos, não é?

- Sim. - Eu concordei, largando os papéis ao perceber que ela tinha uma versão resumida de todos aqueles papéis.

- Ao que parece, foi aí que as coisas começaram. Eu fiz uma pesquisa profunda com os dados que o senhor me deu. - Kate explicou, mexendo no óculos de novo. - Dr Carlisle trabalhava com Dr Jared num hospital de Washington e ao que parece, a mulher do Dr Charlie foi morta depois de sofrer um acidente.

- Eu já sabia disso. - Murmurei, coçando o queixo. - Continue.

- Bom, Dr Charlie então contratou um outro médico especialista, que descobriu que a morte da Senhora Swan foi causada por erro médico. - Kate prosseguiu e antes que eu pensasse em falar alguma coisa, ela continuou. - Dr Charlie fez uma pesquisa profunda, chegando a entrevistar todos os enfermeiros presentes naquele dia. - Kate fez uma pausa quando percebeu que eu não ia falar nada. - Foi aí que ele descobriu que o principal responsável pela morte da esposa, foi o Dr Jared em questão.

Eu fiquei confuso.

Era um ponto de vista completamente diferente do que eu já tinha visto sobre aquela situação. Eram fatos adicionados àquela situação. Era praticamente uma outra situação.

Eu respirei fundo e então gesticulei pra que ela continuasse.

- A história acabou quando Dr Charlie o processou. - Kate prosseguiu. - E Dr Jared perdeu seu emprego no topo da sua carreira. Durante todos esses anos, Dr Jared esteve procurando por uma brecha em algum hospital, pra que o contratassem de novo. Há um ano e alguns meses, Dr Jared conseguiu um emprego no NewYork-Presbyterian Hospital depois de passar num concurso específico. - Kate terminou.

- Isso é tão... - Eu comecei, mas não encontrei uma palavra certa.

- Estranho. - Kate ajudou. - Ô se é!

- Obrigado, Kate. - Eu agradeci. - Seu trabalho foi de grande utilidade e muito bem avaliado. Parabéns.

- Obrigada. - Ela sorriu, apertando o óculos no nariz de novo antes de sair da sala.

Meu celular tocou e eu atendi de prontidão, sem nem olhar no visor. Estava passando os olhos pela papelada que ela tinha me trazido.

- Alô?

- Edward? - A voz de Bella do outro lado da linha me fez sorrir e eu resolvi largar os papéis.

- Diga, minha linda.

- Eu adoro quando você me chama assim. - Bella suspirou. - Me diz, você vai demorar muito pra sair da empresa hoje?

- Por quê? - Eu perguntei, sorrindo mais ainda.

- Ah, eu estava pensando se nós podíamos jantar juntos... - Ela começou. - Ou passar no Gary pra tomar um café...

- Hmm, parece ótimo. - Eu sorri.

- E depois nós podíamos ir pra sua casa... - Bella continuou.

- Mesmo? Podíamos? - Eu perguntei. Deuses! Meu sorriso rasgaria meu rosto a qualquer instante.

- É. - Bella pareceu animada.

- Diga à ele. Você já disse à ele? - Eu ouvi a voz de Alice em algum lugar, parecendo extremamente animada.

- Ah, Jasper conseguiu um lugar ótimo pra trabalhar. - Bella falou e eu ri. - E ele e Alice vão comemorar em casa essa noite.

- Bella, essa parte não precisa falar. - A voz de Alice pareceu antipática e eu ri de novo.

- Então saia daqui. - Bella pareceu uma menina de dois anos e eu ri mais ainda. - Então, você vai demorar muito pra sair da empresa?

- Você está no apartamento? - Perguntei.

- Sim.

- Então eu te pego em quinze minutos.

- Certo. - Bella respondeu animada. - Amo você.

- Amo você também.

Eu ainda passei na sala do meu pai antes de ir buscar Bella pra nós jantarmos.

- Dr Jared? - Carlisle pareceu pensar, estreitando os olhos pro nada e se ajeitando na cadeira grande. - Dr... Ah sim! Doutor Campbell. Doutor _Jared Campbell_. Foi um dos médicos que me ajudou enquanto eu estava trabalhando.

- Foi ele quem causou a morte de Reneé. - Eu expliquei.

- Como assim?

Eu contei a história a Carlisle, usando talvez as mesmas palavras que Kate tinha usado.

- Eu não sabia disso. - Carlisle me olhou em choque.

- Nem eu. - Murmurei. - Vou contar pra Bella e nós vamos ver o que fazer com esse médico que está cuidado de Charlie.

- Melhor. - Carlisle concordou. - Ele pode querer se vingar de Charlie, é quase como a oportunidade perfeita pra isso.

- É. - Eu concordei. - Vou jantar com a Bella. Se importa se eu sair mais cedo?

- Não, vá com Deus. - Carlisle concordou, voltando a encarar os papéis em frente a ele. - Aliás, sua mãe pediu pra avisar que vai passar mais tarde na sua casa, pra ver a decoração que Rosalie começou, ou qualquer coisa do tipo...

- Certo. - Eu dei de ombros. - Mulheres.

- Mulheres. - Carlisle concordou, balançando a cabeça negativamente.]

- Que horas ela vai? - Perguntei por precaução.

- Mais tarde. Vou tentar convencê-la de ir amanhã.

- Obrigada. Boa noite, pai.

- Boa noite, filho.

**Bella POV **

Eu tomei um banho rápido e esperei que Edward aparecesse pra que fôssemos jantar.

Foi durante o caminho até o restaurante que Edward me contou tudo que ele tinha descoberto com a ajuda da secretária.

Era uma história e tanta!

Eu sabia, sabia que aquele médico não me cheirava boa coisa. Hmpf, idiota!

- Amanhã mesmo eu vou lá! - Murmurei com raiva enquanto Edward fechava a porta do carro e me acompanhava pela calçada. - Edward, você acha que ele pode estar fazendo alguma coisa contra meu pai?

- Na verdade, eu não faço idéia, Bella. - Edward soltou o ar, abrindo a porta do restaurante pra que entrássemos. - Eu espero que não, porque senão... Ele pode não conseguir um trabalho não só nos Estados Unidos, mas no mundo todo.

Eu sorri ao vê-lo falar aquilo. Tão forte. Me orgulhava que ele fosse meu namorado.

Edward arranjou um lugar escuro pra nós dois, num canto afastado de todo mundo. Fizemos os pedidos e comemos.

- Hmm, saiu mais cedo hoje por mim? - Eu perguntei toda manhosa, me afundando no peito dele.

- Só por você. - Edward sorriu, abraçando minha cintura antes de me beijar.

Um beijo ali, outro aqui... Eu estava meio ansiosa pra sair do restaurante.

Eu fiquei tanto tempo sem beijar e abraçar Edward. Eu estava necessitada de atenção e do carinho dele.

- Vamos pra casa? - Edward perguntou, quebrando nosso beijo e deslizando os lábios pela minha mandíbula.

- Vamos.

- A conta. - Edward pediu, afastando a gola da camisa do pescoço com o dedo e eu sorri.

Não me importei com os fotógrafos na porta do restaurante, ou com a possibilidade de terem tirado fotos nossas lá dentro... Ou com os gritos, perguntando se nós tínhamos reatado, perguntando sobre Charlie...

Pouco me importava. Eu só queria sair um pouco da realidade maçante que eu vivi por alguns meses.

Nós fomos pra casa de Edward.

- Você... - Eu comecei. - Você decorou isso tudo?

Bom, a sala de Edward estava mais sofisticada. Mais móveis, tapete, televisão, aparelho de som. Tinha tudo, e agora, bem organizado.

A última vez que eu estive aqui, não estava assim.

- Não. - Edward riu. - Isso é obra da minha mãe e de minha cunhada.

- Rosalie e Esme? - Eu ergui as sobrancelhas, surpresa. - Ficou lindo.

- Rosalie deu um tempo na empresa... - Edward murmurou, largando a chave na mesinha e fechando a porta com o pé.

- Mesmo? - Eu o encarei em choque. - Por quê?

- Bom, ela... - Edward esperou que eu virasse pra me ajudar a tirar o casaco que eu usava. - Ela está tentando engravidar.

- Jura? - Eu me virei pra olhá-lo. - Emmett e Rosalie vão ter um filho?

- Se o tratamento der certo, sim. - Edward deu de ombros. - Rosalie tem uns problemas de fertilidade e bom, segundo o que ela disse, pode demorar pra que dê tudo certo.

- Hmm. - Eu mordi o lábio, mexendo os dedos. - Deve ser difícil pra ela.

- Rosalie sempre quis ter filhos. - Edward falou. - Era só um desejo. Bom, parece que agora Emmett também quer um filho e os dois resolveram tentar.

- Imagine só um mini-Emmett ou uma mini-Rose correndo por essa casa e berrando "Tio Edward" por todos os lados. - Eu ri, passando os braços pela nuca dele.

- Terrível. - Edward riu, enlaçando os braços na minha cintura. - Ou não. Crianças não são tão ruins...

- É, não são. - Eu ri.

- Você já pensou em ter filhos? - Edward perguntou e eu pigarreei.

Ok, a pergunta definitivamente me pegou desprevenida.

- Eu? Hã... Acho que não. - Eu dei de ombros.

- Nem eu. - Edward deu de ombros.

Fez um silêncio enquanto nós ficávamos nos olhando. Só então eu percebi que nós estávamos balançando de um lado pro outro, como se uma música lenta preenchesse o ambiente.

- Como você acha que Charlie reagiria se você contasse que está grávida de um filho meu? - Edward soltou a pergunta de uma vez e eu arregalei os olhos.

- Edward, eu não estou grávida!

- Eu sei. - Edward riu alto. - Mas como você acha que seria se você estivesse?

Eu balancei a cabeça, soltando o ar que eu segurei.

- Mal, muito mal. - Eu ri com ele.

- Carlisle está esperançoso. - Edward sorriu. - Ele parece tão animado quanto minha mãe com a idéia de ser avô.

- Imagino. - Eu sorri.

Ficamos em silêncio de novo.

- Percebeu que estamos dançando? - Edward perguntou e eu ri alto.

- Percebi. Não que eu me importe, até porque é ótimo ficar perto de você.

- Digo o mesmo. - Edward sorriu e então eu senti a batata da minha perna encostar no sofá.

Nós tínhamos andado tanto assim?

Eu ri alto quando Edward me empurrou e caiu em cima de mim no sofá.

- Sabe que eu te amo, não é? - Edward perguntou, esfregando a ponta do nariz no meu.

- Pode falar se quiser...

- Eu te amo. - Edward murmurou antes de me beijar.

Era maravilhosamente bom sentir os lábios de Edward nos meus, na minha mandíbula, descendo meu pescoço até minha clavícula. Sentir as mãos dele desenhando as curvas do meu corpo por cima da roupa.

E a língua macia de Edward alisando a minha, lambendo meu pescoço. Os dentes arranhando meu queixo, minha boca.

Eu aproveitei minhas mãos debaixo da camisa dele pra tirar a peça e Edward fez o mesmo com a minha blusa.

- Edward... - Eu chamei, tremendo ao sentir a pele da barriga dele encostar na minha. E a mão grande dele na minha costela, o quadril entre as minhas pernas.

- Hm?

- Você tem... Camisinha? - Eu me afastei pra olhá-lo e Edward concordou com a cabeça.

- Tenho. - Edward respirou fundo antes de ir em direção as escadas.

Deuses... Que corpo.

Eu normalizei minha respiração enquanto ouvia os passos de Edward no andar de cima.

Não demorou muito pra que ele voltasse.

- Senti sua falta. - Sussurrei quando Edward me deitou no sofá de novo.

- Eu também senti sua falta, minha linda. - Edward sorriu, voltando a me beijar.

Eu tinha desabotoado a calça de Edward quando ouvi algum barulho no portão, mas como Edward continuou me beijando, eu deduzi que não era nada.

Os dedos de Edward titubeavam no fecho do meu sutiã quando alguma coisa fez barulho na fechadura da porta.

Dessa vez, Edward ouviu. Ouviu e se afastou, tão assustado quanto eu, pra olhar a porta.

- Minha mãe. - Edward murmurou e eu me levantei imediatamente. Cacei minha blusa atrás do sofá enquanto Edward tinha problemas pra abotoar a calça.

A porta abriu antes que eu ajeitasse a blusa no pescoço.

- O que tem no quarto de Edward? - Eu ouvi Esme continuar o assunto, entrando na sala e olhando pra trás. - Uma cama de solteiro ou de...

- OMG! - Rosalie soltou com os olhos grudados em nós.

Foi aí que Esme olhou, arregalando os olhos.

-Ok, ver Edward sentado, cobrindo a calça aberta-que-não-fechou com as mãos, e eu de sutiã com uma camisa no pescoço não devia ser boa coisa.

Não podia ficar pior.

- Oh meu Deus! - Esme abaixou a cabeça e Edward ficou de pé.

Foi aí que o pacotinho preto de camisinha caiu no chão e rodopiou até o pé de Esme.

Ok, podia ficar pior, definitivamente podia.

- Ops... - Rosalie riu baixinho quando Esme fechou os olhos e se virou pra parede.

- Olha, nós podemos ir embora... - Esme começou. - Nós... Voltamos outra hora e...

Eu aproveitei pra colocar a blusa e Edward fez o mesmo, apesar da calça ainda estar aberta.

- Não, mãe. - Edward esfregou o rosto com as mãos. - E-Entra e... Façam o que vocês têm que fazer, er...

- Ótimo. - Rosalie entrou e fechou a porta. - Eu não posso ficar andando de um lado pro outro, minha vida é ocupada.

Rosalie se abaixou e pegou o pacote de camisinha.

- Guardem pra quando nós sairmos, queridos. - Rosalie riu, jogando pra Edward.

Eu só precisava de um buraco pra enfiar minha cabeça agora.

* * *

Olá leitoras...

Como vão vocês? :B

Alguma mamãe por aí? Se tiver, parabéns! *-*

E parabéns pras mamães das que não são mães. HEUHEUEH

Gente, eu juro que QUASE, leia com atenção: QUASE abandonei a fic. Pensei muito em deixá-la interminada, juro.

Mas eu resolvi postar dessa vez. Espero que tenha vontade de postar mais vezes também. =/

**XxX**, ;*


	28. Resolvendo

Foram longas, enormes e tensas horas com Rosalie e Esme.

Elas deviam ter ficado ali por menos de três horas, mas pareciam séculos pra mim.

E então, quando terminaram de ver tudo, já era tarde e Rosalie me ofereceu uma carona pra casa.

O biquinho de Edward quase me fez desistir e ficar por lá mesmo, mas eu decidi que era melhor ir pra casa. Tinha muito que pensar sobre o que fazer em relação ao Doutor Jared no dia seguinte. Edward insistiu mais.

E decidiu que só me perdoaria, se ele fosse comigo ao hospital. Eu aceitei, até porque precisaria da ajuda de Edward.

Quando eu cheguei no apartamento, agradeci mentalmente por Alice resolver limitar a comemoração no próprio quarto e então, eu dormi depois de um bom banho.

No outro dia eu acordei cedo, mas não fiz questão de ver que horas eram. Olhando pela cortina aberta da janela do meu quarto, o dia estava nascendo, então devia ser umas cinco horas da manhã.

Eu levantei depois que ouvi Alice se despedir de Jasper.

Eu tomei um banho e coloquei uma boa roupa, pra então ir até a cozinha.

- Bom dia, Bellita. - Alice murmurou animada, girando nos calcanhares em frente a pia, carregando uma xícara de café quente nas mãos

- E a noite foi boa. - Eu murmurei rindo e Alice revirou os olhos.

- Vai pra empresa hoje?

- Sim. - Eu dei de ombros. - Se as coisas que eu tenho que fazer, não tomarem meu dia todo, eu provavelmente apareço por lá hoje.

- Certo. - Alice deu um beijo estalado na minha bochecha e largou a xícara na mesa. - Boa sorte!

A campainha chegou cinco minutos depois que Alice saiu, e eu deduzi que ela tivesse esquecido alguma coisa.

- Alice, o que... - Eu comecei, assim que abri a porta. Mas a imagem de Edward perfeitamente parado como braço apoiado no batente da porta, me fez suspirar. - Edward.

Tão lindo naquela camisa azul, nas jeans escuras. Os olhos extremamente verdes e brilhantes ainda mais lindos com o cabelo bronze. Tão lindo e tão meu.

- Olá, minha linda. - Edward sorriu e eu pulei em cima dele, agarrando seu pescoço. - Hm, isso tudo é saudade?

- É. - Eu ri, dando um beijo estalado nele antes de esperar que ele entrasse no apartamento. - Senti sua falta.

- Também senti a sua falta. - Edward sorriu, varrendo o apartamento com os olhos.

Fechei a porta antes de voltar ao caminho da cozinha.

- Vai ter que esperar eu terminar meu caf... - Eu parei de falar quando Edward me empurrou pra cima do sofá, sorrindo de um jeito lindo pra mim.

- Você está tão cheirosa. - Ele murmurou, esfregando a ponta do nariz no meu pescoço. Depois depositou um beijo em cada centímetro de pele até chegar aos meus lábios.

E que belo beijo de bom dia.

- Não esqueça do nosso compromisso. - Eu murmurei ofegante quando Edward deslizou os lábios pela minha mandíbula.

- Não esqueci. - Edward riu. - Só adiei um pouco.

E então nós estávamos nos beijando de novo. E de novo...

Até que o celular de Edward vibrou na coxa esquerda e, infelizmente, ele se afastou.

- Alô? - Edward perguntou ofegante. - Hã? Não, eu to bem. Só... Subi alguns degraus.

Eu ri, me sentando no sofá e juntando o cabelo nas mãos pra abanar a nuca.

Edward conversou um pouco no celular e eu aproveitei pra pegar minha bolsa no quarto e dar um jeito na maquiagem.

- Desculpe. - Edward murmurou quando eu voltei a sala. Ele olhou a bolsa não minha mão e ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Ué... O que aconteceu com o café da manhã?

- Perdi a fome. - Eu franzi o nariz e Edward riu alto, esticando a mão na minha direção.

- Vamos. - Edward sorriu, me puxando calmamente em direção a porta. - Nós resolvemos a história de Charlie, tomamos café na padaria do Gary e depois...

- Esme e Rosalie vão pra sua casa hoje? - Eu perguntei com um biquinho e Edward riu baixinho, fechando a porta.

- Infelizmente sim. - Edward mordeu meu lábio e depois ajeitou meu cabelo, sorrindo torto. - Se bem que eu posso adiar a visita pra outro dia. E a casa é só nossa, pode ser?

- Pode. - Eu sorri amarelo.

.

- Então, qual o plano? - Eu perguntei quando já estávamos próximos do Hospital.

- Como sabe que eu tenho um? - Edward perguntou divertido.

- Você sempre tem um plano.

- Pois é, eu tenho um plano. - Edward sorriu torto.

O plano não era exatamente um plano, era mais como uma armadilha.

Uma armadilha que Edward me contou pela metade, deixando o resto da idéia escondido.

Nós chegamos no andar que Charlie estava internado e fomos até o quarto dele.

Os espasmos continuavam, aconteciam em um espaço de tempo maior, mas continuavam. Charlie parecia mais magro, mais pálido, talvez até mais velho.

Não demorou muito pra que o Dr Jared aparecesse, carregando alguns papéis e com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Bom dia. - Ele cumprimentou. - Aqui estão as revisões dos exames que vocês pediram.

Edward pegou os papéis e passou as páginas, as olhando atenciosamente.

- Parece um trabalho bem feito. - Edward murmurou, avaliando as folhas. - Demorou muito pra falsificá-lo?

Aquela pergunta me pegou de surpresa e eu olhei pra Edward antes de encarar a expressão assustada de Dr Jared.

Falsificar resultados de exames? Meu Deus, o ser humano era ainda mais desprezível do que eu imaginei.

- Hã? Falsificar? Mais respeito, menino! - Dr Jared retrucou com os olhos estreitos. - Eu sou um médico !

- Ah, por favor. - Edward revirou os olhos, jogando o relatório que o doutor entregou na poltrona ao lado da cama de Charlie. - Chega de mentiras. Esse jogo já foi longe demais, você não acha?

- Não sei do que você está falando. - Dr Jared cuspiu com ódio.

- Ah não? ´- Edward pareceu irônico. - Precisa de ajuda pra refrescar a memória?

Edward foi até a porta do quarto e a abriu, abrindo passagem pra entrada de alguém.

Carlisle entrou primeiramente e então, dois jovens enfermeiros acompanhados de mais algumas pessoas de branco e alguns policiais.

Eu não estava entendendo mais nada.

- Essas são nossas testemunhas. - Carlisle disse com a voz firme.

Meu último encontro com Carlisle não foi dos melhores e eu me encolhi ao ouvir a voz dele. Edward deve ter percebido, porque se mexeu pro meu lado e passou o braço pela minha cintura.

- Dr Jared, é melhor você se entregar. - Um enfermeiro baixinho começou, parecendo nervoso. O coitado estava até suando! - N-Nós contamos tudo.

- Tudo o quê? - Dr Jared pareceu fingir inocência. - O que está acontecendo aqui? Isso é um complô?

- Nós sabemos que você falsificou os resultados dos exames de Charlie desde que ele chegou aqui. - Carlisle tomou a frente.

- Jared, sua carreira acabou de chegar a um fim. - Um policial murmurou, arrancando as algemas do cinto.

- Espera! O que vocês estão falando? Sou inocente! - Dr Jared começou a se debater enquanto os policiais o algemavam.

- Você já tinha perdido esse jogo quando resolveu mexer com a família da minha mulher. - Edward cuspiu para o cara enquanto os policiais o levavam dali.

- Obrigada, Edward. - Eu suspirei, de repente desabando em lágrimas. Era um alívio tão grande ver meu pai longe daquele ser, daquela loucura.

Edward me abraçou forte.

- Bella. - Eu ouvi uma voz masculina e me desencostei do peito de Edward para olhar Carlisle. - Bom, eu tenho contatos com alguns médicos ótimos e eu gostaria de ter sua autorização pra permitir que eles trabalhem com Charlie.

- Por favor. - Eu murmurei concordando com a cabeça. - Muito obrigada pela ajuda, Dr Carlisle.

- Só Carlisle. - Ele permitiu. - E... Bella, eu sei que eu não fui o melhor sogro do mundo até agora... - Carlisle trocou um rápido olhar com Edward. - Bom, mas me desculpe por tudo que já aconteceu. Eu só desejo que vocês sejam felizes de agora em diante.

Eu sorri do melhor jeito que pude, apesar de ainda estar chorando.

- Obrigada, Carlisle. - Eu murmurei e ele sorriu antes de sair do quarto.

- Eu disse. - Edward sorriu torto, ajeitando algumas mexas do meu cabelo e limpando meu rosto. - Eu disse que ia resolver isso.

- Disse. - Eu sorri, afundando no peito dele. - Obrigada, meu amor.

* * *

Sim, eu postei.

E eu vou postar normalmente, juro.

Deduzi que era completamente injusto deixá-las sem a continuação da história.

E obrigada pelas reviews de incentivo Danizinha, ferpbiagi e Lini iih. :D

Vejo vocês quarta, se tudo der certo.

Até

**XxX** ;*


	29. Charlie está acordado!

Os médicos estavam conversando de dentro da sala enquanto Edward e eu encarávamos a conversa pela janela do quarto de Charlie.

Decidimos deixá-lo no mesmo hospital, até porque o problema não era com o prédio, e sim com o cara que estava cuidando do meu pai.

Eu até podia ouvir a conversa deles, mas eu realmente não vi nenhum sentido naquelas palavras soltas.

- O que eles estão falando, Edward? - Eu perguntei, roendo minhas unhas.

- Oh, meu amor. - Edward ajeitou uma mecha do meu cabelo. - Eu entendo de números e estatísticas. Medicina não é meu forte.

Carlisle veio depois de algum tempo, sossegando a minha vontade de começar a batucar os dedos no vidro e parando meu pé de bater no chão freneticamente.

- Vão refazer os exames. - Ele começou. - Temos a suspeita de que o quadro hospitalar apresentado pelo Dr Jared seja falso.

- Isso significa que há chances de Charlie estar melhor do que foi dito? - Eu perguntei.

- Sim. É assim que nós esperamos que seja. - Carlisle deu o melhor sorriso de pai; - Provavelmente amanhã teremos novas notícias.

Um dia nunca demorou tanto pra passar. Edward me levou pra almoçar e depois eu fui pro trabalho. O trabalho era sempre a melhor opção pra fugir da minha realidade.

Eu enrolei pra sair da empresa, mas depois fui direto pra casa com Alice. E demorei pra dormir, demorei pra parar de pensar e relaxar minha mente.

No outro dia, eu me apressei em ir ao hospital, e encontrei Edward por lá, junto com meu sogro.

- Bom dia. - Eu suspirei, ajeitando a bolsa no ombro. Edward se aproximou pra me dar um beijo e deixou uma mão na minha cintura, sorridente.

- Bom dia. - Carlisle murmurou com um meio sorriso.

- Temos boas notícias? - Perguntei.

- Sim. - Edward sorriu, beijando minha testa.

- Charlie está acordado. - Carlisle soltou com um sorriso maior.

Charlie. Acordado.

Meu pai tinha aberto os olhos? Ele realmente tinha acordado?

- C-Como assim? - Eu gaguejei, sentindo minhas pernas tremerem.

- Charlie estava sob efeito de anestesia. - Carlisle falou. - Na verdade ele não teve nem metade do que o Dr Jared disse. Não aconteceu nada além de algumas costelas quebradas, uns ferimentos leves na testa e um braço quebrado.

- Aquele desgraçado tem que pagar pelo que ele fez! - Eu me irritei. - A polícia está cuidando do caso, não é? Por favor, alguém me diz que aquele cretino vai parar atrás das grades!

- A polícia está cuidando de tudo, meu amor. - Edward me acalmou. - Não pense nisso agora. O importante é que seu pai está bem.

- Ele está mesmo acordado? - Eu perguntei pra Carlisle. - Charlie abriu os olhos?

- Foi o que o médico disse. - Carlisle sorriu. - Eu... Bom, eu achei que era melhor não entrar. Nossos últimos encontros não foram dos melhores.

- Eu... Eu posso entrar? - Perguntei, mordiscando o lábio de nervoso.

- Mas é claro. - Edward riu. - Eu acho que ele realmente quer te ver.

Eu fiquei com um frio na barriga enquanto subíamos pelo elevador do hospital. O silêncio dentro daquela caixa de metal era simplesmente absoluto. Cada um tinha seus pensamentos guardados enquanto eu tremia nos pés.

Eu não queria desabar no choro quando visse Charlie. Também não queria ser extremamente fria, porque isso não seria algo natural.

- Entrem comigo. - Eu pedi quando percebi que Edward e Carlisle tinham parado de me acompanhar.

- Bella, talvez não fosse uma boa idéia... - Edward franziu o nariz. - Seu pai não gosta muito de mim, nem do meu pai e...

- Por favor. - Eu pedi. - Eu preciso disso.

- Tudo bem. - Edward concordou depois de um longo olhar com Carlisle.

Abri a porta com uma lentidão exagerada e entrei com os passos mais silenciosos possíveis. Edward e Carlisle entraram atrás de mim.

Os olhos de Charlie estavam fechados. Um braço enfaixado por cima da barriga que também deveria estar assim. Não mudava muita coisa da última vez. Apesar de ele parecer menos magro que ontem e um pouco mais corado.

Charlie estava melhor.

Soltei o ar que não tinha percebido que estava segurando e Charie abriu os olhos, os lampejando na minha direção.

- Bella... - Ele murmurou com uma voz rouca, abrindo um sorriso que me fez fazer o mesmo. Naquele instante eu me senti uma garotinha de cinco anos.

Me apressei em me aproximar de Charlie e o abraçar com força, como se eu não o visse há tempos. E era mais ou menos isso mesmo. Eu não via Charlie tão bem há dois meses ou mais! E era tão bom vê-lo mais forte, mais saudável, melhor. Apesar de tudo, Charlie era meu pai. Eu o amaria do mesmo jeito pra sempre.

- Devagar, minha filha. - Ele murmurou, gemendo. Eu devia estar apertando demais.

- Papai. - Eu suspirei, me afastando para olhá-lo. Deslizei os dedos pelo cabelo grosso e preto dele. As olheiras dele pareciam menos roxas, o que era mais um motivo pra me fazer sorrir. - Como você está? Melhor? Poxa! É tão bom te ver acordado.

Charlie riu. Uma gargalhada fraca.

- Achou que eu ia expirar? - Charlie sorriu, segurando minha mão. O sorriso diminuiu quando ele viu algo atrás de mim, de repente transformando o ambiente calmo em um momento mais tenso. - O que eles estão fazendo aqui?

Eu estaquei por um segundo.

- Pedi pra que Edward me acompanhasse. - Eu murmurei. - Você sabe, pai. Sabe que estamos juntos.

- Ainda? - Charlie me olhou, por um instante assustado. Eu estreitei os olhos e ele mudou de assunto. - E o que esse outro aí está fazendo aqui? É mais um que quer minha morte?

Ele definitivamente estava se referindo a Carlisle.

- Ah, Charlie. - Carlisle suspirou. - Não faça isso.

- Carlisle só veio ajudar. - Eu retruquei e Charlie ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim.

- Ajudar? Ajudar a me matar? - Charlie começou a ficar meio nervoso. A veia no meio da testa parecia que daria sinal a qualquer instante. - Já basta aquele Doutorzinho estúpido que estava me matando aos poucos, agor-

- Carlisle só veio ajudar. - Eu repeti entre dentes. - Por favor, papai. Isso não é assunto pra agora. Você precisa desc-

- Aquele energumeno! - Charlie continuou, definitivamente começando a se irritar. - Você não entende isso, Bella? Eles são todos da mesma raça! Mataram sua mãe e agora você faz parte da família deles?

- Charlie, por favor... - Eu implorei, sentindo uma pontada com as palavras sobre minha mãe. Edward se mexeu pro meu lado.

- Charlie... - Ele tentou, mas meu pai não quis ficar quieto e continuou o discurso.

- Vamos lá, Carlisle. - Charlie murmurou, se ajeitando na cama com dificuldade. A careta mostrava que alguma coisa devia ter doído. - Conte pra nós sobre seu plano com Dr Jared. Qual é a de vocês? Pretendiam interferir na vida de todos os Swan?

- Charlie, você precisa parar com isso! - Carlisle falou com firmeza, mas sem alterar o tom da voz. - Você tem que entender que eu não fiz nada à sua esposa. Reneé era como uma grande irmã pra mim! Você realmente acha que eu queria machucá-la?

- E não queria machucá-la, mas também não fez nada pra ajudar, não é?

- Eu era um residente! Você queria que eu inventasse um modo de salvá-la? Você esperava que eu faria um milagre? - Carlisle começou a se irritar. - Eu sinto muito por você, Charlie. Sinto muito por Reneé. Eu realmente sinto. Não consigo imaginar a dor que você sentiu, eu sei que só você é capaz de dizer como foi dolorido. Mas não me culpe por isso.

- Você fala isso porque não foi a mulher que você ama que morreu! - Charlie gritou, deixando todos ali quietos. - É muito fácil você dar sua desculpa e simplesmente se safar dessa história. Sabe o que aconteceu, Carlisle? Foi uma vida! Uma vida inteira com Reneé. Ou talvez só o começo dela. Nosso casamento não ia muito bem, mas eu preferiria que ela estivesse com outro, que estivesse morta e enterrada à sete palmos do chão! Você consegue imaginar como seria sua vida sem Esme? Pense por um segundo, Carlisle. Ponha-se no meu lugar. - Charlie terminou, de repente respirando com dificuldade. A veia da testa já dilatada enquanto ele pousava a mão no peito. - Não desejo isso à ninguém, Carlisle. Nem ao meu pior inimigo. Nem mesmo à você.

Eu estava em choque e não me lembro de ter chorado, mas meu rosto estava úmido e meus olhos ardiam.

Charlie não falava assim de Reneé há tantos anos. Charlie não tinha todas essas emoções há tanto anos. Charlie parecia com meu pai agora. E o assunto da minha mãe parecia mexer numa ferida que não estava muito bem cicatrizada. Não, definitivamente não estava cicatrizada.

- Charlie, por favor, se acalme. - Um médico que eu nem percebi que estava ao lado da cama disse. - Você teve um infarto, não pode passar por esse tipo de estresse.

- Não foi minha culpa. - Carlisle simplesmente falou. - Dr Jared falhou no procedimento cirurgico. O erro médico foi dele, Charlie. Eu disse isso à você, eu tentei abrir seus olhos. Mas era mais fácil me culpar e acreditar que um amigo seu tinha matado sua esposa.

- Você poderia ter feito alguma coisa. - Charlie cuspiu.

- Não estava ao meu alcance. - Carlisle murmurou, finalizando a conversa. - Eu não tinha essa competência.

Aquela conversa não tinha me feito bem. As coisas ao meu redor estavam girando, meu estômago parecia seguir o mesmo ritmo e Edward deve ter percebido.

- Bella, tudo bem? - Ele murmurou alerta, apertando a mão na minha testa. - Você está se sentindo bem, meu amor? Parece mais pálida.

- Vem, Bella. Sente-se aqui. - Carlisle me ajudou, empurrando uma cadeira na minha direção.

Eu respirei fundo e tomei o copo de água que me ofereceram.

- Será que vocês podem parar com isso? - Eu comecei, encarando Carlisle e Charlie. - Podem se colocar um no lugar do outro? Vocês são humanos, vocês têm o direito de errar. Agora alimentar esse erro a vida toda não vai levar a lugar nenhum. Parem de agir como crianças! Veja Charlie, não foi culpa dele. - Eu apontei pro meu sogro. - Vocês eram tão próximos, como Carlisle se beneficiaria com a morte da mamãe? - Eu suspirei e precisei de um segundo. Edward segurava minha mão com força, agachado ao meu lado. - E você Carlisle, por favor. Entenda que meu pai precisava de um apoio. Ele precisava saber que alguém tinha alguma salvação nas mãos. Ele queria acreditar nisso, ele via essa crença em você. Mas não aconteceu, não o culpe por isso.

- Já passou dos limites. - Edward continuou o que eu falava. - Já deu briga o suficiente. Vocês precisam arrumar o futuro e não alimentar o passado. Sabe o que vai acontecer? Vão viver cheios de mágoa e isso um dia vai se transformar em culpa. Culpa por não ter vivido de um jeito melhor.

Eu suspirei, enxugando meu rosto.

- Só... Por favor, parem com isso. Eu não aguento mais... - Eu murmurei por fim. - É muito pra eu aguentar.

* * *

Olá leitoras.

Sorry pelo horário.

Obrigadíssimo pelas reviews fofas. Se der respndo no próximo. :D

Gente, esse é um dos meus caps preferidos. *o*

Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gosto dele.

Vejo vocês por aí

**XxX** ;*


	30. Eu o amo, Charlie

- Acho que já é uma boa hora pra ir para casa. - Carlisle começou, se afastando da cama de Charlie e se aproximando cada vez mais da porta do quarto. - Você vem, Edward?

- Eu... - Edward parou, desviando os olhos para Carlisle e para mim.

- Pode ir. - Eu sussurrei pra ele, pousando a mão no rosto de Edward. - Pode ir, meu bem. A gente se encontra depois.

- Você está bem mesmo?

- Vou sobreviver. - Eu dei meu melhor sorriso.

- Me ligue e eu venho te buscar. - Edward ajeitou meu cabelo, segurando uma mão na minha. - E se você não se sentir bem, não pense em não me avisar. Me ligue imediatamente.

- Eu ligo. - Murmurei antes que Edward me desse um beijo demorado e se levantasse, ainda segurando a minha mão enquanto se afastava.

- Não esqueça de me ligar. - Edward sorriu.

- Não vou. - Eu sorri, o soltando e olhando Edward sair com o pai.

Eu olhei pra Charlie e me surpreendi que ele estivesse me encarando seriamente. Parecia chegar a uma conclusão.

Me levantei depois de entregar o copo de água a uma enfermeira à minha direita e depois de esfregar as costas das mãos nas bochechas, eu me aproximei da cama de Charlie e me sentei ao seu lado.

Uma pequena ruga entre as sobrancelhas grossas de Charlie chamou minha atenção, e eu pousei o indicador ali, tentando desfazê-la.

- Seja lá o que for, não pense nisso. - Eu tentei sorrir.

Charlie pegou minha mão e a segurou junto com as dele.

- Você gosta mesmo dele, Bella? - Charlie perguntou baixinho. - Você gosta tanto assim dele?

- Edward? - Eu perguntei retoricamente, tomando uma quantidade de ar exagerada. - Eu amo Edward. Ele é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, Charlie.

- Amor é uma palavra que traduz um sentimento muito forte, meu bem. Não se brinca com essas coisas. - Charlie retrucou.

- É por isso que eu a usei. - Eu rebati. - Porque o que eu sinto por Edward é um sentimento muito forte que só pode ser traduzido desta forma.

Charlie suspirou, perdido em pensamentos que eu nunca saberia.

- Não tenho outra alternativa, não é? - Ele começou. - O Cullen é mesmo meu genro?

- Edward. - Eu corrigi. - Charlie, eu não vou pedir pra que você aceite meu relacionamento com Edward. Não vou pedir que o trate com todo o carinho do mundo, como se ele fosse um filho seu. Eu só... Só quero que nosso relacionamento seja respeitado. Eu só quero viver em harmonia com Edward.

- Tudo bem. - Charlie suspirou pesadamente. - Faça o que quiser. Não terá minha benção, nem meu julgamento. Vocês já são grandinhos demais pra isso.

- Obrigada. - Eu murmurei com a voz carregada em agradecimento.

- Mas quanto a Carlisle...

- Não comece com isso. - Eu suspirei. - Vocês têm que conversar como pessoas civilizadas. Têm que resolver isso de uma vez por todas. Já chega de agir como adolescentes e ficar remoendo o passado.

Charlie respirou fundo, desviando os olhos pra janela.

- A mamãe não vai voltar. - Eu murmurei, sentindo meu coração se apertar. - Nada disso vai trazê-la de volta.

- Eu sei. - Charlie continuou fitando a paisagem por fora do hospital.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, cada um preso em seus pensamentos.

- E a empresa? - Charlie mudou de assunto, voltando a me encarar por breves segundos. Os olhos dele pareciam mais brilhantes que antes, e eu imaginei o quanto falar sobre a mamãe também o machucava.

Mas eu não ia ficar repetindo isso. Charlie estava em recuperação.

- Tudo sob controle. - Sorri.

- Quem está no comando da CynThur? - Charlie perguntou. - Não me diga que Jack está sentando na minha cadeira!

- Não, na verdade não. - Eu mexi no cabelo.

- Quem está lá?

- Eu. - Dei de ombros. - Comandar uma empresa não é nada fácil, Charlie. Admiro o trabalho que você fez ali até hoje. - Sorri. - Mas não foi um desafio. Eu até me senti familiarizada com o ambiente de trabalho.

- Está no sangue da família. - Charlie sorriu, metido.

O enfermeiro entrou no quarto, trazendo alguns remédios.

- Temos alguns analgésicos e... Prepare-se para dormir, Doutor Swan. - O enfermeiro sorriu, aplicando o remédio em Charlie antes de sair do quarto.

Ainda ficamos conversando por algum tempo, mas eu podia perceber que Charlie já estava ficando cansado.

- Acho que já vou indo, Charlie. - Eu comecei, saindo da cama e ficando de pé. - Fique bem. Qualquer coisa me ligue e eu venho. Até mais, Charlie.

Eu me afastei, mas ele segurou minha mão.

- Bella... Só uma coisa. - Charlie começou, a voz arrastada pelo sono.

- Diga.

- Não me chame de Charlie como se fosse um amigo próximo. - Ele murmurou sonolento. - Me chame de pai. De papai como você fez quando chegou.

- Até mais, papai. - Eu beijei sua mão antes de me afastar e deixar que ele dormisse com o efeito dos remédios.

Abri a porta e sorri ao ver Edward sentado em uma das cadeiras de espera daquela sala.

- Eu sabia que você estaria aqui. - Eu ri.

- Fiquei preocupado. - Edward deu de ombros, já perto de mim. - Você está mesmo bem?

- Muito bem. - Eu sorri, segurando sua mão. - Cansada, mas bem.

- Acho que alguém precisa de massagem. - Edward riu, me puxando pra fora dali.

- Ah, por favor. - Eu ri enquanto saímos do andar.

Agora eu podia sentir como se as coisas estivessem começando a se mexer pro caminho certo.

* * *

Capítulo curtinho, mas postado. Sorry pelo horário.

O próximo cap é maior, e se tudo der certo, vem quarta-feira. :B

Vejo se respondo as reviews até lá. Sorry.

Espero que gostem, gatas :D

**XxX** ;*


	31. Uma tarde agradável

- Minha casa ou sua casa? – Edward perguntou, ligando o carro.

- Sua casa, se você não se incomodar.

- Incomodar? – Edward ergueu a sobrancelha. – Incômodo é não ter você por lá.

- Que fofo. – Eu ri, roubando um beijo dele antes que o carro fosse longe demais.

- Acha que podemos passar em um restaurante antes? – Edward alisou a própria barriga. – Eu estou com fome.

- Também estou com fome. – Eu murmurei, pensativa. – Espera, tem alguma coisa na sua geladeira?

- Defina "alguma coisa". – Edward riu.

- Estou com vontade de fazer comida.

- Hmm, isso parece bom. – Edward sorriu. – Nunca provei sua comida.

- Pois bem, passe num mercado. – Eu quase quiquei de felicidade no meu lugar. – Hoje o almoço é por minha conta.

Eu estava animada. Sentia como se as coisas estivessem começando a dar certo e isso, neste momento mais específico da minha vida, era a melhor notícia possível.

Edward escolheu um mercado qualquer próximo a casa dele e nós descemos pra comprar as coisas.

- ___Quel __est le ____menu du jour, mademoiselle_? – Edward perguntou baixinho no pé do meu ouvido, carregando a voz num sotaque francês e eu arrepiei de imediato.

- Hmm, repete. – Eu me encolhi nos braços dele e Edward riu baixinho, apertando os braços em volta da minha cintura enquanto eu empurrava o carrinho.

Pouco me importava que as pessoas estivessem nos olhando. Ninguém ia nos reconhecer, ia?

- Qual o menu do dia, meu amor? – Edward perguntou mordiscando minha orelha.

- Teremos... – Eu murmurei, pensando no que faria. – Lasanha? – Eu arrisquei, pegando um pacote de lasanha congelada.

Não era exatamente _fazer o almoço_, mas parecia prático e gostoso o suficiente.

- Hmm, sabe quem faz uma ótima lasanha? – Edward murmurou, pensativo. – Dona Esme.

- Esqueça a lasanha então. – Eu coloquei de volta no refrigerador e Edward me olhou confuso. – Não quero competir com a comida da sua mãe. Mães sempre ganham.

Edward riu alto, apertando mais os braços na minha cintura e roubando um beijo do meu pescoço.

Fazer compras nunca foi tão divertido.

Acabei ficando com uma pasta qualquer, de um macarrão que Edward escolheu a dedo. Ainda compramos vinho e mais alguns enlatados e coisas prontas e fáceis de preparar, já que Edward confessou ter a geladeira vazia.

Quando nós estávamos no caixa, eu pude perceber que havia dois ou três fotógrafos do lado de fora, mas eu resolvi não me importar com aquilo e Edward também pareceu não ligar.

Nós fomos pro carro e Edward arrancou até sua casa.

- Certo, espero que não se incomode. A cozinha é minha hoje. – Eu sorri quando Edward colocou as sacolas na mesa.

- Fique a vontade. – Edward deu de ombros. – Minha casa é sua casa.

Edward subiu pra fazer umas ligações enquanto eu começava a fazer o almoço, e não demorou pra que estivesse tudo praticamente pronto.

Macarrão simples, mas eu admito que estava com um cheiro maravilhoso.

Ou meu humor estava bom o suficiente pra que eu achasse maravilhoso qualquer coisa que eu fizesse com um pouco mais de dedicação.

Eu estava cantarolando uma música qualquer quando vi uma sombra se encostar na porta da cozinha.

- Seu almoço cheira muito bem. – Edward falou sorridente. – Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Prepare a mesa, já estou quase terminando aqui. – Eu sorri, deixando o macarrão já pronto de lado e cruzando os braços enquanto olhava Edward arrumar a mesa.

Quando estava tudo pronto, nós sentamos para comer.

- Prosecco? – Eu perguntei, sorrindo torto ao ver Edward abrir a garrafa de vinho.

- Sim. Vamos brindar.

- Brindar a quê?

- A nossa felicidade. – Edward sorriu, dando de ombros e servindo as taças a nossa frente.

Eu esperei Edward dar a primeira garfada e sorri quando ele fechou os olhos e degustou a mastigação.

- Bella, você definitivamente cozinha muito bem. – Edward salivou. – É quase uma Dona Esme.

- Obrigada, eu acho. – Eu ri.

Nós comemos calmamente, conversando e rindo sobre coisas fúteis. Edward concordou em assistir TV comigo depois do almoço e nós ficamos matando o tempo na sala.

Matar o tempo na sala foi praticamente ficar nos agarrando no sofá novo de Edward, mas tudo bem. Eu adorava me sentir uma adolescente perto dele.

Era tão bom passar um tempo com Edward. Ainda mais com ele, que adorava me encher de mimos e carinhos.

De carinho em carinho, nós acabamos indo pro quarto.

Foi complicado. Malditas sejam as escadas da casa dele. Fizemos uma manobra complicada pra chegar até o quarto em segurança, mas eu pouco me importei.

Estava concentrada demais na boca de Edward colada a minha, nas mãos dele subindo pela minha barriga e jogando minha blusa em algum canto do meio do caminho. Ou preocupada demais em tocar todos os centímetros de pele do peitoral malhado dele por debaixo da camisa, que eu lembro de ter jogado em algum canto do corredor.

Quando nós caímos na cama, eu literalmente achei que ia quebrar. Porque tremeu de um jeito estranho.

- Eu acho que a sua cama vai quebrar. – Eu murmurei sem ar, rindo baixinho enquanto Edward beijava meu pescoço.

Pude sentir a risada abafada dele ali, o que só me fez arrepiar ainda mais.

- Que quebre, desde que você esteja aqui em cima. – Edward murmurou e eu me apressei em beijá-lo.

Não demorou muito pra que nossas roupas estivessem no chão, perdidas pelo quarto enquanto nós nos amávamos no colchão, juntos, com os corpos mais colados o possível. As mãos de Edward perdidas na minha pele, a boca sempre ocupada no meu pescoço ou grudada na minha.

Foi uma ótima tarde.

- Eu poderia ficar aqui pra sempre. – Murmurei, abraçando mais forte a cintura de Edward debaixo de mim e quebrando o silêncio que estava ali há muito tempo.

Nós não ficamos exatamente quietos, mas também não estávamos conversando.

- Eu queria te ter aqui pra sempre. – Edward sorriu, tirando os olhos do teto pra me olhar. A mão subindo e descendo pela minha coluna nua. – Você _pode_ ficar aqui pra sempre, meu bem.

- Isso é um convite? – Eu ri, me aproximando ainda mais de Edward pra aproveitar a pele do seu pescoço com mordidas. – Porque se for, eu posso aceitar.

- Aceite. – Edward sorriu, apertando minha cintura quando eu rolei pra cima dele. Pude ouvir o gemido dele quando nossos corpos se juntaram.

- Posso ficar aqui pra sempre então? – Eu perguntei no lóbulo de sua orelha e Edward concordou com a cabeça, jogando meu cabelo pras costas e segurando minha nuca.

- Por favor, fique. – Edward gemeu, alcançando minha boca com a dele.

Não demorou muito pra que começássemos tudo de novo e eu pouco me importei que estivesse escurecendo rápido demais. Alice entenderia se eu não dormisse em casa e com certeza se aproveitaria disso.

- Bella? – Edward chamou no meu ouvido, ainda respirando com dificuldade e soltando o hálito quente no meu pescoço. Eu arrepiei e me apertei ainda mais contra seu corpo suado.

- Hmm?

- Vem morar comigo. – Edward murmurou, roçando os lábios no meu pescoço.

Eu me virei para encará-lo, já com a respiração normalizada.

- Morar com você? Nesta casa? – Eu perguntei.

Eu sabia que era um pergunta idiota, até porque, que outra casa seria? Mas eu ainda assim perguntei. Afinal, quem não repete uma pergunta pra ter tempo de pensar na resposta?

- Sim, nesta casa. – Edward sorriu, se ajeitando ao meu lado. Apoiou a cabeça na mão e o cotovelo no colchão, me olhando por cima com aquela expressão serena e doce. – Neste quarto, nesta cama, por todos os dias do pra sempre.

- Nesta cama? – Eu repeti, sorrindo. Deixei uma mão pousar no seu rosto. – Pra sempre?

- Sim. – Edward concordou. – Vem morar comigo, meu amor.

- Venho. – Eu concordei e Edward sorriu animado.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. – Eu sorri e os olhos de Edward brilharam. – A não ser que Alice queira muito a minha presença no apartamento e...

- Alice tem Jasper e eu tenho você. – Edward cortou, franzindo o nariz. – Vocês se vêem todos os dias no trabalho mesmo.

Eu ri alto.

- Tudo bem então. – Eu dei de ombros. – Quando posso vir pra cá?

- Amanhã. – Edward sorriu, visivelmente empolgado. – Não, hoje mesmo. Agora, se você quiser. Quero você do meu lado pra sempre.

- Amanhã. – Eu concordei, rindo. – Amanhã, pode ser?

- Amanhã. – Edward concordou com um biquinho. – Mas você já é minha hoje.

- Eu sempre fui sua, Edward. – Eu sorri, o puxando pra roubar um beijo.

Nós ficamos ali por alguns minutos, mas logo Edward se afastou.

- Está com fome? – Edward perguntou e eu concordei, mordendo o lábio. – Posso fazer alguma coisa pra você comer...

- Hmm, ótima idéia. – Concordei rápido demais e Edward riu, se levantando e caçando as roupas dele pelo quarto. Eu quase agradeci em voz alta por ter jogado a camisa de Edward na escada e poder ver aquele tronco maravilhoso exposto.

- Edward... – Eu chamei, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem levemente. – Você... Se importa se eu tomar um banho?

Edward riu, dando a volta na cama pra se sentar ao meu lado. O indicador deslizou pela minha bochecha e ele sorriu torto.

- Bella, eu já disse: Minha casa é sua casa. – Edward repetiu. – Fique a vontade. E se acostume, você não vai pedir pra tomar banho quando morar aqui, não é?

- Tudo bem. – Eu ri, roubando um beijo dele antes de o deixar sair pelo corredor.

Eu não sabia ao certo o que fazer, mas simplesmente entrei no banheiro e fui pro chuveiro. Deixei o vapor tomar conta do box e aproveitei a água quente caindo nos meus ombros.

Algum tempo depois, eu ouvi uma batida tímida na porta.

- Bella... – Edward murmurou depois de abri-la. – Eu... Eu trouxe uma toalha.

- Ah sim. – Eu abri um vão da porta do box e sorri para Edward. – Obrigada.

- Por nada, meu bem. – Edward sorriu tímido, deixando a toalha no cabide do banheiro e se afastando alguns passos.

- Minha janta está pronta? – Eu perguntei e Edward parou na porta.

- Fiz o melhor que pude. – Edward deu de ombros.

- Você está ocupado?

- Não, nossa comida está pronta. – Edward murmurou.

- Então... Você pode me ajudar a lavar as costas? – Eu sorri e Edward estreitou os olhos, fechando a porta atrás dele depois de entrar no banheiro com um sorriso torto.

- Hmmmm. – Eu funguei mais uma vez, prendendo a manga da blusa com os dedos. A blusa enorme de Edward parava alguns dedos acima da metade da coxa, mas ele disse que estava ótimo e eu fiquei com essa roupa mesmo. Sorri para os dois pratos cheios de enormes pedaços de lasanha pronta, que pareciam suprir minha fome descontrolada. – Parece maravilhoso, meu amor.

- É comida pronta, Bella. – Edward riu. – Não tem como não ser maravilhoso.

- Eu estava tentando te elogiar, Edward. – Eu ri.

- Certo, certo. Muito obrigado, meu amor. – Edward falou, rindo comigo.

Me sentei na cadeira e Edward se sentou a minha frente.

- A comida esfriou e eu tive que requentar. – Edward fez uma careta culpada, bagunçando os cabelos úmidos. – Sabe, minha namorada pediu uma ajuda pra lavar as costas e eu acabei entrando no chuveiro...

- Bobo. – Eu dei a língua pra ele e peguei os talheres. – Obrigada pela janta.

- Espero que você goste. – Edward sorriu. – Esse tipo de comida é minha especialidade.

- Você só esquentou. – Eu murmurei rindo e Edward me olhou, estreitando os olhos.

- Achei que estava tentando me elogiar, não me diminuir.

- Desculpe. – Eu ri alto. Tirando um pedaço da lasanha e comendo. – Ficou uma delícia.

- Obrigado. Eu imaginei que estaria. – Edward agradeceu todo metido, e nós rimos juntos.

Aquele tinha sido meu melhor dia ao lado de Edward, definitivamente.

* * *

Olá leitoras. :D

Como vão?

Desculpem a demora. Fiquei louca com tantas provas, trabalhos, problemas... x.x

Mas está tudo certo agora. Apareço depois do feriado, pode ser? :B

Obrigada pelas reviews, babies. Elas sempre me motivam. ;D

Vejo vocês por aí,

**XxX** ;*


	32. Alta

Eu estava sendo apressada em sair de casa duas horas antes do combinado, mas me sentia ansiosa demais pra ficar parada em casa, esperando o tempo passar. Charlie estaria esperando por mim a qualquer hora, então eu pouco me importei em chegar cedo.

Edward tinha dormido no apartamento, porque estava cansado demais pra dirigir até sua casa. Tinha me ajudado a empacotar as coisas pra mudança e apesar de parecer pouco, nós cansamos. Eu tomei o maior cuidado do mundo ao sair do quarto sem que fosse percebida e deixei um recado em cima do travesseiro. Ele leria, eu tinha certeza.

Charlie estaria de alta hoje mesmo. Duas semanas depois de finalmente acordar de um falso coma induzido por um médico louco.

Ele parecia animado por essa volta e isso estava estampado em seu rosto.

- Ah, minha filha. – Charlie sorriu de orelha a orelha quando entrei em seu quarto.

Ele não estava sorrindo daquele jeito pela minha presença, mas pelo fato de que teria alta hoje. Charlie estava agindo feito uma criança, mas era compreensivo. Afinal, sair de um hospital após quase quatro meses, era realmente maravilhoso.

- Oi, Charlie. – Eu sorri, me aproximando para abraçá-lo e quando percebi seu nariz franzido, tentei corrigir o que tinha dito. – Como está se sentindo, papai?

O sorriso voltou assim que "papai" foi pronunciado e eu quase ri.

- Como se tivesse dezoito anos, apesar do bigode exagerado. – Charlie sorriu, deslizando o polegar e o indicador pelos escuros pêlos do bigode.

- Já está na hora de superar esse bigode, pai. – Eu revirei os olhos e Charlie concordou com a cabeça.

- Vai ser a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer quando chegar em casa. – Charlie sorriu. – Ah, minha casa. Saudades da minha casa. E da minha empresa. Deus! Não vejo a hora de voltar a trabalhar. Esse tempo nessa cama me fez pensar sobre o quanto eu era feliz quando trabalhava na CynThur dia e noite.

Eu apenas ri. Charlie estava animado demais, mas não estava com essa bola toda pra já ir pro trabalho.

- Devagar, ok? – Eu suspirei. – Começamos pelo bigode e o resto é outra história.

Charlie revirou os olhos e nós mudamos de assunto. Ele ainda tomou café da manhã e tomou um banho enquanto eu preparava as malas pra alta. Enquanto Charlie se preparava no banheiro, Edward me ligou.

- Saiu da cama cedo... – Ele disse com uma voz tristonha no outro lado da linha e eu imaginei o biquinho que ele deveria estar fazendo ao dizer aquilo.

- Estava elétrica demais. – Eu mordi o lábio e Edward riu. – Edward, você poderia nos buscar aqui? Eu não tenho certeza se Alice estará disponível pra vir até o hospital e eu esqueci de pedir o carro dela emprestado.

- Claro, meu bem. – Edward pareceu mais animado.

- Venha daqui meia hora.

- Certo.

Ainda tivemos que esperar algum tempo enquanto o médico acertava as coisas para a liberação, mas isso foi o de menos.

- Muito obrigada, doutor. – Charlie agradeceu, estendendo a mão e cumprimentando o médico alto que Carlisle tinha indicado.

- Foi um prazer cuidar da sua saúde. – O doutor sorriu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos depois de cumprimentá-lo. – Não se esqueça, Charlie: Você está de alta, mas todo cuidado é pouco. Imagino que eu vá cobrar se for necessário algum atendimento de urgência. – O doutor riu.

- Ainda não chegou minha hora. Fique tranqüilo. – Charlie gargalhou, mas logo diminui o sorriso. – Sei que não trabalha neste hospital e que se meu atendimento foi cobrado, o senhor não ganhará nenhum lucro, então eu gostaria de saber como posso retribuir ao seu trabalho e...

- Oh, não. Por favor, não me entenda de forma errônea. – O doutor interrompeu, sorrindo ainda mais. – Foi realmente um prazer cuidar da sua saúde e eu o fiz não somente por isso, mas porque Carlisle é um grande amigo meu, embora não lhe agrade falar sobre ele.

Charlie contorceu o nariz levemente e eu respirei fundo, evitando um mal humor da parte dele. Charlie tinha uma forte tendência à mudança repentina de humor.

- De qualquer forma, muito obrigada. – Eu agradeci, sentindo meu celular vibrar no bolso. Era uma mensagem de texto de Edward, avisando que ele já estava lá embaixo nos esperando. – Vamos papai? Já está na hora. Nossa carona nos espera.

- Já passou da hora de comprar um carro, Isabella. – Charlie bufou, revirando os olhos e saindo da cama.

Se não criticasse, não era Charlie.

Charlie fez birra, mas eu não fiz desfeita ao uso da cadeira de rodas. Quis poupá-lo de qualquer esforço exagerado, mesmo que ele parecesse bem o suficiente pra descer pelo elevador e andar até o estacionamento.

- Quem ofereceu nossa carona? – Charlie perguntou entre o silêncio do elevador.

- Edward.

- Hmpf, o Cullen? – Charlie torceu o nariz e eu o encarei com uma expressão desconfortável. Odiava quando ele o chamava assim. – Certo, certo. Não vou falar nada.

- Obrigada. – Eu agradeci, o empurrando pra fora dali quando a porta foi aberta.

Edward estava parado em frente ao volvo e correu pra pegar as malas de Charlie com o enfermeiro que nos ajudou de bom grado. Ele ajeitou as malas no porta-malas enquanto Charlie saia da cadeira e ia por livre e espontânea vontade até o banco do passageiro.

Obviamente ele queria me afastar de Edward e me forçar a ir no banco de trás, mas eu superaria isso. Charlie era um teimoso rabugento e eu não mudaria isso.

Edward tentou passar pelos fotógrafos sem ser visto, mas não deu muito certo e eles conseguiram algumas boas imagens de nós.

No carro, o silêncio. Edward e Charlie nem se olhavam. Os dois nem ao menos se cumprimentaram com um "Oi" ou "Bom dia" ou nem um aceno de cabeça simples e insignificante que fosse.

Deus, eu teria que viver entre esse maravilhoso relacionamento de genro e sogro.

- Então... – Eu cortei o silêncio terrível instalado no carro. – Você levou as caixas, Edward?

- Levei quase todas. – Edward sorriu pra mim pelo retrovisor. – Não faltam muitas.

- Não faltou colocar nada nelas, não é?

- Acho que não. – Edward deu de ombros, dirigindo normalmente pelas ruas de New York a caminho da casa de Charlie. – Depois nós olhamos o que tem nas que eu já levei e verificamos se falta algo.

Eu concordei com a cabeça e fingi não perceber um olhar interrogatório e estreito.

- Caixas? – Charlie interrompeu, curioso. Certo, eu não esperava por aquela pergunta. – Para onde Edward está levando essas caixas?

- Para a casa dele. – Eu engoli em seco e Charlie fez questão de se virar no banco para me olhar.

- E de onde essas caixas estão vindo? – Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Certo, eu definitivamente não esperava por essa curiosidade de Charlie.

- Do meu apartamento. – Murmurei baixinho.

Estava me sentindo uma criança revelando um segredo e isso me fez sentir um tanto... Boba.

- Isso significa que... – Charlie fez uma pausa, voltando a se ajeitar no banco da frente. Ele encarou Edward a seu lado e eu imaginei que o que viesse a seguir, seria para Edward. – Vocês vão morar juntos, é?

- Vamos. – Edward respondeu, encarando Charlie por alguns segundos antes de voltar os olhos para a rua.

Droga. Eu não tinha nenhum assunto melhor pra quebrar o silêncio e fiz a merda do século.

Charlie ficou quieto por alguns segundos e eu quase podia ouvir os pensamentos raivosos dele transbordarem pelas têmporas pressionadas pelo queixo trincado.

- Não pega bem pra uma garota morar com um homem sem uma aliança no dedo, Isabella. Vocês nem tem nada sério... Nem casados são. – Charlie murmurou com uma careta e Edward engasgou uma risada no sorriso torto.

Do jeito que ele falava, eu era a "garota" indefesa menor de idade que tinha escolhido morar com um homem mais velho que tinha um passado obscuro. Fala sério, tudo que eu precisava.

- Ah, papai, por favor. – Eu bufei, esfregando o rosto com as mãos. – Estamos em pleno século vinte e um. Morar junto sem estar casado não é um problema.

- Deveria ser. – Charlie resmungou.

- Hoje em dia existem casais com filhos e filhos, e nem ao menos são casados. – Eu revirei os olhos e Charlie engasgou.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ GRÁVIDA? – Charlie gritou, virando pra me encarar com os olhos arregalados.

Edward freou o carro com uma certa agressividade e eu comecei a tossir quando ele me encarou em choque pelo retrovisor.

- Bella, você está grávida? – Edward perguntou em choque, pouco se importando com o fato de que o carro estava parado no meio da rua. Tudo bem, a rua estava vazia, mas o carro estava parado no meio dela. Isso não era bom de forma alguma.

- Não. – Eu neguei de imediato. – Quem falou em gravidez?

- _Você._ – Charlie e Edward falaram em um uníssono.

Me matem.

- Não, eu não estou grávida. Pelo amor de Deus, eu estava exemplificando! – Eu corrigi com pressa, atropelando as palavras.

- Não esconda isso de mim, Isabella. – Charlie pressionou. – Se você está carregando um Swan em seu ventre, não esconda isso de mim.

Me matem, por favor.

- Meu Deus, eu vou ser pai. – Edward começou a fica pálido no banco da frente e eu quis que um piano caísse em cima da minha cabeça. Isso não aconteceria tão facilmente, mas tudo bem.

- Quem mandou não se prevenir? – Charlie perguntou a Edward num quase grito, com a maior cara de pai revoltado. – Vocês nem deveriam ter chegado nesse nível de relacionamento, sabia? Onde já se viu, essa juventude de hoje em dia... O que aconteceu com o sexo depois do casamento?

Eu imploro. _Me matem_.

- NÃO TEM FILHO NENHUM! – Eu gritei, agitando as mãos feito idiota no banco de trás. – Alguém está me ouvindo? Não tem filho! Nada de filhos, nada de netos. Cruzes!

- Você tem certeza disso, Isabella? – Charlie perguntou pela última vez, levando a mão até o peito e fechando os olhos por um segundo. – Acho que chegou minha hora.

- Ai, pai. Não brinca com essas coisas. – Eu me estressei. – Eu tenho certeza. Nada de filhos, certeza.

Edward ergueu a cabeça quando ouviu uma buzina e Charlie se ajeitou no banco da frente, suspirando como se tivesse corrido milhas e milhas.

- Me leve para casa, Cullen. Preciso descansar. – Charlie disse simplesmente e Edward voltou a dirigir, apesar do aspecto doentio de quem poderia desmaiar a qualquer instante.

O silêncio voltou enquanto Edward percorria as últimas ruas até a casa de Charlie. As empregadas de Charlie o receberam com sorrisos e o ajudaram a subir até o quarto depois que eu me despedi dele. Charlie ainda fez questão de me fazer prometer que eu o avisaria caso... Caso eu ficasse grávida e "carregasse o nome dos Swan no ventre".

Quando eu saí da casa dele, Edward me esperava parado em frente ao volvo com uma cara pensativa. Me aproximei dele, juntando nossos corpos e abraçando sua nuca.

- Dona Esme vai ter um chilique se souber que você está grávida. – Edward começou a falar, sem expressão apesar do olhar pensativo.

Bufei.

- Edward, me ouça, pois eu só vou dizer mais uma única vez. – Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e esperei que ele me olhasse nos olhos. – Eu. Não. Estou. Grávida.

- Mesmo?

- Claro que não. – Eu revirei os olhos – Acha que eu não te contaria se estivesse esperando um filho seu?

- Você contaria, não contaria? – Edward soltou o ar que estava segurando e abraçou minha cintura, mais relaxado.

- Claro que contaria. – Eu ri.

- Acho que eu não estou preparado pra ser pai. – Edward riu e eu o acompanhei.

- Do mesmo jeito que eu não estou preparada pra ser mãe. – Eu torci o nariz. – Imagina aquele barrigão enorme, urgh.

Edward simplesmente riu, esfregando a ponta do nariz no meu.

- Mas a história de casamento do seu pai é tentadora, sabia? – Edward perguntou, roçando os lábios nos meus.

- Você acha, é? – Perguntei, interessada.

- Acho. – Edward concordou com a cabeça. – É um futuro tentador, você não acha?

- Acho. – Dei de ombros sorrindo e Edward me beijou, encerrando o assunto.

* * *

Olá leitoras. :D

Sim, eu apareci inesperadamente nessa noite de sexta-feira, com um capítulo quentinho. \o

Desculpem garotas, estou postando quando tenho tempo. Sabe, férias de Julho, as coisas ficam corridas.

Espero que apreciem o capítulo de hoje. ;D

Vejo vocês por aí.

**XxX** ;*


	33. Duas notícias

Charlie teve de se adaptar a uma nova realidade. Sem estresse, sem esforço em exagero, sem porcarias para refeições e temporariamente, sem trabalho.

Foras duas semanas de reclamações, até que Charlie conseguiu um jeito de voltar a empresa. Ninguém estava esperando por ele e provavelmente nem por mim, já que as caras de choque e os cochichos foram evidentes. Por fim, Charlie voltou à da empresa como presidente presente e eu, diretora.

Charlie decidiu meu cargo. Ele elogiou o trabalho que eu havia feito na empresa até agora e disse que a melhor posição que havia naquela empresa, deveria ser minha. Obviamente, com meu ego inflado, eu aceitei de bom grado e nós continuamos nossas vidas.

Mas era só a primeira semana, Charlie ainda deveria se cuidar.

Além disso, eu passei a morar com Edward. Ajeitei minhas roupas no closet dele e fui muito bem recebida por ele. Na verdade, era ótimo morar com Edward. Poder vê-lo todas as manhãs, encontrá-lo depois do trabalho – mesmo que ele fizesse questão de me buscar na empresa –, dormir ao lado dele, acordar com beijinhos. E aliás, eu finalmente havia provado o café que ele fazia. Era realmente ótimo.

No início, Alice pareceu meio triste em ter que morar sozinha, mas a companhia de Jasper com certeza tirou esse sentimento dela, porque alguns dias depois, ela estava radiante no escritório. Definitivamente, as coisas haviam melhorado muito!

A minha vida estava simplesmente perfeita. Com exceção do meu sono e cansaço em excesso.

- Que cara é essa? – Alice perguntou assim que entrou no meu escritório e me viu bocejando com o rosto encostado na palma mão. Provavelmente, eu estaria com olheiras até.

- Estou cansada. – Eu esfreguei o rosto, segurando outro bocejo. – Acordei atrasada e não tive tempo de tomar um café pra acordar. Só tomei um banho e corri pra empresa, estou sem café da manhã.

- Mas você não fez absolutamente nada ontem. – Ela me olhou incrédula. – Ficou o domingo todo em casa.

- Eu sei. – Dei de ombros. – Mas eu estou cansada demais esses dias. Aliás, eu não estava muito bem ontem, precisei ficar de cama.

- Mesmo? – Alice estreitou os olhos.

- É. Edward me encheu de mimos. – Eu ri. – Foi maravilhoso.

- Imagino. – Alice riu. – Mas isso você não ter passado bem ontem não justifica seu cansaço.

- Ainda não entrei no clima da empresa. – Expliquei.

- Sei... – Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Cansada demais sem ter feito nada.

- Vou pegar no ritmo outra vez. – Eu pisquei.

Alice riu alto, colocado a minha frente, uma pasta branca cheia de folhas. Trabalho, mais trabalho.

Peguei uma balinha de tutti-fruti que havia do lado do telefone e a desembrulhei, preparada pra enganar meu estômago com aquilo.

- NÃO! – Alice gritou, batendo na minha mão e deixando a bala desviar o caminho da minha boca e cair no chão. – Não coma!

-O quê? Um bicho? – Eu me afastei imediatamente da bala no chão. – Era o quê? Formigas ou baratas?

- Ai, Bella. Não surta. – Alice revirou os olhos, como se ela não tivesse surtado quando eu fui comer a bala.

- E porque você não me deixou comer minha bala? – Eu a encarei em choque. – Alice, eu estou doando meu braço por alguma coisa que engane meu estômago! Estou com fome!

- Nem vem. Sabe por quê? Porque você vai ao hospital comigo. – Alice bateu os olhos.

- Você está doente? – Eu perguntei. Talvez no sentido literal da palavra, ou talvez no sentido de tipo "Você tem probleminha? Quem disse que eu vou sair daqui?"

- Não. – Ela deu de ombros. – Quero dizer, não sei. Vou ao ginecologista, fazer uns exames. Até de Beta HCG, sabia?

- Ah é? – Eu a encarei por alguns segundos, já pensando se haveria outra bala escondida por ali. – Que bom pra você. E pra Jasper, se der positivo...

Eu encarei meu telefone e não controlei o suspiro quando percebi que não havia outra bala.

- _Alo-ôu_! – Alice sacudiu a cabeça. – Você vem comigo, Bellita.

- Eu estou legal, obrigada por se preocupar. – Eu fiz um jóia com a mão, mas o desmanchei pra cobrir a boca quando outro bocejo involuntário me tomou.

- É, está muito legal mesmo. – Alice ironizou. – Dormindo feito pedra, sempre cansada, com essas olheiras.

- Me dá um copo de café e você vai ver a nova Isabella Swan deste pedaço. – Eu dei a língua pra ela. – Aliás... O que meu cansaço tem a ver com o ginecologista?

- Absolutamente nada. – Ela riu. – Estou tentando te convencer. Bella, sério. – Alice estreitou os olhos e apoiou um braço na mesa pra manter os olhos na altura dos meus. – Há quanto tempo você não visita a Doutora Rachell?

- Há algum tempo. – Dei de ombros.

- Certo. – Vou marcar uma consulta pra você agora mesmo. – Alice puxou o celular do bolso e segundos depois, já estava com ele grudado na orelha. – Não coma nada, você vai fazer exames comigo.

Deixei Alice de lado e parti pra reunião com os acionistas da empresa, que não demorou muito tempo. Logo eu já estava de volta a sala e Alice me esperava.

- Aonde você vai, minha filha? – Charlie perguntou quando eu disse que precisaria sair mais cedo.

- Ao hospital. – Dei de ombros e ele ficou alerta.

- Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, tudo muito bem. – Eu sorri. – Alice quer companhia para uma consulta de rotina.

- Ah sim. – Ele sorriu. – Vá com Deus.

- Tchau, pai. – Eu demorei um beijo na sua bochecha e saí da sala, pegando o celular pra digitar uma mensagem de texto para Edward.

"Vou sair com Alice, peço uma carona até nossa casa. Amo você"

Alice já me esperava na porta da sala, então nós simplesmente fomos para o elevador e de lá, até o estacionamento. Não demorou muito pra que meu celular apitasse com a resposta de Edward.

"Vai aonde, meu amor?"

"A uma consulta de rotina de Alice. Ela pediu companhia" - Respondi.

"Não demore. Já sinto sua falta. Amo você"

Eu sorri feito uma idiota pra tela do celular antes de guardá-lo no bolso e esperar que chegássemos ao hospital. Na verdade, eu cochilei no banco do carro. Aproveitei os segundos que me restavam e dormi.

- Bellita... – Alice me cutucou e eu acordei com o barulho do ronco do meu estômago. – Acorda, baby. Já chegamos.

A sala de espera não estava realmente lotada, mas também não estava vazia. Alice foi a primeira a ser atendida e depois de alguns minutos, a Doutora Rachell me chamou.

- Olá, Bella. – Ela sorriu. – Tudo bem com você? Quanto tempo!

- É mesmo. – Eu mordi o lábio. – Eu estou muito bem, aliás.

- Não me parece. – Ela franziu o nariz. – Está com olheiras.

- É o trabalho.

- Alice te arrastou até aqui, não é? – Rachell perguntou, rabiscando uma folha a minha frente.

- Sim. – Fiz uma careta.

- Você não comeu nada hoje? – Ela perguntou por cima dos cílios.

- Não. – Eu fiz uma careta. – Estou morrendo de fome, mas Alice pediu pra que eu esperasse...

- Ótimo. – Ela sorriu. – Faça o hemograma completo com ela. – Rachell me entregou a folha que pedia horrores de coisas sobre o meu pobre sangue. Deveria ter todos os tipos de exame de sangue existentes ali.

- Mas porq... – Eu comecei, mas ela me parou, erguendo um dedo.

- Alice disse que você não anda muito bem. – Rachell franziu o nariz. – Precisamos ver o que acontece com você pra te encaminhar ao médico certo.

- Alice é exagerada. – Eu tentei lhe entregar o papel de volta. – Só preciso de um copo de café.

Rachell riu e deu uma piscadinha pra mim;

- É só uma picada de formiga, Bella. – Ela riu. – Além do mais, você vai poder comer o que quiser depois do exame e Alice sairá da sua cola.

Eu suspirei e saí da sala, sem me surpreender com o fato de que Alice me esperava ali fora, já sabendo que eu faria todos os exames que ela também ia fazer.

- Odeio agulhas. – Eu murmurei pra Alice enquanto a mulher preparava a seringa pra colher meu sangue.

- Eu também. – Alice franziu o nariz, encarando a agulha na veia de seu braço com a melhor cara de nojo que ela tinha. – É a segunda vez que faço isso essa semana e ainda assim, não consigo tirar essa sensação de desconforto.

- Segunda vez? – Eu a encarei confusa. – Você já tirou sangue essa semana?

- Não, na verdade eu doei sangue. – Alice piscou pra mim. – O quê? Sou uma pessoa boa. E aliás, dizem que meu tipo sanguíneo é raro e que seria ótimo se eu pudesse doá-lo. – Alice deu de ombros e eu ri.

Coletaram meu sangue e o de Alice. Na verdade, eu achei que tivessem tirado mais ou menos quatro litros de sangue do meu corpo, porque eu me senti ainda mais cansada que antes.

- Vocês podem aparecer aqui em uma hora. – A enfermeira falou. – Os exames estarão prontos. Podem ir comer alguma coisa.

Eu praticamente arrastei Alice até uma lanchonete próxima ao hospital e tomei um ótimo copo de café quente ao mesmo tempo em que devorei um bolo de chocolate qualquer em menos de alguns minutos. Alice preferiu tomar um capuccino simples. Esperamos que desse o tempo certo e voltamos ao hospital calmamente.

Alguns minutos depois, já que a sala estava praticamente vazia agora, a Doutora Rachell nos atendeu, chamando nós duas a sala.

Alice e eu éramos amigas o suficiente pra ser atendidas ao mesmo tempo.

- Tudo certo com você, Alice. – A doutora sorriu. – Você anda tomando o anticoncepcional certinho, não é? Ele está fazendo efeito, acredite.

- Certinho. – Alice bateu continência e eu revirei os olhos, entregando meu envelope com os resultados de exame a doutora.

Ela analisou as folhas por alguns minutos. Permaneceu em silêncio enquanto demorava os olhos em alguns dados. Primeiro, ela franziu as sobrancelhas e torceu o nariz e segundos depois, olhando outros resultados, abriu um sorriso, seguido de um suspiro.

- Certo, Bella. – Ela me olhou. – Já sei a que médico te encaminhar.

- Por quê? Eu tenho alguma coisa? – Eu perguntei em choque.

Não esperava por essa.

- Tenho duas notícias pra te dar. – Rachell suspirou. – Uma ruim, e outra que acredito que seja boa. Mas essa ruim pode afetar a boa.

- Hã? – Eu a encarei confusa.

- Ai meu Deus... – Alice respirou fundo e eu comecei a ficar nervosa.

- O que acontece, doutora? – Eu perguntei, me dobrando em frente a mesa. – Eu estou doente? Aconteceu alguma coisa comigo?

- Bella... – A doutora parou, me encarando por debaixo dos cílios. – Você está com anemia.

Anemia. Eu, com anemia. Certamente eu não esperava por isso. Talvez esse era o motivo do meu cansaço. Não era tão grave assim, era? Talvez não fosse, mas eu senti minhas mãos começarem a tremer e minha garganta ficou seca. Não, eu definitivamente não esperava por ter anemia. Eu estava tão bem até alguns dias atrás.

- E... – Ela chamou minha atenção. – Hm, Bella, além da anemia... – A doutora olhou brevemente para Alice antes de me encarar. – Você está grávida.

* * *

Olá leitoras.

Como foi as férias de vocês? Curtiram bastante? :D

Sim, eu apareci numa terça-feira, já que não tenho certeza se aparecerei aqui amanhã.

Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews motivadoras (tentarei respondê-las próximo capítulo) e espero que gostem do cap de hoje. ;D

Vejo vocês por aí,

**XxX** ;*


	34. Contar ou não contar?

**N/A:** Leitoras, segue aviso sobre as postagens lá embaixo. ;D

Aproveitem o cap de hoje :)

* * *

- Bella, é melhor você melhorar essa cara de choque se não quiser que Edward perceba que você está diferente. – Alice suspirou, parada a minha frente no sofá da sala.

Edward já devia estar chegando, mas eu não conseguia projetar meu rosto pra que eu parecesse normal ou a vontade com a novidade. Eu permaneci parada, sem expressão alguma desde que Alice me arrancou da sala da Doutora Rachell.

Grávida.

Não, eu não conseguia colocar na mente que tinha um filho na minha barriga. Quero dizer, eu não podia senti-lo ainda, mas... Bom, ele estava lá de qualquer forma e isso não deixava de ser um choque.

Nem que eu me esforçasse, eu não conseguia projetar em minha mente, uma possível imagem de Isabella Swan grávida ou com um filho nos braços. Eu nem sabia como segurar uma criança, ou como falar com uma criança, quem diria _cuidar_ de uma. Passei minha vida toda lidando com adultos e negócios, a idéia de uma criança que não pode nem se comunicar ou que necessitaria de mim o tempo todo era realmente assustadora.

- Eu já pedi comida pra um restaurante. – Ela continuou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – Arroz, feijão, bife de alguma coisa lá e suco de laranja. Você precisa de ferro e vitamina C! Você sabia que a vitamina C... blábláblá...

Eu continuei parada a encarando sem realmente vê-la.

E Edward? Como ele reagiria sabendo que era pai de uma criança? Eu tinha certeza que ele sabia muito menos que eu sobre esse assunto.

Minha mente estava vagando por tantos lugares e futuros indefinidos que eu não conseguia enxergar nada além das imagens que minha mente produzia ao imaginar cada possível reação de Edward em saber que eu esperava um filho dele. Quero dizer, ele poderia ficar feliz, ou bravo, ou triste, e como em todas as minhas opções de imagens, ele ficaria em choque. É, em choque, com certeza.

_"- Bella, você está grávida? _

_- Meu Deus, eu vou ser pai. – Edward começou a fica pálido no banco da frente._

_- Acho que eu não estou preparado pra ser pai."_

- Edward não quer esse filho. – Eu murmurei, estranhando a rouquidão por não ter falado por algum tempo. Pigarreei e comecei a respirar com dificuldade

- Hã? – Alice parou de tagarelar alguma coisa. – Quem disse isso?

- Nós conversamos sobre isso uma vez. – Eu me desesperei, respirando rapidamente e sentindo meu estômago se embrulhar com a história. – Ele... Ele disse que não estava preparado pra ser pai. Alice, nem eu estou preparada pra ser m... – Eu parei, engasgada. – Acho que nem fui projetada pra ser _isso_. Eu não tenho essa capacidade.

- Bella... Ninguém nunca está preparado pra ser mãe ou pai, até que se tenha o bebê nos braços. – Alice bateu os cílios. – Fique tranqüila.

- Não vou contar a ele. – Eu esfreguei o rosto com as mãos, ignorando a coisa estranha que estava tentando subir pela minha garganta.

- O quê? – Alice arregalou os olhos, em choque. – Você pretende fazer o quê pra sumir com uma barriga enorme daqui nove meses, hein?

- Eu não sei. – Engoli. E engoli mais uma vez, tentando descer o que estava tentando subir.

- E Charlie? Esse é outro que vai precisar saber do neto, sabia?

Barriga enorme, gravidez, Edward, filho, anemia, comida de restaurante, Charlie, neto... Tudo virou um bolo enorme e pesado no meu estômago e eu não controlei minha corrida até a cozinha, que devia ser o lugar mais próximo de nós. O banheiro era lá em cima e eu não agüentaria subir as escadas, então deixei sair da minha barriga todo o café e bolo que eu comi mais cedo. Logo a pia da cozinha estava com aquele cheiro horrível e eu me sentindo um zumbi. Minha mão escorregou até a torneira e eu tentei lavar a boca do melhor jeito que eu pude, apesar de sentir uma moleza e tontura que me deixaram de pernas bambas.

- Ah Bella! – Alice me segurou com os braços pequenos, tentando me manter em pé já que meu corpo estava mole demais pra tentar se manter em equilíbrio. Puxou uma cadeira da mesa com o pé e me ajeitou ali, abanando meu rosto com a mão. Os olhos estavam preocupados demais e boca se contorcia numa careta. – Bella, você tem que se cuidar e cuidar desse bebê, entendeu? É seu filho!

Eu a encarei, sentindo meu lábio tremer involuntariamente e minhas sobrancelhas se juntarem. Parecia patético começar a chorar agora, quase uma hora depois de receber a notícia, mas eu não consegui controlar. Foi uma onda de sentimento tão forte que me atingiu.

- Ah, Allie... – Eu gemi antes de cair nas lágrimas enquanto ela me abraçava e deixava eu encharcar sua blusa.

Precisei de alguns bons e enormes minutos até conseguir controlar o soluço e então, eu tentei parar as lágrimas, o que parecia bem difícil.

- Porque você está chorando, Bellita? – Alice perguntou, afastando meu rosto do seu ombro pra secar minhas lágrimas com os dedos.

Certo.

Eu poderia estar chorando porque precisaria contar a Edward e Charlie. Poderia estar chorando porque eu estava com anemia. Poderia estar chorando porque achava que Edward não ia gostar da notícia. Poderia estar chorando porque não queria estar grávida, ou até mesmo, porque não tinha gostado da escolha que Alice fez do jantar.

Mas nada disso parecia o motivo real da minha crise compulsiva de choro.

- Eu... – Solucei, limpando meu rosto com as costas das mãos. – Eu n-não s-sei.

E então, na maior cara de pau, Alice caiu na gargalhada alta, tombando a cabeça pra trás enquanto ria de mim.

- Qual a graça? – Eu perguntei, de repente ficando irritada. Sequei meu rosto pela última vez e me coloquei de pé lentamente, certificando a mim mesma de que a tontura havia passado.

- Essa sua mudança de humor. – Ela apontou pra mim. – Isso é tão típico.

Revirei os olhos, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito com a melhor cara de emburrada que eu tinha.

- Vem cá, dá um abraço na Titia Alice. – Allie esticou os braços na minha frente e eu não controlei a vontade de mergulhar ali.

- Obrigada por me ajudar. – Eu funguei.

- Estou esperando meu título de madrinha. – Alice brincou e eu ri, um pouco mais relaxada apesar de ainda me sentir um pouco estranha.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos até que eu me afastei dela e enxuguei meu rosto uma última vez.

- Faça o seguinte: Lave esse rosto bonito, escove esses dentes e sorria. – Alice piscou pra mim, sorrindo alegremente. – Sorria bastante. Seu namorado maravilhoso estará chegando em alguns minutos, junto com a comida que eu pedi.

- Tudo bem. – Murmurei, suspirando antes de sair da cozinha e seguir direto pela sala, subindo as escadas com pressa até o banheiro.

Eu encarei meu próprio rosto em frente ao espelho durante alguns minutos, tentando me imaginar daqui a algum tempo, em uma nova realidade. Um filho. Mais responsabilidades.

Tentei apagar isso da minha mente e fiz como Alice pediu. Escovei os dentes umas três vezes e lavei o rosto até que ele parecesse normal. Meu nariz já não estava tão vermelho e meus olhos menos brilhantes, então depois de secar o rosto, eu desci.

- Faça o seguinte... – Alice começou, colocando as mãos nos meus ombros e me levando até o sofá. Praticamente me forçou a deitar ali e me cobriu com uma manta que ela deve ter achado no quarto em que Edward e eu dormíamos. – Deite-se aqui e espere Edward e a comida.

Eu concordei com a cabeça, me encolhendo debaixo da manta enquanto Alice ajeitava meus cabelos com a mão.

- Eu liguei pra Doutora Rachell e ela me indicou um obstetra, então eu já marquei sua primeira visita pra amanhã mesmo antes de irmos pra empresa, certo? – Alice perguntou baixinho.

- Certo. – Concordei baixinho. – Obrigada.

- Muito bem. – Alice beijou minha testa. – Você fica bem se eu for pra casa?

- Fico. – Concordei com a cabeça. – Mais uma vez, Allie, obrigada. Não seria capaz de correr atrás de tudo isso sozinha.

- Fique tranqüila, mamãe. – Alice brincou, mas a palavra me pegou desprevenida e embrulhou meu estômago. – Alice sempre está aqui.

Eu sorri do melhor jeito que pude e Alice retribuiu, mas logo tirou o sorriso do rosto e adquiriu uma expressão séria.

- Você vai contar hoje a Edward? – Alice perguntou baixinho, como se a casa estivesse cheia de pessoas.

- Não sei. – Respondi sinceramente, prendendo meus olhos no chão.

- Faça isso o mais rápido possível. – Alice recomendou, tentando parecer brava. – Ele tem direito de saber que vai ser pai.

Concordei com a cabeça de novo, sem a olhar e tentando absorver o que ela disse como o certo na minha mente. Alice se aproximou e depositou um beijo em minha testa antes de ficar em pé.

- Qualquer coisa me liga. – Ela piscou e virou as costas em direção a porta.

No mesmo tempo em que Alice abriu a porta, Edward apareceu, subindo as escadas que o levavam a nossa casa.

O frio na barriga foi inevitável e eu engoli em seco.

- Oi Alice. – Edward sorriu, afrouxando a gravata do pescoço e sorrindo animadamente para Allie.

- Oi Edward.

- Já vai?

- Já. – Alice deu de ombros.

- Você nunca aparece aqui. – Edward falou. – Porque não fica mais um pouco?

- Passei a tarde com Bella. – Alice deu de ombros de novo. – Ela ainda não está muito bem, sabe?

- Desde ontem. – Edward assinalou, a voz mais tristonha. – Vou cuidar dela.

- Nada de café e chás, ok? – Alice pediu e Edward juntou as sobrancelhas confuso. – É melhor assim, acredite.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha pra ela, mas simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem.

- Tchau. – Alice cantarolou antes de descer os degraus e liberar o caminho para Edward.

Ele entrou e fechou a porta, largando a maleta, o terno e a gravata em cima do sofá pequeno antes de vir na minha direção, se abaixando pra me olhar. A mão foi pra minha testa, verificando se eu estava quente.

- Oi, meu amor. – Ele murmurou com a voz doce, provocando uma sensação tão estranha em mim. Na verdade, eu poderia cair em choro compulsivo só por tê-lo ouvido falar aquilo com tanto carinho. – Você ainda não está muito bem hoje, não é?

Neguei com a cabeça, preocupada com a possibilidade de realmente cair no choro se abrisse a boca pra falar.

- Vou cuidar de você, está bem? – Edward sorriu, beijando minha testa. Franzi os lábios e fiz um biquinho esperando um beijo, o que arrancou um risinho de Edward antes que ele me beijasse.

Não demorou pra que a campainha tocasse e interrompesse nosso beijo, fazendo Edward se afastar.

- Alice esqueceu alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou e eu pigarreei. Ok, não ia chorar mais agora.

- Ela pediu comida. – Eu dei de ombros e Edward entendeu, indo até a porta enquanto sacava a carteira do bolso.

Logo o cheiro de comida pronta se espalhava pela cozinha enquanto Edward fazia malabarismo pra fechar a porta.

- Até suco de laranja? – Ele riu.

É. Alice disse que é bom. Vitamina C ajuda a absorver o ferro da comida, sabia? E aliás, eu estou com anemia. E grávida, por sinal.

- Eu trago seu prato aqui, pode ser? – Edward perguntou e eu concordei com a cabeça, me ajeitando pra sentar no sofá enquanto ele ia até a cozinha e preparava as coisas.

E então ele voltou com um prato de comida pra mim, junto com um copo cheio de suco e depois de buscar o dele, Edward se sentou ao meu lado.

- Você não quer tirar essa roupa primeiro? – Eu perguntei, apontando pra camisa branca e calça social que ele ainda estava usando. – Eu posso esperar você e depois a gente come.

- Não, tudo bem. – Edward sorriu. – Coma, meu bem. Coma.

Edward esperou que eu desse a primeira dentada na carne vermelha a minha frente antes de comer. Nós comemos em silêncio, assistindo a TV em um canal qualquer sobre notícias do mundo. Edward terminou o prato antes de mim e eu lutei pra comer aquela comida toda. Na verdade, parecia que tinha comida pra dois ali! Eu não conseguiria comer tudo aquilo sozinha, mas fui enfiando na boca e mastigando da melhor forma que consegui, afinal, a voz de Alice não saia da minha cabeça:

_"- Bella, você tem que se cuidar e cuidar desse bebê, entendeu? É seu filho!"_

- Você parece um pouco mais pálida do que ontem... – Edward comentou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos. – Talvez seja melhor te levar a um médico amanhã. Eu falto no trabalho e...

- Não. – Cortei rápido e alto demais, deixando Edward um pouco assustado. Coloquei o prato praticamente vazio em cima da mesa de centro junto com o copo e voltei a olhá-lo, um pouco nervosa. – Eu... Eu vou ficar bem. Já estou me sentindo melhor com esse jantar cheio de... Ferro.

Achei que tinha falado demais, mas Edward só revirou os olhos.

- Acorde pálida desse jeito amanhã e não vou ouvir seu "não" – Ele falou, sério.

Eu engoli em seco, mas disfarcei pra que ele não percebesse que eu estava começando a ficar nervosa.

- Talvez só precise de mimo do meu namorado. – Eu falei, enrolando a manta no meu corpo antes de deitar no sofá, apoiando a cabeça no colo de Edward.

- Posso te ajudar com isso. – Edward sorriu, deslizando os dedos pelos meus cabelos enquanto eu o olhava.

Edward era tão bonito, tão bom. Era tão injusto que ele não soubesse de um filho que poderia herdar toda a beleza dele...

- Edward... – Eu chamei, baixinho demais, talvez querendo que ele não ouvisse.

- Diga, meu amor. – Edward respondeu, sorrindo.

E então, eu perdi a coragem. Talvez tenha sido algo na voz dele, ou no sorriso que me fez perder a coragem. Talvez Edward diminuísse ou tirasse o sorriso do rosto se eu dissesse o que tinha de dizer e essa possibilidade me fez recuar.

- Amo você. – Falei, sorrindo fraco.

Não era exatamente o que eu tinha pra dizer, mas era verdade.

- Também amo você. – Ele sorriu, se abaixando pra dar um beijo em mim.

Depois da minha única oportunidade de dizer que estou grávida ter se esvaído, eu virei o rosto pra TV e deixei os olhos ali enquanto Edward fazia cafuné nos meus cabelos.

Foi inevitável não dormir.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas acordei com Edward me carregando no colo escada a cima. A TV já estava desligada e as luzes apagadas, sem nem permitir uma visão da rua lá fora, então eu imaginei que já devia ser tarde.

Eu gemi quando senti meu estômago se revirar todo com a altura em que eu estava e Edward parou.

- Oh, desculpe. – Ele contorceu o nariz. – Não queria que você acordasse.

- Ainda não posso dormir. – Eu murmurei entre gemidos. Meu Deus, eu não podia vomitar em frente a Edward, muito menos _nele_. – Preciso de um banho...

- Bella, durma. – Edward revirou os olhos.

- Eu consigo ficar em pé. – Murmurei me desvencilhando de seus braços e ficando em pé do melhor jeito que pude. Corri pro nosso quarto e alcancei a primeira camisola que eu vi junto com a minha nécessaire. E fui com pressa para o banheiro.

Depois de trancar a porta, eu debrucei em frente a privada e coloquei pra fora todo o jantar que havia comido. Sabia que não deveria ter forçado toda aquela comida pra dentro.

Quando senti que não precisaria colocar mais nada pra fora, e que provavelmente não havia mais nada no meu estômago, esfreguei a boca no braço e fechei os olhos enquanto o mundo parava de girar.

- Bella? – Edward bateu na porta. – Bella, tudo bem aí? Eu ouvi um barulho estranho...

Pigarreei e respirei fundo, dando descarga naquela coisa horrível que só de ver me embrulhava o estômago. Se tivesse mais alguma coisa ali dentro, eu vomitaria também.

- Tudo ótimo. – Eu gritei, me apoiando na pia pra ficar de pé. Sabia que Edward não acreditaria no que eu disse, mas eu tentei.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. – Respondi. – Obrigada.

Tomei um banho rápido assim que não me senti menos tonta e depois de me vestir, saí do banheiro. Edward estava sentado na beirada da cama, com os olhos parados na porta e as sobrancelhas juntas.

- O que foi? – Perguntei, indo até ele e sentando ao seu lado na cama.

- Não estou cuidando de você. – Edward me olhou tristonho. – Olha só, você está cada vez mais pálida e fraca e eu ainda não te levei ao hospital.E agora você provavelmente vomitou dentro daquele banheiro.

Imaginei que ele tinha percebido, mas ignorei a última parte.

- Eu estou bem, Edward. – Eu sorri do melhor jeito que pude. E na verdade, era meu melhor sorriso do dia.

Edward estava sendo tão fofo em dizer aquilo. As sobrancelhas juntinhas, os lábios meio franzidos. Parecia um bebê! Tão irônico...

- Edward, eu estou bem. – Puxei seu rosto pra perto do meu. Não era exatamente verdade e eu sabia que ele sabia disso, mas ainda assim eu tentei.

- Se você não acordar bem amanhã, promete que vai comigo ao hospital? – Edward perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

Ele estava tão angustiado e meu coração estava tão mole com aquela cena...

- Prometo. – Concordei, mesmo sabendo que se acordasse mal amanhã, não iria a lugar algum.

- Certo. – Edward concordou antes de juntar os lábios nos meus e me dar um beijo calmo e delicado.

Edward foi tomar banho enquanto eu o esperava na cama, assistindo Tom e Jerry em um canal qualquer. Uma pequena parte do meu cérebro se perguntando se meu filho gostaria de assistir desenhos animados ou coisas do tipo. E quando eu percebi que havia pensado algo completo como "meu filho", eu senti meus olhos ficarem úmidos.

Parecia quase ridículo, mas só nesse instante eu tive uma sensação tão... Materna.

O chuveiro desligou e eu me apressei em mudar de canal e limpar o rosto, evitando qualquer evidência de que eu possivelmente havia chorado.

Edward saiu do banheiro alguns minutos depois, passando em frente a cama antes de se deitar ao meu lado, já com seu pijama e um cheirinho bom de sabonete.

- Tudo bem? – Ele perguntou, estreitando os olhos pro meu rosto. – Você está mais vermelha...

- Espirrei. – Dei de ombros, coçando o nariz numa tentativa de fazê-lo acreditar em mim.

- Você deve estar com virose. – Edward constatou e eu só dei de ombros, me aninhando ao peito dele assim que ele se ajeitou na cama.

Nós ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos e logo Edward puxou assunto.

- Rosalie e Emmett vão chegar quarta-feira. – Edward começou. – Cansaram de visitar os pais de Rosalie.

Eu ri.

- Eles estão bem? – Eu perguntei.

- Muito. Dizem ter uma novidade. – Edward riu. – Até imagino o que é.

Eu fiquei imaginando a novidade e engoli em seco. Rosalie... Fazia mais de um mês que eu não a via...

- Tenho que viajar quarta-feira. – Edward me olhou com o nariz franzido. – Volto no mesmo dia. Só vou representar a empresa em Manhattan, aqui perto.

- Mas isso é depois de amanhã! – Eu constatei o óbvio.

Quarta-feira. Essa data diminuía meu tempo pra dizer a ele que estava grávida. Quero dizer, eu não pretendia demorar tanto pra dizer, mas não queria que isso me limitasse, afinal, não era legal fazer Edward voltar da viagem pra contar...

- Não vou deixar você sozinha nesse estado, então pedi pra que...

- Emmett e Rosalie viessem pra cá. – Eu completei e Edward concordou com a cabeça.

- Exato. – Ele concordou. – Mas eu volto no mesmo dia, o mais rápido que puder, juro.

- Promete? – Eu perguntei.

- Claro, meu bem. – Edward sorriu. – Eu volto pra você o mais rápido possível.

- Tudo bem. – Eu concordei, fechando os olhos.

_Edward, eu estou grávida._

- Boa noite, meu amor.

- Boa noite, Edward.

* * *

Olá leitoras. :D

Primeiramente, desculpem a demora de postagem. :(

Segundo, terei de alterar os dias de postagem. De agora em diante, aparecerei apenas uma vez por semana, porque manter o ritmo de duas postagens tá complicado e não está dando certo. Tenho quase certeza de que apareço aqui domingo, mas se não der domingo, apareço outro dia da semana. Em compensação, o tamanho do capítulo tende a aumentar. ;D

Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews Regina Wassali, Guerreira Solitária 12, ferpbiagi, jéssica, Ana Krol e Pietra. ;D

Esse domingo eu apareço com um cap, pode ser? E depois só no outro domingo.

Obrigada pela paciência, gatas. :*

**XxX** :*


	35. Primeira consulta ao obstetra

Acordei, mas fiquei com preguiça de dar sinal de vida à Edward. Ele estava ao meu lado e os dedos deslizando nos meus cabelos quase me davam vontade de dormir de novo. Verifiquei mentalmente se estava me sentindo bem o suficiente pra levantar e continuar meu dia normalmente, sem dar nenhum resquício de mal estar, e então abri os olhos.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – Falei do melhor jeito que podia, sorrindo enquanto via os olhos de Edward parados em mim com aquele sorriso nos lábios.

- Bom dia. – Ele respondeu, sorrindo. – Como vai meu bebê?

Meu estômago deu sinal de vida e minha barriga ficou gelada.

- Hã? – Eu o encarei em choque, fazendo Edward me olhar com as sobrancelhas juntas.

- O quê? Não posso te chamar de bebê? – Edward riu, dando de ombros.

- Pode. – Eu soltei uma risadinha nervosa e me sentei, ajeitando os cabelos enquanto me recuperava do susto.

- Como está se sentindo? – Edward perguntou.

- Muitíssimo bem. – Eu falei. Na verdade, eu estava mesmo me sentindo assim. Mesmo com essa ironia do destino na fala de Edward.

Deixei claro a Edward que estava bem e tomei um banho quente pra relaxar todos os músculos do corpo. Tomei um café da manhã, apesar de ironicamente, deixar o próprio café de lado. Virei um copo de suco de laranja e devorei algumas barrinhas de cereais.

Pouco me interessou se tinha ferro ou não, mas estava gostoso.

- Será que cereal é bom pra bebês? – Perguntei baixinho, cutucando minha própria barriga com a ponta do dedo. E depois, quando eu achei que estava sendo fria demais, eu deixei a mão toda ali, deslizando o polegar por cima da blusa como se pudesse fazer carinho no... Bebê.

No bebê que ia ser gerado dentro de mim, meu filho.

- Pronta? – Edward cortou meu momento, aparecendo na porta da cozinha. Quando ele percebeu o que eu fazia, juntou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

Desfiz a cara de idiota e assumi um semblante sério.

- Eu engordei? – Perguntei, disfarçando com um pigarro.

- Nem um pouco, meu amor. – Edward revirou os olhos, se aproximando de mim. Demorou um selinho nos meus lábios antes de apontar pra gravata mal enlaçada no pescoço. – Uma ajuda?

Como podiam dizer que eu não era uma boa atriz? Tinha acabado de fazer uma cena maravilhosa.

Ajudei Edward a colocar a gravata e ele saiu com uma barrinha de cereais na boca, já que estávamos um pouco mais que atrasados.

- Não sei como você gosta disso. – Edward franziu o nariz, mastigando a barrinha com uma careta e eu ri alto.

Me despedi de Edward quando ele me deixou na empresa e depois de enchê-lo de beijinhos, eu subi. Como sempre fazia, cumprimentei Charlie e fui para a minha sala.

Eu estava me sentindo leve hoje. Apesar da notícia não ter sido literalmente digerida, eu estava tentando me acostumar com a idéia.

- Olá. – Alice falou depois de abrir a porta. Eu nem a ouvi entrando, mas logo ela já estava sentada na cadeira a minha frente, com aquela cara empolgada de sempre.

Larguei o notebook e me encostei nas costas da cadeira, sorrindo de volta com menos empolgação, mas do melhor jeito que podia.

- Oi, Allie.

- Como está se sentindo? – Perguntou, preocupada.

- Bem. – Falei e ela suspirou pesarosamente. – Depois de ter vomitado a janta inteira, eu estou me sentindo melhor sim, obrigada.

Alice ficou em choque.

- Tudo?

- Ahan. – Dei de ombros.

- Você comeu alguma coisa hoje, mocinha? – Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Você está se alimentando bem, Isabella? Olha aqui, você já entendeu que está comendo por dois? Ou possivelmente por três?

- Hã? – Eu a encarei em choque. – Ai, Alice. Vire essa boca pra lá. Um filho só é bom o suficiente. Nem posso me imaginar sendo mãe de um, quem dirá dois.

Alice ficou quieta por alguns instantes antes de piscar febrilmente, com um brilho interminável nos olhos.

- Você disse: Mãe. – Ela constatou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha enquanto juntava as mãos debaixo do queixo. – Você se referiu a você mesma como mãe...

Suspirei pesadamente, revirando os olhos. A encarei em silêncio durante alguns segundos e por fim dei de ombros.

- É a verdade, não é? – Perguntei e ela concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Isso é tão lindo. – Alice suspirou, com o olhar num futuro brilhante. – Você mãe, Edward pai.

Eu cocei o pescoço, soltando um pigarro e ela parou de sorrir.

- Contou a ele? – Alice perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Sabia que ela não esqueceria.

- Não. – Respondi e ela bufou, então eu fui logo me explicando. – Não tive coragem, Allie. Eu não sei como ele vai reagir.

- Então conte e veja. – Alice retrucou e eu abaixei o olhar. Não era tão fácil quanto parecia.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos e logo Alice resolveu quebrar a tensão.

- Preparada pra consulta de hoje?

- Não muito. – Franzi o nariz.

- Vai ser ótimo! – Alice quase quicou no lugar. – Assim que terminarmos de almoçar, vamos até o hospital, ok?

Dei de ombros e depois de conversar um pouco mais com Alice, voltei ao trabalho.

- De novo? – Charlie ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Alice está doente?

- Não. – Respondi rápido demais. – Alice está ótima. Na verdade o que ela tem nem é uma doença.

- Mas é preocupante?

- Não, acho que não. – Eu encarei os papéis em cima de sua mesa sem realmente prestar atenção no que estava escrito ali. – Só é diferente.

- Diferente como? – Charlie insistiu.

- Só... Diferente. Uma surpresa, eu diria. – Dei de ombros. – Nada demais...

- Mas Alice está confortável com a idéia?

- Não sei. Ela parece um pouco assustada, receosa... – Eu falei, confusa. – Mas eu vou ficar bem. Dá pra se acostumar. Estou tentando.

Charlie pegou algo no ar, estreitando os olhos na minha direção e quando eu percebi o que havia falado, me apressei em corrigir.

- Eu quis dizer: Alice vai ficar bem. Estou tentando ajudá-la com a situação. – Senti meu rosto queimar e pigarreei. – Tchau papai.

E saí antes que ele resolvesse fazer alguma pergunta. Alice já estava me esperando e nós fomos a um restaurante.

Alice fez meu pedido. Devia ter passado a noite toda lendo sobre anemia em grávidas e resolveu assumir o controle da minha alimentação.

- Coma tudo. – Ela exigiu apontando para o prato colorido a minha frente. Devia ter vinte tipos de legumes ali, mas tudo bem.

Eu comi, apesar de não querer. Mas dessa vez eu consegui comer tudo sem sentir que ia vomitar.

- Bom dia. – Uma médica simpática, mas baixinha nos recebeu sorrindo de orelha a orelha com uma cara animada. – Quem é a mamãe Isabella?

- Ela. – Alice apontou pra mim e a médica apontou para as cadeiras a nossa frente.

- E você é...? – A doutora encarou Alice.

- Sou Alice, amiga dela. – Alice sorriu, animada.

- Certo. Eu sou a Doutora Anna.

Nós nos sentamos e eu comecei a balançar a perna de nervoso.

- Olá, Isabella. – Ela sorriu. – Como você está?

- Bem. – Dei de ombros. – Só Bella, por favor.

- Certo, Bella. – A doutora sorriu. – É sua primeira gravidez?

- Sim. – Concordei com a cabeça.

- Como você está se sentindo? – Ela riu, parando os olhos em mim com um olhar maternal.

- Estranha. – Confessei, mordendo o lábio. – Eu não tinha planos sobre ter filhos, nem esperei por isso em momento algum.

- Mas você vai mantê-lo, não é? – A Doutora perguntou, agora séria.

- Sim. – Concordei um pouco rápido demais. – Não esperava, mas... Não posso simplesmente me livrar disso agora. Eu nem pensei em... Em...

- Aborto. – A Doutora continuou e eu concordei.

- É. Nunca faria isso.

Alice sorriu mais ainda ao meu lado.

- Posso te fazer algumas perguntas? – A Doutora perguntou, cruzando os dedos sobre a mesa.

- Claro.

- Bom, começaremos por você. Pode ser?

Concordei com a cabeça, dando de ombros.

- Quando foi sua última menstruação?

- Há quase quatro semanas, eu acho... – Murmurei.

- Certo. O casal usa algum método anticoncepcional? Algum medicamento?

- Só preservativos. – Respondi, começando a corar.

- Não precisa ter vergonha, ok Bella? – A Doutora sorriu. - Isso tudo é muito comum.

Concordei com a cabeça de novo, mordendo o lábio nervosamente.

- Sobre seus pais. Eles estão vivos? – Ela começou e Alice logo apertou minha mão.

- Só meu pai.

- E seu pai tem alguma doença genética ou algo do tipo?

- Não.

- Sabe se sua mãe tinha alguma coisa, ou já tinha sofrido algum aborto?

- Não que eu saiba.

- Tudo bem. Vamos deixar seus pais de lado. – Ela sorriu quando percebeu que eu estava começando a ficar um pouco mais nervosa. – Me conte sobre você. Quanto tempo você trabalha por dia, o que costuma comer, se tem alguma doença...

- Eu trabalho praticamente o dia todo. – Franzi o nariz. – E costumo comer em restaurantes quase sempre.

- E Bella tem anemia. – Alice falou imediatamente.

- Mesmo? – A Doutora franziu os lábios, anotando alguma coisa no papel. – Bom, cuidaremos disso.

- Pressão alta, diabetes? – Ela perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça. – Tabagismo? Drogas ou álcool?

- Não, nada. – Eu respondi.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos enquanto ela anotava algumas coisas.

- E o pai da criança? É seu marido? Ex-marido?

- Namorado.

- Certo. Seu namorado aceitou bem a idéia? – A Doutora perguntou e eu engasguei, tossindo por alguns segundos.

- Ela ainda não contou a ele. – Alice fofocou e eu revirei os olhos.

- Vou contar, só preciso de tempo. – Me expliquei.

- Faça isso quando se sentir preparada, ok? – Ela aconselhou. – Mas não demore também.

Dei de ombros, esperando que ela continuasse as perguntas.

- Sobre ele. Seu namorado tem alguma doença? Drogas, bebidas? – Ela perguntou.

- Não. Edward é extremamente saudável.

- Ótimo. – Ela sorriu. – Edward vai cuidar de você, então.

Eu sorri do melhor jeito que podia e ela anotou mais algumas coisas antes de voltar a me encarar.

- Certo Bella, vamos falar um pouco sobre a sua gravidez, ok? – Ela se manteve séria. – Como sua amiga disse, você tem anemia. Isso não é uma situação muito segura pra uma mulher gestante na sua primeira experiência e eu imagino que você deve saber disso. Bella, vou precisar que você se esforce um pouco. Você terá de se alimentar melhor e com mais freqüência, entendeu?

Concordei com a cabeça e ela continuou falando.

- E eu preciso que você diminua sua jornada de trabalho. Trabalhar o dia todo não é saudável nem para uma gestante, nem para uma não-gestante. Você precisa descansar e se manter em repouso por quanto tempo puder.

- Eu sabia. – Alice murmurou prepotente e eu revirei os olhos pra ela.

- E eu preciso de alguns exames. – Ela sorriu. – De urina, de doenças sexualmente transmissíveis, sangue, rubéola, e outras coisas, certo?

- Certo. – Assenti e ela se levantou.

- Venha comigo. – Ela pediu e eu me levantei para acompanhá-la.

A Doutora Anna ainda fez alguns exames comigo. Verificou meu peso, viu se eu tinha algum caroço nos seios, ainda mediu minha barriga e anotou tudo que eu respondia.

De acordo com o que ela disse, eu estava prestes a completar um mês de gravidez e pediu uma série de exames. O jeito como ela falava "o bebê", "a criança", "seu filho" com tanto carinho me trazia uma sensação cada vez mais materna. Eu estava cada vez mais perto de aceitar que ia ser mãe e achando aquilo legal a cada vez que ela repetia.

Ela me receitou alguns medicamentos. Um ácido de alguma coisa contra malformação e um outro suplemento de ferro.

Quando Alice e eu saímos do hospital, já era pouco mais de quatro horas.

- Isso é tão emocionante, você não acha? – Alice perguntou, me seguindo enquanto eu caminhava até a minha sala.

Na verdade, eu estava realmente começando a achar tudo aqui bem emocionante sim.

- Acho. – Concordei, sorrindo enquanto minha mão ia automaticamente pra minha barriga e eu abria a porta.

Admito que me assustei com a presença de uma silhueta sentada na cadeira em frente a minha, mas assim que Edward ficou em pé, eu sorri ainda mais.

Se ele fizesse idéia da emoção que eu senti com a primeira consulta da médica que ia cuidar do nosso filho, ficaria tão feliz quanto eu.

- Oi, meu amor. – Eu sorri, abraçando sua nuca e demorando um beijo nos lábios dele.

- Oi. – Edward sorriu. – Demorou. Vim te buscar mais cedo, mas você não estava. – Edward fez um biquinho tristonho. – Onde foi?

- Dar uma volta com Alice. – Dei de ombros e a própria pigarreou na porta. Era um aviso silencioso: "Conte!"

- Vamos embora mais cedo? – Edward perguntou. – Quero aproveitar o tempo que tenho com você antes de viajar.

- Parece ótimo pra mim. – Concordei de imediato, ainda sorrindo.

- Vai viajar, Ed? – Allie perguntou, o chamando por um apelido que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes.

- Vou. Manhattan, pertinho. – Edward deu de ombros. – Volto no mesmo dia.

- Hmm. – Alice me encarou por alguns segundos e eu simplesmente a ignorei, me virando em direção a Edward.

- Vamos pra casa?

Certo. Eu não contaria hoje.

* * *

Olá leitoras. :D

Como vão?

Bom, eu consegui vir como prometi. Peço desculpas por algum possível erro de escrita, já que não tive tempo de revisar o capítulo. :(

Então é isso. Dou minha palavra que todas as reviews serão respondidas próximo capítulo, já que terei mais tempo pra isso, ok? :)

Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews, ;D

Vejo vocês por aí,

**XxX** ;*


	36. Visita de Rose e Emm

Eu estava sentindo um cheiro diferente no ar. Havia alguma coisa de chocolate e... Massa, eu acho. Minha mente automaticamente formou um prato cheio de panquecas cobertas de calda de chocolate e eu abri os olhos.

Panquecas cairiam tão bem agora...

Passava das nove e meia, e eu sorri ao imaginar que se tivesse que ir ao trabalho, teria acordado mais cedo e descansado menos. Havia feito um acordo com Edward ontem e decidi passar o dia em casa mesmo, esperando que ele voltasse.

Mas voltando ao cheiro de panqueca que estava sumindo... Não havia nenhuma panqueca sobre o lençol branquinho da cama vazia. Me sentei automaticamente e salivei quando percebi que o cheiro estava indo embora e dando lugar ao perfume de Edward. Ao bom perfume de Edward.

A luz da janela quase me cegou e eu me espreguicei, bocejando depois de esfregar os olhos.

De fato o lugar de Edward estava vazio ao meu lado e eu imaginei que ele já estivesse se preparando para ir viajar. No quarto ele não parecia estar, já que o silêncio na suíte era absoluto.

Fiquei de pé e me encarei em frente ao espelho. Parecia irônico que eu estivesse exatamente da mesma forma, sendo que agora tinha assimilado muito bem que estava esperando um filho.

Minha cabeça tombou de lado enquanto eu subia a blusa do pijama rosa e encarava minha barriga lisinha refletida no espelho. Não havia nenhum sinal de protuberância ali.

- Bom dia, bebê. – Murmurei baixinho e deslizei a ponta do indicador ali.

Eu tinha me acostumado com a idéia. Não por completo, mas eu já estava aceitando tudo isso como parte de mim. Quero dizer, a parte em que havia um serzinho gerando na minha barriga e que ele ia ser meu, estavam bem claras pra mim agora. Principalmente depois que a Doutora Anna explicou tão bem sobre como ele estava e mostrou fotos de como ele ficaria com o passar dos meses.

Aquilo tudo era tão... Bonito.

E quando eu percebi que na verdade estava alisando minha própria barriga em vez de fazer carinho no bebê, eu revirei os olhos e saí do quarto.

Eu estava quase decidida a dizer a Edward e descendo as escadas, minha coragem foi aumentando enquanto eu sentia seu perfume.

Na sala não havia ninguém. Os sofás vazios, a televisão desligada, o silêncio.

- Edward? – Chamei, caminhando lentamente até a cozinha.

Lá, tudo estava igualmente vazio. Exceto por ter em cima da pia, uma bandeja enorme e bem feita carregava um enorme copo de suco de laranja, torradas com margarina e em uma vasilha separada, morangos inteirinhos e brilhantes. Junto ao copo, havia um bilhete e eu me aproximei para pegá-lo.

"Bella meu amor,

Levantei cedo, mas não tive coragem de te acordar.

Preparei seu café e liguei para Alice avisando que você não ia ao trabalho hoje como combinamos ontem.

Vou até Manhattan e volto antes das cinco. Rosalie e Emmett chegam por volta das dez.

Ligarei quando puder. Já sinto sua falta.

Com amor,

Edward"

Sorri para o bilhete, apesar de não ter gostado de Edward ter saído de casa sem se despedir devidamente de mim.

Tomei o suco ao mesmo tempo em que devorei as torradinhas e quando alcancei o primeiro morango, ouvi a campainha tocar.

Nem tinha percebido que já eram dez horas.

Caminhei até a sala e enfiei o morango toda na boca antes de abrir a porta.

Lá estavam Emmett e Rosalie sorridentes. Emmett com as covinhas a mostra, mantendo os braços em volta de sua mulher, Rosalie, que estava lindamente vestida de rosa. Um lindo vestidinho rosa.

- Rose, Emm. – Eu sorri de boca cheia e eles riram de mim. Rosalie abriu os braços e eu a abracei imediatamente, terminando de mastigar o resto do morango.

- Quanto tempo, hein? – Rosalie perguntou e eu concordei. Abracei Emmett rapidamente e abri a porta, esperando que eles entrassem.

- Me desculpem pelos trajes. – Dei de ombros. – Eu acordei não faz muito tempo.

- Tudo bem. – Rosalie riu.

- Edward nos avisou que você estava dormindo muito porque está doente. – Emmett deu de ombros e eu revirei os olhos.

- Edward é um exagerado. – Murmurei, cruzando os braços. Um lindo cuidadoso exagerado. – Eu estou ótima!

- Melhor assim. Aliás... O que você estava comendo? – Rosalie perguntou salivando.

- Morangos. – Eu sorri. – Edward deixou o café da manhã pronto. Querem morangos?

- Ah, eu quero. – Rosalie pediu e eu ri.

- Tem na cozinha. Vocês se importam se eu for colocar uma roupa?

- Fique a vontade. – Emmett sorriu e eu ri.

- Eu deveria dizer isso, não é mesmo? – Perguntei, indo em direção a escada. – Fiquem a vontade.

Em frente ao guarda-roupa, eu me senti extremamente confortável em colocar um vestido. Escolhi um florido meio azul/meio roxo e coloquei uma sandália baixa. Prendi os cabelos num rabo de cabalo, escovei os dentes e lavei o rosto antes de descer as escadas.

Emmett e Rosalie estavam sentados no sofá, abraçados enquanto Rose devorava os morangos da minha vasilha.

E eu torcendo pra que tivesse mais na geladeira...

- Voltei. – Sorri, indo até um dos sofás e me sentando ali. – E então, como vão? Por onde estiveram?

- Visitando meus pais. – Rosalie deu de ombros e quando percebeu que estava acabando com os morangos, os colocou na mesa de centro e sorriu, encabulada. – Desculpe.

- Fica tranqüila. – Eu sorri. Mentira, eu queria os morangos. – Mas e então, aproveitaram esse tempo?

- Claro. – Emmett sorriu animado.

- Temos uma novidade. – Rosalie piscou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Novidade, hã? – Eu senti um frio na barriga, mas o ignorei e sorri para eles.

- Rose e eu estávamos tentando há algum tempo... – Emmett começou.

- E finalmente conseguimos. – Ela suspirou, os olhos já brilhantes demais. – Bella, eu estou grávida!

Seria estúpido se eu soltasse um "Eu também" agora? É, seria.

Abri a boca e fiz minha melhor cara de surpresa para eles.

- Mesmo? – Eu sorri. – Poxa, Rose. Isso é tão legal! Parabéns!

Me levantei e os cumprimentei com abraços, desejando muitas felicidades aos três.

- Quantos meses? – Perguntei, me sentando ao lado dela.

- Quase quatro. – Ela respondeu e depois fez uma careta tristonha. – Bom, eu sinto muito por não ter falado antes, Bella... Mas é que Emmett e eu estávamos tão preocupados em perder nosso filho de novo e... – Rosalie fungou baixinho. – Eu não suportaria isso mais uma vez.

- Você... – Eu comecei, indecisa se devia perguntar ou não. – Você já perdeu um filho?

- Já. – Rose suspirou pesadamente, visivelmente tocada. E eu me chutei por tocar no assunto.

- Desculpe. Não precisa falar sobre isso se não quiser. – Me apressei em me desculpar, mas ela negou com a cabeça.

- Não, tudo bem. Foi há muito tempo, não é, Emm? – Ela encarou Emmett e ele concordou com a cabeça, esfregando a mão no braço dela como se a apoiasse a continuar. – Bom, na época eu estava com anemia e eu não sabia. Também não sabia que tinha problemas com fertilidade e... Foi terrível perder um bebê. Ai, você não poderia imaginar, Bella.

- A-Anemia? – Gaguejei pasma e Emmett concordou com a cabeça.

A frase começou a se repetir na minha cabeça e eu senti meu estômago ficar gelado, minhas mãos começarem a tremer e minha cabeça perder o sangue. Fui ficando tonta e meu ar foi diminuindo aos poucos a medida que a voz de Rosalie ecoava na minha mente.

Rosalie continuou falando, mas eu não ouvi.

Não, eu nem podia imaginar essa realidade cabível a mim. Eu, perdendo... Não, eu não podia de forma alguma perder o meu filho. Quero dizer, eu tinha acabado de aceitar minha vida com ele, eu estava me acostumando com isso e... Pensar em... Perder... Ele era... Parte de mim e...

Não.

Eu ignorei o olhar dos dois em mim e me levantei, indo em direção a cozinha do melhor jeito que podia, me apoiando nas paredes até finalmente chegar à pia.

Eu não ia vomitar, mas estava sentindo como se o ar tivesse fugido dos meus pulmões e eu meu estômago estivesse dentro de uma máquina de lavar roupas.

Logo Emmett e Rosalie estavam atrás de mim, preocupados e em alerta.

- Bella, tudo bem? – Emmett perguntou, visivelmente assustado.

- Me diga... – Comecei. – Quantos meses de gravidez você tinha quando perdeu seu filho, Rose?

- Hã... – Rosalie ficou confusa com a pergunta repentina, mas simplesmente respondeu. – Um mês e meio.

_"Você tem anemia. Isso não é uma situação muito segura pra uma mulher gestante na sua primeira experiência..."_

Minhas pernas ficaram bambas e eu tombei. Cairia no chão se Emmett não tivesse me segurado em seus braços e me colocado na cadeira mais próxima.

O mundo estava girando e girando, girando...

- Ah meu Deus, Bella... – Emmett começou, entrando em pânico. – O que está acontecendo com você? Edward ainda disse que você não estava bem... Eu vou te levar ao hospital.

- Não. – Retruquei imediatamente, abaixando a cabeça até os joelhos.

- O que foi, Bella? – Rosalie perguntou, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar ao meu lado. Ajeitou alguns fios do rabo de cavalo atrás da minha orelha e puxou meu rosto pra que ela pudesse enxergar.

- Eu... – Comecei. Não iria dizer a ela diretamente, mas sabia que ela era inteligente. – Eu tenho anemia.

Rosalie levou um minuto pra perceber e escancarou a boca num O.

- Oh meu Deus, Bella... Você...Você... – Ela começou, mas parou a frase, digerindo a informação. – Você está grávida!

- Gr-Grávida? – Emmett perguntou em choque.

Rosalie ainda estava me encarando e sem perceber, eu desabei no choro.

- Rose... – Comecei, já soluçando. – Eu... Eu não quero perder meu filho. Eu... Eu não posso.

Rosalie estava em choque, mas me abraçou e deixou que eu molhasse seu ombro por alguns minutos. Emmett ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar e com a mesma cara, mas eu o ignorei. Solucei baixinho e me afastei.

- Fica calma, Bella. – Ela tentou me acalmar. – Você está de quantos meses?

- Um. – Funguei baixinho, limpando o rosto com as costas das mãos.

- Você já foi a um médico? Já começou a tomar algum medicamento? Fez exames? – Rosalie começou a perguntar tudo de uma vez. – Isabella, você está se cuidando?

- Eu estou tentando. – Murmurei. – Alice me levou ao obstetra ontem.

- Melhor assim. – Rosalie murmurou, séria. – Bella, não é porque aconteceu comigo que vai acontecer com você, meu bem. Essas coisas vão de organismo pra organismo.

- Mas... Eu tenho medo.

- Não tenha. – Rosalie sorriu. – Tenho certeza de que as coisas vão dar muito bem pra você, Bella.

Eu funguei baixinho e limpei o rosto, controlando a crise básica que eu guardaria pra mais tarde.

- Você... – Emmett desfez a cara de choque e piscou repetidamente antes de me encarar. – Você está esperando um filho de Edward?

Concordei com a cabeça, mas me apressei em dizer a verdade.

- Edward não sabe de nada ainda. – Contei, recebendo olhares tortos dos dois. – Eu estou com medo da reação dele...

- E de que outra forma ele poderia reagir a não ser ficar feliz? – Emmett perguntou e eu dei de ombros.

- Edward disse que não está preparado para ser pai. – Murmurei, abraçando minha cintura.

- Vou te dizer uma coisa, Bella... – Emmett começou, se ajoelhando a minha frente pra me olhar. – Eu nunca conheci um homem que estivesse preparado para ser pai.

- Do mesmo jeito que todas as mães de primeira viagem nunca estão prontas para serem mães. – Rosalie continuou e eu abaixei o rosto.

- Melhora essa cara, vai. – Emmett bateu a mão de leve no meu joelho. – Se quiser eu conto a Edward. Podemos ir ao mercado e dizer que você pode ir ao caixa preferencial para gestantes... Ou podemos colocar uma faixa enorme aqui na varando com um "Bem vindo papai Edward" ou...

- Emmett, eu conto. Pode deixar. – Eu interrompi e ele sorriu comigo agora que eu estava mais relaxada.

- Melhor assim. – Rosalie sorriu pra mim. – Mas me diz... Tem mais morangos por aí?

A manhã foi legal apesar de saber que com Edward aqui, as coisas seriam muito mais legais e fofas. Eu estava de vela, mas raramente Emmett e Rosalie faziam jus ao ditado, então era mais um momento dos três mesmo. Melhor pra mim, claro.

Por volta do meio dia, Alice ligou pra avisar que estava a caminho e conversando com ela, Rosalie pediu pra que trouxesse um almoço saudável para quatro pessoas e meia.

Alice perguntou o porquê do número e Rose revelou que sabia que eu estava grávida. Houve uma conversa básica por códigos secretos e então, elas desligaram.

Antes de Alice chegar, Edward me ligou.

- Dormiu bem, meu amor? Está se sentindo melhor?

- Dormi feito pedra. Aliás, estou muito bem, obrigada. – Respondi. – Como andam as coisas por aí?

- Chatas, horríveis. – Edward riu sem vontade na outra linha. – Queria estar aí.

- Queria que você estivesse aqui. – Murmurei, percebendo que Rose e Emm recebiam Alice e comida. – Preciso te contar uma coisa.

- O quê é?

- Não vou contar por telefone, Edward. Perde a graça. – Revirei os olhos e Edward riu.

- Tudo bem. Me aguarde. – Edward respondeu. – Rose e Emm estão por aí?

- Sim. São muito pontuais.

- Você está se sentindo melhor mesmo?

- Sim. Estaria melhor se você estivesse aqui, mas estou me virando como posso... – Falei feito uma menininha mimada e Edward suspirou.

- Mas sabe como é. Ainda precisarei de algumas horas com esses representantes. Houve alguns imprevistos em relação a alguns sócios e eles vão se atrasar.

- Esperarei por você.

- Ótimo. – Edward pareceu sorrir. – Assim que estiver livre, vou entrar no carro e voar até você, meu bem.

- Não voe, ainda estarei te esperando se você se atrasar um pouco.

Edward riu e eu ouvi uma voz masculina o chamar.

- Tenho que ir, meu amor. Estarei aí o mais rápido possível. – Edward falou.

- Tudo bem. Amo você.

- Também amo você, meu bem.

E então, o telefone mudo grudado na minha orelha.

- Hora de se manter saudável. – Alice cantarolou, puxando meu braço pra me arrastar até a cozinha.

Alice colocou a minha frente um enorme prato cheio de comida. Eu encarei todas aquelas coisas e ergui o indicador.

- Não gosto de fígado. – Expliquei. Quando Rose e Allie começaram a rir, eu fiquei confusa.

- Você não tem que gostar, tem que comer!

Aquilo era simplesmente horrível. Não conseguia imaginar algo com gosto pior! Mas eu comi. Comi tomando um copo de suco pra abafar o gosto horrível daquilo, mas comi.

Depois de uma insistência básica da minha parte e de Rosalie, Alice disse que passaria o resto do dia com a gente, o que parecia ótimo pra mim.

- Não gosto dela. Quero dizer... Olha só esse marido! – Alice disse, apontando para Angelina Jolie que passava em algum canal de fofoca.

- Você não gosta dela porque ela é casada com Brad Pitt? – Perguntei, engasgando uma risada.

- Basicamente. – Alice ergueu o queixo. – Bom, você não acha que um homem desses deveria ser solteiro pra sempre?

Nós estávamos falando de atores e atrizes há mais de duas horas. Eu imaginei que Emmett ia se impor em algum momento.

- Ah, eu vou dar uma volta. – Emmett gemeu, ficando de pé.

- Traga panquecas com chocolate pra mim? – Pedi e ele me encarou com os lábios franzidos.

- E mais morangos pra mim. – Rosalie pediu e Emmett concordou, saindo da sala com uma cara de tédio.

- Só porque vocês estão grávidas. – Murmurou antes de fechar a porta e eu ri.

- E um Brad Pitt pra mim. – Alice gritou e nós começamos a rir quando Emmett gritou um "Ah ta" do lado de fora da casa.

Enquanto nós assistíamos a algum programa sobre moda, eu me peguei bocejando até finalmente cair no sono.

Aqueles breves cochilos que entre os olhos abertos e os olhos fechados, você consegue ver algumas imagens soltas de fragmentos de um sonho. As vezes eu parecia me confundir com a realidade e com o que eu estava sonhando.

Onde quer que fosse, sonho ou realidade, Edward já havia chegado e estava me carregando para o quarto, com as luzes da casa apagadas como ele havia feito outro dia. E era tão bom estar em seus braços de novo.

- Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus. – Uma voz feminina disse baixinho com uma voz carregada em aflição e a imagem de Edward me carregando foi ficando turva e escura.

Então eu estava sonhando.

- Fica calma. – A voz de Emmett pareceu nervosa e eu esfreguei os olhos antes de os abrir.

Me sentei no sofá, que agora estava vazio, sem Rosalie nem Alice, e depois de bocejar encarei a cena a minha frente.

A TV estava desligada, o sofá ao meu lado vazio e sentadas no primeiro degrau da escada, Rose, Allie e Esme mantinham a mão no peito. Todas pálidas e Esme com indícios de lágrimas nos olhos.

- O que... O que aconteceu? – Perguntei, confusa. O silêncio me irritou e eu perguntei duas oitavas mais alto. – O que aconteceu?

Esme nunca apareceu aqui quando Edward não estava em casa. E se ela estava quase chorando, isso não parecia boa coisa.

- Fica calma, Bella. – Alice ficou de pé e me forçou a sentar no sofá de novo.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei, a empurrando pra ficar de pé. Passei por Alice e fui em frente as meninas na escada. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com Edward? Foi Edward, não foi? Onde ele está? O que aconteceu?

- Bella, é melhor você se sentar... – Emmett começou, apontando uma cadeira;

Ninguém pedia pra uma pessoa se sentar se a notícia não fosse ruim.

- Fala. – Gritei, me desesperando. Minha respiração já estava falhando e eu comecei a tremer de nervoso.

Esme respirou fundo e ficou de pé, vindo até mim e segurando meus ombros.

- Mantenha-se calma, Bella. – Ela avisou e o tom que ela usou me deu um frio na barriga. Minha mente estava começando a ficar leve demais. – Edward sofreu um acidente.

* * *

Olá leitoras. :)

Como vão vocês?

Espero que muito bem. Bom, vou responder as reviews, pode ser? Faz tanto tempo que isso não acontecia. q

_ferpbiagi,-_ Acredite, eu também estou ansiosa. HEUHE

_Lise G,-_ É, Edward e Alice são uns fofos. E anemia é complicado mesmo. :/ Aliás, eu li a fic das Rosas. :D

_Danizinha,-_ Prontinho, cap veio no domingo como prometido. D

_Ana Krol,-_ Precisa mesmo. Urgentemente. HEUHE

_Ely,-_ Omg. HEUHE Edward vai descobrir uma hora, tem que descobrir. HEUHEU

Respondi né? Depois de tanto tempo. Aliás, obrigada pelas reviews, gatas. :D

Espero que gostem do capítulo de hoje.

Vejo vocês por aí, ou domingo que vem. ;)

**XxX**, :*


	37. Ele está bem?

**Alice's POV**

Em um minuto, Bella estava dormindo tranquilamente no sofá enquanto Rose e eu víamos algum episódio de Gossip Girl e então, Esme estava aqui com Emmett, desesperada e tremendo de nervoso.

A história era simples, mas chocante: Edward estava saindo de Manhattan e a caminho de New York pela avenida, um carro que passava em alta velocidade o atingiu com força.

E Bella estava desmaiada nos braços de Emmett, que por sorte, conseguiu segurá-la antes que caísse no chão.

- Pelo amor de Deus! – Rose gritou em choque enquanto Emmett colocava Bella no sofá, deitada.

- Ai, ai, isso não é bom, isso não é bom. – Emmett começou a ficar nervoso. – Sabe se ela já tomou o remédio de hoje?

- Acho que já... – Eu comecei a abanar o rosto dela com qualquer papel que eu vi na minha frente.

Rosalie voltou com um copo de água e nós tentamos acordá-la.

- Remédio? Que remédio? – Esme perguntou, trêmula.

- Bella está tomando suplemento de ferro. – Rosalie murmurou, dando um olhar significativo a Esme, mas ela não pareceu entender.

- Por quê? Ela está com anemia?

- Sim. – Rosalie respondeu, jogando alguns pinguinhos de água no rosto de Bella. – E grávida.

- Grávida? – Esme ficou em choque. – Grávida de Edward?

- É claro, mamãe. – Emmett ficou desesperado. – Será que ela vai ficar bem? Ai meu Deus.

- Acalme-se, Emmett! – Rosalie murmurou, alisando a própria barriga enquanto respirava fundo. – Olha lá, Bella já acordou.

Bella abriu os olhos lentamente, se sentando no sofá com pressa e começando a respirar com uma dificuldade visível.

- Onde Edward está? – Ela começou. – Ele está bem? Edward está bem? Alguém me diz alguma coisa.

- Ele já está chegando ao hospital. Carlisle já está lá e... – Esme começou, mas Bella interrompeu.

- Então vamos. – Ela murmurou, saindo da nossa visão e indo em direção a porta. Esme segurou seu braço.

- Bella, você está com anemia. – Esme falou. – E grávida. Não acha que tem que se acalmar?

Bella nos encarou com uma cara meio irritada, mas depois disfarçou e voltou a encarar Esme.

- Eu estou bem. – Ela murmurou. – Eu só preciso de Edward. Só preciso saber como ele está.

- Edward vai ficar bem, minha querida. – Esme murmurou, puxando Bella que já estava com um biquinho de choro. – Edward vai ficar bem.

Bella começou a soluçar baixinho, abraçando Esme.

- Bella, você está grávida de quanto tempo, meu bem? – Esme perguntou e Bella não respondeu, ficando em silêncio.

- Um mês. – Rosalie respondeu e Esme suspirou.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum.

- Hã? – Bella entrou em desespero, se afastando de Esme para olhá-la em choque. – Não... Eu... Eu tenho que ir, Esme. Edward é tudo que eu tenho, é o pai do meu filho. Eu... Eu preciso dele, preciso saber se ele está bem.

- Mas Bella, é muito arriscado, minha querida. Você tem anemia e não pode passar nervoso muito menos...

- Eu tomei suplemento hoje. – Bella retrucou. – Eu como quantos pedaços de fígado você quiser, eu masco pedaços de ferro se você pedir, mas por favor, Esme – Bella implorou de mãos juntas. – Por favor, me leve até Edward.

**Bella POV**

No carro de Emmett a caminho do hospital, ninguém pronunciou nenhuma palavra.

O rádio desligado e Rose e Esme roendo as unhas enquanto eu balançava as pernas sem parar. Em certo momento do meu tique nervoso de ansiedade, Esme agarrou minhas mãos, me encarando com um olhar maternal carregado de "Vai dar tudo certo".

Quando nós chegamos ao hospital, encontramos Carlisle em uma sala de espera, andando de um lado para o outro com uma cara desesperada. Ele e Esme se abraçaram com força e alguns segundos depois, ele nos cumprimentou com um simples aceno.

- Já deram notícias de Edward? – Me apressei em perguntar, sentindo as mãos começarem a tremer.

- Não. – Carlisle começou a esfregar o rosto de nervoso. – Os médicos entraram com ele pra uma sala de cirurgia, alguma coisa assim...

- Como ele está? O que os médicos disseram? – Esme perguntou.

- Ele estava... – Carlisle apontou pro corpo, confuso. – Com sangue e...

- Sangue aonde? – Emmett começou. – O que aconteceu com ele? Machucou alguma coisa?

- Era fratura de alguma coisa... Ou luxação, eu sei lá! – Carlisle começou a gaguejar. – Eu sei que ele disse que Edward ia ficar bem.

Alice me fez sentar e Rosalie trouxe um copo de água pra mim enquanto Esme e Emmett tentavam me confortar e confortar a si mesmos de que Edward ficaria bem.

O elevador do andar fez um barulho e eu assustei quando vi Charlie sair de lá.

- Pai? – Eu perguntei ficando de pé e quando ele se aproximou de mim, eu o agarrei com força, desabando no maldito choro descontrolado.

- Esme me ligou e disse que você precisava de mim. – Charlie murmurou no meu ouvido, alisando minhas costas com aquele ar paterno que eu sempre quis e que sempre me fez tão bem.

- Ai, pai. – Solucei. – Obrigada. Precisava tanto de você.

- Eu sempre vou estar aqui, minha filha. Sempre.

Ficamos alguns minutos abraçados assim até que eu me afastei dele e respirei profundamente.

Charlie limpou meu rosto com o polegar antes de ir falar com Esme.

- Obrigada por avisar, Esme. – Ele agradeceu antes de encará-la e encarar Carlisle ao mesmo tempo. – Eu tenho certeza de que Edward vai ficar bem.

- Obrigada. – Carlisle agradeceu e eu comecei a chorar mais ainda quando os dois se cumprimentaram com um forte aperto de mão, daqueles que faz barulho e tudo, e depois se abraçaram brevemente.

Não era exatamente o que eu chamava de reconciliação, mas pra eles, parecia que estava tudo bem agora.

Metade de mim estava meramente feliz pelos dois, ainda que minha mente estivesse ocupada por um só nome: Edward.

Emmett andava de um lado para o outro, indo até o corredor para verificar a aparição de algum médico e voltando para ver Rose, que estava sentada, alisando a própria barriga com uma cara de preocupada.

Seria tão bom se eu pudesse ter tanta certeza quanto ela de que meu filho ficaria bem, de que nada aconteceria a ele, nem a mim, nem ao meu namorado.

- Você está tão pálida, minha filha... – Charlie comentou, ajeitando alguns fios do meu cabelo.

- Tenho anemia. – Murmurei sem querer e depois que disse, mordi o lábio. Geralmente depois que eu dizia isso, vinha a bomba da gravidez.

- Mesmo? – Charlie me encarou e eu concordei com a cabeça. – Ah, Bella, porque você não me conta essas coisas? Sou seu pai!

Dei de ombros e encarei o chão.

Não parecia a hora certa pra contar alguma coisa sobre a gravidez, então eu fiquei quieta.

Quando um médico apareceu do corredor, todos nós ficamos de pé no mesmo instante.

- Como está meu filho? – Esme perguntou, nervosa.

- Ele está bem, mas perdeu muito sangue. Edward tem tipo sanguíneo O negativo. Não é muito raro e nós não temos esse tipo de sangue disponível no hospital. – O Doutor explicou.

- E agora? – Esme perguntou, começando a ficar nervosa.

- Precisamos do sangue da mãe ou pai portador do mesmo tipo sanguíneo. – O Doutor explicou e Esme encarou Carlisle, ficando pálida.

- Então se Esme ou Carlisle doarem sangue para ele, Edward ficará melhor? – Perguntei um pouco mais aliviada quando o médico concordou com a cabeça.

Carlisle abaixou a cabeça e respirou profundamente antes de encarar o médico.

- Não podemos doar sangue para ele.

- Porque não, pai? – Emmett ficou nervoso e confuso. – Edward precisa disso!

- Vocês não contaram a eles, não é? – Charlie perguntou e eu os encarei confusa.

Do que eles estavam falando?

- Edward é... – Esme começou. – Edward é adotado.

* * *

Olá leitoras. :)

Como vão vocês?

Espero que bem. E espero que gostem do cap de hoje também.

Vejo vocês próximo domingo,

**XxX** :*


	38. Como assim adotado?

- C-Como? – Emmett encarou Esme e Carlisle com as sobrancelhas juntas, respirando com dificuldade enquanto seu queixo travava. – Como assim Edward é adotado? Ele é meu irmão!

- Os pais dele estão vivos? - O médico pouco se importou com a revelação e simplesmente perguntou.

Para minha extrema surpresa, Charlie respondeu com um aceno negativo. Encarou Esme e Carlisle com um olhar cúmplice e se afastou com Alice para conversar com o médico.

Meu Deus, o que estava acontecendo aqui?

- Sim, ele é seu irmão. - Carlisle concordou. - Mas não é irmão de sangue, Emmett.

Eu estava tão confusa. Tanto quanto Emmett. Então Edward não era filho de Esme e Carlisle? Mas... Não, aquilo não tinha nenhum sentido pra mim.

- Como não é irmão de sangue? - Ele gritou, desesperado. O jeito que ele encarava os pais era um olhar cheio de repulsa, confusão e incredulidade. - Do que... Do que vocês estão falando? Que tipo de brincadeira estúpida é essa?

Não parecia ser uma brincadeira, até porque Esme e Carlisle não brincariam com algo tão sério, muito menos numa hora como essas. Edward tinha acabado de sofrer um acidente!

Não, não podia ser brincadeira.

Rosalie agarrou meu braço e cobriu a boca em choque.

- Não é nenhuma brincadeira, meu filho. – Esme começou a chorar. – Você era muito pequeno pra saber o que acontecia. E foi tudo tão... Rápido. Nós não pretendíamos ter outro filho, mas...

- Nós sempre íamos ao orfanato nos finais de ano. – Carlisle continuou quando Esme parou de falar, pigarreando enquanto olhava o filho. – E tinha essa mulher... Essa mulher que cuidava das crianças... Elizabeth. Elizabeth Masen.

- Ela era muito apegada à Edward. – Esme continuou em lágrimas. – E ela sempre chamava nossa atenção a aquele bebê, dizendo que quem o adotasse seria muito feliz. Nós perguntamos por que alguém colocaria para adoção um bebê como aquele, tão lindo, doce... - Esme suspirou, os olhos fixos em Emmett que sem piscar, derramavam lágrimas grossas.

- Elizabeth disse que ele estava lá porque sua mãe tinha uma doença terminal e seu pai havia morrido. - Carlisle murmurou com os olhos parados no nada, como se pudesse ver a cena que ele contava. - Elizabeth era a mãe de Edward. E ela morreu uma semana depois que nós o adotamos.

- Meu Deus. – Emmett se afastou, respirando fundo enquanto mexia nos cabelos nervosamente e murmurava várias palavras sem sentido ao mesmo tempo. Começou a andar de um lado pro outro em silêncio. - É por isso que eu não tenho o Masen no meu nome não é? É por isso que eu sou tão moreno e Edward é meio loiro, quase ruivo... É por isso que não tem fotos de Edward recém nascido, nem de você no hospital, nem nada do tipo. Meu Deus, como vocês puderam esconder isso de mim? Como vocês esperam que nossas vidas estejam construídas pra dizer uma coisa dessas? Como...

Emmett parou, encarando Esme e Carlisle com um olhar frio e cortante, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto.

- Edward não sabe disso, não é? – Ele perguntou e Esme só soluçou alto, respondendo a pergunta dele. – Meu Deus.

Fiquei de mãos atadas. Confusa e em choque com a revelação. Rosalie ao meu lado quase não respirava para não fazer barulho e Esme não parava de chorar. Dessa vez, nem ela sabia o que dizer.

Mesmo assim, Edward não ser filho de Esme não mudava nada. Eu continuaria o amando e sabia que as coisas eram assim para Esme, Carlisle e Emmett, mas a notícia não deixava de ser chocante.

- Emmett... - Carlisle chamou, mas Emmett só ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio.

- Preciso pensar. - Murmurou antes de sair pelo corredor com uma expressão dolorida. Rosalie me soltou para ir atrás dele e eu encarei os pais de Edward.

Esme e Carlisle sempre seriam os pais de Edward. Eles o criaram, eles o amavam mais do que qualquer outro casal poderia amar Edward como filho.

- Isso é verdade? - Perguntei baixinho e Esme concordou com a cabeça. Me aproximei para abraçar os dois e suspirei pesadamente em seus ombros. - Emmett vai entender. O que vocês fizeram foi maravilhoso. – Eu me afastei para encará-los, piscando pra poder enxergar os dois, já que minha vista estava um pouco embaçada demais.

Carlisle sorriu e eu me afastei um passo.

- Emmett não vai me perdoar por ter escondido isso. – Esme murmurou, mergulhando no peito de Carlisle para soluçar.

- Emmett vai ficar bem. Ele vai entender e vai apoiar vocês dois, tenho certeza disso. – Confortei, respirando fundo.

- Temos que pensar em Edward agora, meu bem. – Carlisle murmurou, afagando os cabelos de Esme. – Ele ainda precisa de sangue.

- Vou falar com o médico. – Avisei. – Cuide dela, Carlisle.

Saí da sala de espera e procurei por Charlie, Alice e pelo médico, que parecia curioso em ler uma papelada em suas mãos.

- O que vão fazer agora? – Perguntei, mordendo o lábio de puro nervoso. Na minha cabeça, todos os pensamentos se resumiam a como Edward ficaria, quem doaria sangue para ele, quando tempo demoraria para que ele ficasse bem novamente. – Onde conseguiremos um doador, Allie?

- Está olhando para ele. – Alice murmurou, piscando pra mim com um sorriso no rosto.

- Como assim? – Perguntei, confusa.

- Alice tem o mesmo tipo sanguíneo que Edward. – Charlie explicou. – Ela vai doar sangue para ele.

- Mesmo? – Minha mão pousou no peito enquanto eu sentia meu peito encher com a possibilidade de Edward melhorar mais rápido.

- É, parece que vocês dois são compatíveis. – O doutor explicou, concentrado na papelada. – Ótimo, Alice Brandon. É ótimo que você possa ajudar seu amigo.

Nós fomos a uma sala separada e algumas enfermeiras trataram de imediatamente tirar o sangue de Alice.

- E então, como estão as coisas lá fora? – Alice perguntou e eu respirei fundo.

- Não muito bem. – Murmurei. – Não foi a melhor notícia que Emmett recebeu.

- Eu nunca pensei que Edward não fosse filho de Esme e Carlisle. – Alice fez uma careta. – Nem parecia verdade quando Esme disse.

- Eu ainda não estou acreditando...

- Vai dar tudo certo. – Charlie murmurou, concentrado na agulha no braço de Allie com uma careta esquisita.

- Então você sabia disso, Charlie? – Perguntei, o encarando. – Você sabia que Edward era adotado?

Charlie só concordou com a cabeça.

- Carlisle nunca manteve isso como segredo pra mim. – Ele deu de ombros. – Mas eu não sabia que Edward e Emmett não sabiam.

Eu o encarei por alguns segundos antes de olhar para Alice. Não tinha muito o que dizer a Charlie. Não era obrigação dele contar a ninguém, já que Charlie pouco tinha contato com Edward.

As enfermeiras tiraram o quanto podiam antes de encaminhar o sangue à Edward. A doação em si pouco tempo levou, mas a espera de Alice e o tempo que o médico ficou explicando o que havia acontecido, foi maior. Devia ter passado uma hora ou um pouco mais.

- E então? – Esme perguntou ansiosa, assim que voltamos a sala de espera.

- Alice doou sangue para ele. – Charlie explicou, ajudando Alice a se sentar.

- Disseram que agora Edward tem mais chances de ficar melhor mais rápido. – Eu expliquei do mesmo jeito que o médico havia falando comigo. – Edward perdeu sangue e teve alguns cortes, além do gesso que ele vai ter que usar no braço, mas graças a Deus não precisou de nenhuma cirurgia, nem teve nenhum osso quebrado.

Carlisle soltou um alto suspiro de alívio e Esme fez o mesmo, as mãos grudadas no coração enquanto ela relaxava minimamente com a notícia.

- Ah, com tantas coisas acontecendo, eu nem conseguiria pensar direito. – Esme falou, nervosa.

- Obrigada, Alice. – Carlisle murmurou.

- Tudo bem. – Alice murmurou, visivelmente cansada. – E Emmett? Já apareceu por aqui?

- Não. – Carlisle esfregou os cabelos do mesmo jeito que Edward sempre fazia. – Não tivemos notícias dele até agora. Nem Rose nos ligou, nenhuma notícia.

- Eles vão aparecer. – Eu confortei.

- Emmett está com raiva de mim. – Esme falou tristonha. – Emmett me odeia agora.

- Claro que não odeia, Esme. – Charlie negou com a cabeça. – Ele só está confuso e em choque. Passou a vida toda tendo como certo que Edward era seu irmão biológico. Saber que isso não é verdade é um choque pra qualquer pessoa.

- Vocês vão se entender. – Alice sorriu fraca e eu me sentei ao seu lado, deixando que ela encostasse a cabeça no meu ombro.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo até que vimos duas silhuetas virem do corredor. Emmett estava com os olhos pouco inchados e o nariz vermelho, mas sua expressão era fria e pouco emotiva. E Rosalie sorria do melhor jeito simpático que podia diante da tensão do ambiente.

- Como Edward está? – Emmett perguntou, pigarreando antes de falar.

- Vai ficar bem. – Alice murmurou, fechando os olhos antes de se aconchegar ainda mais no meu ombro.

- Alice doou sangue para ele. – Esme explicou e Emmett concordou com a cabeça.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto Emmett encarava os pais.

- Podemos conversar lá fora?

Esme e Carlisle saíram e Rosalie veio se sentar ao meu lado, enlaçando o braço no meu.

- Pode pegar um copo de água pra mim, Charlie? – Alice pediu e ele concordou com a cabeça, saindo pelo corredor atrás de um bebedouro.

- Bella, você está bem? – Alice perguntou, mesmo sem estar bem o suficiente pra cuidar da minha saúde.

- Estou legal.

- Está com fome? – Rosalie sussurrou pra mim e eu neguei com a cabeça. – Bella, estamos aqui há algumas horas, você não acha que deveria comer alguma coisa?

- Não estou com fome, Rose. – Eu franzi o nariz. – Sabe, eu estou até enjoada.

- Como essa nosso mini-Edward aí? – Rosalie perguntou, apontando pra minha barriga e eu sorri minimamente, internamente desejando que Edward pudesse me fazer a mesma pergunta. Mas ele ainda estava em alguma sala, rodeado de médicos. E também não sabia do começo de vida do nosso filho.

- Esperando por notícias do pai.

- Edward vai amar saber desse bebê! – Alice bateu os cílios, ainda meio fraca. – Eu tenho direito de ser madrinha depois de doar sangue ao pai, não tenho?

Rose riu e eu revirei os olhos.

- Bella, se cuida. – Rosalie murmurou. – Não esqueça de sempre comer alguma coisa.

- Ok, mamãe. – Eu sorri e Rose fez o mesmo. – Quando eu tiver alguma notícia melhor de Edward, nós vamos comer alguma coisa, pode ser?

- Pode ser pra mim. – Alice retrucou. – Estou morrendo de fome!

Nós rimos brevemente antes de esperar o silêncio da sala de espera se acomodar novamente.

Rosalie suspirou, varrendo a sala com os olhos. Olhou Charlie voltando com um copo de água e me encarou, curiosa.

- Ele sabe sobre a gravidez?

- Não. – Respondi e Charlie se aproximou para dar o copo de água a Alice.

O silêncio voltou enquanto Charlie se sentava a nossa frente, me encarando com um olhar preocupado.

- Você está muito pálida, Bella. – Charlie franziu o nariz. – Devia aproveitar que está no hospital e visitar um. Não é normal ter essa cor de defunto!

- Anemia. – Dei de ombros, encostando minha cabeça na parede atrás do banco.

Na verdade eu estava me sentindo um pouco fraca demais, meio tonta demais, pesada demais. Eu estava completamente esgotada!

- Você já foi ao médico, Bella? – Charlie começou, assumindo um semblante preocupado.

- Já. – Concordei. – Estou tomando suplementos, Charlie. Vou ficar bem.

- Eu espero que sim. – Charlie franziu os lábios. – Ou eu mesmo te levo ao hospital, ouviu mocinha?

- Certo, certo...

Me acomodei no ombro de Alice e ela apoiou a cabeça sobre a minha. O silêncio da sala e a velocidade dos meus pensamentos se misturaram ao meu cansaço e eu devo ter pegado no sono naquela posição mesmo.

Acordei com a voz de Alice no meu ouvido, cutucando meu ombro levemente.

- Bella... – Alice chamou. – Bella, acorda, meu bem.

Abri os olhos, piscando pra enxergar melhor o ambiente. A janela já mostrava que a noite tinha chegado e eu não tinha visto e que as coisas entre Esme, Carlisle e Emmett estavam melhor, já que os três estavam de mãos dadas no banco a nossa frente, sorrindo pra mim cheios de compaixão.

O olhar de Carlisle em mim me trouxe uma sensação estranha de acolhimento que eu nunca senti ao vê-lo. Os olhos desviaram para Esme antes de encararem minha barriga lisinha e eu corei.

Esme deveria ter contado a ele. Ele sorriu e eu disfarcei, esfregando o rosto com as mãos.

- Que hora são? – Perguntei, ignorando tudo aquilo.

- Sete e meia. – Charlie respondeu prontamente, se abaixando na minha direção com um sorriso simples. Deslizou as mãos pela minha testa e ajeitou meu cabelo. – Você está bem?

- Estou. – Concordei sem nem parar para pensar se eu realmente estava ou não, e Charlie me entregou um de seus casacos, que eu sem titubear, vesti por cima do vestido. – Como Edward está? Alguma novidade?

- Ele está bem. Se recuperou muito bem depois da doação de Alice, está sob efeito de medicação... Mas já pode receber visitas. – Charlie sorriu e eu suspirei pesadamente, sentindo certo alívio em ouvir aquilo.

Isso era bom. Era ótimo. Era quase como ter Edward de volta para mim. Para mim e para o meu filho.

* * *

Olá leitoras. :D

Antes de qualquer coisa, peço desculpas pela ausência na semana passada.

Não apareci porque minha avó não estava muito bem e as coisas saíram da rotina por aqui :(

Mas está tudo bem agora, e o capítulo novinho está postado para vocês.

Próxima semana eu respondo as reviews, pode ser? Promessa minha. :)

Vejo vocês por aí,

**XxX** :*


	39. Vocês estão estranhos

Eu entrei no quarto que Edward estava e titubeei na porta ao vê-lo ali. Deitado e coberto, com um curativo na testa logo abaixo do cabelo bagunçado e mais alguns espalhados pelo corpo, e o antebraço esquerdo enfaixado. Alguns arranhões nos braços e uma marquinha vermelha na bochecha. Os olhos fechados e a expressão serena me fizeram suspirar.

Só continuei andando porque Esme me ajudou a caminhar, colocando a mão nas minhas costas levemente e me ajudando a ir para frente.

Meu coração estava disparado só em vê-lo ali, desacordado.

Pensei em falar com o médico que veio logo após de Carlisle, mas Esme foi mais rápida.

- Ele vai ficar assim muito tempo? – Perguntou com os olhos úmidos e fixos em Edward.

- Não. – O Doutor sorriu amigavelmente. – Deve acordar em algumas horas, ou menos. Fiquem tranqüilos.

- Então ele está bem? – Carlisle perguntou e o médico concordou com a cabeça, saindo do quarto e nos deixando com Edward.

Segurei sua mão e ajeitei os fios bagunçados de seu cabelo, lutando internamente com as coisas que eu pensava.

Talvez se eu tivesse dito a Edward que estava com anemia e... Grávida, ele não tivesse ido a essa maldita viagem. Edward iria ficar comigo e cuidaria de mim. Mas não adiantava chorar pelo leite derramado, então eu ignorei os pensamentos e suspirei, depositando um beijo na mão de Edward.

- Porque você não vai comer alguma coisa, Bella? – Esme perguntou. – Já passou da hora da janta e eu sei que você não comeu nada. Não é bom pra uma mulher nas suas condições.

Grávida e com anemia?

- Eu estou bem. – Murmurei sem tirar os olhos de Edward.

Na verdade, eu nem sabia como estava me sentindo. Talvez mal demais, talvez bem... Eu estava tão preocupada com Edward que nem percebi se meu estômago estava li ou se já tinha começado a corroer as paredes.

- Ele vai estar aqui quando você voltar. – Carlisle ajudou Esme. – Bella... Cuide do meu neto, por favor. Eu tenho certeza que Edward gostaria que você fizesse a mesma coisa.

Essa frase me cutucou e eu suspirei.

- Rosalie e Allie estão esperando você. – Esme murmurou;

Demorei um beijo na bochecha de Edward e sussurrei um "Estarei de volta o mais rápido possível" no pé do ouvido dele. Nem sabia se era possível me ouvir.

Alice e Rosalie estavam mesmo me esperando do lado de fora, mas antes que elas começassem o discurso, Emmett veio na minha direção e perguntou baixinho:

- Como Edward está?

- Bem. – Mordi o lábio. – Com o braço enfaixado e alguns curativos, mas ele vai ficar bem.

- Isso é bom. – Emmett sorriu, aliviado.

- Porque você não vai vê-lo? Ele pode acordar a qualquer instante. – Avisei e Emmett vacilou, olhando pro chão.

Quando ele não falou nada, eu segurei sua mão e esperei que ele me olhasse.

- Ele é seu irmão, Emmett. Eu tenho certeza que Edward nunca tiraria seu posto de irmão dele. Pare com isso. Eu tenho certeza que ele ficará muito feliz em te ver quando ele acordar. – Dei meu melhor sorriso a ele e esperei que esse fosse retribuído.

- Coma tudo, Isabella. Fique de olho nela, Alice. Essa menina é teimosa demais. – Charlie pediu, me fazendo revirar os olhos. – Ou você se alimenta direito, ou eu vou lá e te dou comida na boca.

- Pode deixar, Charlie. – Alice piscou pra ele.

E então eu saí com Rosalie e Alice.

Agora eu podia sentir que definitivamente, já havia passado da hora de comer. Os passos pesados demais, minha cabeça leve demais... O que me fazia continuar andando eram os braços de Rosalie e Allie enroscados nos meus.

Elas trataram de preparar um prato de comida para mim enquanto eu esperava a mesa.

- Toma! – Alice sorriu, colocando a minha frente, um enorme prato branco.

Um pouco de arroz, muito feijão, muita carne, muita verdura e...

- Porque menos arroz? – Fiz um biquinho e elas reviraram os olhos.

- Só coma, Isabella.

Eu comi tudo. Tudo mesmo. Mais rápido do que deveria, porque quando terminei de comer, Rosalie e Alice ainda estavam na metade do prato.

Eu estava visivelmente ansiosa para voltar ao hospital. Estava sentindo que Edward ia acordar a qualquer momento e essa sensação de certo modo me trazia um frio na barriga.

Eu contaria a ele imediatamente? Ou esperaria um pouco?

Não. Era melhor esperar. Quero dizer, não era que eu estava tentando adiar. Na verdade, eu estava ansiosa para contar até. Mas Edward acordaria cansado e eu não queria que ele soubesse da existência de um filho na pior situação da sua vida.

Não era tão mágico quanto eu tinha imaginado.

Nós voltamos depois de passar numa lojinha qualquer e comprar um chocolate que Rosalie ficou com vontade. Quando chegamos ao hospital, nem Charlie estava na sala de espera e eu deduzi que todos estivessem lá dentro. O que indicava que algo bom teria acontecido.

Passamos pelo cobertor e eu entrei com pressa no quarto de Edward.

Como eu havia imaginado, Edward estava acordado. Os olhos abertos e meio moles viraram automaticamente para a porta assim que eu suspirei.

- Bella... – Edward gemeu com um sorriso e eu quase corri para o seu lado.

Charlie riu quando eu assumi seu lugar ao lado direito da cama. Segurei a mão de Edward e respirei fundo, extremamente aliviada em vê-lo bem.

Não exatamente bem, mas acordado.

- Você me deu um susto, Edward! – Eu reclamei, enchendo seu rosto de beijos. Quando ele gemeu baixinho, eu parei. Devia estar tão afobada que tinha o machucado.

- Me desculpe. – Edward pediu, como se tudo realmente fosse culpa dele. Ele soltou a mão direita para segurar meu rosto e deslizar o polegar por minha bochecha. Os olhos fixaram nos meus, de repente preocupados, assim como a voz mole trouxe a mesma preocupação. – Você está bem? Melhorou? Emmett e Rosalie cuidaram de você?

- Claro que cuidamos. – Rosalie revirou os olhos ao lado do Emmett-tenso.

- Edward, não se preocupe comigo. – Eu revirei os olhos. – _Você_ está bem? É com você que temos que nos preocupar.

Edward ignorou minha pergunta.

- Bella está melhor? – Ele perguntou diretamente a Emmett e esse só encarou Rose, esperando que ela tivesse uma resposta melhor que a que estava estampada nos olhos dele.

Eu podia jurar que ele gritaria que eu estava grávida se abrisse a boca.

- Nós estamos cuidando deles. Assim podem cuid... – Rosalie começou, mas quando percebeu que somou uma pessoa a mais à frase, engasgou e fingiu um ataque de tosse forçado.

Senti minha garganta coçar e voltei a encarar Edward. Talvez se abafasse a frase de Rosalie, as coisas passassem despercebido.

- Estão todos cuidando de mim. – Revirei os olhos e ele sorriu. Certo, a frase de Rose já era.

- Apesar de ser extremamente teimosa... – Charlie suspirou pesadamente, alisando o bigode com o polegar e o indicador. – Se a gente não pede pra comer, não come. Se não pede pra tomar o remédio, não toma... Essa menina é um problema.

- Hey, eu não tenho cinco anos. – Reclamei e Carlisle riu. – E eu me lembro de tomar o remédio.

Na verdade eu comecei há tão pouco tempo, que nem era possível esquecer.

- Você também é teimoso, Charlie. – Carlisle riu. – Tal pai, tal filha.

Os dois riram e eu percebi que Edward me encarava surpreso.

- Que remédio? – Edward perguntou com aquela voz cansada e um silêncio horrível se instalou no ar.

Expressões suspeitas, olhares reveladores. Qualquer um dos Cullen (E Alice, é claro) que abrisse a boca, estava sujeito a soltar a frase que eu tinha guardado até agora. "Bella está grávida e com anemia. Tem que tomar remédio pra não afetar o bebê, sabe"

Mas Charlie não sabia dessa parte e eu sabia que isso poderia ser bom.

- Bella está com anemia. – Ele revelou depois de cinco minutos em silêncio e Edward me encarou, surpreso.

- Você está com anemia? – Edward juntou as sobrancelhas. – Anemia? Desde quando você sabe disso?

- Desde... Segunda. – Dei de ombros e ele suspirou.

- E achou que eu não precisava saber? – Edward fez uma carinha tristonha. Os olhos tristes, as sobrancelhas juntas, a voz cansada... – Poxa Bella, eu gosto de cuidar de você. Não precisava ter escondido de mim.

Aquilo foi como um vaso quebrando na minha cabeça. Se ele estava com essa carinha tristonha por eu não ter falado que estava com anemia... Quando ele soubesse da minha gravidez então... Ou sobre o segredo de Esme...

Eu estava prestes a cair em um choro idiota e que me faria soluçar alto demais, mas Charlie interrompeu o silêncio.

- Como eu disse, essa menina é um problema. – Ele repetiu e todo mundo soltou risadinhas tensas, com minha exceção e de Edward.

Edward deve ter percebido que eu não tinha ficado muito bem com aquilo tudo e puxou minha mão para a dele.

- Então você está tomando remédio direito? – Ele perguntou, preocupado. – Está se alimentando com freqüência e comendo coisas saudáveis?

Engoli o nó na garganta e concordei com a cabeça. Agora sim, eu me sentia como se tivesse cinco anos. Porque eu ia chorar mesmo? Porque levei uma pseudo bronca do Tio Edward-que-não-sabe-que-eu-estou-grávida?

Meu Deus, como eu estava sensível...

- Nós estamos cuidado dela, não é meninas? – Esme perguntou e Allie e Rose concordaram com a cabeça. – Somos mamães da Bella..

Qualquer um acharia que era uma frase normal. Mas a aplicação da palavra "Mamãe" na mesma frase que continha meu nome, já fazia todo mundo ficar tenso, mesmo que não tivesse nada a ver com a minha gravidez.

De repente, todos estavam me encarando com olhos arregalados e eu começando a ficar corada...

- Vocês estão muito estranhos. – Edward riu baixinho, alisando a própria barriga por cima do lençol. Fez uma carinha de dor antes de me encarar.

- Está doendo? – Perguntei, ignorando a terceira guerra mundial que os Cullen provocariam com aqueles olhares.

- Estou com uns curativos na minha barriga. Doem um pouco.

- Nem reclame. Agradeça a mim por ter sangue e uma ótima alimentação. – Alice piscou e Edward sorriu.

- Obrigada. – Edward agradeceu. – Me passaram as informações assim que acordei.

O silêncio ficou no quarto por mais alguns minutos. Carlisle sorrindo com Esme, Rosalie alisando a própria barriga, Alice cutucando as unhas... E um Emmett quieto e sem piadas.

- Qual é a do ursão aí? – Edward perguntou com um sorriso, apesar da voz meio mole e do olhar cansado. – Está muito quieto. Inédito. Acho que prefiro com as piadinhas.

Emmett encarou Edward por alguns segundos. Abriu um sorriso torto meio sem vontade e encarou Esme, como se esperasse uma resposta. Quando Edward começou a encarar os dois, confuso, Emmett juntou as sobrancelhas e murmurou um "Com lincença" antes de sair do quarto com pressa.

Rosalie foi junto e Esme deu um olhar significativo a Carlisle.

- O que aconteceu? – Edward perguntou, em choque. – Eu... Eu falei alguma coisa? Emmett está bem? O que está acontecendo com ele?

Silêncio.

- Ele está com diarréia. – Alice murmurou, cutucando as unhas e falando com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

Charlie a encarou com a melhor cara de "HÃ?" e ela deu de ombros.

Edward suspirou pesadamente e encarou o teto por algum tempo.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo... Mas eu ainda não me sinto bem o suficiente pra lidar com o que quer que isso seja. – Edward murmurou, alisando os curativos. – Está doendo. Acho que preciso de algum remédio.

Alice chamou a enfermeira e ela veio com uma seringa, preparada para aplicar medicamentos em Edward.

- Amanhã você se sentirá melhor, ok? – A enfermeira aplicou o remédio. – Poupe energias. Descanse.

Edward já estava sonolento e o silêncio do quarto, cada vez mais cortante.

- Peçam para Emmett vir amanhã... Precisamos... Conversar. – Edward murmurou, tentando manter os olhos abertos e a voz firme. Me encarou por debaixo das pálpebras pesadas e apertou minha mão. – Se cuide, meu bem.

- Boa noite, meu amor. – Eu beijei sua bochecha e ele sorriu antes de fechar os olhos e cair no sono.

Agora sim, nós tínhamos uma bola de notícias para dar a Edward. E eu não fazia idéia de como elas seriam recebidas.

* * *

Olá leitoras. :D

Como vão vocês? Eu preciso saber, de suas vidaaaas (8)

Sorry por não vir ontem. Fiquei assistindo Rock in Rio até três e meia da manhã. Metallica pras cabeças, yeah! kkk

Vou aparecer próximo domingo, se Deus quiser! HEUHE

Vejo vocês por aí,

**XxX** :*


	40. Eu estou grávida

Alice e Charlie praticamente me forçaram a ir para casa tomar um banho, mas eu só não resisti à pressão quando era pouco mais de cinco da manhã.

Fui para casa, tomei um banho e nem olhei demais para cama confortável a minha frente. A cadeira de acompanhante do quarto em que Edward estava, era simplesmente horrível, mas eu não queria compará-la com a cama, porque senão não sairia de casa tão cedo.

Quando eu voltei ao hospital, Alice e Charlie, que tinham feito a mesma coisa que eu e agora vestiam roupas diferentes, me arrastaram até o restaurante para um café da manhã reforçado e sem café.

Só então eu fui "liberada" para ir até o quarto de Edward, onde Carlisle e Esme estavam.

Abri a porta e não me surpreendi ao encontrá-lo acordado. Afinal, já haviam se passado algumas horas.

- Bom dia! – Edward sorriu, a voz um pouco mais firme apesar das olheiras ainda estarem ali.

Sorri automaticamente ao ver seu sorriso e quase corri até a cama para lhe dar um beijo delicado nos lábios meio brancos.

- Como você está? – Perguntei, me sentando ao lado de sua perna. – Melhor? Sem dores?

- Bem melhor, obrigado. – Edward sorriu.

Encarei Esme e Carlisle por alguns segundos antes de olhar para Edward. Meu reforço estava nos olhos dos dois e eu suspirei antes de começar.

- Queria falar com você sobre uma coisa muito importante. – Murmurei, começando a me sentir nervosa.

- O quê? – Edward perguntou, alerta. – Alguma coisa aconteceu?

- Aconteceu. – Murmurei, lambendo os lábios.

- Algo ruim? – Edward perguntou, começando a ficar ansioso. – O que aconteceu, Bella? Você está bem?

- Não, ruim não. – Eu respondi imediatamente. – Quero dizer... – Eu parei, nervosa. Na verdade, eu podia dizer que meu estômago estava começando a dar sinal de vida. Encarei os pais de Edward e mordi o lábio. – Podem nos dar alguns minutos?

- Mas é claro. – Esme sorriu, puxando Carlisle para longe e fechando a porta do quarto.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, enquanto eu relembrava sobre minhas teorias de como ele reagiria com a notícia.

Agora, nenhuma delas parecia ser a que Edward assumiria. Eu não tinha nenhuma idéia sobre o que esperar dele.

- Bom, antes... – Eu comecei, sentindo os olhos de Edward em mim enquanto eu encarava minhas próprias mãos. – Antes de tudo isso acontecer... Eu não estava muito bem, você se lembra? Eu estava cansada e...

- Você está doente? – Edward perguntou, tentando mexer o braço engessado para erguer meu queixo, mas queixou de dor e o abaixou, se esticando para pegar minhas mãos. – Bella, o que acontece?

- Eu fui no médico com Alice na segunda. – Continuei. – Ela disse que ia fazer uns exames de sangue e... E eu também fiz. – Mordi o lábio. – Foi quando eu descobri que estava com anemia.

- Sim... – Edward concordou, incentivando.

- Eu fiz outro exame também...

Voltei ao silêncio.

Agora eu estava nervosa, ansiosa e extremamente enjoada. Fora a tremedeira das minhas mãos.

- Bella, por favor, me conte. – Edward implorou. – Eu estou ficando uma pilha de nervos.

Eu respirei fundo antes suspirar pesadamente, sem ao menos encará-lo.

- Edward, eu estou grávida.

O silêncio voltou e eu quase não suportei o quão cortante estava. Não agüentei ficar de cabeça baixa por muito tempo, e finalmente o encarei, esperando ver alguma reação negativa ou positiva de Edward.

Muito pelo contrário do que esperava, Edward estava exatamente parado, me encarando como se eu não tivesse dito nada. As mãos em cima das minhas, os olhos em mim e a expressão paralisada, neutra.

Eu fiquei um por cento mais calma quando seus olhos caíram para nossas mãos e voltaram aos meus, mudando a expressão levemente. Certo, ele tinha me ouvido e estava vivo.

- Grávida? – Edward repetiu, juntando as sobrancelhas minimante.

Não sabia identificar sua expressão. Não era nem séria, nem brava, nem feliz, nem confusa, nem alegre... Era... Sei lá.

- Você está esperando um filho meu? – Edward perguntou, piscando e perdendo a expressão para uma confusão no olhar. – E... Você sabe disso desde segunda?

Eu abaixei os olhos, sentindo que não demoraria muito pra cair no choro. Afastei suas mãos das minhas e me encolhi.

- Por que... Porque você não me contou antes? – Edward perguntou e eu nem precisava olhá-lo pra saber como ele estava agora. Sua voz estava num sussurro e carregada num tom tristonho. – Bella, você ia esperar até quando pra me contar que está esperando um filho meu?

- Eu ia te contar, Edward. Mas... – Eu parei, engasgada com o nó da minha garganta cada vez mais grosso, que modificava minha voz e a transformava num fio. – Eu estava com medo de você não gostar e... Depois aconteceu tudo isso e...

- Meu Deus. – Edward se jogou no travesseiro, soltando o ar que tinha sugado. – Eu nem sei o que dizer, Bella. Eu poderia... – Edward fez uma pausa e eu o encarei. – Eu poderia ter morrido e não saberia que ia ter um filho, Bella!

- Não diga uma coisas dessas, Edward! – Eu reclamei, sentindo meu coração se acelerar minimamente com aquelas palavras.

- Mas é a verdade. – Edward me encarou com aquela expressão esquisita. – Como... Porque você não me contou antes?

- Eu estava com medo, Edward! – Comecei a perder o ar. – Não estava preparada para te contar. Eu mal tinha aceitado a idéia de ter um filho, como eu ia te contar algo que nem eu tinha assimilado? – Fiquei de pé, mexendo no cabelo e andando de um lado para o outro em frente à cama. – E depois veio toda essa história de gravidez com anemia, morte materna ou ainda pior, morte do feto. E depois as tonturas, os enjôos, e os relatos de Rose, os remédios... – Eu perdi o ar, parando de andar.

Agora sim eu estava completamente desestabilizada.

Sentei a beirada da cama enquanto tentava respirar normalmente, ignorar a tontura e a fraqueza que me atingiram feito um tapa.

- Me desculpe. – Eu comecei a soluçar desesperadamente, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. – Eu ia te contar, Edward, eu juro.

Devia estar fazendo uma cena ridícula, mas não conseguia parar de soluçar. Quando a mão de Edward alcançou meu braço com esforço e me puxou pra perto dele, eu desabei num choro compulsivo daqueles que fazem o corpo todo tremer.

- Fique calma. – Edward pediu baixinho, meio arrependido. – Eu não queria te deixar nervosa, me desculpe.

- Não, a culpa é minha. – Eu solucei nervosa e mesmo que eu tentasse me afastar, Edward me prendeu ali.

- Shh. Acalme-se.

Parecia que Edward estava me ninando. Me prendeu em volta do seus braços e mesmo que eu estivesse pressionando seus machucados, Edward não queixou de nada. Quando eu parei de soluçar e aos poucos controlei as lágrimas, ele me afastou e me olhou nos olhos cautelosamente.

- Mais calma? – Perguntou baixinho e eu concordei com a cabeça, secando o rosto.

- Me desculpe... – Murmurei, mas Edward me ignorou.

- Eu... – Edward começou, mas gaguejou e perdeu o que ia falar. – Como é essa história de perder... O bebê... – Edward engoliu seco. – Você pode...? – Ele nem terminou a frase.

- Esqueça isso, Edward. – Eu balancei a cabeça. – Tudo vai...

- Que história é essa, Bella? – Edward interrompeu, apreensivo. Os olhos procuraram os meus apressadamente, cheios nervosismo. – Eu não posso nem pensar na possibilidade de te perder, eu...

- Você não vai me perder, Edward. – Eu cortei. – Pare com isso.

Edward suspirou, abaixando o rosto pras nossas mãos antes de me encarar de novo.

- Me conte sobre isso;

Eu respirei fundo, preparada pra responder do jeito mais simples que podia, mas a porta do quarto se abriu e interrompeu minha futura explicação.

- Desculpe. – Charlie fez uma careta. – É que Alice pediu pra... – Charlie parou, me encarando em choque. – Você chorou, minha filha?

- O remédio, Charlie! – Alice gritou, levando em seguida, uma bronca de uma enfermeira que estava no corredor. Pediu desculpas baixinho e logo quicou para dentro do quarto. – Sei que vocês estão num momento mágico... – Alice nos encarou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Ou não... Mas eu só queria lembrar que está na hora do remédio, Bellita.

Alice me entregou os comprimidos e encheu um copo de água para mim;

Edward ainda estava curioso e aflito, então segurou o braço de Alice, a parando no meio do caminho.

- Alice, que história é essa de morte materna?

Alice ficou tensa. Me encarou e depois encarou Edward, assumindo um olhar tristonho e fazendo uma careta.

- Isso é só... Não vai... – Alice ficou nervosa e suspirou pesadamente. – Edward, nós vamos cuidar dela. – Alice se defendeu imediatamente, ignorando qualquer possibilidade. – Não vai acontecer nada disso. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Charlie perguntou, entrando no quarto com uma careta confusa. – Morte materna? Que mãe?

Eu quase engasguei com os comprimidos no meio da garganta e Edward franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Bella está grávida. – Ele soltou, confuso. O coitado estava tão perdido, que nem sabia o que falar. Alice arregalou os olhos e eu suspirei. Já era tarde demais para interromper... – Você... Não... Sabia?

E então, Charlie estava no chão.

- Ai meu Deus! – Alice e eu gritamos ao mesmo tempo em choque e Edward apertou um botão pra que as enfermeiras viessem até Charlie.

Sentaram Charlie na cadeira ao lado de Edward e começaram a abanar o rosto do meu pai enquanto nós nos encarávamos em choque.

- Ele não sabia? – Edward perguntou, fazendo uma careta esquisita, com olhos arregalados e boca entreaberta. – Ele não sabia? Sério mesmo? Charlie não sabia?

- Não. – Alice respondeu e eu fui até Charlie.

- Charlie... – Chamei baixinho, cutucando seu ombro. – Charlie, por favor... – Eu chamei de novo, começando a ficar nervosa por não conseguir fazê-lo mexer um dedo. – Pai... Papai...

Charlie só resolveu abrir os olhos depois que eu o chacoalhei pela terceira vez. Piscou lentamente antes me encarar com uma cara estranha. O mesmo olhar sinistro foi para Edward e depois para Alice.

- Ele disse que você...? – Charlie não terminou a frase, me encarando em choque, sem deixar de desviar os olhos pra minha barriga.

Ele estava procurado alguma evidência? Porque não ia achar. Não tinha nada que realmente revelasse minha gravidez.

- Eu... – Mordi o lábio, começando a mexer as mãos nervosamente. – Eu estou...

- Grávida. – Charlie completou, me cortando. – Meu Deus, meu Deus! Grávida! – Charlie começou a esfregar o rosto com as mãos, murmurando várias coisas sem sentido.

- Pense pelo lado bom, Charlie... – Alice começou, murmurando baixinho. – Você vai ser avô.

Encarei Alice sem ter certeza de que aquilo o confortaria e suspirei pesadamente.

- Só... Aconteceu, papai. Eu nem esperava por isso... – Mordi o lábio, nervosa.

- Nenhum de nós esperava por isso. – Edward concordou. – Estou tão surpreso quanto você, Charlie.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos enquanto Charlie suspirava a todo instante. Edward uniu as sobrancelhas em confusão quando ouvimos um soluço bobo.

- Minha filha... – Charlie choramingou. – Minha filha está grávida, minha princesinha... Tão jovem...

- Ele está chorando? – Edward perguntou num sussurro e eu tive que controlar minha respiração pra não chorar.

- Pai, eu já sou grandinha. – Tentei falar sem evidenciar que poderia chorar a qualquer instante.

Charlie suspirou pesadamente antes de esfregar o rosto de novo, secando qualquer evidência de um deslize rápido.

- Certo. – Charlie respirou, finalmente me encarando. Primeiramente, ele sorriu, como um pai sorri pra sua filha no melhor estilo "Eu estarei aqui". Depois algum pensamento oculto fez Charlie perder o sorriso. – E que história de morte materna era aquela?

Silêncio. Edward travou o queixo e Alice cobriu a boca com a mão.

- Não é nada demais, pai. – Eu suspirei, ignorando o olhar de Alice em mim. – Eu tenho anemia. Isso pode prejudicar o bebê, mas eu vou me cuidar.

- Um minuto. – Charlie pediu, ficando de pé. – Você não me respondeu. Disse que pode prejudicar o bebê, mas não me contou _sobre você_.

- Eu vou ficar legal, Charlie. – Revirei os olhos. – Todo mundo já está cuidando de mim. E eu vou cuidar de mim mesma e do meu filho. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Você tem certeza disso, Isabella? – Charlie perguntou, parecendo nervoso. – Eu não quero te perder.

- Você não vai me perder. – Eu suspirei, encarando Edward antes de abaixar o olhar para minha própria barriga enquanto minha mente pensava automaticamente sobre isso. Não, ninguém me perderia. Eu ainda tinha que criar aquele filho, ele era parte de mim. – Ninguém vai.

**Edward's POV**

Eu não sabia o que pensar, não tinha nada que fosse certo na minha mente agora. Emmett estava esquisito, Carlisle me olhava com um ar culpado e agora, eu tinha acabado de descobrir que Bella estava esperando um filho meu e tinha anemia.

Era horrível, simplesmente devastador imaginar que eu poderia não ter sobrevivido a aquele acidente sem saber que seria pai. Mas se eu soubesse e morresse, seria ainda mais deprimente, já que o neto de Carlisle não seria criado por seu pai de qualquer forma.

Bella conversou comigo como se estivesse preparada pra cair num buraco fundo e escuro, e mesmo que tivesse finalmente me contado, ela parecia estar preparada para algo pior que ainda estava por vir.

Não sabia se devia ficar feliz ou não... Eu seria pai e isso de qualquer forma, era uma visão que eu tinha deixado pra um lugar muito distante do meu futuro. Mas ao mesmo tempo, imaginar Bella com uma enorme barriga, sorrindo daquele jeito lindo de quando ficava feliz, parecia um futuro alternativo muito bonito.

Tudo que eu sabia era que eu estava confuso. Muito confuso. Totalmente perdido.

E então, Charlie desmaiou.

Parecia ridículo da minha parte, mas descobrir que eu não era o último a saber que Bella estava grávida, era realmente muito confortante para mim. Eu me sentia menos excluído, eu acho.

Mas a história da possível morte materna tirou qualquer sensação de alívio que eu pude ter.

Quando Bella comentou sobre o assunto, eu imediatamente me lembrei de uma conversa com Emmett, durante a primeira gravidez de Rose.

_"- Anemia. – Emmett murmurou, esfregando o rosto com as mãos. – Cara, eu estou perdido. _

_- Fica trânquilo, Emm. – Eu confortei. – Rose vai ficar bem. Vai dar tudo certo, cara. Não parece ser tão ruim._

_- Mas é. – Emmett ficou de pé. – Sabe o risco disso, Edward? Sem ferro, Rose fica totalmente cansada. E isso é só no primeiro mês de gravidez, imagina só quando ela estiver quase pronta pra ter o bebê? – Emmett segurou meus ombros. – E quanta energia ela gastaria num parto, Edward? Rose pode... Rose pode não sobreviver. E eu sei que ela não vai desistir desse filho. Eu não quero perdê-la, Edward."_

Agora eu podia sentir o mesmo vazio que Emmett tinha sentido, toda aquela sensação horrível da possibilidade de perder Bella...

"Vai dar tudo certo"

Sempre tão clichê. Aquela frase não significa nada para mim agora. Não me confortava de forma alguma.

- Eu não quero te perder. – Charlie repetiu o que eu tinha dito.

- Você não vai me perder. – Bella respondeu automaticamente, me olhando como se aquela frase servisse para mim também. Encarou sua própria barriga lisinha antes de suspirar pesadamente. – Ninguém vai.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Cada um preso em algum pensamento gritante que deixava o silêncio ainda mais perturbador.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro. – Bella murmurou, caminhando até a porta e indo ao banheiro que havia no quarto.

O silêncio dessa vez, não durou muito tempo.

- Bella está tomando os remédios direitinho, não é Alice? – Charlie perguntou. – Eu não posso nem imaginar caso...

- Não imagine. – Alice cortou. – Bella vai ficar bem.

- Ela parecia bem assustada com o que Rose disse. - Murmurei.

- O que Rose disse? - Charlie perguntou

- Rose perdeu o primeiro filho. – Alice comentou para Charlie. – Bella tem medo de que isso aconteça com ela também.

- Mas Rose tinha alguns problemas com fertilidade, ou permanência de gravidez, alguma coisa assim, não é? – Perguntei. – Bella não tem nada disso.

- O medo dela é perder o bebê. – Alice esfregou o rosto. – É por isso que ela diz tanto sobre as coisas ficarem bem. Ela está se cuidado por causa desse filho.

Desviei os olhos para a janela do quarto.

Eu sabia que era egoísmo da minha parte, mas eu não tive como ignorar o pensamento de que sem esse filho, cuidar de Bella seria muito mais simples. E que se ela não estivesse tão preocupada em cuidar desse filho, as chances da saúde dela se recuperar seriam ainda maiores.

E não haveria nenhuma chance de eu perdê-la. Nada poderia nos separar.

- Não sabia que Rose tinha perdido um filho. – Charlie comentou.

- Mas ela já se recuperou. – Alice sorriu. – Está esperando um lindo bebezão.

Voltei a encará-los e não pude ignorar o olhar de Charlie em mim.

- Esses Cullens têm uma pressa em aumentar a família, não?

Ignorei a risada de Alice quando a porta do banheiro se abriu.

- Allie... – Bella choramingou. – Allie, me ajude.

Alice correu até o banheiro e Charlie também.

Havia algo na voz de Bella. Uma preocupação, uma tensão e um medo totalmente evidentes. Algo não estava certo, de forma alguma, não estava. O tom que ela usou, me fez querer sair do lugar para tentar ajudá-la, mas me senti completamente inútil parado ali. A minha vontade de arrancar aquela agulha do meu braço e correr até o banheiro estava me corroendo.

- O que está acontecendo aí? – Perguntei, desejando poder sair daquela cama estúpida e ver como Bella estava.

- Ai, Bella, o que foi? – Alice perguntou nervosa. – Você está pálida...

Comecei a ficar ansioso demais. Não parecia bom.

- Eu... – Bella começou a chorar, totalmente nervosa e descontrolada. – Eu estou sangrando;

* * *

Olá leitoras.

Mil desculpas por não postar semana passada. Minha avó, que não estava muito bem nos últimos tempos, infelizmente faleceu e foi impossível terminar o capítulo e postá-lo. :(

Mas eu apareci hoje e trouxe um big chap. Não sei se está tão bom quanto eu desejei que estivesse, mas eu tentei. kkkk

Antes de qualquer coisa, obrigada pelas reviews das gatitas: Ely, Agome Chan, Kathyanne, Kinca e JessyCullenMasenFroad.

Semana que vem tem mais emoções. :*

Vejo vocês por aí.

**XxX** :*


	41. Mas é tanta coisa!

- Eu sei que você está pensando em vários planos enquanto olha essa agulha no seu braço, mas você não vai sair daqui enquanto estiver sob meus olhos, Edward. Sinto muito. – Emmett murmurou, cortando minha concentração exagerada na agulha.

Era só soltar aquele esparadrapo e tirar a agulha sem dó. Eu sabia que alguns curativos na minha barriga e, principalmente o da minha testa pediam atenção, mas eu podia ignorar aquela dor.

- Você não pode pelo menos ver como ela está? – Perguntei, encarando Emmett com os braços cruzados em frente à cama. Sua expressão não mudou nada enquanto eu falava. – Emmett, não fique parado aqui me encarando como se fosse um segurança. Faça algo! – Eu abaixei o tom de voz, ainda nervoso. – Se não tivesse preso nessa porra dessa cama, já estaria lá com Bella. Só Deus sabe o que está acontecendo lá. Eu nem posso imaginar o que pode ter acontecido... E como ela se sentiria caso... Caso...

- Acha que eu não queria ver como ela está? – Emmett cortou, ignorando a última parte do que eu dizia. – Eu gostaria de estar lá pra apoiá-la, mas eu prefiro ficar com você.

- Por quê? – Indaguei, nervoso. – Pra ficar me encarando com essa cara de pamonha? – Eu bufei. – Emmett, mova essa bunda até o andar em que Bella está e, por favor, faça o papel que eu não posso fazer.

- Cale essa boca. – Emmett cortou de novo, virando de costas para mim. – Você fala como se tivesse que ficar nessa cama pra sempre. São só alguns dias, Edward.

Bufei de novo. E mais uma vez. Os minutos não passavam de forma alguma e nenhuma novidade de Bella chegava a esse andar.

- Porque todas as coisas têm que acontecer de uma vez? – Murmurei nervoso. Eu estava tão confuso, tão perdido. E agora só de imaginar que Bella precisava de mim, e eu não estava lá, era mais uma facada. Esfreguei os cabelos, tentando ignorar meu braço direito imóvel. – Primeiro esse acidente estúpido, depois Bella com anemia, gravidez, e agora esse sangramento esquisito.. Será que ainda tem mais?

Emmett não falou nada. Ficou parado de costas pra mim sem se mexer nem para respirar.

- As coisas vão melhorar uma hora, meu irmão. – Emmett murmurou. A voz um pouco diferente, quase embargada.

Emmett caminhou até a janela e fez questão de virar de costas para mim, voltando ao silêncio ainda mais doloroso. Nem o barulho do relógio ajudava, já que parecia que demoraria anos para passar um minuto.

Lembrei de Bella saindo daquele banheiro. Os olhos assustados e perdidos,os passos descoordenados e a testa suada. Era demais pra ela. Demais pra mim. Ela estava daquele jeito por um filho que nem estava formado e eu no meu estado por vê-la assim.

Bella não seria a mesma pessoa se...

- Você acha que Bella pode... – Eu comecei, engolindo em seco. – Perder o...?

Emmett respirou fundo e esfregou o rosto antes de se virar na minha direção.

- O bebê? – Ele perguntou e eu dei de ombros. – Chame de bebê, Edward. Não é nenhum extraterrestre.

Não se podia chamar exatamente de bebê, não é? Quero dizer... Era uma coisinha tão pequena ainda.

- É muito... – Eu juntei o polegar e o indicador, instintivamente franzindo o nariz. – Distante de um humano, por enquanto.

Emmett revirou os olhos para minha ação e suspirou.

- Eu espero que ela não perca. – Emmett me encarou, respondendo minha pergunta. – Apesar dessa sua aversão ao bebê, não vai doer só nela.

- Como assim? – Perguntei. – Que aversão?

- Você está assim... – Emmett apontou pra mim. – Porque acabou de descobrir que vai ser pai. Se você parar pra pensar que Bella está defendendo algo que também é seu, vai perceber que o que está prejudicando a vida dela, também faz parte de você. – Emmett sentou na beirada da cama, me encarando.

Eu bufei, deixando a cabeça afundar nos travesseiros atrás de mim.

- Você sabe o risco que ela corre, Emm. – Eu murmurei. – Não se isso é certo, e Deus me perdoe se não for, mas eu prefiro ter Bella e perder esse filho.

- Não diga isso! – Emmett repreendeu imediatamente. – Você já parou pra pensar? Vocês perdem esse filho, você perde uma parte de Bella. E uma parte sua também, Edward.

- Mas..

- Não seja egoísta. – Emmett cortou. – Já pensou em como um filho seu com Bella seria? – Emmett sorriu. – Olhos dela ou como os seus? Um menino ou talvez uma menina? – Emmett riu. – E os cabelos? Como os de Bella ou meio ruivo indefinido como os seus? – Emmett perguntou com um sorriso. Eu até sorri, mas estranhei quando Emmett diminuiu o sorriso pronunciando sobre meu cabelo; Impressão minha. Porque Emmett ficaria daquele jeito por falar da cor do meu cabelo? Ele suspirou antes de sorrir de novo, menos contente do que antes, mas sorrindo.

- Eu não sei, Emm... – Suspirei. – Talvez esse filho não tenha vindo na hora certa.

- Não tem hora certa pra isso. – Emmett rebateu. – Pense: Imagina uma gravidez linda, um parto mágico e todas as outras coisas. Agora imagine um bebezinho, Edward. Lembra das nossas fotos de criança?

- Sim. – Dei de ombros.

- Sabe aquela foto que mamãe está comigo no hospital?

- Sei. – Eu ri. – Nem parece que você era daquele tamanho! Tão pequenino.

- É. – Emmett riu. – Imagine um bebê daquele tamanho com os olhos de Bella.

Seria um lindo bebê. Qualquer característica que tivesse de Bella, o transformaria em um lindo bebê.

- Você preferiria perdê-lo também? – Emmett perguntou e eu abaixei a cabeça.

Acho que agora estava começando a pegar o que Emmett queria dizer.

- Cara, você não faz idéia de como é fácil ficar de boca aberta, preparado pra babar, só por estar olhando um ultrassom. – Emmett riu. – Eles bocejam e chupam o dedo, cara! Sabe o que é isso? Eles são tão pequenos e já chupam dedo!

Eu ri com ele por alguns segundos.

- Eu sei que você é um coração amolecido. – Emmett ficou de pé, indo em direção a porta. – Pense sobre isso e eu procuro por notícias da mamãe, ok? Se Deus quiser, não foi nada demais.

Depois dessa conversa com Emmett, eu estava começando a desejar que não fosse nada demais mesmo.

**Alice's POV**

Eu estava em pânico, completamente em pânico. Mas Bella estava vinte vezes mais em pânico que eu. Ela nem piscava, mal respirava e caminhava com dificuldade, abraçada a Charlie. Nós passamos com pressa pelos corredores e o elevador demorou demais, então Charlie segurou Bella no colo e desceu as escadas desesperadamente, já que não eram muitos andares até o pronto socorro.

Bella fez questão de segurar minha mão com força enquanto eu corria ao lado dos dois.

- Eu não... – Ela começou, nervosa, me buscando com os olhos. – Eu não vou perder meu filho, não é Allie? Eu não quero. Não. Ele meu, Allie. Meu!

Eu estava tão nervosa que nem conseguia responder, só corria ao seu lado até a emergência. Charlie também não disse nada, e Bella continuava repetindo baixinho pra ela mesma que as coisas ficariam bem, que ela não ia perder o filho dela.

Por sorte, por muita sorte, Dr Anna e a nossa ginecologista estavam no hospital e nós pedimos pra que alguém chamasse as duas.

Era uma situação muito ruim. Bella estava devastada pelo alerta nada saudável do bebê, Charlie estava desesperado, confuso e cheio de inquietação e eu não conseguia pensar direito, não conseguia pensar em nada, só continuava nervosa, andando de um lado para o outro do lado de fora do corredor por onde tinham levado Bella.

As médicas passaram por nós com pressa e irromperam pelas portas que davam ao corredor sem pestanejar enquanto Charlie e eu ficávamos ansiosos do lado de fora. O coitado mal tinha digerido a idéia da gravidez de Bella, mas parecia preocupado demais.

Ele ficou sentado na cadeira de espera, encarando o chão e apoiando a cabeça com as mãos. Eu mal podia dizer o que podia passar por sua cabeça agora;

Carlisle apareceu sem Esme, caminhando com pressa na nossa direção.

- Onde Bella está? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o bebê? – Ele perguntou. O olhar de Charlie nele foi impossível de não ser percebido, mas eu ignorei e respondi.

- As médicas passaram aqui há algum tempo, mas sem notícias ainda. – Eu suspirei. – Eu estou tão nervosa, Carlisle. Bella estava desesperada!

- Você sabia que Bella estava grávida? – Charlie perguntou, encarando Carlisle.

- Esme me contou. – Carlisle deu de ombros e Charlie parecia preocupado demais para começar uma discussão sobre Carlisle saber antes dele.

- Onde Esme está? - Perguntei.

- Cuidando de Rose. - Carlisle suspirou. - Ela está tão nervosa quando Bella.

Demorou demais (um pouco mais de quarenta minutos) pra que as médicas saíssem de lá, sérias e conversando entre si sem ao menos notar nossa presença. Charlie e eu entramos no quarto às pressas enquanto Carlisle ia conversar com as duas. Perguntamos a uma enfermeira sobre Bella e ela nos apontou um quarto.

Encontramos Bella deitada, encarando a janela ao lado de sua cama, pousando as mãos gentilmente sobre a barriga enquanto umas lágrimas silenciosas escorregavam pelas bochechas. O rosto sem expressão, vermelho e levemente inchado.

Eu congelei no lugar que estava. Quis virar as costas e sair, porque eu não estava preparada pra ouvir qualquer coisa.

Charlie me encarou antes de avançar um passo e chegar até ela.

- Filha... – Charlie chamou, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos de Bella espalhados no travesseiro. Ela o encarou por cima dos cílios, juntando as sobrancelhas. – O que aconteceu?

Bella ficou quieta por alguns segundos, encarando Charlie seriamente, sem mudar a expressão e sem permitir que as lágrimas parassem de cair.

- Pode ser... – Ela começou, voltando a encarar a janela. – Pode ser um aborto espontâneo.

Pronto, agora sim eu não conseguia dar mais nenhum passo.

- Como assim pode ser um aborto espontâneo? – Charlie perguntou. – Não... Não têm certeza?

- Não. – Bella murmurou, quieta. – Vão fazer alguns exames e verificar.

Talvez a situação ainda estivesse pior do que eu tinha imaginado. A incerteza era ainda mais dolorida.

Solucei, atraindo a atenção dos dois.

- Desculpe. – Murmurei limpando o rosto e Bella abriu os braços na minha direção, finalmente fazendo uma cara triste e um biquinho de choro. Eu fui até a cama e a abracei firmemente.

Foi mais ou menos aí que nós começamos a soluçar juntas.

**Edward's POV**

Eu estava sentado, completamente dolorido e desconfortável quando Carlisle entrou com Emmett. A cara deles não era das melhores e eu fiquei receoso em perguntar alguma coisa, com medo de ouvir a resposta.

Abaixei o rosto antes de finalmente olhá-los.

- Vão em frente. – Murmurei. – Digam.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio, me encarando e encarando entre si. Carlisle parecia um pouco menos nervoso que Emmett, então eu me dirigi a ele.

- Vai, pai. Fala. – Soltei, nervoso.

- Bella... – Papai começou, pausando pra pigarrear. – Bella pode ter sofrido um aborto espontâneo, meu filho.

Um tapa na cara bem dado. Surgiu um nó na minha garganta e eu tentei inutilmente engolir aquilo enquanto ainda os encarava em choque.

- Então... – Eu comecei, umedecendo os lábios secos enquanto sentia meus olhos ficaram um tanto molhados.

Era oficial? Eu tinha perdido o filho que tinha acabado de aceitar? Sem mais olhos de Bella, nem ser humanos pequeninos para cuidar? Tinha passado tão rápido assim?

Não parecia justo e isso estava começando a se refletir nos meus olhos.

- Não foi nada confirmado ainda. – Emmett interrompeu. – Pode não ter sido, Edward. Às vezes é só um sangramento, não significa que Bella perdeu o bebê.

- Onde ela está? – Perguntei. – Traga Bella aqui, por favor.

- Ela tem que ficar em observação e em repouso. – Carlisle explicou. – Quanto mais repouso, melhor. Principalmente até fazerem os exames e darem uma resposta.

- Ela está no hospital? – Perguntei. – Bella está nesse hospital?

- Está. – Emmett começou. – Mas isso..

Certo, eu não estava bem, mas também não estava muito mal. Minhas pernas não pareciam boas demais, mas com uma cadeira de rodas, eu agüentaria. Tirei o lençol de cima de mim e forcei minhas pernas para que elas pudessem sair da cama, mas Carlisle me parou.

- Onde você pensa que vai, Edward? Você precisa de tanto repouso quanto ela.

- Arranje uma cadeira de rodas pra mim, Emmett. – Eu o encarei, mas ele nem se mexeu. – Por favor, Emm. Eu prefiro ir de cadeira a ir andando. – Eu tentei e ele nem se mexeu de novo, mas parecia estar ficando indeciso. – Emmett... Eu preciso saber do meu filho e da minha Bella. Eu não posso ficar aqui esperando, e eu não vou. Eles precisam de mim, Emmett. E eu preciso deles, dos dois. Da Bella e do meu filho. – Murmurei, ignorando o molhado das bochechas. – Por favor, Emm.

- Edward, você tem que... – Papai começou, mas Emmett interrompeu.

- Carlisle... – Emmett se afastou um passo, chamando papai pelo nome, algo que para mim, era inédito. – Peça para as enfermeiras darem um remédio de dor pra ele e o ajude a ficar de pé enquanto eu consigo uma cadeira de rodas. Edward precisa ver Bella. Realize o desejo _do seu filho_.

* * *

Olá leitoras.

Como vão vocês nessa tarde linda de domingo? Alguém fez ENEM aí? '-'

Bom, espero que gostem do capítulo de hoje e não me matem por essa pseudo perda de filho. Quero dizer, ninguém tem certeza de nada ainda não é? Parece menos ruim. :B

_Reviews, depois de séculos, vou respondê-las:_

**Kathyanne,**- Bom, isso a gente ainda vai ver. kkk E obrigada pela força, mesmo. \o

**Adriana,-** Quê isso, tudo bem. Eu sei que às vezes dou bolo em vocês, mas sempre apareço quando posso. E muito obrigada pelas palavras, já estou muito melhor agora. Obrigada mesmo :B

**Lise G,-** Verdade. Foi mais rápido. qq

**Ana Krol,-** Opa, que bom que você gostou, baby *-*

**Sarah,-** É, as coisas ficaram meio complicadas por aqui, mas agora já está todo mundo bem. Sinto muito pela sua avó também. :(

**Agome chan,-** Tudinho? *O* Isso significa que tá bom, né? kkkkk

**Linii ih,-** Obrigada Linii, mesmo. Já estou melhor agora. :**

Ahh, muito obrigada pelas mensagens viu? Essas coisas dão muuuuuita força e vontade de postar.

Vejo vocês por aí.

**XxX** :*


	42. É o nosso bebê?

Eu não estava entendo mais porcaria nenhuma no clima entre papai e Emmett. Eles se encaravam de um jeito estranho. Emmett agia como se estivesse em posição de ataque e Carlisle fazia uma cara magoada esquisita para ele.

Fora que eu nunca havia visto Emmett chamar papai pelo nome, muito menos se referir a mim com "seu filho" em evidência. Papai e eu quase sempre tínhamos nossas brigas e eu sempre o chamava de Carlisle nessas situações... Mas eu nunca tinha visto Emmett chamá-lo assim. Nunca.

Quando nós avisamos Rose e a mamãe que eu ia ver Bella, ela também recebeu um olhar estranho de Emmett e eu quase pode ver seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Fora o olhar de repreensão de Rose.

Droga, eu não estava entendo mais nada.

O que Emmett tinha? O que faria ele olhar daquele jeito pros dois? Aquele jeito que deixava mamãe toda tristonha, e papai sem palavras, todo acuado.

Eles estavam escondendo algo de mim.

- Ainda acho imprudente que você esteja saindo do seu quarto nessas condições, Edward. – Papai bufou.

- Ele tem direito de saber como o filho dele está. – Emmett cortou minha futura frase sobre eu "estar bem o suficiente".

- Nós poderíamos trazer as notícias, não era necessário que saísse de lá. – Carlisle continuou. – Como você pretende cuidar do seu filho e de Bella se você não está bom pra cuidar de si mesmo?

- Eu...

- É um instinto paterno, acredito eu. – Emmett me cortou de novo, encarando papai com o queixo trincado. – Você deve entender um pouco disso.

- Já chega, Emmett! – Carlisle cortou com a voz aguda.

Algumas pessoas próximas ao elevador pararam com o grito de Carlisle e o silêncio que veio em seguida, era simplesmente dolorido e interminável.

Descemos alguns andares, em silêncio e sem nem olhar um para o outro. Quando o elevador era só nosso, eu suspirei pesadamente, me sentindo fraco só de imaginar que havia algo acontecendo.

- O que vocês estão escondendo de mim? – Perguntei, deixando tensos os dois ao meu lado.

- Do que você está falando? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Acham que eu não percebi? – Perguntei. – Não sou idiota. Não tenho cinco anos de idade. Quando eu acordei, Emmett estava – e ainda está – todo estranho. Agora essa quase briga esquisita de vocês. Seja lá o que for, até quando vocês vão esconder isso de mim?

- Não está acontecendo nada, Edward. – Carlisle falou e Emmett bufou, soltando uma risada irônica.

- Ainda.

- Emmett... – Papai começou, mas o elevador se abriu e Charlie apareceu, segurando a porta com a mão.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar na cama? – Ele perguntou a mim, de repente percebendo a tensão entre nós três. Charlie encarou Carlisle com um olhar cúmplice e meu pai negou com a cabeça, respondendo a uma pergunta que eu nem poderia imaginar.

Ah, era demais pra mim.

- Então você sabe? – Perguntei, carregando a voz num tom irônico que eu nem podia imaginar que tinha. – Até você sabe o que eles estão escondendo de mim, Charlie?

- Do que você está falando, Edward? – Charlie me encarou confuso.

- Não, por favor, até você? – Suspirei, esfregando a mão não enfaixada no rosto de pura frustração. – Não precisam mais fingir nada. Eu já percebi.

- Edw... – Emmett começou, mas eu cortei.

- Não, podem parar. – Eu cuspi, me irritando. – Eu tenho outra prioridade agora, e eu sei que Bella precisa de mim, então, guardem as frases "Não é nada disso", ou "Nada está acontecendo ainda" pra outra hora, pode ser? Já cansei desse joguinho idiota.

- Edward... – Carlisle começou, mas eu nem ouvi, coloquei as mãos nas rodas e saindo do elevador.

Fui andando sozinho pelo corredor até que Alice apareceu e fez um sinal para Carlisle, Charlie e Emmett se afastarem. Veio por trás de mim e conduziu minha cadeira de rodas pelo corredor.

- Seja lá o que foi que te deixou com essa ruga entre as sobrancelhas... – Ela começou. – Esqueça. Bella vai ficar muito feliz em te ver.

Suspirei.

Eu só precisava pensar nela agora. Só nela e no meu filho.

- Emmett disse que talvez... – Comecei. – Que talvez não seja nada. Só sangramento mesmo.

- É, pode ser. É o que todos nós queremos ouvir dos médicos. – Alice murmurou com uma voz tristonha. – Mas Bella vai ficar feliz em te ver em quaisquer circunstâncias.

Engoli um nó na garganta em pensar nas "circunstâncias".

Alice conversou com uma enfermeira e nós fomos ao quarto em que Bella estava, enquanto eu deixava de lado qualquer teoria sobre o que meu pai e Emmett escondiam de mim. Eu não pensaria nisso. Guardaria o assunto para outra hora e deixaria toda minha atenção voltada a Bella e somente a ela.

Alice me conduziu porta à dentro, enquanto eu encarava o quarto simples e prendia a atenção em Bella. Tão frágil, deitada e encolhida na cama, coberta por um lençol fino e sem precisa piscar pra que grossas lágrimas caíssem dos olhos.

Prendi a respiração enquanto Bella tomava consciência de que a porta estava aberta e virava o rosto lentamente para ver quem entrava.

- Edward. – Bella suspirou, juntou as sobrancelhas e esticou o braço na minha direção.

Assim que cheguei perto da cama, Bella saiu da posição que estava e se sentou na cama, me encarando com um biquinho de choro nos lábios.

- Vem aqui. – Eu a puxei pro meu colo, mesmo sabendo que doeria mais tarde e que eu não estava agüentando nem mesmo o peso do meu corpo. Foi quase como agüentar duzentos quilos nas pernas, mesmo sabendo que Bella não passava dos cinqüenta e alguma coisa, mas eu sabia que essa fraqueza era algo com que eu estava lutando pra poder estar com Bella.

Ela se sentou no meu colo, abraçando meus ombros e escondendo o rosto no meu pescoço enquanto começava a soluçar baixinho, apertando um nó que tinha acabado de se formar na minha garganta.

- Eu não quero perder meu filho, Edward. – Ela soluçou com a voz abafada.

Era difícil demais mexer o braço que estava engessado, e eu fiz uma manobra com a mão esquerda pra tirar os cabelos do rosto dela, tentando limpar as lágrimas que eu alcançava.

- Não vamos perder nada, meu bem. – Eu tentei consolá-la, acariciando sua cintura antes de deslizar a mão por sua barriga. – Não vamos perder nada.

Bella se afastou do meu pescoço pra me olhar, prendendo os olhos nos meus como uma criança que está prestes a cair no choro de novo.

- Você vai tomar coisa de nós dois? – Bella perguntou num sussurro, deixando certa expressão de medo alcançar os olhos. – Vai cuidar do meu bebê?

- Claro que vou, meu amor. – Encostei a testa na sua. – Vou cuidar dos dois. De você e do nosso filho, pode ser?

Bella concordou com cabeça, umedecendo os lábios e os segurando com os dentes.

- Do nosso filho. – Ela repetiu antes de me abraçar de novo.

**Alice's POV**

O dia passou voando e a noite foi curta demais. Edward se recusou a sair do quarto que Bella estava e a falar com Emmett ou Carlisle, recebendo no quarto somente as enfermeiras que o medicariam. Bella ainda estava de repouso.

Eu estava começando a pegar no sono quando Charlie meteu a mão pesada no meu braço, me chacoalhando feito uma boneca.

- Um minutinho, Charlie. – Murmurei, me virando para o outro lado e tentando achar uma posição confortável naquela porcaria de cadeira. Eu podia ver o soninho gostoso de cochilo chegando para me abraçar.

- As médicas, Alice, as médicas! – Charlie me chacoalhou de novo e eu me prontifiquei de pé.

Vinha do corredor, Doutora Rachel e a Doutora Anna, novamente conversando entre si coisas que eu nem tinha como traduzir.

- E então? – Perguntei, entrando na frente das duas.

- Vamos fazer um ultrassom agora mesmo. – Doutora Anna respondeu. – Veremos se o embrião ainda está lá.

- Se estiver lá... Isso significa que... – Eu comecei.

- Que Bella ainda precisa de repouso. – Ela concluiu. – Ainda precisamos ter certeza, Alice. Certeza.

O único jeito de fazer Bella sair daquele quarto foi acompanhada por Edward. Então saíram de lá dentro, duas cadeiras de rodas unidas por duas mãos que não se soltavam. Edward e Bella saíram pelo corredor sem falar com Charlie e eu, raramente tirando os olhos um do outro.

Eu poderia chorar em ver a carinha dos dois, mas eu preferi fingir que estava com uma crise repentina de espirros e que por isso estava com o nariz vermelho e os olhos um pouco úmidos demais.

Eu estava ansiosamente esperando que tudo desse certo para aqueles dois.

**Edward's POV**

Eu estava pirando por dentro. Completamente desesperado e ansioso, olhando as médicas encararem aquela tela e dizerem algo que tivesse nexo pra nós dois.

A mão de Bella agarrada a minha, os olhos grudados na tela tanto quanto os das médicas, procurando por algum sinal de que estava tudo bem. Hora ou outra Bella desviava o olhar para as duas, a procura de notícias.

E pensar que não havia se passado nem dois minutos desde que o ultrassom havia de fato começado.

- Bom... – Uma das médicas começou, a que parecia ser mais nova. Eu nem sabia quem era a obstetra e quem era a outra médica ao lado dela, mas Bella parecia bem a vontade com as duas. – Estão vendo essa bolinha escura aqui?

Bella e eu concordamos com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo, com os olhos grudados ali.

- Esse... – A médica apontou pra uma bolinha pequena, parecida com um feijão solitário. – É o...

- Meu bebê? – Bella interrompeu, mordendo o lábio enquanto seus olhos começavam a ficar molhados. – É o meu bebê?

- Sim, Bella. – A outra concordou com um sorriso. – Esse é seu bebê.

Bella nem precisou piscar pra que estivesse chorando. Apertou a minha mão e me encarou por debaixo das lágrimas, sorrindo de orelha a orelha daquele jeito que me fazia suspirar. Aquele jeito que eu desejava vê-la todos os dias.

- Você viu, Edward? – Ela perguntou. – Você viu?

- Eu vi. – Murmurei, engolindo a coisa estranha na minha garganta. Não ia chorar, óbvio. Mas era mais emocionante do que eu imaginei que seria.

Era uma coisinha tão pequenina. Tão pequenina e tão amada por Bella. Aquela coisinha ia se tornar um bebê grandão.

Agora eu tinha começado a agir feito um bobo. Devia estar de boca aberta, encarando a tela, aquele feijãozinho frágil e pequeninho...

- É o nosso filho, meu amor. – Bella piscou, esfregando a mão no rosto. – É o nosso bebê.

- Eu vi, meu amor. Eu vi. – Eu sorri, me aproximando da cama do melhor jeito que podia e Bella encostou a testa na minha, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. – É o nosso bebê.

A voz de Emmett surgiu na minha cabeça feito um eco, passando repetidamente pela minha cabeça e me fazendo sorrir.

"- Cara, você não faz idéia de como é fácil ficar de boca aberta, preparado pra babar, só por estar olhando um ultrassom. – Emmett riu."

O exame acabou e Bella se sentou, balançando as pernas como uma garotinha e alisando a própria barriga com um sorrisão. Aquela barriguinha lisa, sem nenhuma protuberância, sem nada que realmente indicasse que Bella estava grávida.

Era quase impossível deixar minha mão parada, então eu a coloquei por cima da de Bella, esperando que ela me olhasse.

- Você vai querer nosso filho? – Bella sussurrou, unindo as sobrancelhas por um segundo.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – Eu perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Achei que você não tinha gost... – Bella começou.

- Eu posso viver muito bem com a mulher que eu amo... – Eu comecei, alisando sua barriga. – E um filho da mulher que eu amo. Eu quero nosso filho, Bella. Quero vocês dois perto de mim.

Bella enxugou o rosto de novo, sorrindo mais ainda enquanto depositava um beijo rápido nos meus lábios.

- Eu te amo. – Sussurrou com uma voz aveludada, acariciando meu rosto com a mão pequena.

- Você é Edward não? – A médica mais nova perguntou, cortando nosso momento.

Me virei para encará-la, enquanto a outra anotava e analisava alguns papéis.

- Sim.

A médica piscou pra Bella e ela sorriu de volta, me encarando por cima dos cílios úmidos.

- Eu sou a Doutora Anna, obstetra da Bella. – Ela sorriu.

- Ahh sim.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo. – Ela sorriu se aproximando de nós. – Bom... Edward, eu presumo que você não esteja nas suas... Hm, melhores condições. – A médica comentou, encarando a cadeira de rodas debaixo de mim e meu braço enfaixado. – Então eu aconselho uma ajuda mútua de ambos, pode ser?

- Como assim? – Bella perguntou, prendendo minha mão na dela.

- Eu sei que esse primeiro ultrassom foi muito emocionante para vocês dois... Mas eu vou precisar que haja um esforço maior pra manter as coisas com elas estão.

- Como assim? – Foi minha vez de perguntar. – Pode acontecer alguma coisa?

A Doutora vacilou, franzindo nariz.

- A gravidez da Bella já é uma gravidez frágil pela falta de ferro... – Ela encarou Bella, estreitando os olhos. – Já conversamos sobre isso. Eu realmente espero que você tenha aumentado seu consumo de comida saudável e tomado os remédios corretamente, mocinha.

- Alice não me deixa esquecer dos remédios. – Bella revirou os olhos.

- E eu vou cuidar dela, Doutora. – Eu comentei. – Agora que sei o que está acontecendo, ficarei de olho nela.

- Ótimo. – Ela sorriu. – Mas me deixem explicar uma coisa antes: O sangramento que ocorre no primeiro mês, é muito mais comum do que se imagina. Geralmente, nós médicos sempre pedimos calma à futura mamãe, porque pode não ser algo preocupante. – Ela explicou, gesticulando com as mãos enquanto falava. – Porém, o seu sangramento foi um pouco mais escuro do que esperávamos e por isso ficamos com pressa em relação aos exames e tudo mais.

- Isso mesmo. – A outra médica, um pouco mais velha comentou. – Alias, olá querido, meu nome é Rachell, ok?

- Minha ginecologista. – Bella murmurou e eu a cumprimentei com um leve aceno.

- Eu não quero ser do tipo pessimista... Longe de mim. Eu quero mesmo que as coisas dêem certo pra vocês dois, mas... – Doutora Rachell comentou, arrastando a cadeira no chão até se aproximar de nós dois. – É realmente muito importante que Bella continue em repouso. O sangramento nos primeiros meses tem relação com a fixação do saco gestacional do embrião na parede do útero, mas o sangramento mais forte, desses mais escuros, pode estar ligado a um processo abortivo.

Bella gelou ao meu lado, parando de respirar por um segundo. Apertei sua mão ligeiramente, unindo as sobrancelhas enquanto prestava atenção no que elas diziam.

- Exato. – Doutora Anna continuou, encarando nós dois. – Então, nós precisamos muito, muito mesmo, que Bella continue de repouso. Por quanto tempo for possível, sem exceções para trabalho e até mesmo... Visitas ao namorado no hospital.

Dessa vez, Bella interrompeu.

- Ah não. – Ela negou, fazendo um biquinho. – Eu... Eu preciso cuidar de Edward. Não vou conseguir ficar em paz presa em casa, sabendo que Edward ainda está aqui!

- Bella... – Uma delas começou.

- Bella, você não precisa cuidar de mim. – Eu revirei os olhos. – Já não basta Emmett, Carlisle, Esme e Rose?

- Mas Edward...

- Sem mais, meu amor. – Eu interrompi. – Você vai para casa e fica de repouso enquanto eu me recupero aqui.

- E eu me recupero da sua falta onde? – Bella perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Ok, vamos fazer assim... – Eu comecei, a puxando pro meu colo de novo e ignorando os olhares encima de nós. – Você vai pra casa e fica de repouso... – Eu continuei antes que Bella reclamasse. Ajeitei seus braços nos meus ombros e beijei sua testa. – E eu me recupero aqui no hospital o mais rápido possível, doidinho pra ir pra casa cuidar de vocês, pode ser?

- Edward, isso não é justo. – Bella fez um biquinho, arrancando risadas das médicas. – É sério, não é justo. Eu vou fazer o que lá? Ficar parada na cama olhando pro teto?

- Pode ser... – Dei de ombros.

- Edward! – Bella reclamou. – Eu não saio desse hospital sem que você esteja comigo.

- Bella... – Eu chamei baixinho. – Faça isso por mim, hã?

- Mas Edward, eu vou ficar por você e...

- E faça isso pelo nosso filho, pode ser? – Pedi e Bella parou a frase que ia começar, fechando os lábios num biquinho enquanto cruzava os braços.

Agora eu tinha certeza, ela ia pra casa.

* * *

Olá leitoras. :D

Como vão?

Eu sei, hoje é quinta, tipo, estou um pouquinho atrasada não?

É que amanhã é estréia do filme que eu mais esperei durante toda a saga, então eu quis dar um "presentinho" pra vocês. HEUHEUH

E porque não tive como postar durante esse feriadão, então...

Só pra dizer que as últimas reviews de vocês me empolgaram taaaaaanto pra escrever os capítulos, sabiam? Vocês são umas fofas mesmo. Amo vocês. HUEHUEHUEH

Então muitíssimo obrigada, gals: **Ana Krol**, **Lolitasss**, **Lise G**, **ferpbiagi**, **Linii ih**, **Adriana**, **Kinca**, **Agome Chan**, **Rafaela** e **Gabriela Sally**.

Mesmo, mesmo. E pensar que um dia eu pensei em desistir desta fic, tsc tsc. Já escrevi uns dois/três capítulos só por causa dos comentários de vocês. Reviews realmente movem montanhas. HEUEHUEHUEH

Vejo vocês por aí.

**XxX** :*


	43. Eu sou adotado

_"Não sei mais quem eu sou..."_

- Se cuide. – Murmurei, demorando um último beijo nos lábios dela. Não, não era o último. Bella ainda enrolaria Alice e Charlie mais um pouco.

- Eu vou. – Bella sussurrou de volta, mantendo a testa grudada na minha e os olhos colados nos meus. – Você fica bem sem mim?

- Não. – Eu ri, mas logo corrigi. – Mas as enfermeiras e alguns remédios podem cuidar disso.

- Juízo. Não quero rabos de saia atrás do meu namorado. – Bella estreitou os olhos e eu ri de novo, ajeitando seus cabelos por cima dos ombros.

O humor dela havia melhorado em noventa por cento desde o ultrassom. A vista do nosso feijãozinho só fez a alta estima de Bella subir em relação a tudo. Agora o sorriso lindo estava de volta ao rosto, as bochechas mais vermelhas e antes de qualquer coisa, ela estava extremamente convicta de que tudo daria certo.

Eu estava feliz por vê-la assim.

- Eu só quero você. – Eu sorri, puxando sua mão para depositar um beijo nas costas dela. – Agora, por favor, vá.

- Hm, não me quer mais. – Bella fez um biquinho.

- Não é isso, meu amor... – Eu revirei os olhos e Bella sorriu. – Você entendeu. Você tem que ir. Pra cuid...

- Cuidar do nosso filho, eu sei. – Bella suspirou. Sua vez de revirar os olhos. – Tia Alice e o Vovô Charlie vão cuidar de mim também.

- Espero que sim. – Sorri, encarando os dois e ignorando o gemido e a cara esquisita que Charlie fazia, provavelmente pelo uso do "vovô" antes de seu nome. – Agora vá. Eu estarei em casa o mais rápido que puder.

- Mesmo? – Bella estreitou os olhos.

- Claro.

Assim que as dores do corpo cessassem, que Bella saísse do meu colo – não que eu estivesse reclamado, longe disso, mas... Bom, eu não estava tão forte assim. – e que o médico me desse alta, finalmente.

- Vamos, Bellita. – Alice começou.

- Faça um favor? – Bella pediu, agora séria.

- Dois. Se tiverem ao meu alcance.

Bella sorriu.

- Ótimo, dois. – Ela concordou. – Primeiro... Por favor, não deixe que as coisas que acontecerem impeçam sua melhora, ouviu bem? Esqueça os problemas com Emmett e Carlisle. Por mim, Edward. Esqueça esses dois. – Bella pediu. – Preciso de você em casa o mais rápido possível.

Eu sorri do melhor jeito que podia, um pouco chateado pela lembrança do meu pai e irmão. Eu não os entenderia até que tudo estivesse em panos limpos. E Bella estava certa, eu deixaria isso de lado e focaria na minha melhora.

Não via a hora de voltar para casa.

- E segundo: Não se esqueça de mim. – Ela sorriu.

- Só isso? – Perguntei. – Porque eu nunca me esqueço de você mesmo.

- Lindo. – Bella sussurrou, dando um beijo em mim antes de sair do meu colo.

Não foram nem três passos antes que ela pedisse pra Alice voltar com a cadeira.

- Temos que ir, Bella... Não tente abusar de seus poderes de grávida pra me seduzir e me fazer voltar lá. Vocês já se despediram vinte vezes e...

- Uma última coisa, eu juro.

Alice voltou a cadeira na minha direção, suspirando enquanto revirava os olhos.

- Te amo. – Bella sussurrou.

- Também te amo. – Sussurrei de volta e Bella encheu meu rosto de beijos antes de se levantar. Sentou novamente na cadeira de rodas que tinham selecionado para ela e esperou que Alice a conduzisse pra saída.

Eu estava focando na minha melhora. Tomei os remédios direitinho, continuei de repouso como pediram, mas sempre que podia, tentava me arrastar de um lado pro outro, só pra não ficar parado mesmo.

Simplesmente pedi que as visitas de Carlisle e Emmett fossem proibidas. A enfermeira me fez o favor de impedir a entrada do dois ao meu quarto e tudo que eu aceitei, foram às notícias de Alice, Rose e Esme.

Parecia rude demais de minha parte pedir que barrassem também a entrada da mamãe.

Ainda precisei ficar três dias no hospital. Só pra refazer alguns exames, ter certeza de que eu estava bem e não tinha nenhuma infecção ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Tudo certo e alta.

- Esse é um plano horrível, meu filho. – Esme comentou, ajeitando pela vigésima vez a gola da camisa azul que Rose tinha trazido pro dia que eu recebesse alta. – Aliás, essa coisa toda de afastá-los é horrível também, Edward.

- Não é, mãe. – Eu suspirei, segurando suas mãos. – Eu só não quero ter vê-los por enquanto. Emmett e papai estão cheio de segredos comigo e nem mesmo fingem que as coisas estão bem. – Mamãe ficou tensa a minha frente. – Pelo menos você disfarça as coisas um pouco melhor.

- Edw...

- Mas então, pronta? – Cortei, não querendo começar o assunto. – Já falou pros dois saírem daqui?

- Já. – Mamãe suspirou de novo. – Ai, Edward. Você me fez mentir pros dois! Inventei que ligaram da empresa com problemas muito sérios que só eles poderiam resolver e os dois correram pra lá.

- Melhor assim. – Eu sorri. Beijei sua mão e fiquei de pé. – Obrigada, mamãe.

- Eu adoro quando você me chama desse jeito. – Ela suspirou, alisando meu rosto com a mão. Se afastou pra me medir e suspirou daquele jeito materno. – Ai meu filho, olha só pra você!

- Eu sei, mãe. Eu sei. – Eu ri. – Estou todo quebrado. Um braço engessado, um curativo na testa e alguns arranhões, mas vou ficar bem.

- Não estou falando disso, Edward. – Mamãe revirou os olhos. – Olha só como você cresceu! Outro dia estava lindamente pequenino com belos quatro meses de vida nos meus braços, e então... – Ela apontou na minha direção. – Você está maior que eu, com uma casa, namorada e filho!

Eu ri, pegando sua mão enquanto caminhava pra fora do quarto.

- Mudei um pouco desde que tinha quatro meses? – Perguntei rindo. – Daqui a algum tempo você que vai segurar um bebê de quatro meses novamente. – Eu beijei sua testa, passando o braço bom por seus ombros. – Ou melhor, dois bebês. O meu e o de Emmett. Preparada para ser duplamente avó, Dona Esme?

**Bella's POV**

Eu estava ansiosa. Muito ansiosa. Completamente ansiosa.

Edward disse que estaria em casa antes das seis, e às três e meia eu já estava no sofá, esperando ele abrir a porta. Alice ficou comigo por um bom tempo, mas quando o horário da chegada foi aproximando, ela disse que ia visitar Jasper, o que eu deduzi como "Não quero ser vela".

A TV estava uma droga. Não vi nenhum canal bom, nem nada que realmente chamasse minha atenção então acabei pegando no sono ali, deitada, que era como eu tinha ficado nos últimos dias.

Ficar deitada era simplesmente a coisa mais chata do mundo. Sem Edward, é claro.

Ficar deitada com Edward era outra história.

O sono estava gostoso, apesar de saber que eu me sentiria casada depois que eu acordasse. Era uma coisa meio idiota. Eu dormia por cansaço e acordava ainda mais cansada. Mas eu sabia que era por causa da anemia e do meu bebê. Se era pelo meu bebê, eu podia suportar.

A porta fechou e eu acordei, apesar de não querer abrir os olhos.

- Desculpe. – Ouvi a voz de Esme.

- Shh! – Ouvi alguém e meu coração inflou. – Não quero que ela acorde, mãe...

Tarde demais, meu amor.

- Edward! – Suspirei, me virando pro lado da porta e encontrando meu namorado com a melhor camisa que ele tinha. Apesar do curativo, do braço engessado e da carinha de cansado, Edward continuava simplesmente lindo.

Me atrevi a sentar e Edward quase teve um ataque do coração.

- Não! – Ele gritou, fazendo Esme e eu pularmos. – Desculpe. – Ele riu. – Não se levante. Não faz bem pro bebê.

Eu ri. Edward estava sendo um completo exagerado, mas eu nem liguei.

- Então vem aqui, meu amor. – Murmurei manhosa, esticando a mão na sua direção e me afastando pra dar um espaço pra Edward no sofá. – Sentimos sua falta.

Edward sorriu largo, se aproximando do sofá antes de sentar ali. Se aproximou de mim e demorou um beijo nos meus lábios. Um beijinho calmo e simples que me fez suspirar quando seus lábios se afastaram dos meus.

Esme riu, colocando algumas coisas no sofá.

- Sentiram minha falta? – Edward perguntou, encarando minha barriga por alguns segundos. Concordei com a cabeça rapidamente. – Também senti falta de vocês.

- Como você está, meu amor? – Perguntei, deixando as mãos em seu rosto.

- Bem o suficiente pra cuidar de vocês. – Edward murmurou, novamente apertando os lábios nos meus.

E eu afundei os dedos nos cabelos de sua nuca, puxei seu rosto pra perto, arrepiei quando a mão de Edward tocou minha cintura e quase derreti quando senti uma língua pedir licença.

- Vocês namoram e eu faço a janta, pode ser? Porque é horrível ficar olhando vocês aí... – Ouvimos a voz de Esme e nos afastamos, enquanto Edward sorria feito um bobo e eu quase queimava de vergonha.

- Hmm, tempero da vovó. – Edward murmurou, puxando minha blusa e beijando minha barriga enquanto eu começava a rir.

Fazia cócegas.

Ficamos algum tempo ali, trocando beijinhos e conversando sobre o bebê. E depois mais beijinhos e mais algumas cócegas. E depois nós simplesmente ficamos parados, nos olhando.

Mas Esme cortou com a comida pronta. E que comida deliciosa! Eu finalmente pude repetir o prato com gosto e Edward adorou isso! Estava até tentando bolar um jeito de fazer Esme cozinhar pra mim todos os dias, mas eu evitei qualquer oferta da parte dela. Eu ficaria bem cozinhando qualquer coisa sozinha, ou fazendo Edward ir pro fogão.

Que seja, eu não sabia mais nada do meu futuro de qualquer forma.

Em certo momento, Esme disse que ia buscar Carlisle e Emmett, pra que eles vissem Edward. Então ele me contou que tinha evitado os dois nos últimos dias e que achava que talvez agora, pudesse dar alguma atenção a eles.

Enquanto Esme se foi, Edward e eu nos esprememos no sofá e assistimos qualquer coisa juntos.

- Eu estava pensando... – Murmurei, chamando a atenção de Edward.

- Em quê?

- Tomar um chá de cama e sofá com você não é tão ruim quanto era quando eu estava sozinha. – Soltei e Edward riu, me abraçando mais forte do jeito que podia.

Eu tinha que admitir que as coisas com o braço engessado deixavam de ter todo seu romance, mas não era tão ruim assim.

- Então as coisas vão ficar bem agora. – Ele murmurou no meu ouvido. – Não pretendo sair do seu lado...

Eu sorri, me virando para beijá-lo, mas o momento foi pro brejo quando ouvimos as rodas de um carro pararem na porta da casa.

- ... Assim que eu abrir a porta. – Edward concluiu e eu ri, o ajudando a sair dali sem se machucar e sem me machucar.

Edward suspirou, encarando pela janela Emmett e Carlisle descerem do carro com Esme. O detalhe era básico: Emmett e Carlisle estavam discutindo.

- Eles continuam com essa merda! – Ouvi Edward murmurar, indo em direção a porta.

Parou pra respirar e tentar organizar os pensamentos, provavelmente para não se irritar com os dois de novo e colocou a mão na maçaneta.

Foi nessa hora que o pior momento que eu poderia presenciar começou.

- Edward é tão meu filho quanto você, Emmett! – Carlisle soltou, infelizmente coincidindo com o momento em que Edward abriu a porta.

Prendi a respiração, enquanto Esme sugava todo o ar do pulmão de puro choque.

Edward parou, juntando as sobrancelhas pros dois a sua frente.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou.

- Nada, filho. – Esme falou.

- Eu ouvi meu nome... Eu sou o quê? – Ele perguntou, deixando um silêncio tenebroso dos três.

Carlisle se aproximou, entrando na casa antes de Emmett.

- Não foi nada, Edward. – Ele cortou. – Como você está, meu filho?

- Eu sou tão seu filho quanto Emmett? – Edward perguntou, as sobrancelhas desunindo a expressão vazia tomando espaço. – O que... O que você quis dizer com isso?

- Eu não quis dizer na...

- Emmett! – Edward intimou, cortando Carlisle e esperando que seu irmão dissesse alguma coisa.

- Carlisle... – Emmett sussurrou.

- Parem de agir como se eu não tivesse ouvido! – Edward gritou, fazendo Esme pular. – O que você quis dizer com isso?

- Edward, eu... – Carlisle começou, mexendo nos cabelos, mas logo parou a frase.

- Isso quer dizer o quê? Que Emmett não é meu irmão? – Edward perguntou, juntando as sobrancelhas de novo. O silêncio voltou. – Emmett não é meu irmão?

Silêncio.

- Me responda! – Edward gritou, me fazendo pular de susto no sofá.

Eu não queria estar ali, pra ver a cara desesperadamente confusa de Edward.

- Claro que é! – Carlisle soltou.

- Não. – Emmett soltou. – Você não é meu irmão, Edward. Não de sangue.

- Como... – Edward começou, gaguejando e se perdendo na própria confusão. – Eu não... Emmett... Que idiotice é essa?

Edward se afastou da porta, andando pra trás até cair no outro sofá, completamente inexpressivo. Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto ele e todos nós ficávamos em choque.

- Porque vocês não sentam e conversam direito? – Perguntei num sussurro. – Eu... Eu vou subir um pouco e dei...

- Então o quê? – Edward me cortou, encarando seus pais. Eu não interromperia novamente. A conversa já estava tensa o suficiente. – Eu sou tão filho de vocês quanto ele... Emmett não é meu irmão então... Quem são meus pais?

Facada. Eu quase podia sentir os olhos de Esme e de Carlisle ficarem um pouco mais úmidos.

- Nós somos seus pais, Edward. – Esme tentou.

- Quem são meus pais? – Edward gritou bem mais alto dessa vez. – Quem são eles? De onde eles são? Eles...

- Edward, não faça isso com a gente. – Carlisle murmurou, travando o queixo.

- E então? Onde vocês me acharam? – Edward perguntou, irônico. – Lata de lixo ou eu misteriosamente apareci na porta da casa de vocês? Tocaram a campainha e me deixaram no cesto?

- Não diga isso, Edward. – Esme retrucou.

- Já sei! – Edward falou. Aqueles olhos verdes nunca estiveram tão cheios de mágoa. – Me venderam? Geralmente isso sempre acontece. O que mais falta vocês contarem? O preço que pagaram pra me comprar?

- Ninguém comprou nada. – Esme soltou de puro nervoso. – Nós... Nós te encontramos num orfanato e...

- Orfanato? – Edward cuspiu, ficando de pé e encarando os dois com um olhar totalmente desprezador.

- Seu pai tinha morrido e... – Esme começou a gaguejar em desespero, murmurando várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. – Su-Sua mãe estava doente, Edward. Ela... Ela não... Ela não queria que você ficasse lá, meu filho. Ela quase pediu pra que adotássemos você. Foi irresistível. Nós... Nós nem tínhamos como deixar você lá.

- Vocês me adotaram por dó? – Edward perguntou, carregando a voz em incredulidade. – Ficaram com dó de me deixar num orfanato então resolveram adotar o pobre menininho sem pai por causa de uma mulher doente?

- Claro que não, Edward. – Emmett falou, tão incrédulo quanto ele.

Edward suspirou, encarando o chão por alguns segundos.

- Ela está viva? – Sussurrou sem encará-los.

- Ela morreu depois que você veio com a gente. – Carlisle respondeu.

- Você foi feito pra ficar nos meus braços, Edward. – Esme falou, nervosa. – Nos meus e só neles! Era pra ser assim, meu filho. Você tinha que ser meu.

Edward ficou os encarando por alguns segundos, deixando seus olhos se encherem sem que ele tentasse disfarçar.

- Há quanto tempo você sabe disso, Emmett? – Edward perguntou num sussurro.

- Eles não tinham o mesmo tipo sanguíneo que o seu e... – Emmett murmurou de volta, tão emocionado quanto ele. A voz falhou no fim da frase e ela ficou solta no ar, sem ser terminada.

Edward concordou com a cabeça, esfregando as mãos no rosto antes que as lágrimas escorressem ali. Respirou fundo umas duas vezes antes de tirar as mãos do rosto.

- Vocês nunca iam me contar se Emmett descobrisse, não é? – Edward sussurrou de novo. – Eu nunca ia saber que sou um bastardo?

- Você não é um bastardo, Edw... – Carlisle começou.

- Eu sou. – Edward cortou imediatamente. – Não, eu... – Ele esfregou o rosto de novo. – Eu não sou nada. Eu... Eu nem sei se eu sou alguém. Eu estou perdido. – Edward disse, nervoso, confuso, angustiado. – Não sei se fui alguém algum dia. Vivi uma mentira.

- Não diga isso!

- Eu sou uma mentira. – Edward cuspiu com nojo de si mesmo.

- Edw... – Emmett começou, mas Edward ergueu o dedo.

- Vão embora da minha casa. – Edward murmurou, apontando pra fora. A porta já estava aberta e Esme não parava de soluçar ao lado de Emmett.

- Não faça isso, meu bem... – Esme soluçou.

- Saiam daqui! – Edward abaixou os olhos pro chão. – Vão embora daqui. Sumam da minha frente, saiam daqui agora!

Os três ainda ficaram encarando Edward por alguns segundos antes que Carlisle fizesse um sinal pra que eles fossem embora. Edward fez questão de bater a porta com força e antes que eu pensasse em falar alguma coisa, saiu da sala, indo pro banheiro e fechando a porta dali.

E eu estava ali, parada como um espantalho idiota que não pode fazer nada.

E o que eu poderia fazer? Consolar Edward? E ele queria consolo? E se ele quisesse, o que eu diria?

Eu ainda estava parada olhando pro nada quando a porta se abriu de novo. Edward veio de lá com o rosto vermelho, as bochechas completamente molhadas e as sobrancelhas unidas com uma cara horrível de choro.

- Bella... – Ele sussurrou, baixo demais. – Eu sou adotado.

Estiquei os braços na sua direção e Edward escalou o sofá, encostando as costas nas costas do sofá e se apertando ao meu lado, passou braço engessado pela minha barriga e o outro por debaixo do meu corpo. Afundou o rosto no meu umbigo e começou a soluçar baixinho, quebrando meu coração em milhares de pedacinhos.

Minha camiseta ficou encharcada, mas eu nem liguei, deixei que ele chorasse e deslizei os dedos por seus cabelos sem conseguir não chorar com ele.

Era simples: A dor de Edward era a minha dor. O que acontecesse com ela, estaria acontecendo na mesma proporção comigo. Se ele mexia, eu me mexeria. Se Edward chorasse, eu estaria fazendo o mesmo.

E nós estávamos chorando.

* * *

Olá leitoras. :D

Yeap, hoje é domingo e eu estou aqui. (Amigo estou aqui _(8)_ q)

Chap ready e Edward já sabe que é adotado. Que dó :/

Porém, as coisas vão melhorar alguma hora.

Reviewwwws, vou responder, pois estou animada. q

**Linii ih,-** Prontinho, um Edward quase totalmente recuperado. E uma bomba solta na cabeça dele, coitado. Já sabe da adoção :/

**Rh,**- AHHHH! Não vi :( No time for me. Mas eu vou, PRECISO ir. Preciso ver aquele Edward precioso naquele filme maravilhoso. É meu livro preferido da saga. :B

**Agome Chan,-** Não vou desistir não. Juro, prometo, pés juntinhos e dedos descruzados *-* q

**Lolitasss,-** Ownt, que fofo. Não desistirei. Os capítulos virão, podem demoram mas virão. Muitíssimo obrigada *-*

**ferpbiagi,-** Postado! ;D Você assistiu? Gostou? Também é meu livro preferido. Gosto tanto dessa "harmonia" que tem no livro. *-*

**Adriana,-** É, foi há algum tempo. Mas já desisti de desistir. Gosto de terminar coisas que eu começo. Pode deixar comigo. Muitíssimo obrigada pela help, mesmo mesmo mesmo. Aliás, você tocou num assunto delicado sobre Alice. Veremos próximos capítulos, ok? u.u HEHEUHEUE

**Lise G,-** Reviews movem montanhas mesmo. EHUEHUEHUEHHUE Li em algum lugar e achei suuuuper inteligente!

**Angel Nunes,- **Ahh, que bom. Muitíssimo obrigada. *-* James? Sério mesmo? Quer James na história? *o* HEUEHHUH Pensarei no assunto.

Meninas, eu acho que essa fanfic vai ser um pouco mais longa do que eu achei que seria. HEUHEUEH

Enfim, cap postado.

Love ya o/

Vejo vocês por aí.

**XxX** :*


	44. A vida é curta

_"Apressa-te a viver bem e pensa que cada dia é, por si só, uma vida."_

_._

Edward dormiu e eu peguei no sono em seguida, assim que senti sua respiração mais calma na minha barriga e que a tremedeira do choro de criança tinha cessado. Não foi exatamente o jeito mais confortável de passar a noite no sofá, mas eu podia sobreviver. Principalmente se fosse por Edward.

Minhas pálpebras estavam meio claras quando eu finalmente fiquei consciente, mandando o sono embora. Isso porque foi inevitável não sentir Edward levantar quando ele acordou, e eu automaticamente abri os olhos, tentando me desvencilhar calmamente do soninho gostoso que tinha me embrulhado.

- Desculpe. – Edward murmurou com a voz rouca, pigarreando em seguida. – Não queria te acordar.

Sorri, me sentando ao mesmo tempo que ele. Deslizei a mão pelo seu rosto sem poder não notar os olhos inchados e meio vermelhos. Ajeitei seus cabelos bagunçados e suspirei.

- Está melhor?

Edward pegou minha mão nas dele, as encarando em silêncio enquanto eu mexia em seus cabelos.

- Não sei. – Edward sussurrou. – Não sei de nada...

- Mas eu sei. – Murmurei, procurando os olhos de Edward. Quando ele me olhou, eu pude continuar. – Eu sei que seus pais de verdade são Carlisle e Esme, meu amor. – Edward suspirou profundamente, trazendo ao rosto a expressão tristonha que me machucava por dentro. – E eu sei que você sabe disso também.

- Eles mentiram pra mim. – Edward murmurou de volta, trincando o queixo e juntando as sobrancelhas em tristeza. – Eles mentiram durante todo esse tempo, Bella. Isso não é certo.

- Eu sei, Edward. Eles agiram mal. Eles erraram e erraram muito feio. – Murmurei. – Mas isso não tira o amor deles por você. Você é filho deles e sempre será. E eu também sei que você os ama.

- Sim, eu os amo, Bella. Mas... – Edward estreitou os olhos pro nada. – Como eles puderam esconder isso de mim o tempo todo? Eu não vejo um motivo, não vejo uma razão... Não teria sido mais fácil se eu soubesse disso o tempo todo? Não seria menos doloroso?

- Eu sei. Eu sei. – Sussurrei de volta. – Tente conversar com eles.

- Não sei se quero. – Edward murmurou, esfregando o rosto e se afastando por alguns segundos. Apoiou os cotovelos na perna e descansou o rosto entre as mãos por algum tempo, deixando o silêncio na sala. Finalmente me olhou, pousando o braço engessado na minha barriga enquanto se sentava ao meu lado. – E como você está? Bem? Com tonturas, enjôos, alguma coisa?

- Estou bem. – Murmurei, talvez automaticamente. Saía tão naturalmente... – Talvez com fome...

- É claro. – Edward revirou os olhos. – Desculpe. – Pediu, ficando de pé. – Vou preparar um café da manhã pra vocês.

Edward serviu o suco de laranja que Alice havia deixado na geladeira e separou mais algumas coisas pra eu comer. Me deu meus remédios, tomou os dele e nós voltamos ao sofá.

Edward sentado em uma ponta e eu na outra, parados em silêncio enquanto nos encarávamos, conversando com os olhos sobre milhares de coisas que eu nem tinha como sentimentos que eu nem tinha como descrever, que eu apenas aceitava que ele os dividisse comigo.

Foi um pulo de susto quando bateram na porta.

- Bella! – Alice gritou.

- Alice. – Ouvi a voz de Jasper a repreendendo. – Acha que ela pode não ouvir você bater na porta?

- Se Edward voltou, eu acho que eles nem estão acordados. – Alice murmurou e Edward revirou os olhos, se levantando e indo até a porta. – Bel... Oi, Edward!

- Olá, Alice. – Edward murmurou sem emoção. Alice entrou sem ser convidada, batendo a bochecha na de Edward antes de quicar porta a dentro até meu lado no sofá.

Demorou um abraço apertado em mim enquanto Jasper cumprimentava Edward e pedia licença para entrar.

- E então? – Alice perguntou, já sentada. – Como você está? E meu sobrinho?

- Bem, obrigada. – Eu sorri, alisando minha barriga.

- Acho que estou um pouco atrasado em relação às notícias... – Jasper começou, se sentando depois de Edward. – Então, sinto muito pelo acidente, Edward... E parabéns pelo bebê.

- Obrigada. – Edward e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo, nos olhando em seguida. Obviamente meu sorriso foi um pouco mais alegre do que o de Edward, mas eu podia entender as circunstâncias.

O silêncio veio um pouco cortante demais e Jasper pigarreou, encarando Alice como se dissesse "Então... Vamos embora?"

- O que aconteceu? – Alice perguntou, nos encarando em choque. – Vocês estão com essas caras inchadas e tristes! Como assim? Edward voltou e meu sobrinho está bem, não é? O que...

Alice parou, confusa.

Edward encarou o chão com as sobrancelhas franzidas antes de encarar Alice e respirar fundo, criando forças pra contar.

- Sou adotado. – Edward murmurou, a encarando.

Alice abriu a boca num O, provavelmente em choque pela notícia ter chegado a ele. Jasper já ficou um pouco mais tenso, meio deslocado e completamente sem graça. O silêncio de puro choque entr os dois durou um pouco mais de um minuto.

- Sério? – Ele sussurrou pra Edward, engolindo em seco.

Edward concordou com a cabeça enquanto Alice se ajeitava no sofá, pigarreando baixinho antes de olhar Edward.

- E como você reagiu com Esme e Carlisle? – Alice perguntou descaradamente e eu quis jogar uma almofada na cara dela.

Que indiscrição!

- Não sei. Provavelmente não muito bem. – Edward esfregou o pescoço com a mão.

- Você não os tratou mal, não é? – Alice juntou as sobrancelhas, fazendo uma cara de brava.

- Alice... – Jasper e eu chamamos atenção ao mesmo momento.

- Porque a pergunta? – Edward ergueu a sobrancelha, confuso.

- Não faça isso. – Alice ergueu o indicador, quase nervosa. – Acredite, eu queria nunca ter feito o que eu fiz com meus pais! A culpa que se sente depois disso é devastadora, Edward.

Jasper e eu trocamos um olhar cúmplice, finalmente entendendo onde Alice gostaria de chegar com as perguntas indiscretas que não tomariam um rumo tão estranho quanto nós achávamos que tomaria.

- Do que você está falando? – Edward perguntou, completamente confuso.

- Eu sou adotada, Edward. – Alice soltou, pra total surpresa de Edward. Dele, somente. Seus lábios se separaram levemente num 'o' enquanto seus olhos paravam incrédulos em Alice. – Eu fui adotada aos cinco meses pelos meus pais. Meus pais, os únicos que eu tive. Meus pais biológicos morreram sabe se lá quando e eu nunca realmente me preocupei em tê-los. – Alice parou, estreitando os olhos. – É claro que quando eu descobri, disse a mim mesma que nunca mais olharia na cara dos meus pais, mas... – Alice balançou a cabeça. – Eles são meus pais de qualquer jeito. Os biológicos só... Me levaram até eles.

Edward estava encarando Alice com uma cara completamente esquisita. As sobrancelhas meio juntas, meio erguidas, a boca entreaberta e o olhar incrédulo.

- E é por isso que eu perguntei. – Alice fez uma careta. – Desculpe se pareci rude.

- Você... É... Adotada? – Edward sussurrou pausadamente. – Co-Como... Como assim?

Ok, eu estava começando a me sentir avulsa no papo deles.

- Jasper, você me ajuda ali na cozinha? – Perguntei. – Estou com vontade de comer biscoito.

- Claro. – Jasper respondeu prontamente, se levantando logo depois de mim enquanto nós íamos pra cozinha e o papo dos dois continuava sem que eles notassem nossa presença/ausência.

- Adotada, filha não biológica, bastarda, ovelha negra da família, como você quiser chamar. – Alice deu de ombros.

- Qual biscoito você quer, Bella? – Jasper perguntou, fuçando nos armários enquanto eu descaradamente puxava um banquinho e me sentava com uma boa visão da sala.

Eu nem estava com vontade de comer biscoito antes de ter inventado isso. Agora eu queria biscoito de verdade;

- Tem de chocolate? – Sussurrei pra ele e Jasper tirou meu pacote de bolachas preferido antes de vir para o meu lado.

- E você não se sente nem um pouco comovida por isso? – Edward perguntou em choque. – Isso não te traz nenhuma sensação ruim? Nada de traumas?

- Claro que traz. – Alice balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não é tão simples quanto parece. – Suspirou, mexendo nervosamente nos cabelos. – Mas... Sofrer porque eu poderia não ter os pais que eu tive não é bom também. É como eu disse... Meus pais biológicos só me levaram até meus pais de verdade. Eu demorei um pouco pra perceber isso, pra perceber que meus pais de verdade foram os que me criaram, que cuidaram de mim, que me deram amor... – Alice apoiou a mão no joelho de Edward. – Esme e Carlisle sempre foram seus pais, Edward.

- Isso é difícil. – Edward balançou a cabeça. – Eles mentiram pra mim por tanto tempo.

- Eles só queriam evitar todo esse sofrimento. – Jasper falou de boca cheia ao meu lado, voando vários pedacinhos de biscoito de chocolate quando as palavras eram pronunciadas. Afastou metade do meu quadril do banco e se sentou ali do meu lado, encarando os dois na sala exatamente como eu fazia. Deuses, nós éramos dois fofoqueiros. – Eles tentaram proteger Edward de toda essa dor pelo máximo de tempo que puderam.

- Concordo com você. – Murmurei de volta, colocando outro biscoito na boca.

- É claro que é difícil. – Alice retrucou. – Mas a vida é tão curta, Edward. Eu aposto que Esme não viu o tempo passar. Ter te visto como uma criança frágil e de repente esse adulto forte e altamente responsável, que não precisa de ajuda. – Alice deu de ombros. – Se eu não fosse tão cabeça dura, teria aproveitado o amor dos meus pais por mais tempo.

- Como assim? – Edward perguntou.

- Não tenho mais nenhum pai, nem nenhuma mãe, Edward. – Alice explicou, levemente emocionada. – E pensar que eu gastei preciosos minutos ao lado deles, os evitando e os chamando de mentirosos... Isso me mata. Todos os dias. – Alice segurou a voz embargada, limpando o rosto com as mãos. – Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, teria dito de imediato que ser adotada não era um problema, que eles eram meus pais de verdade, os únicos que eu tive. – Alice soluçou baixinho, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. – Mas eles se foram tão rápido. Eu precisava de mais tempo pra me redimir com eles. Eu precisaria do resto da _minha_ vida, não do resto da vida _deles_.

- Eu vou lá. Alice precisa de mim. – Jasper murmurou, me dando o pacote de biscoito enquanto ia pra sala feito um leão protetor encima de Alice.

Segurei sua camiseta, o puxando pra cozinha novamente.

- Fica aqui! – Sussurrei aos gritos, apesar disso não fazer muito sentido. Enfiei um biscoito na sua boca e dei o espaço no banquinho ao meu lado. – Eles vão se entender sozinhos.

- Vem aqui. – Edward pediu, esticando o braço na direção dela e Alice se sentou no sofá, abraçando Edward e soluçando baixinho enquanto ele mexia a mandíbula desconfortavelmente, tentando ignorar as lágrimas que uma hora iam cair.

Funguei baixinho, esfregando o rosto com as mãos antes de colocar mais um biscoito na boca.

- Você está chorando? – Jasper arregalou os olhos na minha direção. – Tá tudo bem? Ah meu Deus!

- São os hormônios, são os hormônios. – Justifiquei de boca cheia, esfregando o rosto conforme as lágrimas caíam.

- Eu tenho certeza de que eles aceitaram suas desculpas, Allie. – Edward sussurrou depois de esfregar o rosto e pigarrear. – Eles são seus pais, te amariam de qualquer jeito.

- Exato. – Alice fungou baixinho. – Fale com Esme e Carlisle, por favor. Eles são seus pais, te amam de qualquer jeito e estão esperando que você volte pra eles.

Edward suspirou, esfregando o rosto com as mãos assim que Alice se afastou.

- Você é uma boa amiga, Alice. – Edward soltou, a encarando. – Muito obrigado pela ajuda.

Enquanto eles se abraçavam, Jasper se levantava e pegava um lenço pra mim.

- Me vê um copo de água também. – Pedi. – E se puder verificar se ainda tem morango na geladeira, eu agradeço.

- Edward é um escravo! – Jasper riu, pegando o copo de água enquanto verificava os morangos na geladeira. – Sim, ainda tem.

- Ai que bom! – Bati os cílios. – Ahh, e você sabe fazer aquela torta de morango que Alice faz?

- Eu não! – Jasper me entregou o copo e eu tomei toda a água. Ele colocou o copo na pia e foi verificar alguma coisa na geladeira. – Mas é uma delícia, não é?

- Ô se é! – Sorri, salivando. – Acha que ela pode fazer p...

- Achei vocês. – Alice murmurou atrás de mim.

- E aí? – Jasper perguntou, tirando a caixa de suco de laranja da geladeira. Largou tudo na pia e abraçou Alice. – Tudo bem, princesinha?

- Tudo ótimo, príncipe. – Alice bateu os cílios, demorando um beijo nele.

Pigarreei, encarando Edward caminhar na minha direção.

- Como você está? – Perguntei, pousando as mãos em seu peito e sorrindo quando Edward encostou a testa na minha.

- Mais leve. – Sorriu torto. – Bem melhor, por sinal.

- Isso é ótimo. – Eu sorri, agarrando seu pescoço. – Prefiro você assim.

Edward me beijou delicadamente antes de suspirar e se afastar um pouco.

- E como vai meu filho? – Edward perguntou, encarando minha barriga.

- Eu ia perguntar como está meu sobrinho. – Alice piscou os olhos.

- Morreeeeeeeeeendo de vontade de comer uma certa torta de morango... – Soltei e Jasper riu.

- Ela acabou de devorar um pacote de biscoitos de chocolate e ainda está com fome! – Ele riu, virando o suco de laranja pela garganta.

- Isso porque já tomamos café hoje. – Edward assinalou, sorrindo daquele jeito que me fazia suspirar. E eu suspirei, arrancado risos de Alice e Jasper. Pouco me importei e abracei a cintura de Edward, deitando a cabeça em seu peito. – Está tudo bem, meu amor? – Edward perguntou, alerta.

- Claro que está! – Alice revirou os olhos. – Isso é manha, Edward. Não acredite nessa pequena grávida traiçoeira.

- Credo! – Eu franzi o nariz e Jasper riu. – Aliás, só pra deixar claro, eu não devorei o pacote de biscoitos sozinha. – Dei a língua para Jasper e ele fez cara de espanto.

- Nem olhe para mim...

- Hmm, eu acho que posso fazer a torta de morango... – Alice murmurou e eu sorri, sentindo que meus olhos estavam brilhando e que eu parecia uma criancinha de cinco anos. – Mas quem faz o almoço?

- Eu sei quem pode fazer o almoço. – Edward murmurou, ficando sério. – Só preciso buscar a cozinheira.

Certo, ele conversaria com Esme.

* * *

Olá leitoras. :D

Cheguei cedinho, apesar de não ter vindo semana passada. So sorry. :(

Bem, estou aqui, e estou com um cap que na minha opinião, é suuuper cute. :D

Um suuuper e rápido thanks para as gatinhas que deixaram reviews (as reviews que sempre me motivam loucamente para postar mais um capítulo): _FuckerRobert, Kathyanne, Adriana, Lolitasss, Ana Krol, Agome Chan e ferpbiagi_. *-*

Vejo vocês por aí,

**XxX** ;*


	45. Vocês me perdoam?

_"Quando um não quer, dois não brigam."_

**Edward's POV**

Eu definitivamente não conseguiria dirigir com esse braço estupidamente enfaixado, então eu peguei um taxi para a casa dos Cullen.

Bati na porta três vezes.

Na verdade eu estava mais socando a porta do que exatamente batendo nela. Nem um minuto passou e eu soquei a porta mais três vezes. Imaginei que talvez que eles não estivessem perto o suficiente pra ouvir e passei a tocar a campainha, segurando o indicador ali e esperando para parar somente quando a porta estivesse aberta.

- Qual é seu probl... – Emmett começou e assim que me viu, juntou as sobrancelhas em confusão. – Edward? O que você est...

- Cadê eles? – Perguntei, enfiando a cabeça dentro da casa e varrendo a sala com os olhos.

- Eles quem? – Emmett provocou, fazendo uma careta desafiadora. Era o tipo de cara que eu conhecia desde pequeno. Ele estava "me dando a chance de responder do jeito certo".

- Mamãe e papai. – Respondi e ele sorriu torto, abrindo a porta.

- Na cozinha. – Indicou e eu passei por ele com pressa, caminhando até a metade da sala, mas desacelerando a medida que ouvia o que acontecia na cozinha.

- Esme pare com isso, meu bem. – Carlisle falou, um tanto desesperado. – Não fique assim.

Eu podia ouvir o soluço de Esme de onde eu estava e aquilo só me fez travar no lugar.

Eu estava sendo precipitado? Quero dizer, Alice tinha aberto meus olhos, mas talvez mamãe não estivesse preparada pra me perdoar. Eu tinha dito coisas tão idiotas para ela. E era por raiva. Eu estava com raiva deles e falei um monte de coisas horríveis. Talvez fosse um pouco tarde para pedir desculpas... Ou talvez um pouco cedo demais...

- Vá... – Emmett me empurrou pra dentro da cozinha e assim que eu esbarrei no banco por não me equilibrar, mamãe parou de soluçar e me encarou.

Os olhos inchados e vermelhos derramaram as últimas lágrimas antes que ela esfregasse as costas das mãos nas bochechas.

Ótimo, eu vou embora.

- Edward, se você veio ironizar e magoar sua mãe novamente, faça o favor de sair dessa casa agora! – Carlisle já veio atacando. Com razão, eu acho. – Não estamos em condições de ouvir mais nenhuma de suas...

- Devagar. – Emmett pediu e papai se calou, trincando o queixo e franzindo os lábios. – Edward tem algo a dizer.

Como Emmett me conhecia tão bem? Como ele conseguia saber cada coisa que eu ia fazer? Como nós não dividíamos o mesmo sangue e conhecíamos tão bem um ao outro?

Era simples. A resposta esteve na minha cara o tempo todo. Emmett não precisava ter o mesmo tipo sanguíneo que eu pra ser meu irmão. Todos esses anos de convivência, todas nossas brigas idiotas e nossas melhores gargalhadas, saídas e bebedeiras, todos os momentos que nós tínhamos passado nos tornavam irmãos. E... Embora Emmett não tivesse o mesmo sangue que eu, mesmo que nós não fossemos tão próximos assim, ele era meu irmão. Porque ele era filho biológico de Esme e Carlisle. E esses eram os únicos pais que eu tinha.

Não só porque os outros morreram, mas porque eles realmente eram os únicos que eu poderia considerar como _meus pais_.

- Fala. – Emmett bateu no meu ombro e eu pigarreei, confuso.

Talvez estivesse pensando há mais tempo do que deveria. Balancei a cabeça negativamente, me livrando das divagações enquanto voltava a encarar os dois a minha frente. Carlisle perdeu a expressão brava e juntou as sobrancelhas, quase como estivesse se preparado para outra onda de acusações minhas. E eu nem conseguia olhar pra Esme sem mexer o queixo desconfortavelmente e engolir com força o bolo esquisito que se formava na minha garganta.

- Eu... – Comecei, sem realmente saber o que falar. Não tinha nada em mente, não tinha decorado nenhum discurso de desculpas. Eu só estava tentando abrir meu coração de um jeito completamente simples, apesar de doer um pouco mais do que eu havia imaginado. – Eu só... – Pigarreei, mexendo nervosamente nos cabelos. Um tique que adquiri de Carlisle, quando ele ficava desconfortável ou nervoso com alguma coisa. Encarei Emmett e ele mexeu as sobrancelhas, me motivando a ir em frente. – Eu só não quero perder minha família. – Funguei quando senti meus olhos levemente umedecidos. – Eu só tenho vocês e... Eu nem posso me imaginar sem vocês existindo na minha vida... – Comecei a respirar mais rápido, encarando Esme e Carlisle o mais forte que eu podia. – Me perdoem. Vocês são meus pais, os únicos que eu realmente poderia amar do jeito que eu amo e... Eu preciso tanto de vocês. Vocês três. Sempre.

- Esse é meu irmão. – Emmett fungou, passando um braço pelo meu pescoço e abaixando minha cabeça enquanto bagunçava meu cabelo e começava a rir com Esme. Se afastou, respirando fundo e escondendo as lágrimas melhor que eu. – Eu te admiro, Edward. Nem consigo mais imaginar minha vida sem um irmão como você, cara.

Me abraçou forte, batendo nas minhas costas com uma força exagerada antes de se afastar.

Esme já estava chorando de novo, atrás do balcão que ficava no meio da cozinha. Dessa vez havia um brilho mais alegre junto às lágrimas e assim que eu a encarei, ela abriu os braços na minha direção.

E eu realmente me senti um idiota quando a abracei e comecei a soluçar em seu pescoço. Eu fazia isso com meus cinco anos de idade, provavelmente por uma bola furada, ou um machucado fundo no joelho. Eu me sentia tão pequeno agora, tão infantil. Mesmo com os vinte e poucos anos, e com toda a dificuldade de Esme em passar os braços a minha volta, mesmo me preparando pra ser pai, com emprego, casa e tudo mais...

- Me desculpe. – Solucei e ela se afastou pra me encarar.

- Edward... – Ela tomou uma lufada de ar enorme antes de continuar a frase, forçando pra que sua voz não se quebrasse. – Eu que deveria pedir desculpas, meu amor. Eu sei que o que seu pai e eu fizemos não foi a coisa certa, mas... Nós tentamos tanto reduzir tudo isso. – Ela encarou Carlisle antes de sorrir levemente. – Mas a verdade veio à tona, como era de se esperar. E apesar de tudo, eu estou muito feliz porque você nos escolheu. – Esme enxugou meu rosto, esfregando as mãozinhas pelas minhas bochechas. – E pare de chorar, meu bem. Você fica tão lindo sorrindo.

Eu ri brevemente com ela antes de me aproximar de Carlisle.

- Achei que fosse procurar outro pai. – Carlisle brincou, travando o queixo pra não chorar. Eu apostaria que ele não derramaria uma lágrima, mas a coisa estava difícil pra ele.

- Não quero outro pai. – Eu revirei os olhos.

- Acha que serei um bom avô pelo menos? – Ele brincou, franzindo o nariz.

- Sim. E eu vou ser um bom pai, assim como você foi pra mim.– Sorri e Carlisle concordou com a cabeça, emocionado.

Bateu no meu ombro antes de me abraçar com força.

- Tente reduzir os defeitos então. – Ele riu, se afastando. – Acho que pode ser uma versão melhorada de mim.

- Eu vou. – Ri, abraçando a cintura de Esme enquanto ela encostava a cabeça no meu peito.

- Ah, Edward. – Suspirou.

- Desculpe, de novo. – Pedi novamente. – Acho que ou pedir desculpas todos os dias, então... Me desculpem por isso também.

Esme riu, revirando os olhos.

- Pare com isso. – Suspirou de novo, enxugando o rosto com a mão livre e apertando mais minha cintura. – Os braços de uma mãe sempre estarão abertos pra receber seus filhos.

- Ótimo. – Emmett sorriu, vindo na nossa direção. – Eu já estava ficando com ciúmes.

Quando nós paramos de rir, chorar, ou qualquer que fosse a reação, eu suspirei, finalmente me lembrando de quem me esperava em casa.

- Eu tenho outra coisa pra pedir... – Comecei, encarando mamãe com uma cara de culpado.

- Ah, fala sério. – Emmett riu.

- Mamãe... – Comecei, ignorando o suspiro que ela deu. – Você poderia, por favor, fazer um almoço pro meu filho?

**Bella's POV**

- Estou tão feliz por Edward. – Murmurei para Alice e Rosalie, suspirando enquanto encarava Edward, Emmett, Carlisle e Esme conversando na sala. Rindo, os quatro.

E Edward estava tão feliz por tê-los de volta. E eu estava tão feliz por vê-lo feliz...

- Que bom que tudo deu certo! – Rosalie suspirou. – Meu ursão estava acabado por causa dessa história toda.

- Edward também. – Suspirei, fixando os olhos no meu namorado maravilhoso, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – Ele chorou como um bebê no meu colo. E por Deus, aquilo estava acabando comigo!

- Own, minha Bellita está tão emotiva esses dias... – Alice murmurou, pegando uma lágrima que escorreu pelo cantinho do meu olho.

- Estou mesmo. – Funguei, dando de ombros.

- Culpa do seu filho! – Rosalie acusou e nós rimos, voltando a encarar os quatro.

- Mas tudo está entrando nos eixos. – Alice sorriu. – Isso que importa. Meu sobrinho tem dois avôs e uma avó novamente. E uma tia Alice.

Eu ri, ignorando a parte do "uma avó".

- Graças a você. – Murmurei, passando um braço por seus ombros e demorando um beijo apertado e estalado em sua bochecha. – Minha irmã preferida que salvou o dia!

- Eu não salvei o dia. – Alice riu.

- Claro que salvou, Allie. – Rosalie revirou os olhos.

- Alice, eu não sei se agüentaria ver Edward daquele jeito por muito tempo. E você veio em dois minutos de conversa e o ajudou tanto!

- É para isso que os amigos servem! – Deu de ombros e nós rimos.

- CHEGUEI! – Jasper gritou da sala, entrando com as sacolas da compra que Esme tinha anotado.

Rosalie e Alice foram para sala e Esme veio para cozinha com Carlisle, que trazia as sacolas.

- Como está meu neto? – Carlisle perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha para mim.

- Ótimo. – Sorri, me encolhendo quando ele me abraçou rapidamente. – Graças a Deus, ele está ótimo!

- Que continue assim. – Esme suspirou, juntando as mãos e se aproximando de mim. – Estou tão feliz hoje, minha bebê.

Eu ri do jeito que ela me chamou e corei quando ela apertou minha bochecha.

- Você gosta de lasanha? – Ela perguntou. – É o prato do dia!

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo! – Quase gritei, emocionada. – Você vai mesmo fazer lasanha? Mesmo, mesmo? De verdade?

- Vou. – Esme riu da minha cara.

- Poxa vida! – Eu suspirei, salivando. – Ah, eu estive pensando nela um dia desses... Edward comentou que era uma lasanha tão maravilhosa e... Deus! Eu amo lasanha!

- Ótimo. – Esme beijou minha bochecha. – Vá para sala com os outros e... – Ela apontou para Carlisle. – Você me ajuda na cozinha.

- É sempre assim... – Carlisle sorriu antes de ir para a pia com Esme.

Deixei os dois trabalharem e fui para sala, sentando automaticamente ao lado de Edward. Encostei as costas no braço do sofá e deixei as pernas sobre as de Edward, segurando suas mãos nas minhas.

- Estou tão feliz que você voltou a ficar bem com seus pais. – Sussurrei para ele, sorrindo quando vi seu sorriso ali. – E eles estão felizes também.

- Eu também estou feliz, meu bem. – Edward puxou minha mão, depositando um beijo nas costas da mesma. – Tudo certo com o avô e a avó do nosso filho.

Quase a mesma frase de Alice. Sorri do melhor jeito que podia e me alonguei para beijá-lo.

- Olha a sacanagem ao vivo! – Emmett jogou uma almofada na nossa direção, levando em seguida, uma bronca de Rosalie.

- Não interrompa o momento deles, ursão! – O encarou em choque, e Edward e eu rimos.

- Eles têm momentos a cada segundo, Rose. – Jasper revirou os olhos. – Fique tranqüila, daqui a pouco eles voltam a "ter um momento".

- Jasper! – Alice bateu em seu peito e nós começamos a rir.

Enquanto nós assistíamos TV, conversávamos sobre qualquer coisa e ríamos das piadinhas de Emmett, o cheiro da lasanha maravilhosamente perfumada de Esme mexia com meu estômago. Quando meu estômago e o e Rose roncaram um pouco alto demais, todos começaram a rir e fazer piadinhas de nós, grávidas.

Nada que eu tenha achado engraçado. Só porque nós estávamos morrendo de fome e fizemos questão repetir o prato quando a mesa foi servida. E porque eu comi dois pedaços e meio da torta de Alice. O "meio" foi do pedaço de Edward, que gentilmente deu na minha boca a metade da torta que ele não tinha terminado de comer.

Sim, ele era um fofo.

**Edward's POV**

Os últimos dias haviam sido os melhores. Eu estava afastado do trabalho por causa do braço engessado – já que seria inútil minha presença enfaixada na empresa _The Cullens _–, estava em casa, aprendendo a cozinhar com Esme e o melhor de tudo, passando o tempo com minha Bella.

Tudo bem, depois da janta, geralmente quando ela comia tarde por beliscar comidas avulsas na cozinha, Bella passava mal. Quase sempre de madrugada, por volta das três ou duas da manhã, Bella corria para o banheiro e vomitava metade da comida do dia todo.

E isso não era bom, já que ela estava com anemia e vomitava uma das únicas fontes de energia que tinha. Fora as dores de cabeça antes do almoço. Mas enjôos e as dores de cabeças são comuns em todas as gravidezes, e isso de certa forma, me deixava _levemente_ mais calmo.

Apesar disso tudo, era ótimo ficar em casa com ela. Eu tinha aprendido alguns pratos com Esme para alimentar Bella direitinho e, além disso, Alice trouxe um Menu de comidas ideais e cheias de ferro para Bella.

Mas o fígado foi vetado... Até porque Bella literalmente vomitou só quando a palavra foi pronunciada. Bem coisa do psicológico mesmo...

Três semanas haviam passado desde que tudo aconteceu. As coisas sobre adoção, a conversa com Esme, o meu rápido desentendimento com meus pais... Tudo estava parecendo mais certo agora. Na verdade, Alice e eu tínhamos nos aproximado mais agora.

Nós tínhamos muita coisa em comum de qualquer jeito. E o principal era a pessoa mais importante da minha vida: Bella.

- Bom dia, bebê. Eu sei, eu sei... Mamãe sempre dorme mais, e acredite, eu não recuso uma cama quente ao lado do seu pai... Mas hoje é um dia muito especial, sabia? Papai, Vovô Charlie e eu vamos ao hospital. E não, não aconteceu nada com ninguém, meu amor. É que hoje nós vamos ver como você está. E é claro, papai vai tirar o gesso do braço. Melhor assim você não acha? Assim ele pode mimar ainda mais nós dois! – Uma pausa enquanto o armário era aberto. Bella deve ter arrastado alguns cabides antes de suspirar. – O que você acha, filho? Azul ou vermelho?

- Azul. – Respondi, finalmente abrindo os olhos e me espreguiçando preguiçosamente. – Você fica linda de azul.

Bella pulou de susto, me encarando com os olhos arregalados antes de começar a rir.

Ela estava mesmo em frente ao espelho de calça e sutiã, conversando com a própria barriga? Só podia ser Bella mesmo!

- Que susto, Edward! – Ela abraçou as blusas, escondendo o corpo. – Estava conversando com o bebê e você responde como se fosse ele!

Eu ri, me sentando e a encarando com um sorriso.

- Acordou cedo. – Observei, encarando o relógio por alguns segundos antes de voltar a olhá-la. – Você geralmente acorda seis horas mais tarde...

- Eu não levanto meio dia todo dia, Edward. – Deu a língua pra mim, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Às vezes eu acordo as onze, sabia?

Ri de novo, dessa vez mais alto.

- Vai escolher a azul mesmo? – Perguntei sorrindo.

- Acho que sim. – Bella deu de ombros, timidamente colocando o cabide vermelho de volta ao armário, ainda cobrindo o corpo com a blusa. Me encarou por alguns segundos antes de queimar de vergonha. – Será que você poderia...? – Bella começou, gesticulando pra que eu cobrisse os olhos.

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Por quê? – Perguntei, confuso. Parecia um pouco abusado da minha parte, mas... Ela estava com vergonha de mim?

- Ai, Edward... – Bella choramingou, tirando o cabide e apontando pro próprio corpo. Lingerie de renda rosa e a barriga extremamente lisa... O que tinha de errado nisso? Eu estava achando tão bonito. – Eu estou horrível! Meus seios estão enormes e essa barriga... Eu engordei, certeza!

Bella ficou me encarando com aquela cara tristonha e eu nem arranjei outra expressão além da minha cara de nada. E quando eu percebi o que ela tinha dito, comecei a gargalhar alto.

- Você... Como... – Bella começou, ficando irritada. Arrancou a camisa do cabide e foi para o banheiro, batendo o pé enquanto murmurava uma porção de coisas.

Ok, ela tinha ficado brava.

Controlei a risada e pulei pra fora da cama, indo para o banheiro atrás dela.

- Bella... – Chamei, mas ela nem me olhou. Pegou a escova na pia e começou a alisar o cabelo com aquela carinha brava. Me aproximei um pouco mais. – Bella, meu amor...

E nada.

Continuou séria, com as sobrancelhas juntas e a carinha de irritada mais linda do mundo. Suspirei, a abraçando por trás em frente ao espelho. Ela finalmente largou a escova e me encarou pelo reflexo, voltando com a expressão tristonha.

- Não fique assim, Bella. Eu ri por que... Bom... Meu bem... – Comecei, deslizando as mãos pela sua barriga. – Onde você engordou?

- Não está vendo? – Bella arregalou os olhos, apertando com o indicador e o polegar uma porção de pele que ela forçou para aparecer. – Eu estou enorme e...

- Pare com isso. – Eu ri, puxando sua mão. – Você não engordou nada! Está exatamente a mesma coisa de sempre, meu bem. Na verdade, nem parece que você está grávida.

- Não parece? – Bella apontou para o sutiã recheado. Tudo bem, eu admitiria que ela estava um pouco mais... _Avantajada_ nesse sentido. – Eu não pedi por silicone, Edward!

- Isso não é um problema para mim. – Beijei seu pescoço, o mordiscando em seguida. – Você está linda.

Bella se virou na minha direção, encostando o quadril na pia enquanto me encarava por debaixo dos cílios.

- Você vai me achar linda quando eu parecer que engoli uma melancia, Edward?

Controlei a onda de gargalhada e a reduzi a um sorriso torto, que escapou por falta de concentração.

- Bella, você é linda de qualquer jeito. – Revirei os olhos. – Grávida, ainda mais linda!

Bella suspirou antes de enlaçar minha cintura com os braços e afundar o rosto no meu peito. Ficou assim alguns segundos, suspirando silenciosamente enquanto deixava o silêncio no banheiro.

- Porque você está sem camisa? – Perguntou, se afastando e me olhando com cara de brava. – Não é justo!

- O quê? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

Ela brigaria porque eu durmo de cueca? Eu sempre dormi de cueca...

- Ah, Edward. – Bella franziu o nariz. – Eu estou explodindo com essa produção exagerada de hormônios e você me abraça por trás de cueca! E dorme de conchinha comigo de cueca! E cueca preta, Edward! Fora essas mordidinhas no pescoço e... Não, controle essa risada, Edward Cullen! Não ria da minha cara!

Eu ri, escondendo o rosto em sua clavícula.

- Desculpe. – Sussurrei, me afastando. – Quero dizer, eu não sabia dessa sua... _Necessidade_.

- Sim, eu preciso. – Bella balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Minha apetite sexual está elevadíssima. Se as médicas não pedissem repouso até a próxima visita, eu provavelmente não sairia dessa cama! – Eu a encarei por alguns instantes e ela fechou a cara de novo. – E não me olhe como se eu fosse uma tarada sexual, Edward. Eu estou em pleno estado sã de consciência. O que ocorre é que...

- Ok. Eu entendi. – Cortei com um sorriso, apertando o quadril no seu enquanto enlaçava sua cintura com as mãos e me aproximava de seu pescoço. – Mas saiba que suas lingeries rendadas e suas pernas enroscadas nas minhas enquanto a gente dorme, também não me ajudam, ok?

- E olha lá você... – Bella se encolheu, arrepiando antes mesmo de meus lábios encostassem na pele de seu pescoço. Antes que eu pudesse começar a rir, Bella enlaçou meu pescoço com os braços e grudou os lábios nos meus.

E definitivamente, ela estava com apetite sexual em alta. E estava estimulando muito a minha apetite já estimulada. E nós tínhamos consulta com a obstetra hoje... E provavelmente fabricaríamos outro filho se ela não parasse de instigar minha língua a dançar com a dela.

- Ok. – Eu me afastei, tomando um ar e descolando nossos corpos, infelizmente. – Eu sei como você se sente. E nós _não_ podemos fazer isso, mesmo que você tenha me obrigado a decidir tomar um banho gelado... Pelo nosso bebê, Bella. Só hoje... Espere um pouquinho.

Bella fez um biquinho, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo. E eu estava quase desistindo da consulta e... Não, eu nem podia.

- E outra coisa... – Eu ergui o braço, mostrando o gesso. – Eu dificilmente abriria seu sutiã com essa mão assim...

- Eu abriria pra você. – Bella deu de ombros e eu ri com ela. Mordiscou o lábio antes de deslizar a mão pelo meu rosto. – Ah, Edward... Você é tão perfeito. – Murmurou, suspirando pesadamente. Sorriu de um jeito angelical que automaticamente me fez sorrir também. – Aliás... Eu amo você.

Sorri, beijando sua mão.

- Também amo você.

- Eu sei. – Bella sorriu, parando as mãos nas laterais do meu quadril e o empurrando pra longe do dela. – E eu também sei que você _definitivamente_ precisa de um banho gelado.

- Sim, eu preciso. – Franzi o nariz. – Acho que vou parar de usar as cuecas, pode ser?

- Pode. – Ela sorriu, animada. – Podemos começar agora e...

- Bella, _para dormir_. – Corrigi, rindo. – Eu poderia usar um pijama.

- Claro que não! – Bella arregalou os olhos, quase como se eu tivesse falado a mais baixa e inadmissível blasfêmia. – Depois que você tirar esse gesso e minha médica me liberar, você será intimado a dormir de cueca, Edward!

- Certo. Eu definitivamente _preciso_ de um banho. – Murmurei, indo para o Box e me deliciando ao ouvir a risada de Bella enquanto ela saia do banheiro.

Charlie era extremamente pontual. Antes mesmo de o relógio marcar seis horas, trinta e nove minutos e sete segundos, a campainha já estava sendo tocada.

- Hmm, papai disse que ia trazer uma rosquinha de chocolate pra mim. – Bella começou, descendo as escadas ao meu lado.

Era inevitável não rir da carinha de gulosa que ela estava fazendo. Os olhos arregalados cheios de desejo, os lábios úmidos enquanto ela os mordiscava e salivava.

Abri a porta e já direcionei Bella para fora, antes que ela resolvesse voltar para pegar qualquer outra coisa perdida no nosso quarto.

Charlie apertou minha mão, fazendo a melhor cara de feliz que podia. Tudo bem, ele não estava tão confortável com a idéia de uma Bella grávida, mas as coisas haviam melhorado um pouco.

Antes ele nem fingia que estava sorrindo para mim, nem se dava ao trabalho de erguer os cantos da boca. Me olhava como se eu fosse o vilão causador da tragédia da novela, podendo soltar lasers dos olhos a qualquer momento. Agora ele sorria um pouco, brevemente, questão de educação, por segundos.

- Bom dia papai! – Bella atirou os braços em volta do pai, se afastando quando ele ergueu o braço e mostrou uma pequena sacola branca. – Sério? Você trouxe minha rosquinha de chocolate?

A viagem até o carro foi silenciosa, com exceção das musiquinha que Bella resolveu cantar com a garganta enquanto devorava a rosquinha de chocolate e sorria pra cada um de nós. Ela estava tão feliz, que só me deixava com ainda mais vontade de sorrir de volta.

Charlie nos deixou no hospital e voltou a empresa, prometendo voltar o mais rápido possível.

O segundo ultrassom foi bom, apesar de eu não ter notado tanta diferença quando Bella notou. Tudo bem, nosso filho tinha uns seis ou sete milímetros, mas não era tão visível quanto ela percebeu.

Pra mim, é claro.

- Ah, isso tudo é normal. – Doutora Anna riu. Já estávamos de volta a sala e Bella resolver contar todas as coisas que ela comeu. – É bom que você coma bastante, Bella.

- E estava tão gostosa! – Bella salivou, provavelmente imaginando a rosquinha que havia comido há pouco tempo.

- Ela acha que está engordando. – Murmurei, revirando os olhos.

- Oh, meu bem. – Doutora riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Você não vai engordar tão rápido. Ainda mais sabendo que você está vomitando mais que comendo.

Bella fez uma careta.

- Isso é mesmo normal? – Bella franziu o nariz. – Eu vejo comida nos filmes e fico enjoada. Eu sinto o cheiro das plantas em frente a nossa casa e fico enjoada. Agora quando eu cheiro meu shampoo me dá uma vontade de comer morango!

A Doutora riu.

- Bella, eu acho que trocar tudo isso pelo seu bom humor já está ótimo.

- Também acho. – Eu sorri, alisando o rosto de Bella com a mão boa. – Você está radiante, meu amor.

- Own. – Bella suspirou, erguendo a mão para deslizar pelo meu rosto.

Eu ri. A médica ainda nos deu mais algumas instruções e fez alguns pedidos até que nós fossemos liberados para ir embora.

Isso teria acontecido se eu não tivesse que ir ao Doutor Paul depois de tirar aquele gesso horrível do meu braço direito.

E sinceramente, aquilo era uma chatice.

- E então? Como foram os últimos dias, Edward? – Paul perguntou, encarando o último raio-X que eu havia feito há poucos minutos.

- Bons. – Sussurrei, mexendo o braço desconfortavelmente. Eu quase havia me esquecido de como era ficar sem o gesso.

- Edward não parou de andar pela casa, fazer comida e ficar zanzando pra baixo e pra cima com esse braço! – Bella reclamou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Quando eu percebi que ela estava com uma machinha de chocolate no canto direito da boca, eu ergui o meu braço agora não enfaixado, e limpei, sorrindo pela cara de menina bagunceira que ela estava. – Viu só?

O médico riu, balançando a cabeça.

- Bom, se ele não reclamou de dor, isso significa que ele está bem. – Ele sorriu. – Aliás, seu raio X diz a mesma coisa.

- Viu só? – Sussurrei pra Bella e ela revirou os olhos.

Ele começou a anotar algumas coisas no papel enquanto outro médico entrava na sala. Eu nem ao menos me lembrava do nome dele, mas isso era o de menos.

- Melhor? – Perguntou o outro, encarando o raio x sob a lousa iluminada. – Fora o braço, é claro...

- Estou bem. Nada que um pouco de mimo não tenha resolvido. – Bella riu.

- Bons curativos. – Paul comentou, apontando para minha testa.

- Obrigada. – Bella sorriu e eu ri.

O bom humor dela estava começando a me afetar.

- Como sua irmã está? – O que estava em pé perguntou, me encarando sem nem abrir um sorriso. – Ela havia feito duas doações de sangue na mesma semana. Isso é inadmissível.

- Você quer dizer meu irmão? – Perguntei de volta, confuso.

Emmett não doou sangue para mim. Que diabos esse médico tinha na cabeça?

- É um homem? – Paul perguntou, em choque. – Meu Deus! Como engana bem!

Ele estava chamando Emmett de mulher ou isso era um tremendo engano? Não, só podia ser engano. Emmett não seria mulher nem se tentasse.

- Emmett é um homem. - Travei o queixo, nervoso.

Paul começou a rir.

- Não, não estamos falando de Emmett. – Paul disse entre risadas.

- Eu disse sua irmã. – O que estava em pé rebateu. – A que doou sangue para você.

- Alice? – Bella perguntou, confusa.

- É, essa mesma.

- Ah, ela não é minha irmã. – Eu ri. – Só uma amiga da família.

- Ahm sim. – Murmurou o outro médico. – Achei que fosse sua irmã.

Paul ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto me olhava com uma expressão estranha. Trocou um olhar esquisito com o cara que estava em pé antes de suspirar pesadamente.

- Carlisle veio com vocês?

- Não, por quê?

- Por nada. – Paul sorriu, puxando a carteira do bolso da calça e tirando dali, um cartãozinho branco. Esticou o braço na direção do outro médico e este simplesmente o pegou, virando as costas enquanto saia da sala.

- Tem certeza? – Bella perguntou, confusa.

- Sim. – Paul sorriu, ainda anotando algumas coisas. – Já estão liberados.

Charlie apareceu mais ou menos uma hora depois que nós ligamos para ele. Isso porque ele disse que chegaria rápido...

Mas pelo menos ele foi.

- Nosso filho está tão lindo! – Bella bateu os cílios, se acomodando no banco de trás. – Ai, papai. Já pensou em carregar um bebê nos braços?

- Eu já carreguei você no colo, filha. – Charlie riu. – Não acredito que possa existir um bebê mais lindo que você.

Bella suspirou, sorrindo para o pai como uma criança. Encarou a janela por algum tempo, pensativa e sorridente.

- Carlisle está sua casa, Edward. – Charlie avisou.

Bella desviou os olhos para nos encarar em choque.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntamos ao mesmo tempo e Charlie riu brevemente antes de permanecer sério.

- Bom, vocês conversam com ele depois...

* * *

Olá girls :B

Acho que vocês até devem imaginar o que está por vir, mas eu prefiro deixar as coisas para o próximo capítulo. ehuheueh

Fiquei um tempinho sem aparecer por aqui também, mas é bom estar de volta.

Vocês também me aceitam?

Vejo vocês por aí,

**XxX** ;*


	46. Irmã?

_"A vida nos surpreende, e com essas surpresas, surgem presentes que antes nunca imaginamos que existiriam nas nossas histórias."_

**Bella POV**

Certo, eu estava levemente preocupada e curiosa sobre o que Carlisle estaria fazendo lá em casa tão cedo, mas eu sinceramente não queria que ele estivesse lá agora.

Eu estava precisando deitar, dormir e quem sabe, comer alguma coisa...

Acordar cedo demais tinha desencadeado um sono vinte vezes mais poderoso do que o normalmente me dava no dia anterior, que era o que me levava à cama e me prendia ali até meio dia. E isso era muito chato, porque eu já dormia quase doze horas por dia, não só pela gravidez, mas pela porcaria da anemia que a doutora fez questão de lembrar a consulta toda.

Eu cheguei a casa já bocejando e foi a primeira coisa que Edward notou.

- Está cansada? – Sussurrou enquanto eu saia do carro.

- Com sono, um tanto fadigada. – Franzi o nariz. – Sempre com sono.

- Vamos... – Edward começou, mas cortou a frase quando Carlisle apareceu de algum lugar da rua. – Oi pai.

- Oi, filho. Oi, Bella. Oi, Charlie. – Carlisle cumprimentou de uma vez, balançando a mão no ar antes de começar a mexer nos cabelos, uma mania que eu via em Edward quando ele estava nervoso ou ansioso com alguma coisa... – Tirou o gesso, filho? Tudo certo sem ele?

- Ahan. – Edward sorriu, mexendo o braço como se afirmasse que estava tudo bem. – Tudo certo.

- E com você, Bella? Tudo certo na consulta?

- Graças a Deus. Nosso filho está ótimo! – Falei, sorrindo ao ver Edward sorrir. Ação automática.

- O que te traz aqui, pai?

- Bom... Eu precisava conversar com você, Edward... E com Bella e Alice. E Emmett e Esme... Quero dizer, conversar com vocês.

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

- Bom, Emmett deve estar no trabalho... E Allie também. – Edward começou. – Ligue para eles... Enquanto isso, eu vou descansar com Bella. Ela não está muito bem.

- Algo com o bebê? – Carlisle perguntou automaticamente.

- Não, tudo certo com o bebê. – Eu sorri. – Só estou cansada. Dormi pouco, estou um pouco tonta, talvez com fome...

- Deite-se, minha filha. – Charlie aconselhou, arrumando meus cabelos antes de depositar um beijo na minha testa.

- É, deite-se, Bella. Cuide dela, Edward. Eu chamo Alice, Emmett e sua mãe. – Carlisle mexeu nos cabelos de novo.

Enquanto nós entrávamos na casa, eu pude ouvir Carlilse suspirar pesadamente.

- Charlie...

- Preciso entender tudo isso. Vamos conversar, Carlisle. – Charlie disse.

Enquanto parte do meu cérebro pensava no que os dois tinham de conversar lá fora, outra parte do meu cérebro registrava Edward encarando cada passo meu atentamente enquanto seu braço esquerdo mantinha-se preso a minha cintura e sua mão direita junta a minha.

- Tudo bem? Você está com tontura?

- Edward! – Eu ri. – Não é como se eu fosse cair no chão a qualquer momento. Não estou tão ruim assim. Só uma tontura leve.

- Quer que eu te leve no colo? – Ele perguntou sério, mas depois sorriu feito um bobo. – Meu braço já está bom.

- Não está nada. – Eu ri.

- Deite-se. – Edward pediu e assim que eu o fiz, ele veio tirando meus sapatos e os jogando no chão. – Você precisa de alguma coisa? Está com fome, frio, ou...

- Edward! – Eu ri. – Venha. – Eu bati no colchão ao meu lado. – Deite-se aqui.

Edward se arrastou pelo colchão até deitar ao meu lado e assim que ele se aconchegou ali, eu me deitei em seu peito, suspirando pesadamente.

- Estou bem agora. – Murmurei.

- Nossa! Passou a fome, frio, cansaço e tudo mais? – Ele riu.

- Parece que você tem uma ótima fórmula pra tudo isso. – Dei de ombros enquanto ele ria.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos. Ele encarando o teto e deslizando os dedos pelos meus cabelos enquanto eu brincava com o botão de sua camisa branca.

Eu estava feliz, apesar do cansaço e do ponto de interrogação que Carlisle carregava. Eu já tinha em mente a imagem de um bebezinho miúdo, pequenino e frágil nos braços de Edward. Talvez tivesse a cor de seus olhos, ou talvez dos meus... Os cabelos cor de cobre, cacheados como os de Charlie... Ou lisos como os de Edward e com a cor dos meus cabelos. Talvez fosse um menininho lindo, idêntico ao pai. Ou uma menina...

- Edward... – Eu quebrei o silêncio, esperando Edward me encarar. – Eu estava pensando no nosso filho...

- Eu também. – Ele riu. – Você consegue imaginar como cresce rápido? O bebê de Rosalie tem quase cinco meses e... Bem, Emmett disse que pode ver quase tudo. Mas não confio muito nele. Emmett disse que sabia que era um menino quando Rose completou três meses! – Edward riu.

Eu ri com ele, me apoiando nos cotovelos para olhá-lo melhor.

- Decerto os parafusos de Emmett não funcionam muito bem. – Eu sorri. – Mas eu estava pensando sobre isso, exatamente. O que você prefere, Edward? Menino ou menina?

- Eu? – Edward estreitou os olhos, parecendo pensativo. – Eu não tenho preferência.

- Sério? – Eu fiz um biquinho. – Nem um palpite?

- Eu acho que vai ser uma menina. – Edward franziu os lábios. – Mas não é preferência, é palpite.

- Certo. – Eu ri. – Eu acho que é um menino.

- Sério? – Edward me encarou surpreso e quando eu concordei com a cabeça, ele riu. – Tudo bem, um de nós acerta.

- Pense num nome pra sua menina. – Murmurei, voltando a me deitar em seu peito. – E eu penso num nome pro meu menino.

- Certo, meu amor. Pensarei num nome... – Edward riu. – Mas durma agora, está bem? Daqui a pouco eu te acordo e nós veremos o que Carlisle tem a dizer. – Edward fez uma pausa, suspirando antes de voltar a mexer nos meus cabelos. – E Deus queira que não seja uma notícia ruim.

Os dedos de Edward pelo meu coro cabeludo logo me deixaram cair no sono. E a inconsciência caiu feito uma luva pro meu corpo.

Não poderia dizer muito bem por quanto tempo eu dormi. Mas eu podia dizer que durante esse tempo – talvez longo, ou curto – eu não sonhei. Ou sonhei... Eu só tinha algumas imagens em mente. Algumas antigas memórias de Reneé, Charlie e eu quando menor, às vezes a imagem de Edward aparecia no meio das lembranças, e em seguida, Alice. Nessa sequência.

E então o lindo rostinho redondo de um bebê surgiu, mantendo os olhos fechados enquanto a boquinha miúda e vermelhinha mexia como quem se conforta pra dormir. Meu dedo automaticamente foi até seu nariz, contornando a linha pequenina que dava forma.

Então quando eu senti algo cutucando o meu nariz, eu despertei, infelizmente. A imagem do bebê saiu da minha mente e eu abri os olhos, deixando todas imagens soltas do meu sonho de lado pra encarar o rosto de Esme a minha frente.

- Oh, desculpe. Não queria te acordar, norinha. – Sussurrou, deslizando o dedo pelas minhas sobrancelhas. – Você estava um tanto inquieta... Mas a tática que eu usava com Edward deu certo. Sabe, ele sempre dormia quando eu deslizava o dedo aqui. – Murmurou, passando o dedo entre minhas sobrancelhas, descendo pela ponte do meu nariz. – E Edward estava certo. Você parece um bebê dormindo.

Sorri, corando. Esme recolheu a mão, deixando a pousada no colo.

- Onde Edward está? – Perguntei, me sentando na cama e bocejando. – Que hora são? Eu dormi demais?

Esme riu.

- Não, você dormiu só umas três horas... – Esme deu de ombros e eu arregalei os olhos. – O quê? Não me olhe assim. Eu dormia horrores quando estava grávida de Emmett. E eu aposto que Rose está dormindo no sofá lá embaixo.

- Eles já chegaram? – Perguntei, mordendo o lábio.

- Sim. – Esme sorriu. – Eu fui encarregada de te acordar. Alice, Emm e Carlisle a esperam lá embaixo.

- Você sabe o que é? – Não controlei a pergunta e eu podia apostar que minha cara demonstrava minha curiosidade. – Não é algo que vá abalar Edward, é? Eu não sei se aguento mais coisas na minha vida, Esme. Já estou ficando doida.

- Ah, eu sei. – Esme franziu o nariz, fazendo cara de culpada. – E apesar de ser chocante, eu achei maravilhoso, sabe... – Ela riu. – Nossa família aumentou, Bella. – Apertou meu nariz carinhosamente. – E não me refiro ao meu netinho.

Mordi o lábio, tentando criar hipóteses sobre o que aumentaria a família.

- Venha, meu bem. Venha. – Esme puxou minha mão e abraçou minha cintura enquanto saíamos do quarto e descíamos as escadas. – E não fique assim, ouviu? Tudo está certo e vai continuar desse jeito.

Sorri para seu otimismo enquanto descíamos as escadas. Emmett estava ao lado de Edward no sofá e Alice, ao lado do meu namorado, roía as unhas e vigiava Carlisle no outro sofá inquietamente. Como Esme previu, Rose estava dormindo no sofá, ao lado do meu sogro, toda encolhida num cantinho.

Mas Charlie parecia ter ido embora.

- Acordou? – Edward sorriu. Abriu os braços na minha direção. – Vem aqui...

- Oi Bells. – Emmett sorriu, balançando a mão no ar.

- Oi Emm.

- Oi Bells. – Alice sorriu, apesar dos olhos arregalados indicarem um nervosismo monstruoso. Ela me abraçou levemente enquanto eu sentava entre ela e Edward. – Como você está?

- Bem. – Eu sorri, me aconchegando no peito de Edward.

- Pronto, meu bem. – Esme comentou, sentando ao lado de Carlisle. – Família completa. Solte a bomba.

- Ai, mãe. – Emmett franziu o nariz. – É algo ruim?

- Não. – Meus sogros responderam automaticamente. – Quero dizer é...

- Fala logo. – Edward murmurou. – Deuses, eu estou ficando ansioso, pai.

- Ai, Carlisle. Não faz isso comigo. – Alice mexeu os dedos nervosamente. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Quero dizer, eu nem sou da família e estou aqui...

Carlisle trocou um olhar sinistro com Esme.

- Então, aconteceu algo sim, Alice.

- Ai meu Deus. – Ela começou a tremer.

- Acalme-se, Allie. – Edward tocou seu ombro.

- Bom, como todos vocês ficaram sabendo... – Carlisle começou. – Edward não é biologicamente nosso. A mãe dele, Elizabeth, morreu quando nós o adotamos.

- O negócio é comigo. – Edward suspirou, travando o queixo.

- Edward, espera. – Emmett deu uma cotovelada nele. – Manda, pai.

- Acontece, Edward... Que seu médico andou fazendo algumas... Eu não diria investigações, mas ele fuçou bastante sua árvore genealógica depois que soube que nós não somos seus pais biológicos. – Carlisle umedeceu os lábios. – E ele descobriu, meu filho que você não era filho único.

- Não? – Emmett e Edward disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Não, meu filho.

- Eu tenho um irmão? – Edward juntou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

- Não, uma irmã. – Carlisle engoliu em seco. – Ela é um ano mais velha e foi adotada primeiro que você, exatamente quando sua mãe descobriu que a doença não ia deixa-la viver muito.

- Uma... Irmã? – Alice bateu os cílios, confusa. Ela encarou Carlisle com uma expressão inacreditável, inclinando o pescoço para a direita.

- E aí? – Edward soltou o braço da minha cintura pra se mexer pra ponta do sofá, curioso e em choque. – Ela está viva? Ela... Ela sabe que eu existo?

- Sabe sim. – Esme sorriu, sem disfarçar a felicidade. – Ela sabe de tudo, Edward. Tudo da sua vida, da nossa vida...

- Oh meu Deus... – Eu soltei, encaixando as peças de um quebra-cabeças louco. Era o que eu estava pensando?

- Onde ela está? – Edward perguntou, curioso.

- Esse é o motivo pelo qual eu chamei todos vocês. – Carlisle travou o queixo. – Nossa família vai aumentar, se ela quiser fazer parte dela. Emmett terá uma irmã, Edward terá uma irmã e sua mãe e eu teremos mais uma filha além de Rose e Bella...

Esme engoliu em seco e Carlisle fez o mesmo, nervoso.

- Quem é a irmã de Edward, papai? – Emmett perguntou, pasmo.

- É Alice, meu bem.

* * *

Boa noite... Ou boa madrugada, garotas.

Eu sei que eu prometi na outra fic que apareceria no começo da noite, e que é quase uma da manhã, mas... Qual é. A noite é uma criança, certo? heuehueh

O cap foi postado, finalmente.

Espero que gostem. E só pra avisar de novo, talvez eu apareça no domingo de páscoa. Mas é só um talvez, rum!

Vejo vocês por aí,

**XxX** ;*


	47. Welcome To The Family

_"Bem- Vinda à família!"_

A minha cara de pasma devia estar hilária, porque Esme engasgou uma risadinha na garganta.

Eu estava em choque, completamente pasma, podendo a qualquer instante cair no choro ou começar a rir pela coisa estranha que subia no meu estômago. Eu nem podia imaginar qual era a sensação de Edward ou de Alice já que essa era a minha.

Quer dizer que minha melhor amiga era irmã do meu namorado? Podia ser mais... Perfeito?

- Vocês só podem estar tirando um sarro da minha cara. – Alice respondeu confusa, juntando as sobrancelhas e torcendo os outros músculos do rosto com uma careta estranha.

- Não, é sério. – Carlisle rebateu. – Eu não brincaria com uma coisa dessas. O médico de Edward comparou os exames do tipo sanguíneo e... Bom, foi uma surpresa para mim também.

Certo, agora a conversa com o médico fazia sentido. Edward também deve ter encaixado as peças do quebra-cabeças porque eu o senti enrijecer ao meu lado.

- É... Sério? – Perguntei só pra ter certeza.

- É sério... – Carlisle repetiu.

- Também pudera. Esteve tudo em nossas caras. – Esme comentou, revirando os olhos. – Não é como se as pessoas com esse tipo sanguíneo fossem extremamente raras, mas... – Esme deu de ombros. – Você estava na hora certa pra doar sangue pro seu irmão, Alice.

A última frase de Esme fez Edward encarar Alice com os olhos arregalados.

Certo, eu entendia. A parte de "doar sangue pro seu irmão" era mais assustadora que a novidade em si quando saia da boca de Esme.

A ideia era simplesmente perfeita, mas eu não podia negar o quão estranho era olhar para os dois amores meus aos meus lados e pensar algo como "Meu namorado e minha cunhada". Alice era _minha_ irmã. Vê-la perder esse posto na minha vida estava começando a me afetar pensando desse jeito.

- Então, temos uma irmã, hã? – Emmett riu, batendo no ombro do Edward-estátua. Carlisle revirou os olhos e Emmett o encarou, de repente sério. – É sério, pai? Alice é nossa irmã?

- Foi o que eu disse. – Carlisle suspirou, rindo em seguida. – Lidem com isso! Não fiquem me perguntando vinte vezes a mesma coisa.

Esme riu.

- Oh meu Deus! – Alice disse em choque, encarando Edward com os olhos mais arregalados do mundo. – Edward... Meu... Como é?

- Tipo, irmã mesmo? – Emmett perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

- É, irmã biológica. Irmã mesmo. – Esme sorriu, empolgada. – Ah, me desculpe Alice, mas eu achei a notícia maravilhosa e...

- AH. MEU. DEUS. – Alice cortou num berro, me fazendo pular de susto. – Sério? Mesmo? Isso é tão... Edward? Você está bem?

Edward estava paralisado, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto lindamente desenhado.

- Só... Absorvendo... Um... Minuto...– Murmurou erguendo o indicador.

- Ah, deixe que eu faça as honras da casa então. – Emmett murmurou ficando de pé. Puxou a mão de Alice e a colocou de pé, sumindo com a sua imagem em segundos, quando seus braços enormes a agarraram.

Eu nem poderia imaginá-lo agindo de outra forma. Para Emmett, qualquer novidade era uma ótima novidade. Eu admirava isso nele.

– Bem-Vinda a essa família de doidos, maninha. Sabe como é, Edward é seu irmão, mas é meu também. Isso nos faz irmãos também, ouviu? Você aceitando ou não, eu vou te chamar assim agora. Sabe como é, regras da família Cullen. – Deu de ombros, se afastando de Alice pra bagunçar seus cabelos. – E eu sempre quis ter uma mascotinha.

- Tinha que estragar o discurso, né? – Alice revirou os olhos e nós rimos.

Edward ainda estava parado e, enquanto Emmett voltava para seu lugar, fez questão de empurrar Edward e colocá-lo de pé em frente à Alice.

Eles se encararam com uma careta estranha, mista de desconforto, conforto, confusão e felicidade até, eu diria.

- Nós... Deveríamos nos abraçar? – Edward perguntou, confuso.

- Eu acho que pode ser...

Alice ameaçou um abraço em Edward e ele fez o mesmo, mas os movimentos não deram muito certo e eles recuaram franzindo o nariz ao mesmo tempo. Carlisle riu comigo.

- Er... Isso é estranho. – Os dois começaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ok, sem essas paradas de repetição de irmãos, porque eu fico avulso. Tem que combinar comigo também...

- Ursão. – Rose repreendeu. Ela estava acordada, com a bochecha toda marcada da dobradura da almofada que ela agarrava a pouco. Os olhos cheios de água, cara de emocionada e com os hormônios a flor da pele, com a melhor expressão de quem vê a última cena trágica de Titanic.

Edward riu, mais descontraído.

- Então eu tenho irmãos... – Alice franziu o nariz. – Isso é... Estranho e...

- É, eu tenho uma irmã. Nunca pensei que...

- Ah, parem com isso. – Murmurei, cansada com a cena demorada. – Vocês se conhecem, sabem tudo um do outro, se gostam e... Bom Edward, eu garanto que Alice é uma boa irmã. Ela foi ótima pra mim esse tempo todo. Sabe, eu até tenho ciúmes de ter que dividir vocês dois com vocês dois.

- Own. – Alice franziu o nariz com uma caretinha fofa pra mim. – E o que você tem pra me dizer sobre Edward?

- Deixe que a gravidez fale por si só... – Emmett soltou para minha infelicidade. Só vi a almofada babada de Rose voar na cara dele e arrancar uma gargalhada nossa.

Tudo bem, o resto do meu sangue ia se espalhar pelo corpo de novo uma hora. Era só eu deixar de sentir minhas bochechas latejarem.

- Você aceita um irmão desses? – Edward murmurou com um sorriso. – Porque sabe como é, eu deveria ter um prêmio por suportá-lo.

- Acho que dá pra aguentar. – Alice murmurou.

E finalmente o abraço aconteceu.

Esme fungou, junto com Alice e Rose. E Edward até, eu arriscaria dizer.

E por um instante eu me senti um monstro por não ter nenhuma lágrima rolando no meu rosto. Eles já eram meus de qualquer jeito, não era novidade tê-los juntos pra mim.

- Bem-Vinda à família Cullen, Allie. – Edward murmurou, bagunçando o cabelo de Alice quando se afastou dela.

- Isso foi um convite? – Alice balançou as sobrancelhas.

- Convite? Convite do quê? – Esme arregalou os olhos. – Pelo amor de Deus, Alice! Você já é nossa.

Emmett gargalhou alto.

- Teremos que dividi-la. – Edward murmurou com um olhar significativo para Alice.

Opa, o assunto mudou. Não estavam mais falando de Alice.

- Eu sei. Finais de semana?

- Ah não. Eu voltei a trabalhar, lembra? Preciso dos finais de semana.

- Ok. – Alice bufou. – Terças e quintas à noite?

- Opa, já perdeu. – Emmett entrou no assunto. – Dia de dividi-la com minha ursinha e papos fofos de coisas que eu não ouço. Além do mais, mamãe e papai estarão em casa.

- Ah, então eu quero segundas, quartas e...

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntei, confusa.

- Ah, desculpe. Você não faz parte do grupo. – Emmett deu a língua pra mim. – Sabe, só a elite da irmandade.

- Emmett. – Esme murmurou, não como uma bronca, mas como quem explica o motivo da risada que veio em seguida.

- Temos que cuidar das meninas. – Edward murmurou, voltando ao assunto mistério. Sentou-se ao meu lado novamente e Alice fez o mesmo, puxando meus braços e se enlaçando com eles, como se eu estivesse a abraçando.

- Sim, temos. – Concordou.

- Que meninas? É só uma. – Emmett falou.

- Ei, me situem! – Implorei. – Do que vocês estão falando?

Esme e Carlisle foram até a porta e eu deduzi que uma campainha que eu não ouvi, dedurava visitas.

- Não, são duas. – Edward e Alice falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não acho que é uma menina... – Rose se meteu.

- É só um bebê. – Emmett soltou.

- Ah, é só um bebê, é claro. Mas vai ser um menino ou uma menina, né Emmett... – Alice revirou os olhos.

- Viu, já pegou a manha. O negócio é ter paciência, porque o raciocínio é lento, mas funciona. – Edward falou, levando um tapa na cabeça em seguida.

- É claro que é uma menina. – Alice revirou os olhos. – Mal posso imaginar o bebezinho lindinho no meu colo. Aquela coisinha petitica, cutecute, de morder, apertar e... Ah, será que demora muito pra vir logo pra cá?

- Nove meses. – Rose soltou, rindo em seguida. – Ou menos. Quantos meses mesmo?

- Bom, já tem dois meses e algumas semanas de gravidez. – Alice falou. Edward e eu a encaramos em choque e ela deu de ombros. – O quê? Eu sei o que acontece na vida do meu bebê.

Não, do meu bebê. Como eu tinha demorado pra perceber que estavam falando de mim? E detalhe, essa história de divisão era totalmente engraçada!

Eu ri com Edward, Emmett, Rosalie e Alice. Mas havia uma figura ao lado de Esme e Carlilse que estava completamente séria, encarando Alice como se visse algo além do corpinho miúdo que se escondia nos meus braços.

- Jazz... – Ela começou, tão assustada quanto ele. – O que foi?

- Essa... É... – Ele engoliu. – Essa é a grande notícia? Você... Você está grávida, Alice?

- O quê? – Allie engasgou em choque, pulando do sofá.

Edward me encarou com uma risada enroscada nos lábios e uma aparente gargalhada presa na garganta. Emmett estava meio perdido e Rose escondia o rosto numa almofada, provavelmente morrendo de rir da cena.

- De dois meses? – Jasper caiu no sofá, pálido. – Meu Deus, você não me contou antes por quê?

- Jazz, querido... – Alice se abaixou a sua frente, tocando seus joelhos. – Eu não estou gr...

- Ai meu Deus... – Jasper começou a tremer.

- Jazz. – Alice revirou os olhos, colocando as mãozinhas em seu peito. – Ah meu Deus, Jasper, seu coração está acelerado! Você está bem? Jasper? Jazz, não faça isso comigo.

- Acho que ele precisa de um pouco de água. – Edward murmurou, ficando de pé e indo até a cozinha.

Eu ri quando a gargalhada de Emmett se espalhou pela sala sem discrição e Edward parecia fazer o mesmo quando voltou a sala. No mesmo instante, Esme e Carlisle caíram na gargalhada também.

- Aqui. – Murmurou, entregando o copo às mãos trêmulas do Jasper pálido no sofá.

Jasper virou o copo pela garganta em segundos.

- Jazz, meu biscoitinho, preste atenção. – Alice segurou seu rosto, o encarando séria. – Eu. Não. Estou. Grávida. _Bella está grávida_.

- Jura?

- Juro, biscoitinho, eu juro.

Ele suspirou aliviado e arrancou mais uma rodada de risadas.

- Então qual é a notícia?

- Oh, eu tenho irmãos.

- Hã? – Jasper franziu as sobrancelhas. – Irmãos? Que irmãos?

- Estes. – Alice passou os braços pelos ombros de Edward e Emmett.

Certo, a cara de Jasper foi impagável e eu tive que rir de novo.

- Alice, você está me confundindo. – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Do que você está falando? Você bebeu alguma coisa, biscoitinho?

- Não, Jazz. Claro que não. – Ela revirou os olhos. – É sério. Edward e eu somos filhos dos mesmos pais biológicos. Somos irmãos.

- E eu vim de brinde. – Emmett sorriu, piscando.

- Vocês estão brincando comigo? – Jasper estreitou os olhos.

- Não, é sério. – Eu afirmei. – Alice é minha cunhada.

Jasper franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Esme colocou a mão em seu ombro. – É muita informação.

- Nem eu acreditei quando fiquei sabendo. – Carlisle deu de ombros.

- Isso é estranho. – Jasper murmurou, desconfiado.

- Certo... – Esme começou, segurando a mão de Carlisle. – Chame seu pai, Bella. Teremos nosso primeiro jantar em família. Vamos preparar alguma coisa, não é meu bem?

- É? – Carlisle franziu o nariz e nós rimos da cara de Esme. – É, nós vamos.

* * *

Quem está vivo dê sinal de vida o/

Quanto tempo sem postar, garotas? Eu sei, eu sei...

Está tudo uma bagunça total, de cabeça pra baixo, sambando no teto.

Tem muita coisa acontecendo na minha vida numa velocidade que está me deixando sem tempo pra pensar em nada. Passei por tanta coisa difícil nesses meses, fora as gripes, finais de semana cheios de atividades, doenças na família. Todo e qualquer tipo de cagada está acontecendo comigo -q

Tipo, lei de Murphy em pessoa, prazer.

Preciso de ânimo, porque tá foda.

Mas** eu não desisti desta fanfic,** amores meus. E também não desisti de Made For TV Movie. Só tirei a Eyes On Fire do site porque tem um monte de coisas que eu escrevi por escrever e que na verdade fogem da ideia inicial da história que eu pensei. Quando eu puder, retorno com ela.

Ah, agradecendo pelas últimas reviews, pelas amadas que me mandaram e-mails e mensagens aqui pelo fanfiction. Thanks, gatinhas.

Por puro milagre, eu posto hoje. Também não prometo vir próximo domingo e também não sei se venho essa semana, mas eu apareço gente. Fé, que eu apareço! kkkk

Vocês podem me motivar com reviews? Quanto mais, melhor. Assim eu acelero o ritmo de tudo, eu espero.

Conto com vocês, pode ser?

**B**eijinhos e até uma próxima ;*


	48. Estas crianças

_"Estas Crianças..."_

- Gueeeeeeeerra de almofadas! – Alice berrou, espancando os cabelos mais lindos do mundo com uma almofada do sofá da minha sala.

Eu estava prestes a dizer algo como "ALICE, SAIA DE CIMA DA CABEÇA DO MEU HOMEM", mas eu já sabia que ela ia responder algo como "Ele é meu irmão, ok, cunhada?" como ela fez nas últimas vezes em que bateu/chutou/desceu almofadas e socos em Edward.

Era quase como ver duas crianças de cinco anos brincando no sofá da sala.

- Cheguei,_ brothers_. E amor da minha vida, e cunhada... – Disse Emmett, surgindo da cozinha com dois copos de suco de laranja. Entregou o meu e o de Rosalie antes de pular em cima de Alice, se sentando nas costas dela.

Deus, eu quase podia ouvir as pequenas vertebras da minha cunh... _De Alice_ quebrarem.

- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, SEU URSO! – Alice gritou, remexendo o corpinho miúdo debaixo de Emmett, que parecia simplesmente enorme em relação a ela. E ele de fato era enorme perto dela.

- Assim não, Allie! – Edward gritou, mexendo o braço, já que era tudo que ele podia fazer.

Era uma vez um pai do meu filho...

- Peçam água, _Brothers_. – Emmett disse, chacoalhando o quadril nas costas de Alice.

- NEM MORTA! – Alice gritou, tentando socar Emmett de alguma forma.

- ÁGUA! ÁGUA, ÁGUA! – Edward gritou, balançando a mão inutilmente.

- Gente, pelo amor de Deus... – Rosalie revirou os olhos, alisando a barriga de sete meses que só de olhar, me dava falta de ar.

Me desconcentrei levemente pra pensar no meu bebê de quase quatro meses. Cada mês maior, mais fofo e desejado. E nem com todo esse tempo dentro de mim, eu podia saber se era menino ou menina. Também não tinha muito tempo pra pensar nisso. Edward estava me tratando como uma xícara de cristal vivendo num mundo de gigantes bules do mal.

Quando eu disse que queria voltar a trabalhar então, a coisa mudou de figura. Certo, papai me apoiou, mas era pura e exclusivamente pelo prazer de contrariar Edward, tanto que no meu segundo dia de trabalho, ele começou a inventar que eu estava pálida e que era um 'velho idiota demais' por ter me deixado voltar a trabalhar.

O que era patético, afinal eu estava grávida e não com uma doença terminal! Ou talvez, vendo do ponto de vista da anemia...

Mas tudo bem, voltando ao meu namorado esmagado no sofá...

- ÁGUA! – Edward gritou novamente. – Saiam de cima de mim! Emmett, seu filho de uma...

- Cuidado com a palavra... Dividimos a mesma mãe.

- Posso saber de que mãe vocês estão falando? – Esme perguntou, surgindo da cozinha com dois pratos cheios de bolachinhas com algum creminho aparentemente delicioso por cima.

- ...Mãe maravilhosa. – Edward completou, suspirando. – Mãe, me ajuda! Meu filho vai ser órfão de pai se eles continuarem assim.

Nem brinque com isso...

- Emmett, você está matando seus irmãos.

- Eles aguentam. – Emmett balançou mais uma vez o quadril, rebolando nas costas de Alice enquanto a mesma soltava uma chuva de pragas e tentava alcança-lo com algum soco. E Edward... Jesus, ele estava ficando vermelho!

- Meu Deus, vocês vão matar o pai do meu filho! – Gritei, em choque ao ver que os bracinhos dele haviam parado de se mexer.

- Filha. – Edward e Alice corrigiram num uníssono, erguendo o indicador ao mesmo tempo.

- Assustador. – Esme disse, estreitando os olhos para os recém-irmãos biológicos amassados no sofá. Sentou-se entre Rose e eu, deixando suas mãos nas nossas pernas enquanto abria um sorrisão.

Rosalie riu, alisando a barrigona por cima da blusa. Deus, eu ia ficar daquele tamanho?

Algo mexeu no meu estômago e eu franzi o nariz, levando a mão até a boca, numa tentativa idiota de tentar segurar a ânsia de vomito que surgiu do além. Aquilo não era por causa do tamanho da barriga de Rose. Poderia ser sei lá, o cheiro terrível de melancia que subiu no ar quando Esme se sentou ao meu lado. _Melancia._

Deus, eu ia vomitar.

- Bells? – Edward perguntou, ou a massa esmagada debaixo de Emmett e Alice perguntou, parecendo sério pelo tom de voz. – Tudo bem?

Alice criou forças do além para empurrar Emmett até que ele estivesse de quatro no tapete e saiu de cima de Edward, vindo na minha direção com o cabelo todo bagunçado.

- Ai, ai... – Edward reclamou, segurando as costas e a barriga enquanto vinha atrás de Alice.

- Você está bem? – Alice perguntou, alarmada, verificando minha temperatura numa falta de habilidade que me fez rir.

- Bella? – Esme perguntou, mexendo no meu cabelo. – O que você tem, querida?

- Nada, nada. – Murmurei com um sorrisinho, ficando de pé para ir até Edward e arrastá-lo para o outro sofá do melhor jeito gentil, sem que parecesse que eu estava me afastando de Esme pelo cheiro de melancia. – Estou bem mesmo. Não se preocupem.

Emmett reclamou enquanto ficava de pé, encarando Alice com os olhos estreitos.

- Ah, _chaveirinho_, você está ferrada. – Ameaçou.

- Não se você não puder me alcançar, _brother_. – Alice disse, agarrando uma almofada do chão e correndo para as escadas com pressa. Lá estava Emmett indo atrás dela.

- Sem quebrar minha casa! – Edward gritou, se sentando ao meu lado no sofá mais afastado de Esme e Rose.

- Não parecem duas crianças? – Esme perguntou, beliscando as bolachinhas com Rose. – Sabe que nem quando ele tinha cinco anos ele aprontava tanto quanto agora?

Rose e Esme começaram algum assunto enquanto Edward se mexia ao meu lado.

- Você está com ânsia de vomito, não é? – Perguntou, se espreguiçando numa tentativa de parar a dor nas costas.

- Foi momentâneo. – Murmurei o empurrando para que suas costas ficassem na minha direção. Cruzei minhas pernas sobre o sofá e me sentei de lado, de frente para ele, começando uma massagem que não devia ser tão boa quanto as que ele fazia em mim, mas decerto ajudaria.

- Hmm, isso é bom. – Ele gemeu com um sorriso nos lábios. Lá em cima, em um dos quartos, algo caiu no chão e se quebrou em pedaços. Revirei os olhos enquanto Edward mexia a cabeça de um lado para o outro, gemendo a cada apertada que eu dava nos músculos de suas costas. Eu ri. – Acho que já estou ficando velho...

- Você nem chegou aos trinta, Edward. – Eu ri, parando a massagem quando ele resolveu se abaixar para deitar a cabeça no meu colo.

- Eu sei. – Mostrou a língua, sorrindo pra mim de um jeito que me fez suspirar. Não eram só os lábios que sorriam, era o rosto, os olhos verdes...

- Quero nosso bebê com seus olhos. – Murmurei automaticamente, contornando sua mandíbula marcada com as mãos.

- Nossa filha vai ter _seus_ olhos, meu amor. – Edward se mexeu para dar um beijo na minha barriga saltada antes de se aproveitar da nova posição pra beijar meus lábios...

Os passos descendo da escada apressados depois de algo se quebrando em milhares de pedaços no andar de cima não me fizeram separar de Edward. Por enquanto...

- Nós juramos que foi sem querer! – Alice começou, já no pé da escada, fazendo a melhor cara de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão de mudança e interrompendo meu beijo.

Poxa vida...

- A culpa é toda dela. – Emmett apontou para Alice.

- Crianças! – Esme interrompeu quando a briga parecia que ia começar.

- Estamos saindo. – Edward começou, ficando de pé e segurando minha mão para me puxar para fora do sofá.

- Estamos? – Perguntei.

- Estão? – Rose perguntou. – Então estamos também, viu ursão.

- É, estamos. – Emmett balançou as sobrancelhas e Rose revirou os olhos.

- Estão nos expulsando? – Allie perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não, fiquem se quiserem. – Edward sorriu. – Bella e eu... Vamos dar uma volta.

- Vamos? – Perguntei, deixando minha voz preguiçosa acompanhar meu biquinho.

- Lembra, amor? Eu disse que iríamos à aquele lugar que você queria, lembra? – Edward segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e eu quase me esqueci de lembrar a que lugar ele se referia. – Mas se você estiver cansada, nós podemos...

- Não! – Cortei, me lembrando do lugar e sorrindo monstruosamente. – Vamos sim!

- Se você quiser, podemos ir semana que vem, depois da consul...

- Não, Edward. Vamos hoje. – Eu sorri e ele riu, provavelmente porque eu parecia realmente animada.

- Danados, vão... – Emmett murmurou, encarando as unhas. – Deixa pra lá...

- Emmett! – Esme, Rose e Allie disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Allie, você bem que podia fazer aquela torta de morango preferida da sua cunhadinha preferida, não? – Bati os cílios. – Sinta-se em casa, use e abuse da minha cozinha. Nós não devemos demorar tanto assim, não é meu amor?

- Acho que não. – Edward sorriu.

Quando o carro de Edward estacionou em frente a grande loja verde claro, meus olhos brilharam, meu coração acelerou levemente e meu estomago deu sinal de vida.

- Branco então? – Edward perguntou novamente.

- É, e talvez amarelo. – Murmurei, mordendo o lábio. – Eu só quero que sejamos os primeiros a comprar algo pro nosso bebê.

Edward sorriu antes de descer do volvo e abrir a porta para que eu saísse. Segurou minha mão enquanto andávamos até a porta de entrada da loja.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando... – Comecei. – Há tanto tempo que não vejo Gary.

- Que Gary? – Edward perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e parecendo levemente enciumado. Eu ri.

- Qual é, Edward. Lembra? Café? – Perguntei. – E que café bom!

Edward balançou as sobrancelhas, se lembrando em algum momento.

- Claro! Como pude me esquecer? – Edward abraçou minha cintura quando o ar condicionado da loja pareceu arrepiar meus braços. Eu via tanta roupa na minha frente de cada tamanho pequeno que sorrir foi inevitável. – Será que ele ainda se lembra de nós dois?

- Claro que se lembra. – Disse. – Faz o quê? Uns sete meses que não vamos lá...

- É bastante tempo, amor. – Ele disse rindo e eu o acompanhei, o puxando pro meu lado e abraçando sua cintura enquanto andávamos pela loja. – O que vai ser? O primeiro macacãozinho? Ou o primeiro cobertorzinho?

- Ou a primeira mamadeira? Primeira chupeta? Babador, pacote de fraldas, eu sei lá!

Edward riu, beijando minha testa enquanto andávamos entre os corredores enormes das lojas. Passamos primeiro pelo corredor de roupas, babando pelo tamanho dos macacõezinhos amarelos, brancos, azuis, rosas, vestidinhos, conjuntinhos de pijama, fantasias fofas e mais vestidinhos.

Parecia quase mágico imaginar uma menininha com os olhos de Edward vestindo aquelas coisas rosas e fofas cheias de corações, estrelinhas, flores...

Edward mostrava todo o vestidinho com babados com um sorrisão no rosto, apontando que qualquer uma daquelas roupas ficaria linda na 'nossa menina' e que os vestidinhos azuis cairiam nela tão bem quanto caiam em mim. Eu ria, enquanto íamos andando por outros corredores.

Havia um só para mamadeiras, chupetas, e mais um monte de apetrechos para isso. Mamadeiras anatômicas, clássicas, de silicone, de latéx, de vidro, anti-cólica, de bicos ortodônticos. Eu estava boiando, mas estava tão curiosa quanto Edward e nem uma delas escapou de nosso olhar. Assim como as chupetas também não e nós acabamos por decidir – claro, teoricamente, porque sabe-se lá o que ia acontecer no futuro – que nosso filho, ou nossa filha, não usaria chupeta.

Lençóis, trocadores, roupas de cama, berços, carrinhos, babás eletrônicas, babadores, sapatinhos, brinquedos, cortadores de unha com lupa – eu nem sabia que isso existia – milhares de produtos pra higiene pessoal...

- Hmm, isso tem um cheiro bom. – Edward comentou, cheirando algum shampoo de bebê que tinha uma embalagem vermelha e fofa.

Eu cheirei, me sentindo ficar verde segundos depois.

- Isso é melancia. – Constatei, engolindo o que parecia ter vontade própria pra subir.

- É. – Edward franziu as sobrancelhas. – Você não gosta de melancia?

- Não hoje. Não esse mês. Talvez não até daqui cinco meses. – Murmurei, tapando a boca. – Deus, como isso é enjoativo.

Edward absorveu a frase por dois segundos.

- Isso faz sentido. Mamãe usa shampoo de melancia também, sabia?

- Ah é? – Fingi não saber.

- Foi por isso que você passou mal hoje cedo, não? – Ele sorriu e eu corei.

- Imagine, Edward. Sua mãe cheira bem.

- Eu sei. – Ele riu. – Mas para a grávida mais linda do mundo, talvez não.

Eu ri, revirando os olhos enquanto ele mordia minha bochecha levemente e nós voltávamos a caminhar pelo corredor de produtos de higiene.

Que seja, eu amei mesmo foram os cobertores e as bolsas de bebê. Amei tanto quanto as peças de roupas. Eu fiquei divida entre os dois.

- Vamos levar o cobertor? – Pedi, erguendo o pequeno cobertor branco com ursinhos amarelos que eu achei simplesmente lindo.

Certo, Alice talvez achasse brega e a cara de Edward também não era das melhores, mas eu tinha amado. Ou gostado bastante pelo menos.

- Você não quer dar uma olhada nos outros? – Edward franziu o nariz e eu ri. – Sério, meu bem. É que é tão... Sem graça.

- Edward. – Eu fiz um biquinho. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Nós olhamos outros.

- Posso dar uma olhada nas roupas de novo? – Edward pediu. – Quero pegar uma roupa pra nossa menina.

- Edward, vai arriscar mesmo? – Eu o encarei em choque. – Vai comprar a roupa rosa?

- Eu escolho uma azul também. – Edward deu de ombros. – Qualquer coisa nós a damos para o menino de Emmett.

- Mas e se for um menino? – Eu perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Nós deixamos pra quando você esperar _nossa_ _menina._ – Edward piscou, saindo depois de depositar um selinho rápido nos meus lábios enquanto eu ficava atônita, o olhando.

_Ah tá_.

Eu estava encarando os cobertores mais uma vez. Entre eles havia um menos chamativo, lilás na cor certa, com alguns personagens de desenho animados fofos e "unissex". Fora isso ele era antialérgico e de tecido que eu nunca ouvi falar, mas parecia quente ao toque.

Certo, eu pegaria este. Edward não iria reclamar.

- Comprando presentes de chás de bebê? – Ouvi uma voz masculina atrás de mim que de imediato não reconheci, mas que parecia extremamente familiar. Me virei na direção da voz e prendi minha respiração ao vê-lo. Seus olhos azuis pararam na minha barriga e ele tombou o rosto, analisando minha blusa justa por debaixo da jaqueta. – Não, não... São para você mesmo. Interessante.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, James? – Perguntei, travando o queixo.

- Quanta hostilidade, Bells. – Ele murmurou com um sorriso irônico. Sua mão veio tocar meu rosto, mas eu bati com força nela, a afastando de mim.

- Não toque em mim! – Sibilei entre dentes.

Ele riu, parecendo realmente divertido com aquilo. Seus olhos desceram pelo meu corpo mais uma vez e ele devolveu o olhar no meu, parecendo irônico.

- Sabe, a gravidez lhe caiu bem. – Murmurou, lambendo os lábios. – Você está muito mais...

-_ Nem ouse_, James. Nem ouse. – Rosnei, fechando a jaqueta por cima da blusa e me virando para ir embora.

Ele segurou meu braço, me puxando pra perto o suficiente para encostar os lábios na minha orelha. O cheiro que emanava dele era quase álcool puro, o que me fez imaginar o quanto ele havia bebido pra chegar aquele ponto.

- Eu não esqueci aquele soco que seu namoradinho me deu, sabia? – Rosnou no meu ouvido, deixando a outra mão no meu queixo.

Meu estômago girou dentro de mim, parecendo vinte vezes pior do que estava quando eu sentia o cheiro de melancia de Esme.

- Me solta, seu imbecil, cretino! – Eu o empurrei e fui para trás, batendo as costas nas prateleiras atrás de mim. O encarei, soltando faíscas pelos olhos, fechando as mãos em punhos para caso ele tentasse se aproximar de mim novamente. – O que você está fazendo aqui, hein? Está me seguindo?

- Eu? – Ele riu. – Eu não. Você já é um caso superado. – Revirou os olhos. – Vim buscar uma chupeta pro bebê chorão lá...

- Que bebê chorão? – Perguntei inconscientemente, juntando as sobrancelhas. Ele só podia estar mesmo muito bêbado.

- Meu novo herdeiro. – Murmurou monotonamente, balançando a chupeta nas mãos. – Sabe, a camisinha furou e a mãe não era das mais espertas.

- Você tem um filho? – Eu perguntei em choque.

- Sim, nasceu há dois meses, ou menos... Não sei. – Disse sem certeza, franzindo o nariz.

- Você me traiu enquanto estávamos namorando? – Cuspi, de puro nojo.

Aquele imbecil, idiota... Como... Como eu não desconfiei?

- Ah, você não sabia. – Fingiu surpresa. – Se quiser discutir a relação, meu bem, podemos nos encontrar em...

Parecia ridículo, mas a sensação que encheu meu estômago depois de atingir James com uma direita bem no queixo, foi completamente esquisita. Era um misto de satisfação e dó e ao mesmo tempo, raiva e vontade de batê-lo mais ainda. Fora a dor no meu punho, que me fez gemer e agarrar minha própria mão enquanto me encolhia.

Ele cambaleou e eu pude ver que tinha doído, pela forma como ele segurava o próprio queixo. Sua mão direita se ergueu na minha frente e eu me encolhi mais ainda.

- Sua...

- Você nem mesmo ouse tocá-la. – A voz de Edward surgiu, ao mesmo tempo em que sua imagem apareceu na minha frente. – E pense bem nas palavras que vai usar, seu atorzinho de merda.

- Ah, o príncipe encantado veio salvar a bela donzela fragilizada. – Murmurou James com falsa simpatia. – Como é lindo o amor.

- Ah, vá pro inferno! – Edward sibilou, avançando em James, mas eu tive tempo de segurar seu braço enquanto James se encolhia com a mão de Edward no ar, prestes a descê-la nele.

- Edward, não vale a pena. – Murmurei, o puxando para trás. – Venha.

- Isso, não vale a pena. Montem em seus cavalos brancos e cavalguem para longe de mim. – James disse em tom poético.

- Ele está bêbado. – Murmurei para Edward. – Vamos, meu amor.

Deixamos o bêbado James no corredor de cobertores enquanto íamos para o caixa.

- Você está bem? – Edward perguntou, segurando meu rosto com uma mão e mantendo os olhos fixos em mim. – Ele te fez alguma coisa? Disse alguma coisa?

- Esqueça, Edward. – Murmurei, balançando a cabeça. – Esqueça James. Ele é um imbecil.

- Se ele...

- Edward. – Pedi mais uma vez e ele tocou uma ruga entre minhas sobrancelhas.

- Desculpe.

- Esqueça. – Suspirei, esquecendo também. Encarei como Edward estava agora. A outra mão que não estava em meu queixo segurava dois pares de roupinhas pequenas e um par de tênis brancos minúsculos e no outro ombro, uma bolsa amarela, grande e linda estava descansando ali. – Você pegou aquela bolsa?

- Claro que peguei. Você gostou. – Ele riu, se aproximando conforme a fila a nossa frente diminuía. – E eu gostei também. Peguei as roupinhas, te mostro em casa. Pegou o cobertor?

- Escolhi este. – Apontei e ele sorriu.

- Bem melhor.

- É, imaginei que fosse dizer isso.

- Certo, então temos os primeiros acessórios do nosso bebê? – Perguntou, enlaçando minha cintura com a mão livre. Sorri, triunfante.

- Sim, temos.

- Certo. – Sorriu. – Eu gostei disso.

- Do quê?

- Compras, para bebês. É divertido. – Riu comigo, beijando minha testa. – Claro, esquecendo o episódio do idiota ali no fundo e...

- Esqueça, meu amor. – Suspirei, abraçando sua cintura com força. – James é só um idiota.

- Eu sei. – Edward apoiou o queixo na minha cabeça enquanto pensava em silêncio. Segundos depois ele suspirou, procurando meus olhos com os seus. – Eu amo você.

- Também amo você.

* * *

Heeeeeeey!

Estou aqui queridas, com mais episódio desta fic fofa *-*

Nem uso mais minhas desculpas com vocês, provavelmente com medo de apanhar ou levar ovadas kkkk

De qualquer forma, o cap está aqui.

Divirtam-se e não se esqueçam da review ;D

Vejo vocês por ai,

**XxX, ;***


	49. Os meses passam

_"A família, a maternidade..."_

Chegamos a casa quase ao mesmo tempo em que Charlie e Carlisle chegaram no carro do meu sogro, rindo de alguma piada muito engraçada que fazia Charlie se curvar sobre a própria barriga. Eu sorri, ao vê-los assim.

- Pior mesmo foi quando ele perdeu aquelas ações! – Charlie comentou e Carlisle gargalhou alto, parando para por as mãos nos joelhos e respirar fundo.

- Fofoqueiros. – Murmurei rindo e Edward gargalhou ao meu lado.

- Olá, minha filha. – Charlie riu, se aproximando pra raspar o bigode na minha testa e deixar um beijo ali. Fechou o sorriso por alguns instantes antes de forçar a saída de outro. – Oi, Edward.

- Olá, Charlie. – Edward riu, soltando o abraço do pai. Carlisle me cumprimentou com um sorriso torto e um beijo na bochecha.

- Saíram? – Charlie perguntou.

- Alice e Emmett podem querer nos matar, mas... Fomos fazer as primeiras compras pro nosso filho. – Murmurei, erguendo as sacolas que segurávamos. Minha mão doeu um pouco com o movimento repentino e eu a abaixei, franzindo o nariz.

- Pai, você pode olhar a mão de Bella? – Edward pediu.

- Edward. – Reprimi com uma careta.

- O que aconteceu? – Charlie ficou sério, quase pasmo.

- Só por precaução, meu amor. – Edward disse, tirando as a sacola das roupinhas (que era a mais leve e a única que ele me deixou carregar) das minhas mãos.

- Eu bati... – Murmurei para papai.

-... Em James. – Edward completou e eu franzi o nariz de novo.

Poderíamos omitir essa parte, amor.

- Em quem? – Charlie e Carlisle perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Em James. – Eu corei. – Não foi nada demais, só um soco. Provavelmente doeu mais em mim do que nele, mas...

- Mas foi muito bem dado. – Edward completou de novo. – Eu teria terminado o serviço se Bella tivesse deixado.

- O que James fez pra você? – Charlie bufou. – Aquele...

- Ele disse que me traiu enquanto estávamos juntos e eu... Bem, eu explodi de raiva momentaneamente. Foi idiota da minha parte.

- Não foi nada. Foi o certo. Eu deveria ter terminado.

- Edward. – Reprimi de novo, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Ela estava certa, Edward. Você ia começar uma pancadaria dentro da loja. – Carlisle me apoiou e eu sorri para ele.

- Que nada! Edward devia ter ensinado aquele filho de uma put... – Charlie começou e eu arregalei os olhos para ele, interrompendo sua fala com um pigarro. – Ah, Bella. Edward está certo. Ele devia ter terminado.

Eu não sabia muito bem se ficava em choque pelas palavras de Charlie ou pelo significado delas, que era apoiar Edward. E meu namorado parecia tão em choque quanto eu, erguendo as sobrancelhas incrédulas na direção do meu pai, que bufava uma penca de palavrões. Carlisle pigarreou, provavelmente tão chocado quanto nós.

- Bella, deixe me ver sua mão. – Ele murmurou, vindo para meu lado enquanto Charlie acompanhava Edward para dentro da casa, começando algum assunto sobre socos, ou lutas, golpes,, eu sei lá, sobre agressão em geral. Eu ainda estava em choque os encarando quando senti a mão de Carlisle segurar a minha e me puxar levemente para caminhar ao seu lado.

Meu pai e meu namorado já estavam dentro de casa e eu ainda encarava a porta aberta em choque.

- Aquilo foi um apoio? – Perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Quero dizer, meu pai acabou de apoiar Edward em algo?

- Parece que sim. – Ele riu, encarando minha mão em silêncio.

O olhei enquanto ele cutucava meus dedos e sorri, não pra minha mão dolorida, é claro, mas pela imagem nova que eu tinha.

Meu sogro estava cuidando de mim e parecia que meu pai estava achando em comum com meu namorado, o que parecia algo totalmente impossível, visto que Charlie nem ao menos sabia o nome dele no começo de tudo isso.

Parecia que as coisas estavam bem agora e eu não podia evitar sorrir.

O mundo dá voltas.

**Edward POV**

Bella estava cada dia mais linda com aquela barriguinha em crescimento. As coisas haviam mudado para melhor durante algum tempo. No terceiro mês, houve uma necessidade absurda de comer. Coisas saudáveis, porcarias e qualquer coisa que ela via alguém comer em qualquer que fosse o lugar. Os programas de TV, séries, pessoas caminhando na rua ou até mesmo as descrições de comilança que ela lia nos livros – e nas vinte revistas de gravidez que minha irmã deu a ela – despertavam as mais curiosas vontades.

Em compensação, enquanto nos aproximávamos do quarto mês, Bella começou a ficar enjoada novamente. O perfume do shampoo da mamãe a enjoou e ela acabou trocando. Então eu fiz ovos mexidos – porque ela disse que estava com vontade – e ela não gostou. _O óleo a enjoava. "Estes ovos não estão estragados não, meu amor?" _Quando estávamos na fila do mercado, havia _'algum shampoo de maracujá com avelãs terrivelmente enjoativo'_ que a deixou zonza.

Maracujá, melancia, avelãs, ovos...

Desistiu do fígado. Se comia, vomitava, assim como fazia o mesmo com alguns cereais com nomes estranhos que Rose deu a ela. E as barrinhas de cerais também não entraram mais no cardápio. E pensar que no começo da gravidez, ela comia vinte dessas...

- Bella, coma. É pelo bem da nossa bebê. – Eu pedi, fazendo um biquinho e esticando o fígado cheiroso que mamãe fritou com cebolas. – Só um pouquinho.

Cheiroso nada. Aquilo era fedido, a cor era opaca demais, carne sem brilho e com gosto horrível. Mas eu comeria vinte pedaços daquilo se Bella comesse também.

- Ah, meu amor... – Ela suspirou, concentrada demais na minha boca em vez de olhar para o garfo. Quando eu chamei seu nome mais uma vez, ela encarou o garfo, começando a franzir o nariz e estreitar os olhos. – Por Deus, Edward. Eu faço _de tudo_ pelo nosso filho, mas não me peça para comer fígado.

- É claro, meu amor, é claro... É muito mais fácil _fazer de tudo_ pelo nosso filho que comer fígado, que não é incluído no _fazer de tudo_. – Murmurei, irônico, colocando o garfo de volta no prato enquanto suspirava. – Você deveria comer isso, sabia? Sabe quantas vezes no dia Alice pega no meu pé, perguntando quantas barrinhas de cereais você já comeu? E outra que essa história de você voltar a trabalhar vai destruir todo o controle que eu tenho sobre a quantidade de ferro que você come durante o almoço e...

- Ah, meu amor. – Bella saiu do banco da cozinha e veio na minha direção com um sorriso enorme. – Você é tão fofo que eu poderia te morder!

E ela literalmente me mordia, provavelmente pensando que eu era um bolo de chocolate ou sabe-se-lá-Deus-o-quê.

Quando Bella voltou a trabalhar, eu quase deixei a The Cullens afundar. Sem brincadeira.

Os engravatados conversavam entre si sobre os possíveis novos investimentos e o quanto eles lucrariam, enquanto eu encarava o meu celular, esperando a próxima sms de Bella, que vinha com uma foto engraçada. A cara de nojo dela enquanto mastigava a barrinha, com uma protuberância visível na bochecha esquerda e os olhos revirados.

_"Me sentindo idiota. Estou sozinha na minha sala, quase vomitando por comer uma barrinha de cereais. Essa é de maracujá, Edward! Cruzes... O que eu não faço por amor..."_

E depois, quando Carlisle me olhava com aquela cara, eu pigarreava e escondia o celular, juntando as mãos na mesa e fazendo minha melhor cara de concentrado. Mas era mentira, por dentro eu estava sorrindo ao lembrar da foto de Bella.

Além disso, as coisas com Charlie tinham melhorado.

Agora ele me cumprimentava com um tapa forte no braço e um sorriso – tipo, os músculos do rosto dele estavam se movimentando naturalmente, não aquela coisa forçada que costumava ser – no rosto antes de sintonizar a TV da sala no canal de lutas que fazia Bella revirar os olhos e se recolher pra qualquer canto da casa com Alice, Rosalie e mamãe.

Alice e eu começamos um álbum de fotos com pelo menos vinte e cinco fotos de cada mês de gestação – inicialmente, é claro. Depois mamãe nos convenceu a comprar um álbum pra cada mês pra "deixar devidamente organizado".

Era legal. Sextas a noite, enquanto Jasper estava trabalhando e Bella em algum canto com Rosalie, encarando as roupas novas do pequeno Emmett – que o casal resolveu chamar de Kevin, depois de Noah, Caleb e por fim, David. Mas eles mudariam semana que vem de novo – Allie e eu ficávamos separando fotos. Eu mostrava os álbuns que mamãe tinha me dado e a gente ficava um bom tempo rindo das minhas fotos de criança.

Alias, esse papo de sexo de bebê estava ficando muito delicado. Bella estava saindo dos cinco meses e parecia totalmente insatisfeita com o fato de que nosso bebê fazia questão de esconder a resposta pra pergunta que impedia Alice, Rose e Bella terminar de comprar o resto enxoval. E sinceramente, aquela coisa branca extremamente sem graça que o quarto da nossa filha estava, me deixava um pouco insatisfeito também.

Eu acho que nossa filha, podia dar logo um sinal.

**Bella POV**

- É hoje, meu bem. Tem de ser! Não consigo mais suportar isso. Será que você não pode dar pelo menos uma diquinha boba, assim, só pra mamãe e o papai não ficarem tão curiosos? Por favor? Vamos, meu menino, vamos. Uma só, ok? Pode ser? – Pedi novamente, encarando minha barriga de seis meses perfeitamente linda que Edward sempre encarava com aquele sorriso lindo e...

Me olhei no espelho, encarando minha expressão de choque.

Eu sempre tinha dito a minha médica que sentia o bebê se mexer, mas não era nada incomodo ou algo que Edward pudesse sentir colocando as mãos na minha barriga, o que o deixava sempre tristonho. Depois ela disse que eu poderia confundir movimentos e chutes com gases ou cólica...

Mas a coisa agora tinha sido diferente. Deslizei minhas mãos pela barriga, as deixando perto do umbigo.

- Meu bem... Você poderia fazer isso de novo? – Pedi, mas nada aconteceu.

Na hora, achei que estivesse ficando doida, então abaixei a camiseta e suspirei, não podendo ignorar o sorriso no rosto.

- Pronta, meu bem? – Edward entrou no quarto, sorrindo pra mim como quem acaba de ver um baú de tesouros.

- Pronta. – O abracei forte, sabendo que minha barriga impedia um pouco a volta completa dos meus bracinhos na sua cintura.

Ele riu e eu gargalhei em seguida, me sinto idiota dois segundos depois.

- Você está feliz. Animada?

- É.

Eu até queria falar pra ele, mas não queria o deixar com esperanças e não ser de fato um chute forte o suficiente pra ele sentisse. Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito e suspirei.

- Acho que hoje vamos enxergar, não é? Esse tal de exame morfológico... Dá pra ter certeza, não dá?

- Acho que sim. – Edward pareceu completamente desinformado sobre o assunto. – A médica disse que dá pra ver direitinho, não disse?

- É, mas eu... – Comecei, suspirando. – E se a gente compra tudo pra uma menina e vem o meu menino?

- Isso não vai acontecer, Bells. É uma menina. – Edward disse e eu ri.

A mesma sensação veio de novo, batendo no meu útero de um jeito diferente e curioso, e eu suspirei pesadamente, controlando a ansiedade que subiu pelo meu sangue e temendo que Edward percebesse minha alteração de estado.

Mas ele me olhou de um jeito estranho, arregalando os olhos e deixando a boca entreaberta.

- O que foi isso? – Ele soltou num sussurro.

Eu sorri por completo, quase deixando minha pele do rosto rasgar. Ele sentiu! Ele sentiu!

- Você sentiu isso? Sentiu? – Puxei suas mãos pra minha barriga, me afastando dele um passo. – Sentiu, não sentiu?

- Foi... Foi... – Ele encarou minha barriga e depois parou os olhos em mim, alternando de baixo pra cima feito um bobo. Eu ri alto e o chute veio de novo, arrancando outra expressão de choque do meu namorado. Edward ficava tão lindo com aqueles olhos verdes arregalados e aquela expressão linda de susto. – Um chute? Foi um chute? Isso. Foi. Um...

- Um chute. – Eu ri. – Ai, Edward! Eu esperei tanto que você fosse sentir! Eu estava começando a me sentir mal por isso.

Edward se ajoelhou a minha frente, encarando minha barriga com os olhos arregalados e carregados de um êxtase tão intenso que fez meus olhos lacrimejarem. Não que eu fosse chorar, é claro, mas... Poxa, tinha mais cena linda que aquela?

Edward ergueu minha blusa e beijou minha barriga, o que me deu cócegas.

- Filha? Tá ouvindo o papai?

- Edward, se for um menino, ele ficara muito triste em ser chamado de menina. – Comentei, enxugando as bochechas.

Lembrando que eu não chorei.

- Olha, eu sei que pode ser um momento chato pra pedir um favor... Você deve estar ai dentro, toda apertada, tentando achar uma posição boa e tudo mais... – Ele continuou divagando. – Mas tem como você, por favor, mostrar pra sua mamãe que o papai está certo, como sempre?

Bati em seu ombro, revirando os olhos.

- Edward!

- Só pra ela e a titia Allie, irmã do papai e sua madrinha por pressão psicológica, poderem arrumar o seu quartinho todo rosinha e com florzinhas, hein, meu amorzinho?

Awn, ele disse _meu amorzinho_.

- Estamos de acordo? Obrigado_, princesa_. – Ele beijou minha barriga de novo e abaixou minha blusa, ficando de pé. – Bella, porque você está choran...

- Não diga chorando! Não estou chorando, Edward! – Patético que minha voz se quebrasse daquele jeito, mas eu não estava chorando, só pra deixar claro.

- Claro que não. – Ele concordou e eu bati em seu ombro, rindo em seguida.

- Vamos logo, ok?

A ida até o hospital foi sem graça. Nada de chutes ou movimentos exagerados. O bebê parecia ter encontrado uma posição boa ali dentro e decidiu ficar assim mesmo.

Encontramos as médicas e eu quase podia ver a esperança de um novo quarto pro meu filho. Já podia enxergar as coisas azuis ou verdes espalhadas pelo berço, guarda-roupas e muito mais. Em compensação, quando eu olhava para Edward, minha visão do quarto se pintava de rosa automaticamente.

- Ansiosos né? Pelo sexo do bebê? – Perguntou a médica, balançando as sobrancelhas com uma animação visível.

- Demais. – Edward e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo.

Aquele gelzinho gelado e a maquininha passando pela minha barriga só me deixavam mais ansiosa por respostas e eu suspirei pesadamente.

- Calma, Bella. – A médica riu e Edward revirou os olhos pra minha ansiedade.

Demorou um pouco, mas ela começou a dar algumas informações sobre o bebê, o que já parecia um bom começo. Ele estava saudável, com aproximadamente vinte centímetros e pelas milhares de informações que ela deu, eu consegui resumir com "ele está perfeitamente bem", o que me acalmou muito.

A médica pigarreou, tombou a cabeça e mexeu de novo o aparelho na minha barriga.

- É, agora eu tenho certeza. – Murmurou, talvez pra si mesma.

Mas se ela estivesse falando do meu filho, ela estava falando pra mim também.

- Já sabe?

A médica riu, balançando a cabeça.

- Bella, seu bebê está de pernas perfeitamente cruzadas.

**Edward POV**

Eu falo sério quando digo que Bella passou o resto do mês conversando com nossa filha sobre o quanto ela havia a magoado por ter escondido o sexo dela. Eram reclamações profundamente tristes, e eu podia jurar que às vezes Bella chorava por não poder saber o sexo do bebê.

- Bells, meu amor. Fique calma. – Murmurei, a abraçando. – Hoje pode ser o dia. Sabe, no sétimo mês, quais as chances do bebê estar com as pernas cruzadas de novo?

A barriga dela de sete meses estava bem maior, mas ainda mais linda que antes. As reclamações também aumentaram. Dores de cabeça e nas pernas. Bella mal parava quieta. Ia ao banheiro de tempos e tempos e ficava andando pela casa com dores nos joelhos. Ela parecia mais cansada, mais exausta, apesar de só quatro semanas terem passado. As olheiras estavam mais marcadas, mas ela sempre dizia que estava bem quando eu perguntava.

Por sorte, ela pediu afastamento temporário da empresa, o que deixou Charlie e eu muito mais calmos.

- É, eu sei. – Ela murmurou, abrindo um sorrisinho pra mim. – Estou confiante!

Eu estava prestes a ir pro carro quando abri a porta de casa, mas me deparei com uma Alice ofegante, segurando os joelhos enquanto Charlie vinha logo atrás, com uma expressão bem mais cansada.

- Pai? – Bella perguntou, confusa.

- Ai, não tô com pique pra isso não, Alice! – Charlie reclamou. – Pai do Céu! Preciso malhar.

Eu ri.

- Emmett... – Alice suspirou. – Está... Tentando... Te... Ligar e... – Essas pausas pra respirar estavam estranhamente me lembrando das respirações cachorrinho dos vídeos que Bella assistia sobre partos no Discovery Home & Health. – Ai, fala aí, Charlie.

Melhor.

- Emmett vai ter o filho. – Charlie soltou. – Ou Rose, eu sei lá. Sei que o menino deles está a caminho. Emmett está igual um doido tentando te ligar, Edward, mas você não atende.

- Meu celular está desligado. – Observei, encarando Bella ao meu lado. – Nós estávamos indo agora mesmo pra uma consulta...

Eu parei, confuso. Íamos a consulta, ou íamos ver meu sobrinho? Bella colocou a mão leve no meu braço.

- Vamos ver Rose. – Ela sorriu, apesar do visível cansaço que estampava no rosto.

Fiquei empolgado e ao mesmo tempo culpado por deixar nossa consulta pra outra hora. Bella pareceu animada e nós fomos no carro de Charlie para o hospital de Rose.

Certo, eu estava ansioso.

Chegamos ao hospital e eu corri com Bella até o andar e a sala onde Rose estava com Emmett. Rose estava com uma enorme camisola azul clara e uma toca na cabeça. Estava suada, parecia extremamente cansada e segurava as mãos de Emmett com força.

- Rose! – Bella a alcançou, sorrindo e deslizando a mão pelo rosto da minha cunhada. – Ah, o pequeno David Kevin Noah Caleb está chegando.

Eu ri com Emmett.

- Mudaram o nome do garotão?

- A gente decide isso depois. – Emmett deu de ombros. – Chegamos a esta conclusão.

- Parece sensato. – Eu ri.

- Não aguento mais essa demora. – Rose suspirou. – É uma contração forte e depois uma fraca. E a bolsa ainda não estourou. Eu não aguento mais, mas quero ver meu filho.

- Ele já já estará com v... – Bella começou, mas parou, de repente agarrando a maca onde Rose estava.

- Bella? – Rose a encarou em choque eu me apressei para ir ao seu lado.

Certo, Bella estava bem mais pálida agora e seu corpo estava ficando mole debaixo das minhas mãos. Isso não era bom. Me desesperei, a puxando para sentar na poltrona mais próxima.

- Bella? O que foi, meu amor?

- Edward, eu... – Ela começou, a voz fraca num fio. De repente ela se curvou sobre a barriga, gemendo. – Chame... Ch-Chame um médico.

Emmett saiu da sala a procura de alguém e eu segurei as mãos de Bella com força.

Ela me olhou, os olhos arregalados agora estavam cheios e assustados. As sobrancelhas estavam juntas em pavor e seu rosto parecia muito magro e cansado. Ela gemeu de novo, agarrando meu braço com força e de repente tremendo de frio.

- Edward... Nosso bebê. – Sussurrou, apavorada.

- Bella? O que você está sentindo?

Ela começou a soluçar descontroladamente, gemendo sobre a barriga. Sua mão ainda agarrava meu braço e seu rosto parecia cada vez mais magro. Eu estava ficando desesperado.

- Bella, por favor, meu amor. Fique tranquila, Emmett foi chamar um médico. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Não... Não vai... – Bella sussurrou, tão baixo que eu nem pude ouvir direito.

Rose estava apertando freneticamente o botão que chamava uma enfermeira, gritando alguns nomes que eu não me preocupei em ouvir.

- Bella...

- Eu não quero perder nosso filho, Edward. – Bella gemeu, a água agora rolava livremente pelo seu rosto. – Mas eu não sei se consigo...

* * *

Olá, queridas.

Aqui estou eu, sábado a noite, o que pode ser facilmente desmentido, já que são 02:13 da manhã, domingo, haha. Mas eu vim, ok? Melhor que nunca.

Então desculpem algum erro bobo. Meus olhos estão meio cansados demais pra perceber algum deslize.

O capítulo está aqui, fofo e inteiro, cheio de notícias sobre a gravidez da Bellita. Espero voltar o mais rápido que puder com um novo cap, ok?

Desculpem pela demora.

Vejo vocês por aí,

**XxX, ;***


	50. Agora? Meu filho vai nascer agora?

Eu estava começando a ficar gelado, apesar de ter consciência que haviam gotas escorrendo pela minha testa. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer sozinhas e eu tinha certeza de que se levantasse naquele exato momento, eu cairia feito gelatina no chão.

- Bella... – Chamei, enquanto ela segurava minha mão com força. – Bella, não diga uma coisas dessas. Eu não vou perder ninguém!

- Edward eu... – Ela começou, mas gemeu mais alto, quase num grito. – Meu Deus, meu Deus...

- O que é? O que você está sentindo?

- É... – Ela suspirou, como se tivesse passado. – É como uma daquelas contrações, sabe? Só que... Forte.

- C-Contrações? – Eu gaguejei, pasmo.

Como assim contrações? Era o sétimo mês ainda. David Kevin Não-sei-o-quê que devia nascer agora, não minha filha.

- É... – Bella parou o que ia dizer e gemeu, apertando minha mão. – Dói.

Uma palavra, três letras. O suficiente para eu me desesperar. No instante que a enfermeira entrou na sala, eu ajudei Bella a se sentar na cadeira de rodas e saí do quarto em que Rose estava agora abraçada e chorando nos braços de Emmett.

- O que vão fazer? – Bella começou a perguntar. – Minhas médicas não... Eu... Para onde você vai me levar? E meu filho? Quem vai cuidar de... – Bella interrompeu a frase para encarar as próprias pernas. Seus olhos arregalados pararam em mim, implorando por ajuda. – Edward... Minha bolsa...

- Sua bolsa? – Eu encarei suas pernas e entendi o que ela dizia. Certo. **Sem pânico**. – E... Ag... E... Be...Eu... Co...

Bella respirou fundo e soltou o ar calmamente, ignorando minhas semi palavras sem sentido nenhum.

- Edward... – Ela sussurrou, tão baixo que quando a enfermeira parou de andar, eu me abaixei pra ouvir o que ela queria dizer. Ela parecia mais pálida agora que a bolsa tinha estourado. Sua mãozinha se aproximou do meu rosto e ela esboçou um sorriso fraco. – Me promete que vai cuidar da nossa filha?

Ela disse _nossa filha_?

- Nós vamos cuidar dela, Bells. – Murmurei, beijando sua testa e fechando os olhos com força.

Eu preferia não pensar no que ela queria dizer com aquela frase.

As médicas de Bella apareceram e a levaram para colocar "uma roupa mais confortável". Me mandaram beber uma água. Isso por que Bella queria conversar com elas em particular. Estava bem óbvio para mim que era isso, pelo o olhar que Bella lançou a elas.

Não deu certo, o máximo que eu fiz, foi andar de uma ponta a outra pelo corredor quatro vezes, tentando fingir que estava indo devagar. Bati na porta, me mandaram esperar um pouquinho e depois de alguns minutos a porta se abriu.

Bella já estava com aquelas camisolas grandes, deitada e encarando o teto propositalmente como se pudesse segurar as lágrimas que logo mais logo menos transbordariam de seus olhos. Os braços envoltos na barriga, como se não fosse permitir que ninguém a tocasse.

- Bella? – Perguntei, aflito. Encarei as médicas, confuso. – O quê...?

- A bolsa estourou e ela está com começo de dilatação, aproximadamente uns quatro, cinco dedos, mas a pressão dela está muito alta... Não é saudável esperar pelo parto normal. Vamos ter que fazer uma cesárea.

Bella soltou o ar que segurava e limpou o rosto antes que as lágrimas caíssem nas bochechas.

- Quando? Hoje? ... Agora?

- Sim. O mais rápido que pudermos. – Concordou uma das médicas, saindo da sala quando a outra a chamou.

Me aproximei de Bella, que ainda encarava o teto em silêncio.

Eu tinha que passar alguma segurança para ela. A segurança que nenhum de nós tinha, mas que fosse deixa-la calma. Ela respirou fundo de novo e só soltou o ar quando as novas lágrimas gordas resolveram escorrer pelo seu rosto.

- O que foi, meu bem? – Sussurrei, puxando suas mãos para as minhas. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Nossa filha vem antes mesmo do bebê de Rose. É bom, não é? Ter nossa pimpolhinha antes do tempo?

Bella sorriu, desanimada. Parecia tão... Tensa.

- Eu... – Ela mordeu o lábio, finalmente me encarando com os olhos arregalados. – Eu estou nervosa.

- Nervosa?

- É só uma sensação estranha. – Bella balançou a cabeça. – Eu não estava preparada pra ser mãe... Agora. Do nada.

- Você teve sete meses pra se acostumar com a ideia. – Eu ri e ela esboçou um sorriso, apertando minhas mãos.

- Você me entendeu. É cedo demais. – Ela suspirou.

Não disse nada. Preferi encarar nossas mãos juntas e deslizar o polegar nas costas de seus dedos. Eu sabia do que Bella estava falando e eu tinha algum aviso mental de que um bebê prematuro poderia não sobreviver, mas eu preferia continuar com a névoa cobrindo essa parte da minha mente.

- E suas dores? – Perguntei, quando o assunto pareceu ter sido levado com o silêncio.

- Acho que estou lidando bem com elas. – Bella riu minimamente.

- Você está muito pálida.

Dessa vez foi Bella quem ficou quieta. Encarou o teto, entrelaçando os dedos nos meus.

- Me promete uma coisa?

- Bella, por favor, não...

- É simples. – Interrompeu, voltando para me olhar com um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos. – Promete cuidar do nosso bebê?

- Eu já disse que nós vamos, juntos, cuid...

- Edward, por favor. – Bella implorou, baixinho.

O olhar suplicante, o rosto pálido... _Eu quase_... Não. Não ia acontecer nada às duas. Elas ficariam bem, logo mais estaríamos voltando para casa, oficialmente pais. Eu me recusava a prometer o que fosse.

Era a minha família ali. Bella era a minha família, carregando o pedaço mais importante que completava o significado da palavra. Acho que ela não tinha noção de como ela sempre foi minha família. Não houve farsa, não houve mentira sobre isso. Ela nunca fingiu ser algo que não fosse. Não era fácil prometer algo que eu não desejava. Eu queria as duas ao meu lado... Não ia aceitar nada menos que isso. _Sem acordos_.

- Durma um pouco, meu amor. Você parece cansada. Eu estarei aqui, ok? – Sorri, beijando sua testa.

- Como você é teimoso, Edward. – Balançou a cabeça, deslizando as mãos pequenas pela barriga enquanto eu puxava uma cadeira e me ajeitava ao seu lado, apoiando a cabeça no colchão da cama, ao lado de sua perna. Sua mão veio pro meu rosto automaticamente e ela sorriu, deslizando o dedo pelos traços do meu rosto. – É bom você pensar em um nome pro nosso filho.

- Você está encarregada do nome masculino, lembra? Eu já escolhi o nome da nossa princesa.

- Que é...?

- Eu falo depois que você falar o do menino.

- Não, você primeiro. – Ela insistiu.

- Diga se não gostar, ok?

- Vá em frente. Diga. – Ela fez uma careta, fechando os olhos minimamente enquanto apoiava a mão livre na barriga. Quando o que parecia ser dor aparentemente passou, ela me olhou e sorriu.

- Eu pensei em... – Comecei, mas fiz uma pausa. – Por que você não dorme um pouquinho hein?

Bella bufou, revirando os olhos de um jeito engraçado.

- Você não tem jeito, sabia?

- Durma. – Insisti.

- Não estou com sono. – Murmurou tão baixinho que eu quase não ouvi e fechou os olhos, soltando meu rosto para abraçar a barriga com as mãos.

Bella não estava de fato dormindo, mas parecia estar em algum estado de concentração. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, eu acho. Não vi quanto tempo passou. Só permaneci encarando seu rosto cansado de olhos fechados e sentindo seu peito subir e descer enquanto ela controlava calmamente a própria respiração. Devia saber que eu a estava encarando, por que não me olhou em momento algum. Eu sabia que se ela me visse, saberia que a cada minuto que passava eu ficava mais tenso e sabe-se-lá-Deus por quanto tempo ela aguentaria segurar a onda de choro.

Uma enfermeira começou a entrar no quarto de tempos em tempos, verificando a pressão de Bella, sua temperatura e perguntando como ela se sentia.

- Logo você será encaminhada para o centro cirúrgico, ok? – Ela sorriu para Bella.

De fato, algum tempo depois, Bella foi encaminhada ao centro cirúrgico. Enquanto eles pareciam dar a anestesia coloca-la no soro, Doutora Anna me convidou a seguir uma enfermeira e vestir uma roupa apropriada caso eu quisesse assistir ao parto. Resposta óbvia.

Depois de toda a preparação, de uma roupa azul estranha e comprida, touca e máscara, a enfermeira me levou até a sala onde Bella estava.

Deitada e de toquinha, Bella tentava manter a respiração calma e compassada, desviando os olhos para todos os cantos da sala a procura de algo. Os olhos estavam cheios de novo.

A cena me deu um frio na barriga. Eu ia ser pai em alguns minutos. Pensar que segundos mudariam toda a trajetória da minha vida e de Bella me fazia pensar no futuro com uma filha, ou um filho. Era tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo tão emocionante. Uma mistura de sensações que atingiu meu estômago em cheio.

Bella parou os olhos em mim e suspirou audivelmente, trazendo ao rosto uma expressão de alívio.

- Edward.

- Estou aqui. – Eu sorri, me aproximando dela.

Ela riu, e seus dentes bateram, mas eu duvidei que fosse de frio. Devia ser nervoso. Bella estava tão nervosa quanto eu, ou mais talvez. Bella respirou fundo uma vez. E outra. Depois me olhou de novo e sorriu.

Meu nervosismo acabava de se transformar em pó e tudo que eu sentia era uma curiosidade tremenda de ver o rosto do nosso bebê. Agora eu me via de frente para os dilemas que Bella insistia em me perguntar. Olhos claros? Olhos escuros? Cor do cabelo?

- Nicholas. – Soltou, interrompendo meu pensamento. – Nicholas Cullen.

Sorri de volta, feliz por vê-la animada. Agora eu não podia mais parar de sorrir e me sentia bobo por isso em algum canto da minha mente.

- Eu pensei em Emily. – Devolvi e ela sorriu mais um pouco, me encarando daquele jeito lindo.

- Emily Cullen. – Repetiu, vendo se o som lhe agradava. – Eu gosto.

Eu não sabia exatamente onde ficar parado, então acabei zanzando de um lado para o outro enquanto eles começavam os procedimentos para a cirurgia. Eu estava inquieto, nervoso e tentando parecer perfeitamente normal para Bella, que ficava fazendo algum som com a boca pra me chamar atenção.

- Acalme-se. – Eu falei para ela mais uma vez e dois segundos depois um sonzinho me fez correr para ter uma visão melhor.

Era um choro? Aquele sonzinho tão baixinho e tímido... Era um choro?

Quando eu vi aquele serzinho miúdo, tão inofensivo e pequeno nas luvas sujas de sangue da médica, eu suspirei. Em parte chocado por ser um bebê tão pequeno e magro, e emocionado por finalmente ver o meu filho. Ou minha filha. Não tive tempo de ver o sexo do bebê. Eram tantos outros detalhes que minha mente absorvia que a última coisa que eu pensei em reparar foi no sexo do bebê.

O rostinho redondo, o nariz arrebitadinho e franzido enquanto ele abria a boca pra chorar alto. Na cabeça havia alguns fios de cabelos, mas estava tudo muito vermelho pra que eu pudesse enxergar a cor deles. Uma mulher o pegou, deixando-o parecer vinte vezes menor quando a grande toalha branca se erguia embaixo dele. Limpou o líquido esquisito que estava em seu corpo e o colocou numa mesa.

Arfei quando tive provas visuais de que estive certo o tempo todo.

- É... Uma menina... – Murmurei, gaguejando uma porção de palavras sem sentido em seguida.

Bella disse alguma coisa a minha volta, mas eu não conseguia tirar os olhos da menininha a minha frente, parando... De chorar e...

- Ah não... – A mulher chiou baixinho e outra mulher entrou na minha frente, impedindo uma boa parte da minha visão da minha filha.

Me ouvi perguntar o que estava acontecendo repetidamente, mas ninguém estava de fato me ouvindo. Toda a magia parecia estar se derretendo bem na minha cara, enquanto eu simplesmente não fazia nada, por que eu não podia fazer nada.

Eu não pude ver o que acontecia, mas elas estavam colocando alguma coisa na garganta da minha filha, agora quieta, sem qualquer chorinho...

- Parada cardiorrespiratória. – Anunciou uma e de repente havia uma outra pessoa tapando minha visão.

- Ah, _por favor_, minha filha... O quê...? – Eu comecei, quando percebi que agora uma das mulheres massageava devagar e com experiência o peito do bebê.

Eu gelei, meus cabelos da nuca ficaram espetados e eu por um instante achei que cairia no chão feito um pedaço de madeira. Eu quase podia ouvir minha voz falando um monte de coisas, mas eu estava tão confuso e minha visão estava tão embaçada que eu não conseguia identificar com certeza o que saia da minha boca.

Em algum lugar, a voz de Bella me chamou atenção.

- Bella. – Uma das mulheres de roupas verdes e máscara a chamou, puxando as pálpebras dela para ver algo nos seus olhos. – Bella, olhe para mim. Você consegue me ouvir? Mantenha-se consciente! Bella, olhe para mim!

- Bella... – Eu chamei, perdido, tentando avançar em direção a minha namorada.

-... Hemorragia... – Disse alguém.

- Ela tem anemia...

-... Perder sangue...

-... Resistir...

- Do quê vocês estão falando? – Eu soltei, com raiva pela total descaso com a minha presença.

Eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo com Bella. _Eu tinha aquele direito._

Mais perguntas saíram da minha boca e algo me impediu de avançar em direção a Bella. Eu não notei se eram minhas pernas que haviam travado ou se algo de fato estava me impedindo de ir para frente, por que tudo que eu via era o rosto de Bella, pálido como nunca. Sua boca estava branca e seus olhos piscavam preguiçosamente, perdidos e sem qualquer presença.

Quando a imagem dela foi se afastando de mim, eu percebi que tinha sido arrastado para fora da sala. Pisquei e arranquei a máscara do meu rosto, encarando os dois homens que me seguravam.

- Me soltem! – Eu gritei, afastando me afastando deles. – Me soltem!

- O Senhor está gritando! – Um deles disse. – Não tem condições de continuar ali dentro.

- É minha mulher ali. Ela não está bem, está? O que ela tem?

Silêncio.

- Ninguém me responde nada. Eu quero saber como minha mulher está. Quero ver minha filha. – Eu abaixei o tom e trinquei o queixo.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio e trocaram um olhar cúmplice antes de voltar os olhos para mim. O homem mais baixinho e de olhos claros pareceu me entender e colocou a mão no meu ombro.

- Por hora, precisamos que o Senhor espere. Temos que cuidar da sua esposa e da sua filha. Mantenha a calma. – Ele abaixou a mão e o outro voltou para a sala. Antes de sair ele disse mais uma coisa. – Confie que faremos o melhor por elas.

Eu não estava bem, nem um pouco bem. A entrada era agora proibida, eu não podia voltar pra sala de cirurgia. Não havia janela pra que eu pudesse ver como Bella ou minha filha estavam. Meu coração nunca bateu tão rápido e forte na minha vida toda e minha respiração era como de alguém que correu quilômetros e quilômetros de distância. Irrompi as portas da sala de espera e caminhei até o fim do corredor, arrancando as roupas especiais e as jogando na primeira lata de lixo que encontrei.

Lá no fundo, havia uma pequena sala de espera vazia.

Na verdade a sala devia ser alguma espécie de capela, ou algo que tivesse o intuito de deixar as pessoas quietas e rezando. Eu sei que estava vazia e havia alguns bancos de madeira enchendo o ambiente. Eu não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo lá, mas parecia quieto e vazio o suficiente pra mim.

Se Emmett fosse me procurar, o que eu acho que não aconteceria, ele não ia me achar de qualquer forma.

Eu só precisava de um lugar quieto. Eu estava me sentindo tão diminuído, tão oco. Minha respiração agora totalmente desregulada era alta, embora eu achasse que ninguém pudesse me ouvir.

Minhas mãos bagunçavam o cabelo involuntariamente, de puro desespero. Eu não conseguia enxergar as coisas muito bem agora, minha visão estava embaçada. Minha mente era puro vácuo, nenhum pensamento surgia, só aquela sensação vazia me preenchia.

Eu podia dizer que havia alguém me chamando em algum lugar, mas talvez fosse só minha mente tentando me colocar de volta a ativa.

- Edward! – Ouvi de novo.

Dessa vez eu ergui a cabeça a procura de algo e quando não vi nada, deduzi que eu podia estar começando a delirar.

- Edward! Sou eu, Charlie. – De fato, quando eu pisquei bem os olhos, pude enxergar a silhueta masculina de Charlie correndo pelo corredor até chegar perto de mim.

Eu não sei muito bem o que deu em mim, mas meu primeiro instinto foi abraçar Charlie com força, em vez de mandá-lo embora e pedir que ele me deixasse sozinho, como algum espaço de minha mente pensava em fazer.

- Bella... Estava... Nossa filha não... – Comecei, mas Charlie bateu nas minhas costas, como se pedisse pra que eu ficasse quieto.

- Eu sei. Já estou sabendo de tudo. Acalme-se, Edward. – Charlie pareceu tão tenso quanto eu, mas parecia estar lutando muito melhor com as lágrimas.

Eu me afastei, respirando com dificuldade e voltando a me sentar no banco. Não conseguia olhar para Charlie por que ele não ia me passar a segurança que eu queria. Sua voz estava tão trêmula quanto a minha.

- Ela ficou tão pálida. A médica tentava falar com ela, mas ela não respondia e... – Parei, soluçando. Esfreguei as costas da mão no rosto e respirei fundo, tentando não lembrar de como ela parecia fraca e fora de si. – E minha filha... É uma menina, Charlie. Não sei se Bella chegou a me ouvir dizer isso. Ela é pequena, magrinha, mas tinha um choro tão forte para o tamanho.

Charlie sorriu depois de passar as mangas da jaqueta pelo rosto.

- Se algo acontecer a elas, eu nem...

- Nada vai acontecer a ninguém, Edward. – Charlie bagunçou meu cabelo. – Bella logo vai estar de volta com minha neta. Eu também me recuso a perdê-la. Bella é o que eu tenho de mais precioso também. Sei como você a tem como família, meu filho.

Encarei Charlie, um tanto confuso pelo "meu filho" que tinha acabado de escapar da sua boca. Nós tínhamos começado uma conversa amistosa nos últimos tempos, mas era a primeira vez que ele me chamava com tanta intimidade e me deixava tão próximo da família Swan.

Ele pigarreou quando percebeu que eu tinha notado isso.

- Obrigado.

- Vou ligar para seu pai. – Ignorou a cena e puxou o celular do bolso. – Carlisle e Esme devem estar aflitos.

* * *

Hello.

Quem apareceu aqui no próprio aniversário pra postar um capítulo? Euzinha! Sério meninas, foi o único dia livre que eu tive nos últimos tempos.

Anyway, o capítulo de hoje está aqui, espero que gostem. E eu não vou prometer uma próxima data de atualização, porque sei que vocês vão ficar muito bravas se eu não aparecer kkkk

Mas aparecerei quando tiver mais um tempo livre.

Vejo vocês por aí,

**XxX, ;***


	51. ALOHA!

**Não, não é um novo capítulo.**

Deus! Estou com vergonha de estar aqui, por quê... Hm.. Jura que eu apareci aqui no meu aniversário? Ahm, isso faz uns bons meses, não é?

Há sangue nos olhos de vocês, não há? Há um ódio reprimido e subliminar (ou não) nesses corações ansiosos por uma continuação?

Bem, não sei muito bem quem ainda espera continuação da fic, já que faz muito tempo que eu a atualizei, mas eu resolvi aparecer por aqui também (além de aparecer na minha outra fic) pra me explicar um pouquinho. E pra conversar algo diferente com vocês.

Minha vida mudou um pouco nos últimos tempos e eu passei por algumas fases meio complicadas. Entre essas coisas ruins que aconteceram, meu pen drive que tinha todos os capítulos que eu escrevi das fics, simplesmente declarou morte sem volta. Aparentemente um erro incorrigível atingiu a pasta e foi tudo pro brejo. Tudo que eu já tinha escrito. Por sinal, algo que eu não comentei no meu outro aviso, não só os capítulos das fanfics mas todo e qualquer texto que eu tinha escrito teve o mesmo erro.

Eu tenho tentado recuperar as coisas que eu escrevi, mas a verdade é que não vai ser a mesma coisa que eu tinha feito. Como eu disse no outro aviso, não prometo uma frequência maior nas postagens nem nada do tipo.

**IMPORTANTE**: O caso é: já tive alguns altos e baixos com essa fic, e queria mesmo saber se alguém ainda a acompanha pra que eu possa postar o capítulo o mais rápido que eu puder, visto que eu estou em uma dívida maior com os leitores dela. Na verdade eu considerei tentar reescrevê-la por completo, por quê querendo ou não minha mente mudou ao longo do tempo, e, apesar de eu gostar da ideia inicial da história (a que está no Summary, um pouco modificada), hoje não fico muito confortável com o rumo que eu dei para ela. Eu praticamente mudaria tudo que eu já escrevi, com exceção talvez de algumas cenas. Mas isso seria um egoismo ridículo da minha parte sem saber o que a maioria de vocês acha, afinal, eu escrevo por que vocês acompanham e eu não faria isso sem saber a opinião de vocês.

Então, me deixem saber se vocês ainda estão por aqui, e o que acham do que eu disse.

Adios :*


	52. Novidades

**Bella POV**

A luz que ficava logo acima de mim era muito forte. Ela estava dividindo minha visão em pequenas bolinhas brilhantes que formavam uma enorme luz branca e estridente. Decidi não encarar aquilo por tempo demais, então foquei os olhos em Edward e em seus movimentos.

Contei a ele o nome que tinha escolhido para nosso filho. Eu queria um menino. Não podia deixar de ver beleza ao imaginar um pequeno Edward. Mas ele continuava firme na certeza de que era ume menina e eu gostei do nome que ele escolheu. Soava bem com o sobrenome do pai.

A sensação era de que uma eternidade havia passado desde que eu tinha deixado de sentir meu corpo. E o desconforto de não sentir minha respiração acontecer por completo, com direito a encher pulmão e soltar o ar dolorosamente, era realmente horrível. Mas não encarei isso como um problema, por que tudo estava sendo monitorado pelos médicos e por que minha atenção estava toda no nervosismo que me enchia por completo.

Em algum momento, Edward sorriu. E eu sorri. E eu sabia, naquele instante, que ele tinha visto nosso filho. É estranho como se sente que algo que te pertenceu por alguns meses não está mais contigo, mesmo quando se está sob o efeito da anestesia. Eu soube no mesmo instante que meu filho tinha nascido. Não só pelo choro. Não só pelo sorriso de Edward. Há algo mais. Há uma sensação única, uma necessidade que surge de algum lugar, um vazio que deve ser preenchido nos braços.

Lembro de ter ouvido a voz de Edward dizer que era uma menina.

Uma menina! Como Edwad disse que seria, o que o fazia sorrir como nunca. Me repreendi por me sentir levemente desapontada, mas a sensação foi tão curta que se evaporou com o sorriso de Edward. E com a nova imagem que eu criei. Com uma menina, tão pequena e delicada que Edward cuidaria como uma rosa. Minha menina.

Era estranho me sentir tão ansiosa. Uma nova ansiedade realmente diferente de tudo que já tinha sentido.

Eu o chamei, chamei minha filha pelo nome que ele escolheu, contornando mentalmente os traços delicados de um bebê... Minha imaginação não era o suficiente, então eu pedi que alguém a trouxesse para mim. Por que era a minha filha. Eu precisava vê-la. Depois de tantos meses dentro de mim, sendo a melhor parte da minha vida, eu precisava vê-la.

Por Deus, eu estava tão ansiosa! Se não sentisse meu corpo tão inútil, provavelmente estaria tremendo de pura emoção. E talvez um pouco de frio, por que eu tive a leve impressão de que estava em um ambiente muito gelado. Mas não fazia muito sentido, então eu ignorei a sensação e chamei por Edward. E chamei de novo, mas ele não estava realmente me ouvindo.

Foi neste momento que as coisas ficaram confusas. Pensei ter visto no rosto de Edward alguma expressão diferente da alegria que eu esperava, e as perguntas que saíram da sua boca chegaram com um som estridente aos meus ouvidos. Algo havia acontecido e eu senti meu mundo começar a desabar. Pessoas se aglomeraram ao lado da minha filha e Edward pareceu ainda mais desesperado.

Havia uma tensão no ar. Uma preocupação, ansiedade.

Não, minha filha não. Não ela. Não agora, não nunca. Minha filha não!

Chamei-o de novo, mas não tive certeza se havia algum som saindo da minha boca. Minha respiração estava cada vez mais pesada com a pressão que me atingiu o pulmão com força. E eu me sentia extremamente fraca. A luz parecia cobrir toda minha visão, mesmo que eu não estivesse olhando diretamente para ela. Sufoco. Falta de foco. Eu precisava sair dali. Me sentar, erguer os braços para minha filha. Respirar profundamente, sentir cada parte do meu corpo.

Isso tudo não era efeito da anestesia, era? Quero dizer, aquelas sensações eram reais?

Tudo virou um mar de confusões. Meu nome foi dito por alguém, mas a voz daquela mulher era tão ardida que atingiu meus ouvidos como agulhas, tirando minha consciência de realidade por alguns minutos. Eu estava respirando? Precisava me levantar, erguer os braços, tampar os ouvidos, forçar uma respiração completa.

Parecia que toda minha vitalidade estava sendo lentamente sugada. Aos poucos, doloridamente. Agora? Justamente agora? Eu precisava ver minha filha antes de qualquer coisa.

Minha audição tinha diminuído a um ruído contínuo e agudo, e minha visão estava turva demais pra reconhecer qualquer coisa. Meus movimentos, longe de acontecer.

Então, parecendo aumentar gradativamente, a intensidade da sucção foi aumentando e aumentando, reduzindo qualquer pensamento a nada. Qualquer resquício de força a nada.

E criando um futuro com minha família, minha mente se perdeu num mar de escuridão e silêncio.

**Emmett POV**

Alice estava em outro andar com Esme, Carlisle, Charlie e Edward. Mas papai tinha me implorado para acalmar Rose e deixa-la menos preocupada possível. As notícias ainda eram poucas e preocupar Rose com tudo só faria mal ao bebê.

Então eu fingia que não estava pensando nisso e que estava tudo sobre controle quando estava perto dela, o que exigia um esforço muito grande de mim. Estar prestes a ser pai depois de tantas tentativas era de torcer o estômago de um jeito bom. Mas a sensação de ansiedade e nervosismo se misturaram a tristeza de não poder ajudar Edward e se transformaram num belo e pesado bolo de vômito. Melhor jeito pra se estar no dia que seu filho nasce.

- Você está pronto? – Jasper perguntou. Eu estava vendo as coisas um pouco fora de foco, mas eu consegui encarar os olhos azuis dele. Era só o leve nervosismo que tinha me deixado um pouco tonto. Acho que ele percebeu, por que fez uma careta de "vai dar tudo errado". – Cara, é melhor você estar pronto. É sério, não desmaie, você é enorme demais pra isso.

Revirei os olhos, erguendo meu braço direito e exibindo bíceps e tríceps protuberantes.

- Eu nasci pronto, cara.

E minutos depois eu estava na sala de cirurgia com Rosalie.

A ideia do parto normal tinha ido pro brejo quando a dilatação não estava sendo o suficiente e as dores além do normal. Ou algo do tipo. Sei que Rose me mataria se me ouvisse dizendo isso, mas a verdade é que eu não estava tão triste quanto ela parecia estar por ser um parto cesariana. Ela fez bico e chorou, resmungando coisas sem sentido com um os braços cruzados.

As chances de Rose passar mal eram menores e o tempo que demoraria até eu finalmente ver meu filho era menor, o que significava bastante coisa pra mim. Dois motivos que me fizeram sorrir quando a notícia foi dada. Mas eu disfarcei pra agradá-la, é claro. E pelo bem da continuação da nossa família também.

Nunca faça uma mulher grávida infeliz.

De qualquer forma, agora já estávamos na sala de cirurgia e eu estava levemente nervoso. De ansiedade só. Coisa pouca.

Rose estava começando a ficar ansiosa, e eu fazia minha melhor expressão sorridente ao ajeitar a toca que ela usava para esconder os cabelos loiros.

Havia enormes bolsas debaixo dos seus olhos e eu poderia facilmente dizer que seu nariz parecia uma pequena coxinha de inchado. Mas eu não diria isso a ela. Pelo bem da continuação da nossa família, de novo.

- Emm, eu... – Ela começou, batendo os cílios dramaticamente enquanto as enfermeiras se mexiam de um lado para o outro, se organizando e organizando os materiais para a cirurgia. Pequenas partes do meu cérebro percebendo como aqueles instrumentos pareciam cortantes, mas eu sorri, por que Rose continuava me olhando com aquele drama estampado no rosto e eu obviamente tinha perdido alguma frase.

- Vai dar tudo certo, bebê. – Eu disse, batendo delicadamente no seu ombro. Me mexi para ver como andavam as preparações agora que os médicos se aproximavam.

- Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse, não é seu panaca? – Rosalie reclamou ao fundo.

Mas eu estava registrando o fato de que a enorme barriga de Rose estava com uma cor muito esquisita. Tudo bem, devia ser algum líquido que eles tinham passado, mas a coisa era realmente estranha.

- Rose, sua barriga está colorida. – Eu acho que disse. Ou só pensei.

Velho, iam cortar a barriga dela?

Não, não iam. Já estavam cortando a barriga dela.

Certo. Cortes grandes e... Fundos. Na boa, quantas vezes eles passariam aquele bisturi ali? E por que Rose não está gritando? Certo, anestesia, mas... Sério, os cortes estão ficando cada vez mais fundos... E sinceramente, quanto tempo aquilo demoraria? Papai disse que o bebê de Edward tinha nascido em pouco tempo, mas mesmo que fosse pouco tempo, aquilo estava parecendo uma eternidade de cortes e sangue e bisturis e mais sangue...

Me perguntei como Edward tinha conseguido lidar com isso. Parei por alguns segundos pra pensar que meu irmão era mais novo que eu, e estava lidando com uma situação bem pior que a minha. Me imaginei tendo que passar pelo que ele passava, e quis poder ser dois pra poder estar com ele, principalmente agora que Alice disse que poderia haver notícias de Bella e do bebê. E quis com todas as minhas forças ver meu filho. E eu estava a segundos de vê-lo, então me mantive firme naquela situação.

Mas o corte estava ficando mais profundo e eu estava me recusando a olhar. Tentei encarar Rose, mas girar a cabeça demais ia me levar pra outra dimensão em segundos. Eu ia dizer algo encorajador para Rose, só que tudo ficou sem foco quando os médicos começaram a falar alguma coisa. Rose começou a chorar de felicidade.

Mas o corte estava fundo de verdade. Quantas coisas eles estavam cortando ali? E quando uma cabeça surgiu daquela pele pintada de amarelo e vermelho, tudo simplesmente ficou preto na minha cabeça.

**Alice POV**

Posso dizer com toda a propriedade de uma tia, que não há nada pior que ver sua quase irmã e sua sobrinha em uma situação dessas. E nada pior que ter seu irmão aos prantos no seu ombro. É de quebrar o coração ver um homenzarrão como Edward tão vermelho e com bochechas tão úmidas.

E não é como se eu estivesse sendo forte com tudo isso. Bella é minha melhor amiga. Não, convenhamos, Bella é tão minha irmã quanto Edward. E Emmett. Não existe nenhuma opção de resistir e ficar bem quando as pessoas que você ama estão sofrendo. Esse tipo de coisa é impossível. O sofrimento é seu também.

E não há nada a que eu possa me apegar agora. Não se tem notícias de Bella, nem do bebê, e a sensação é que se passaram anos sem as pessoas que eu amo. Não posso imaginar como Edward se sente agora. Ou Charlie. E mesmo Esme ou Carlisle. Mas eu sei que dói em mim também, e que esse tipo de sofrimento não devia existir.

- Quer saber? Eu estou cansada dessa falta de informações! – Eu disse, puxando gentilmente Edward para que eu o olhasse.

Edward era um homem muito bonito. E hoje, parecia estar num caso muito sério de desidratação severa. Seus olhos estavam fundos, vidrados no nada e completamente sem vida. Nem uma base poderosa cobria aquelas olheiras.

Ele me olhou e gentilmente tentou amenizar a bagunça úmida das minhas bochechas.

- Você é uma boa irmã, Allie. Bella nunca esteve em melhor companhia. - Disse, fechando um nó na minha garganta.

- Eu... Eu vou procurar alguém, conseguir alguma informação... – Comecei, me levantando.

- Eu não consegui nada. Ninguém diz nada. É a minha filha dentro daquela sala de cirurgia, e ninguém me diz o que está acontecendo! – Charlie praticamente gritou. Carlisle gentilmente apertou seu ombro e Esme começou a dizer algo que eu não ouvi, estendendo a mão para Edward. Provavelmente o chamando para sentar perto dela.

- Alguém tem que saber alguma coisa. – Eu disse. Baguncei os cabelos de Edward antes de me me levantar e largar todos ali, completamente sem fé na minha persistência.

Não podia ser assim. Alguém tinha que dizer alguma coisa!

Esfreguei o rosto algumas vezes antes de começar a caça.

Os quatro primeiros enfermeiros que eu encontrei, pareciam completamente perdidos no assunto "Bella e o bebê". Eu esperei pelo menos vinte minutos até que novas pessoas passassem pelo corredor e foi em algum momento confuso que um homem disse algo realmente significativo.

- Você é um parente próximo dela? – Perguntou um cara baixinho de olhos claros e com uma aparência extremamente nova para um médico. Estreitei os olhos. Se ele não estivesse de jaleco e tivesse uma cara de nerd, facilmente diria que ele era um infiltrado ali. Muito novinho. – Estive procurando o marido dela, mas não encontrei ninguém por aqui.

- Eu sou irmã dela. Quero dizer, dele. Assim, ela é minha cunhada, mas eu a conheci bem antes de conhecer meu irmão. – Ele pareceu confuso. – Esqueça. Bella está bem? O bebê? Podemos vê-los?

- Sabe onde ele está? Eu prometi que iríamos avisá-lo quando tivéssemos notícias.

- Certo, espere aqui.

E eu corri, desesperada e feito uma louca atrás deles, na sala de espera afastada demais em que eles estavam. Fazia sentido que ninguém os encontrasse, era como se fosse a parte mais afastada de onde o médico estava.

- Charlie! Edward! – Eu gritei, fazendo todos pularem. – Eu encontrei um médico que tem notícias deles!

Eu estava tão ansiosa, que carregaria Edward no colo se ele não se apressasse o suficiente. Mas algo diferente encheu seu olhar e ele passou na minha frente em segundos, me deixando para trás. Vantagens de se ter pernas longas.

- Você! – O médico apontou Edward. – Tenho notícias sobre sua filha. Ela...

- Ela está bem? Bella está bem? – Edward disparou ansioso.

- Eu preciso de notícias da minha filha! Estamos esperando há horas pela bondade de alguém que possa nos contar algo e ninguém teve a decência de nos contar como elas estão. – Charlie disse, respirando com dificuldade pela corrida.

Hora de malhar.

O médico ignorou a reclamação de Charlie, e encarou Edward com a expressão de médico. Ou a inexpressão de um médico. Tanto faz.

- Sua filha está ótima. Ela teve uma parada cardiorrespiratória inesperada, mas tudo ocorreu como deveria. Alguns exames foram feitos, e ela não aparenta ter nenhuma sequela, mas o acompanhamento é extremamente necessário. Os pulmões dela estão praticamente totalmente desenvolvidos, o que diminui as chances de problemas respiratórios, porém, mesmo que um kilo e seiscentos seja um peso ótimo para um prematuro de sete meses, o bebê precisa continuar no hospital por alguns dias, até que nós tenhamos certeza de que vocês podem cuidar dele em casa. Sua filha nasceu muito bem desenvolvida para um bebê de sete meses. Mas sobre sua mulher, eu não sei dizer com certeza como e onde ela está, mas sei que a hemorragia foi contida. Por enquanto, eu posso oferecer uma visita a sua filha.

- Sim, sim, por favor. Meu sogro e eu estamos esperando há horas por isso. – Edward parecia estar implorando.

Um enorme peso sumiu do meu peito. Um alívio quase que completo. Eu poderia estar aos prantos se ele me dissesse que Bella estava bem, e que tudo ficaria bem.

Edward soltou um suspiro audível enquanto caminhávamos com Charlie para o berçário, e apesar da curiosidade para pegar nossa menininha no colo, Esme, Carlisle e eu ficamos do lado de fora, olhando todos os bebês do berçário que estavam ali.

Charlie e Edward foram lavar bem as mãos e vestir roupas verdes antes de finalmente ir para perto das incubadoras, e o pediatra indicou uma delas em que um bebezinho bem pequeno se mexia dentro de uma fralda grande. Era uma menininha bem calminha, e tinha uns olhos grandes e bem abertos, que eu não conseguia enxergar a cor pela distância. Edward sorriu e se aproximou o máximo que podia, colocando as mãos para dentro da incubadora e fazendo um carinho de leve com os dedos da mão na bochecha do bebê.

Eu podia jurar ter visto a cabecinha se apoiar na mão dele, e Esme também deve ter visto isso, por que começou a cutucar Carlisle e dizer várias coisas enquanto chorava feito uma boba.

Edward pareceu dizer algo, fungando entre lágrimas que escorriam livremente por suas bochechas. Charlie estava um velho babão e não chegou a tocar na menininha, muito preocupado em manter a pose de machão secando o rosto.

A menina era bem grande pra um bebê prematuro, eu notei. Não que eu entendesse de crianças, bebês, tamanhos e prematuridade, mas eu diria que era um bebê saudável. Era meio vermelhinho, meio branco, mexia as perninhas de um jeito muito bonitinho e piscava os olhos de um lado para o outro, delicada como uma princesa. Era de doer o coração que Edward não pudesse pegá-la no colo, com aqueles pequenos tubinhos ligados nela. Devia ser uma sonda, um soro, não sei... Mas ela era linda, simplesmente. Dá pra imaginar que aquela pequena humana era um pedaço do meu casal preferido?

- Ah, Alice, não chore. – O braço de Carlisle envolveu meus ombros, e saindo da minha posição 'original', entendi por que a visão estava turva. O vidro estava levemente embaçado pelo meu bafo de choro. – Já basta seu irmão sendo um completo...

- Pai. – Esme completou a frase de Carlisle. – Somos avôs de uma linda mocinha, querido. Olhe, nosso menino é pai!

- Pode isso? Duplamente avô em um único dia? – Carlisle sorriu, orgulhoso.

Ver Edward ali, acariciando uma miniatura humana linda da minha melhor amiga que estava em algum lugar sozinha, me fez sentir mal de novo e eu limpei o rosto do melhor jeito que podia.

- Vocês podem me avisar se tiverem notícias de Bella? Eu... Eu estava pensando em ver como as coisas vão com Rose. – Murmurei.

- Vai lá, filha. – Esme disse, sem tirar os olhos de Edward.

Não era uma dose extra de drama e sensibilidade ouvir Esme te chamar de filha?

* * *

E é, eu dividi o capítulo em dois.

De qualquer forma, cá estou eu. Numa noite de segunda-feira, aproveitando o tempo que me restou nesse dia sem graça e atarefado.

O capítulo não é o que eu tinha antes, mas foi o que eu reescrevi. Eu sinceramente espero que gostem dele. Fiquei muitíssimo feliz com as reviews de vocês, nem imaginam. Um gás incontrolável surgiu em mim com as palavras de vocês, muito obrigada :)

Ah, e antes de ir, posso saber o que vocês andam lendo por aí? Tenho lido muitos livros ultimamente, mas minha lista de "Quero ler" está diminuindo. Sugestões? hahaha

Vejo vocês por aí, a qualquer momento, com cenas dos próximos capítulos.

Beijos :D


	53. Estava à sua espera

**Edward's POV**

As notícias de Bella só vieram horas depois que eu pude ver minha filha.

Minha pequena, tão frágil. Não havia qualquer outro instinto que não fosse a vontade de pega-la no colo e protege-la com minha própria vida. Mas eu não podia pega-la no colo, não podia tentar aninha-la desajeitadamente nos meus braços e esperar que Bella risse de mim e me ensinasse o melhor jeito de cuidar dela, porque as coisas não são como nós queremos.

Charlie foi o primeiro a visitar Bella. Eu não poderia impedi-lo de fazer isso. Entendia agora como era querer proteger um filho, e por mais que parecesse impossível de suportar, adiei alguns minutos da minha visita para que ele fosse vê-la primeiro.

Bella estava em um quarto monitorado, e pelo que os médicos haviam dito, ela ficaria melhor em um ou dois dias.

Eu não pude evitar a pressa em vê-la quando o médico disse que eu poderia ir até lá.

O alívio de vê-la finalmente se misturou ao pânico que surgiu quando percebi o quão fraca ela parecia. Seus olhos estavam fechados, seu rosto pálido e seus lábios brancos, secos. Os braços ao lado do corpo estavam imóveis e a única coisa que me fez minimamente mais calmo, foi o barulho das batidas do seu coração no aparelho.

Me sentei desajeitadamente num pequeno espaço ao seu lado, tomando sua mão esquerda nas minhas, sentindo a fragilidade do seu corpo quente.

- Bella... – Chamei, baixinho. Minha voz estava tão quebrada que logo meus olhos começaram a perder foco de tão embaçados. Esfreguei os dedos ali rudemente, me aproximando do seu rosto. – Bella, eu estou aqui. Nossa filha está bem, e ela precisa de você... – Funguei repetidamente, alisando seus cabelos. – Eu preciso de você.

Era difícil vê-la daquele jeito e pensar que horas atrás tudo parecia diferente.

O silêncio do quarto me inundou numa sensação muito agonizante e eu tive que travar o queixo numa tentativa quase falha de suportar a bagunça que havia dentro de mim.

Era injusto. Injusto que Bella estivesse assim depois de lutar tanto por nossa filha. Injusto que eu não pudesse fazer nada além de esperar. Injusto que esperar era por um tempo indefinido.

Eu tinha tanta coisa em mente que parecia que todos os rabiscos tinham se juntando num plano preto e sem espaços, e era terrível.

Encarei Bella, contendo a mão trêmula pra alisar suas bochechas com cuidado. Nesse instante, suas pálpebras tremeram e seus olhos se abriram tão pouco que eu quase não pude ver que isso tinha acontecido. Achei que fosse coisa da minha imaginação, e por isso demorei pra perceber o quanto ela se esforçava pra deixar os olhos abertos.

A sensação seguinte foi de um líquido escorrendo pelas veias depois de uma injeção dolorida. Suspirei alto, tentando sorrir com aquela cara molhada e patética.

- Eu... – Sua voz saiu tão baixa que eu quase não ouvi. Ou talvez não tenha ouvido, mas na ânsia de entender o que ela dizia, acabei lendo seus lábios. – Estou cansada.

De fato, sua voz não estava saindo tão audível assim.

- Eu sei que está. Mas olhe, você vai ficar bem. Os médicos disseram isso. Você perdeu muito sangue, meu amor, mas você conseguiu. Lutou pela nossa filha.

Uma gota escorreu pelo seu olho direito, e seu rosto se contorceu em uma cara de choro exausta. Recebi um soco invisível no estômago.

- Foi tudo... – Uma respirada fraca, uma pausa. – Por minha causa... Eu não consegui... Não fui capaz de...

- Não diga isso, Bella. – Eu comecei, impedindo que ela continuasse. – Não, nem mesmo pense nisso. Nada foi sua culpa. Nossa filha está bem, e você vai ficar bem também, me ouviu? Ela precisa de nós dois.

Ela tentou segurar minha mão com alguma força, mas só conseguiu apoia-la na minha. Fez algo como tentar balançar a cabeça positivamente por alguns segundos.

- Cuide de mim. – Ela murmurou, e quando eu concordei, seu rosto tombou levemente para o lado e sua respiração se tornou um suspiro de inconsciência.

Suspirei, esfregando uma mão no rosto e me recusando a largar a outra que segurava a de Bella.

- Ela vai ficar bem. – Murmurou um médico da porta da sala, o que tinha me prometido que ajudaria Bella e minha filha. – Amanhã quando o senhor voltar, verá que ela já estará melhor.

- Eu sei. – Murmurei, tentando estabelecer alguma firmeza na minha voz. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Quando eu saí da sala, Jasper e Alice me esperavam. Allie facilitou as coisas não fazendo pergunta alguma, e me abraçou de um jeito que fez as coisas parecerem melhores.

- Ela vai ficar bem. – Sussurrei, abrindo um sorriso um tanto forçado, mas otimista.

- Claro que vai,_ brother_. – Ela sorriu mais animada que eu, mas ainda tinha algo relutante no modo como ela concordava com a cabeça. – Agora vamos, Esme e Carlisle já foram ver o pequeno David ou Kevin ou Noah ou Caleb. Até convenci Charlie a subir. Agora venha, Edward, venha!

Enlaçou o braço no meu antes de puxar Jasper pra irmos ver o menininho de Emmett.

Allie me contou uma história bem dramática sobre como Emmett tinha desmaiado quando o bebê nasceu, e tudo que meu irmão fez foi negar com a cabeça e revirar os olhos: "Foi falta de oxigenação no cérebro por causa da emoção, só isso"

Allie, Emm, Jasper e uma Rosalie reclamona pós-parto conseguiram arrancar algum tipo de risada minha, por que a encenação de Jasper do desmaio de Emmett foi simplesmente cômica.

Eles perguntaram sobre Bella e minha filha, e eu contei como a bebê era pequena, mas cheia de energia. Suas palavras foram as melhores que eu poderia ouvir, e eu só sorri, vendo minha deixa pra sair do quarto quando as enfermeiras entraram reclamando da quantidade de pessoas ali dentro quando Rose mal tinha se recuperado.

Carlisle e Esme ainda estavam olhando o bebezinho na maternidade, e não foi difícil acha-los. Era só ouvir os cochichos baixinhos do casal mais babão do universo.

- Olhe, Carlisle! – Mamãe fez algum gemido de admiração, se aproximando mais ainda dos braços do papai e eu ri.

Nessa hora, os dois me olharam apreensivos.

- Meu filho. – Esme colocou as mãos no meu rosto como se pudesse limpa-lo de algo invisível. – Charlie nos contou sobre Bella. O médico disse que vai ficar tudo bem, não disse?

Concordei com a cabeça.

- Charlie disse que te esperaria no restaurante. – Carlisle começou, colocando a mão no meu ombro. Distorci o rosto numa negativa. – Não venha com essa cara, Edward. Eu te conheço, vai dizer que não está com fome. Não me convence, nunca me convenceu. Trate de se juntar ao Charlie e coma alguma coisa.

- Seu pai está certo. – Esme apoiou, tentando parecer brava. – Deve fazer muito tempo que você não come.

Eu já nem fazia mais questão de saber quanto tempo tinha ficado no hospital desde que tudo começou. Parecia uma eternidade de qualquer forma.

Quando finalmente encontrei Charlie no meio da confusão de mesas e pessoas, ele já me esperava com alguma refeição.

- Como você demorou, tomei a liberdade de escolher algo pra você. – Charlie apontou pra caneca enorme que estava à frente da sua. – Bella me mataria se eu pedisse algo mais gorduroso, então pedi uma sopa. É bom porque algo pesado demais poderia dar alguma coisa.

Me sentei na cadeira vazia a sua frente, levemente incomodado com o fato de que ia tomar sopa com o meu sogro que há pouco tempo me odiava.

Esfreguei o rosto algumas vezes e acabei bocejando, subitamente cansado.

- Toma logo essa sopa, filho. Vai acabar esfriando. – Charlie reclamou rabugento, mas eu sorri quando percebi que ele tinha me chamado de filho.

Coloquei uma colher de sopa na boca. Nada ruim, por sinal. Parecia queijo, com aquelas bolinhas mastigáveis que pareciam pão, mas não eram pão. Não sei o nome, mas caiu bem no meu estômago.

- Tem razão. Sopas leves caem bem melhor pra momentos como esse.

- Claro que tenho razão, eu sou o velho com experiência. – Charlie riu brevemente e eu o acompanhei.

Ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos, ouvindo o barulho das pessoas e dos talheres se misturando numa bagunça.

- Viu minha filha? – Comentei, sorrindo. – Tem os olhos da Bella.

Charlie sorriu, pensativo.

- Eu adoro os olhos da minha filha. É o que mais gosto nela. – Charlie comentou, olhando pra sua caneca vazia. – Mesmo quando nós brigávamos, nada nos olhos dela mostravam algo que me fizesse pensar que essa não era a parte mais linda dela.

- Sabe que nós brigamos muito, não sabe? – Charlie continuou, me olhando. Concordei. – Agora mudou. Gostaria de ter vivido esses tempos melhores por mais tempo.

- Sua chance está aí, Charlie. – Comentei firmemente. – Sua filha vai precisar de você como nunca nessa arte de se ter um filho. E acho que posso pegar algumas dicas também.

Charlie sorriu por alguns segundos, depois bufou e murmurou algo que eu não ouvi.

- Você vai cuidar bem delas. – Charlie bufou de novo, alisando o bigode. – Não faça eu me arrepender de ter aceitado você na família, menino.

Carlisle e Esme me convenceram a passar em casa, tomar um banho e cochilar por algumas horas, mas não foi tão bom quanto parecia, então fiz tudo o mais rápido que eu pude e cochilei de mau jeito por cinco horas quebradas no sofá da sala.

Quando cheguei ao hospital no dia seguinte, visitei meu sobrinho rapidamente, dei um olá para Rose e Emmett e corri pra ver minha filha.

Ela estava do mesmo jeitinho, como se eu tivesse saído por trinta segundos. Os olhos grandes e castanhos me olhavam como se eu fosse a única coisa que ela pudesse ver, e eu gostei de pensar que pudesse ser isso mesmo. Toquei sua mãozinha e seu rostinho pequeno e segurei o impulso de tirar tudo que havia nela pra segura-la no colo.

- Ela está melhor que ontem. – Começou uma enfermeira ao meu lado. – Já escolheram o nome?

- Emily. – Respondi sem desviar os olhos das bolinhas castanhas que me encaravam enquanto suas perninhas se mexiam sem parar. – Quando vou poder pegá-la no colo?

- Logo. – A enfermeira respondeu. – É muito importante que o bebê tenha contato com os pais. Estamos esperando que ela se acomode melhor, ganhe mais algumas gramas e resistência, e logo você e sua mulher poderão pegá-la.

Ela se aproximou mais um pouco da incubadora, sorrindo.

- Que olhos lindos! – Ela disse, e minha filha acabou desviando os olhos de mim para olhar pra enfermeira. Segurei a vontade de bufar, e me contentei com o fato de que ela estava segurando meu dedo direito suavemente.

- São como os da minha mulher. – Eu falei sorrindo, e minha filha voltou a me olhar, agitada.

Me senti mais aliviado.

- Acho que ela gosta da sua voz! – Ela riu baixinho.

Charlie já estava lá quando eu cheguei pra ver Bella, mas eu pude entrar no quarto mesmo assim, o que significava que ela estava melhor.

Bella estava acordada, mas com o mesmo aspecto de cansada que antes. Pelo menos ela sorriu quando me viu, tentando parecer o mais natural possível.

Beijei sua testa, me sentando ao seu lado.

- Como você está? – Perguntei. – Cansada, não é? Não, não precisa falar. Charlie, como ela está?

- Edward! Eu posso falar. – Bella reclamou, mas sua voz estava bem arrastada e baixa.

Sorri feito um bobo e beijei seu rosto de novo.

- Como você está? – Perguntei.

- Melhor que ontem. – Ela mordeu o lábio seco, subindo a mão lentamente pro meu rosto. Sua testa franziu. Ela piscava com calma e tudo parecia sair em câmera lenta da sua boca. – Quantos dias fiquei aqui?

- Um, dois... – Charlie respondeu depois que eu fiquei em silêncio, sentindo seu toque. – Não sei, filha, mas pareceu uma eternidade.

Concordei com a cabeça, puxando sua mão pra depositar um beijo ali.

- Edward, você precisa descansar. – Bella disse lentamente. – Dá pra ver como você está cansado, meu amor.

Sorri de novo. Era bom ouvir sua voz me chamar de amor.

- Nossa filha é linda. – Comecei. Bella sorriu, exibindo os dentes. Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no colchão, como se estivesse se deliciando com algo. Talvez só estivesse cansada de manter a cabeça para frente.

- Me conte sobre ela. – Ela pediu devagar. – Me conte tudo.

- É uma menina linda. – Charlie começou. – Pequena, mas enorme.

Bella riu fracamente.

Contei a ela cada detalhe que podia me lembrar, evidenciando o quão linda ela era. Bella sorria, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Ela vai ficar bem, não vai? – Bella perguntou com a voz embargada.

- Claro que vai. – Charlie concordou.

Ela concordou com a cabeça lentamente, segurando o choro com uma carinha de criança.

Bella só conseguiu visitar nossa filha no dia seguinte, no final da tarde. A colocaram numa cadeira de rodas com o soro de um lado e minha mão do outro.

Não conseguiu parar de chorar por nenhum momento, e só parou depois de duas horas, já de volta ao quarto em que estava hospedada. Por causa da hemorragia Bella estava muito fraca, e era difícil pra ela fazer muito esforço por muito tempo.

Carlisle e Esme apareceram por lá, e enquanto papai me confortava, mamãe limpava as lágrimas de Bella com as dela. Nada fazia Bella chorar menos. Nem mesmo Alice, quando ela apareceu por lá com Jasper, tentando parecer toda confiante e animada.

Rosalie, Emmett e Noah – o menino gordinho de cabelo escuro e olhos quase pretos finalmente tinha um nome – foram nos visitar no dia seguinte. A nós, porque Charlie e eu já éramos quase parte integrante do quarto, como os móveis.

Bella ficou encantada com Noah, e nunca pareceu mais emocionada quando Rose o colocou no seu colo. Ela deslizava os dedos pelo rostinho do menino, os olhos brilhando tão intensamente que hora ou outra uma lágrima grossa escorria solitária pelo rosto.

Noah era pesado. Segurá-lo foi um pouco mais estranho do que eu achei que seria, mas foi interessantemente bom. Era um pouco engraçado, e parecia meio perigoso, mas foi bom.

Naquela noite, Charlie foi pra casa e eu fiquei com Bella. Acho que as enfermeiras estavam dando alguma cobertura nas minhas noites por lá.

Revezei alguns horários com Charlie, e depois de sete dias, Bella recebeu alta.

Foi difícil leva-la para casa, e a convencer – e me convencer – de que deixar nossa pequena lá era a coisa certa a se fazer.

* * *

Boa noite (madruga)

Eu prometi na outra fic que ia postar até esse domingo (24), mas não consegui me aproximar do computador hehehe

Estou aproveitando essa madruga de terça-feira pra postar a continuação dos meus amadinhos, o que é melhor que não aparecer.

Espero que gostem do capítulo, e muito obrigada pelas reviews. Amo o suporte que vocês dão 3

Eu volto, meninas, eu volto ;D


End file.
